


Nameless Night

by green_feelings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, also they are in conflict with the social system and the law in this fic, and Harry and Louis are soulmates because in which universe are they not?, i just can't without the angst, i think this is a soulmate fic, it's a bit of kid fic too in there, it's law, let them work for it a bit, so be warned there is angst and not too little of it, so if that's triggering for you this may not be your cuppa, some may argue that "a bit of angst" is an understatement, there is a minor accident that entails anxiety for one character, there'll be a bit of angst too, there's a lot of fluff to make up for it, what's the point in all the happiness and fluff and schmoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 155,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their 18th birthday, every person receives a letter that reads a simple date. That is the date you'll meet your soulmate.<br/>Harry and Louis have different beliefs, live in different worlds and have different dreams, hopes and fears. Yet, they're not so different from each other when it comes to love. When their paths cross, there is no doubt they belong together. Except for that one, essential difference: they didn't receive the same date. </p><p>Or, a fic about differences that make no difference at all: Harry and Louis are soulmates. In every way possible. Featuring Niall as a role model, and Liam and Zayn as a different kind of role models.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) 
> 
> Here we go again! I hope there even are any people who still want to read a fic from me. If you ended up here: you're ace. Thank you :) It's been a while since I last wrote a chaptered fic, and I hope I can keep to my schedule. I'll update Mondays. That's the plan, let's see if i can stick to that. 
> 
> Thank you to my five amazing betas! [Malin](http://actuallyredorchid.com) had the plot idea and let me run wild with it! Thank you :)) I'm very happy to have all of my betas from Empty Skies on board again: [Kara](http://decisions-and-revisions.tumblr.com) and [Zarah](http://zarah5.tumblr.com/) ,[Tina](http://coldandemptybedroom.tumblr.com) and [ Nina](http://letswastetimehere.tumblr.com) (Yes, I find that very funny, thank you XD) and [Janet](http://oh-little-sleepy-boy.tumblr.com/). And [Heidi](http://infinitelymint) has been beta'ing for me for a while now. You guys are all so lovely and help out so much. I'm happy and very lucky to have all of you on board! :) All of you guys invest so much time, thanks so much for that.  
> Go send all of them love and nice messages, they deserve it ♥
> 
> (The title is from the song "Nameless Night" by Merry) 
> 
> Other than that, all I can say is  
> Enjoy the read ♥

Louis woke up to someone grabbing his ankle and tugging lightly. He groaned, pulling his duvet over his head and kicking his feet out to get rid of the intruder.

"Loooooouuuis." That was Lottie, definitely. "Come on, get up."

"Fuck off," he mumbled into his pillow, quite sure she couldn't even hear him.

Someone pulled the duvet away and Louis instantly curled up, whining in his throat.

"Louis, we've got breakfast ready." And that was Fizzy. So she was the mean one to steal his duvet. She would pay for that.

Before Louis could even grasp another thought, though, four hands came to tickle him. They had no mercy, no matter how much he tried to squirm away.

"Get up, Lou!" Daisy and Phoebe yelled, both on his bed now, pinning him down.

When Louis finally opened his eyes, the first thing he took in was his mother standing in the door frame, smiling fondly. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Happy Birthday!" his sisters all said in unison, and tackled him again, everyone trying to hug him at the same time. Louis tried to get a hold of them as best as he could, but all he managed was to get a lot of hair in his mouth and be squaished by eight arms. He sighed and gave up, letting himself relax into the strange hug.

"Thanks," he mumbled, trying to get Lottie's hair out of his mouth. "You could have let me sleep, though."

"It's almost ten," his mother said when she came over. "And we've got a bit more planned than just celebrating your birthday today."

Louis tilted his head, so his mother could kiss his cheek. Like every year, it was not only Louis' birthday, it was Christmas Eve, too, and that meant that there were a lot of preparations to carry out for their Christmas Dinner next day.

His sisters let go of him and Phoebe took his hand to lead him downstairs. He followed obediently and grinned when he spotted the table in their dining room. He smelled eggs and bacon, and there was a plate for everyone.

"Where is Dad?" Louis asked after counting the plates.

"Already at work," Jay answered while she brought over a pot of baked beans. "Sit down, baby, and eat."

Louis thought that despite the misery of getting presents only once a year, his birthday was the nicest of them all. He got to have breakfast with his family every year and spend all day with them. There wasn't anything better than that.

"Your first present," his mother announced when he finished eating, "is this."

Louis frowned at the simple white envelope in her hands. His name was printed in the centre, no address, no additions. It only read in bold, plain letters _Louis William Tomlinson_.

For a moment, he had no idea what that was about, but then it hit him. He was eighteen. This was his eighteenth birthday, and that meant he was of age, and of legal age to get married. That obviously meant he had to meet the person he would marry one day.

There would be a date in there. Only a small piece of paper with a date that would tell him when he was going to meet his soulmate. Not where, not how, not who. Just when.

Swallowing thickly, Louis kept staring at it. Everyone received this letter on their eighteenth birthday, and Louis wondered if all of them were as nervous as him before opening it. He had completely forgotten about it, had banned the whole thing from his mind. But now that he held the letter in his hands, Louis couldn’t pretend any longer that it wasn’t happening.

He had heard stories about people opening it to find a blank sheet, and of people who had got a date fifty years away. What if he was one of those people whose soulmate wasn't there? Or dead already?

Louis was scared to the marrow of his bones.

"Open it," Fizzy demanded. "What does it say?"

Louis took a deep breath and nodded before he ripped the envelope open and retrieved the piece of paper. He stared at it for several seconds, reading the numbers over and over.

"Is it in the past?" Lottie asked, her voice just a whisper.

"Is there none at all?" Fizzie added, sounding terrified.

Louis slowly shook his head. "Seven years," he said, looking up and at his family. "It's in May, seven years from now."

His mother instantly beamed, gripping his hand tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Louis," she cooed.

The piece of paper made the rounds, and each of his sisters had a different theory for how Louis would meet his soulmate. The important thing there, however, was that he would meet them. Whoever it was, Louis had a date for when he would meet them. Maybe that other person had received their slip of paper too, years ago or only yesterday. Or maybe they still had to wait, being equally as nervous about it as Louis had been.

He waited for his sisters to slowly trickle out of the room, one after another, and then helped his mum clear the table. He heard Phoebe and Fizzy fight upstairs, probably over something random like who got to shower first.

"Mum," he said after a moment and waited for her to look up from the sink. "About my soulmate..."

Jay tilted her head, giving him a worried look. "What's wrong, love? It's a good date. You'll only be twenty-five. So young to meet your soulmate."

"That's not it," Louis assured her with a shake of his head. He put down the plate next to the sink and leaned his hip against the worktop. "What if... You know. What if it's a girl?"

"Oh, dear," she sighed, dropping the cup back into the water. She dried her hands off on a towel before she pulled Louis in. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"But, Mum," Louis protested, mumbling against her shoulder. "I don't want to be with a girl for the rest of my life."

"If it's going to be a woman," Jay said, her tone serious, "you'll love her. I promise. There is no way on earth that you won't love your soulmate."

Louis frowned, thinking that over. "But I could never love a woman in a romantic way. As a friend, yes. Not as a lover, though."

"Then it won't be a woman, Louis," she reassured him, shrugging slightly. "Don't panic over something that hasn't even happened yet. Everything will fall into place once you meet your soulmate."

Louis looked down at the ground. "Was it like that for you?"

"Don't twist my words." Jay tightened her grip on his arm. "You know I don't regret anything before I met Mark."

"I know," Louis said. He may called him "Dad", but Mark Tomlinson was not his father. His mother had been with another man before she had met Mark, and having a baby with someone who wasn't your soulmate -- well, Louis could only imagine how hard it must have been to live with that. It hadn't been planned, of course. No one planned to have children with someone other than their soulmate. It had been an accident. Louis had been an accident society frowned upon.

With everyone having their one soulmate in life, everything seemed so simple and in order. What if he messed up like his mother had before he even got to meet his soulmate? What if he met his soulmate and felt nothing at all? Sometimes, not everything went according to plan, and things got out of order.

It was what Louis was afraid of most.

====

With a sudden burst of energy, Harry woke up. His eyes opened and he sat up in bed, staring out of his window for a moment. The sky was grey, and it was still fairly dark outside. Yet, a quick glance at his alarm clock told him that it was morning.

He climbed out of bed, his heart pounding in his chest, and threw on some clothes before he barrelled out of his room.

Today was his eighteenth birthday.

The house was still quiet, all rooms dark. Harry went downstairs and didn't even bother to put on a coat before opening the front door. A light outside switched on when he stepped in front of the mailbox, and Harry glanced up briefly before he slid his hand inside.

It was empty.

"What?" he mumbled to himself, reaching inside again. He frowned, then peered into the box, but all he could see was empty space.

With an sinking feeling inside his chest, he went back inside, and slid his shoes off his feet. His skin was cold, goosepimples spreading over his arms, but none of it really mattered -- there had been no envelope for him.

"Happy Birthday!"

He jumped, releasing a squeak when he came into the kitchen and all the lights turned on.

His mother and sister stood by the fridge, both grinning madly. They were still in their pyjamas, and the table was already set. Harry had no idea how he could have missed the smell of breakfast earlier.

He let both of them hug him close, nuzzling into their warmth for a moment. "Thank you."

"We got you!" Gemma made a little dance before she poked Harry's cheek. "You had no clue."

Sitting down at the table, Harry shook his head. "No, I guess... I was kinda distracted?"

"Heard you going outside," Gemma commented, frowning slightly, while their mother shovelled eggs and bacon onto their plates.

"My letter," Harry said, feeling a little desperate. He had been talking about nothing else all week. They had to know what he was on about. "There's no letter for me."

"What letter?" Gemma asked, tilting her head.

"My soulmate letter," Harry explained impatiently. "There wasn’t one. It should have been there."

"Oh no." Gemma clutched her chest over her heart. "I've heard of people who never received theirs. I never thought my little brother would be one of them."

For a moment, all Harry could do was stare at her in disbelief. Panic crawled up his chest, spreading through his veins. What if he never got a letter? What if there was no soulmate for him?

"Gemma, stop it now," Anne said, squeezing Harry's shoulder. "You've had your fun."

Harry looked up at her, slightly confused. Gemma sighed in defeat and pulled a white envelope from under her plate.

"All right, all right!" She held it out for Harry. "Dumbhead. I can't believe you really fell for it. Should have seen your face," she snickered.

"You're the worst," Harry grumbled and grabbed the envelope that was already slightly crumpled. "Did you open it?"

"Of course not," Gemma said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _that_ mean."

Harry took a deep breath before he carefully opened the letter.  He took out the piece of paper and slowly released his breath when he saw the date.

"What does it say?" his mother asked and he looked up, blinking at her.

"Five years," he said, a big grin spreading over his face. "May in five years."

Anne hugged him and Gemma ruffled his hair, winking at him. "You'll have to wait for a little longer, then."

"Five years -- that's so soon," Anne mumbled.

"Mine was soon, Mum," Gemma reminded her.

Her letter had shown a date in the past. Harry remembered well. Everyone had expected it, really. Gemma and Matt had been a unit from the day they had met for the first time in middle school. He had had his birthday a few months before her, and his letter had shown the exact date he and Gemma had been seated next to each other on the first day of middle school. No one had expected any other date than that one in Gemma's letter, too.

Harry had known that there was no one like that in his life. He hadn't yet met his soulmate, but it wouldn't be too long before he would. Harry had been a little afraid that he'd get a date fifty years from now, or even a blank sheet. There were cases like that.

Apparently, there were even people who didn't have a soulmate.

Detaching himself from his mother, he sat down again, still staring at the paper. He imagined a faceless person, holding out a hand for Harry, a house behind them, children running around, a dog barking.

He'd get that. He'd get his own family.

"What do you think? Is it gonna be a man or a woman?" Gemma asked, mouth full.

Harry tilted his head, thinking about that. "I don't know. But it doesn't really matter, does it? If they're my soulmate, I'll love them, no matter what."

Anne sipped from her tea, watching him carefully. "You know that it'll be easier if it's a woman, right?"

Harry shrugged. "The easy way is not always the best way."

His mum didn't argue. How could she? For someone to choose not to live with their soulmate was a rare occurrence. Yet, their parents had decided to separate. They had faced a lot of critique, a lot of hardships, but they had both agreed that it was best that way.

Harry couldn't say that his life had been in any way worse because of it. Not everything went as it was meant to be. That was just natural. It didn't mean that things wouldn't work out for him.

He had no doubt they would.

\---


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :) It's the first chapter. Let's see how that first meeting goes... 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

"Harry, would you please stop looking out the front door every two minutes?"

Harry turned with a pout, closing the door.

Ed stood in the doorframe to the living room, watching him with a calm expression. He had his arms crossed and was already in his pyjamas, his ginger hair a mess.

"But, Ed," Harry reminded him, turning away from the front door. "Today is _the_ day."

"It's twenty minutes past midnight," Ed pointed out. "They won't just magically appear at your door."

Harry glanced over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen, checking if Ed was following him. Their flat wasn't that big; even if Ed didn't follow, he'd still hear Harry. "Are _you_ saying? May I remind you that your soulmate popped up at exactly twenty-two minutes past midnight at that exact door over there?"

Ed smiled when he sat down on one of the chairs in their small kitchen. "That doesn't mean it's like that for everyone."

"It could be like that for me." Harry put on the kettle and took two mugs from a shelf.

"We didn't order anything, though." Ed tapped his fingers against the tabletop. "But we could if you want?"

Harry contemplated that for a moment. He didn't feel like eating, though. It had been different for Ed, anyway. They had thrown a bit of a party that day, had invited friends over for a FIFA competition. That had escalated a little, since they had never planned for it to turn into loud music and drinks and going out afterwards; but it had led to Ed meeting his soulmate. Athina had been working at a pizza delivery service at the time, and had just so happened to deliver their pizza.

Ed had said he had known it the second he had opened the door and seen her on the other side.

Harry wished it could be that easy for him too.

"No," he answered as the kettle rattling with boiling water snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm not even hungry."

Ed nodded. "Drink your tea and go to bed, Harry," he said calmly. "Whatever you do tomorrow, you'll meet them. It's fate."

Taking a deep breath, Harry poured water into the mugs and handed one to Ed. "There are people who meet but don't recognise each other, you know?"

"But fate will make you meet again and again," Ed assured him. "You can't miss your soulmate, Harry. They're out there, and today you'll meet them."

"I think it's a man," Harry mumbled, the thought hitting him out of the blue. He frowned a little, listening to the sound of that phrase in his own voice.

"Are you good with that?"

Harry nodded, sipping his tea that was still way too hot. His lips tingled and it stung on his tongue. "Yes."

"It makes things complicated, you know," Ed reminded him quietly. "But not impossible. The system supports same-sex soulmates."

"I know. It'll be fine." Harry took a deep breath. "It'll be fine."

"Go to bed, then. And don't sleep late." Ed winked when he got up from his chair. "You got a big day."

Harry smiled, watching him go back to his bedroom and staying behind for a little longer.

+++

Of course he overslept the next morning. He had only gone to bed at around three in the morning, his mind too busy running over every possible outcome of the day. When he had finally fallen asleep, he had felt like he had run a marathon, too exhausted to even set an alarm.

The clock on his mobile read seven thirty-six, and Harry groaned, sitting up. He rubbed a hand over his face and considered staying in bed for a minute. It was an option. Then again, he had contemplated his options before, and there was no way he could skip work today.

It was Nate's birthday and Harry had promised he wouldn't miss out on it.

Apart from that, everyone had told him that changing his schedule was pointless. He would meet his soulmate today, no matter what he was going to do. He _would_ \-- fate would make sure that it happened.

He got out of bed to get dressed quickly, and with a cold buttered toast between his teeth, he left the flat a mere twenty minutes later. He was still in time, but still decided to take his bicycle to make sure he wouldn't be late.

When he arrived, the doors were already open and Barbara stood at the door, talking to a woman. Harry joined them with a friendly "Good Morning!"

Both women turned to him, and Barbara smiled kindly. Her long, brunette hair was tucked back into a messy bun, a few strands already coming loose. She wasn’t wearing make-up today, Harry noticed.

"Harry," she said. "Ms Wyatt was just asking for you."

"Mr Styles," the woman greeted him, her expression open and kind. "It's about Nate."

"I wouldn't forget his birthday, Ms Wyatt," Harry immediately said, grinning. He wouldn't forget any detail of this day, but she didn't have to know that. "I actually have something planned with the rest of the group."

"I know you wouldn't," she answered, sighing a bit. "The thing is. He doesn't want to have his birthday."

Harry blinked, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. "What?"

"Look, my oldest turned eighteen last week," Ms Wyatt explained. "And Nate got a little scared of the whole ordeal with the letter."

"What's scary about that?" Barbara asked.

"Oliver's was empty," Ms Wyatt said quietly, looking incredibly hurt. "He won't have a soulmate. Nate's not old enough to understand all of it, but he understood that the letter brought bad news."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry murmured, taking her hand on instinct. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like to receive an empty letter -- to know that he'd be alone for all of his life.

"Thank you, love," she said with a sad smile and a shrug. "Now, Nate decided to pretend it's not his birthday. He says that way, he won't get an evil letter."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "So, do you want us to play along?"

"I'd rather have him enjoy his birthday," Ms Wyatt admitted. "We explained to him that it's still years from him ever receiving a letter. He doesn't quite get it, I think."

"He's only four," Barbara stated, looking at Harry.

"I'll talk to him," Harry promised, giving Ms Wyatt's hand a firm squeeze. "I'll try to make him understand."

"I'm really sorry if he gives you any trouble today," Ms Wyatt apologised, sighing slightly and squeezing Harry's hand back. "If he really doesn't come around, please just leave him alone, yes? I wouldn't want him to be any more upset than he already is."

Harry nodded and smiled as she took her leave. He stayed with Barbara for a little longer, both of them not quite sure how to approach the matter.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Barbara asked after a moment.

Harry shook his head. "I'll talk to him alone first."

They went inside and Harry took off his light leather jacket to store it in the teacher's office and Barbara went ahead into their classroom. They were responsible for the group of three- to five-year-olds, a bunch of energetic children, a few more girls than boys these days, who had all grown close to Harry's heart.

He entered the main room and instantly a handful of toddlers approached him, all of them talking over one another.

"Harry, Mummy said we go on holiday tomorrow!"

"Can we play with the race cars again, Harry?"

"My knee is boo-boo. Kiss it better?"

"Nate doesn't want me to give him a good birthday hug."

Harry decided to take care of the two most urgent matters first. He sat down on one of the miniature chairs and lifted Mallory up to sit her down on his lap and sooth a gentle hand over her knee.  

"Did Nate tell you why he doesn't want a _happy_ birthday hug?" he asked Dave, Nate's best friend.

Dave shook his head. "He hit me."

Harry extended a hand to ruffle the boy's black hair. "He hit you?"

"Just a little. It didn't hurt," Dave admitted, looking incredibly sad.

"I'll talk to Nate," Harry promised. "We'll see what's wrong and how we could help him, okay?"

Dave nodded, sheer hope glistening in his eyes. Harry turned to Mallory on his lap. She had big blue eyes, framed by dark, thick lashes and was watching him patiently. Her blond hair was tied in two tails today, green bows holding them in place.

"What happened with your knee, love?"

Mallory pointed at the window. "I fell. On stone."

Harry made a face of what he hoped showed pure sympathy. "Did it bleed?"

"No," she said. "Granny says nothing bad. She kiss it better."

Her speech wasn't coming along as well as the other kids’. He leaned down to press a kiss to her knee. "You should do something fun to forget about it."

"Can we play that game from last time?"

Harry knew exactly which one she meant -- all of the kids loved the Frog Game. "Sure, Lory. Why don't you ask the other ones who's up for it?"

She beamed and hopped off his lap -- her knee was obviously okay -- and ran towards her friends. Harry took a moment to listen to Maggy and Jessica before he finally got to Nate.

He sat in a corner, his back to the room, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Hey Nate," Harry said cheerfully, sitting down next to him. "How are you doing today?"

Nate glanced at him, but didn't answer.

"Dave said you hit him," Harry decided to proceed. He'd slowly ease Nate into the topic. "Is that true?"

"No," Nate said. "I pushed him."

"I think you forgot about rule number four?"

"Kicking, hitting and pushing other people is not nice. Apology is in order," Nate cited their classroom rules.

"Exactly." Harry nodded and extended a hand to touch Nate's shoulder. "So why did you push Dave?"

Nate was quiet for another moment, his mouth forming a thin line. Then he looked at Harry, a frown etched into his features. "He said it's my birthday."

"Oh, is it?" Harry blinked, knowing the act he put on was ridiculous. He wasn't much of a great actor.

Nate bought every single bit of it, though, his eyes going round and his mouth falling open. "You forgot?"

Harry never forgot any of the kids' birthdays. They all knew that. He'd always have something prepared for each of them to make the day just that tiny bit more special for them. If any of the kids had their birthday, they wouldn't go about the day as they would about any other. There was cake, and games and a round of everyone saying something nice about the birthday child.

"Didn't you just say it's not?" Harry tilted his head, feigning confusion. "Or is it?"

Suddenly, Nate's face fell and tears glimmered in his eyes. "I love when it's my birthday. But I don't want a letter that makes me cry."

"Like your brother?" Harry asked, scooting closer and softly caressing Nate's back. "Was he very upset?"

Nate nodded. "Mum and and Dad, too. I don't want that."

"But you know you won't get a letter like that for a very long time, Nate," Harry reminded him.

"Maybe if we just forget about my birthday, the letter will forget me?"

Harry smiled softly. There was no way that would happen. But how was he supposed to explain this institution to a four-year-old? He wasn't old enough to understand that his name was in a system and that the letter would reach him, no matter where in the world he was or what he did.

It would come.

"You know, I was very excited when I got mine," he said instead. "And even more excited when I found out the date it read."

Nate looked up at him curiously. "Really?"

Harry nodded, putting on a serious expression. "It's a good thing, Nate. It tells you when you're going to meet your soulmate. That's something great."

"Did you meet your soulmate?"

"I'll tell you something." Harry lowered his voice. "I'm going to meet them today."

Nate stared at him in surprise. "Today?"

"And I think it's totally a good sign that it's your birthday. What could go bad on a day like this?"

"You really think so?" Nate blinked, his expression open and hopeful.

"Love," Harry said, smiling softly and brushing a blond strand from Nate's forehead. "You have nothing to be afraid of. Your letter will hold good news. I'm sure of it."

Nate's bottom lip started to tremble and Harry quickly pulled him in, let him bury his face against Harry's chest.  He sobbed a little, but the tears ebbed away soon.

"Will my parents not be mad?" Nate asked.

"Of course not," Harry assured, feeling utterly sorry for him. He understood why Nate's parents couldn't hide their disappointment. It was not that they were disappointed in their child, though. They were sad for him. That probably was a difference hard to tell for a four-year-old. "They're not mad at your brother, either, love. They're just sad because he is sad. They don't want any of you to be sad."

Nate nodded slowly.

"And they don't want to forget your birthday. They love you and want to celebrate your birthday with you."

"I'm sorry," Nate mumbled, looking down.

"No need to be. Ready to get your birthday hug from Dave now?" Harry asked after Nate had drawn back, rubbing his hands over his face.

Nate's nod was a bit jerky. He was obviously excited now.

"But don't forget to apologise for pushing him first, okay?"

"Yes," Nate said and rushed off.

Harry smiled slightly, watching him join a group of kids and letting them hug him.

The phone rang in that moment and Harry gave Barbara a sign that he got it, so she could go on showing a group of girls how to cut out their lady bug drawing.

"Good morning. Flower Garden Day Care, Harry Styles speaking," he said absently while he kept watching the group around Nate.

"Harry, good morning," a kind, female voice came from the other line. "It's Lottie Tomlinson here."

"Oh. Hi, Lottie," Harry said with a smile. "Lory's knee is all right. No need to worry."

There was silence for a moment. "Her knee? Did she fall?"

Lottie Tomlinson was the youngest parent Harry had ever worked with. She was much younger than him, had had Mallory when she had been only seventeen. She was always cheerful, engaged in whatever activities they planned with the kids and helpful when they needed advice from the parents board.

Mallory was the loveliest, well brought-up girl Harry knew. She was always polite and considerate of her environment. Lottie had definitely done a great job in raising her.

"She apparently fell this morning," Harry explained.

"It couldn't have been too bad, or else my mum would have told me," Lottie answered. "Listen, I'm calling because something came up at work that will keep me here until late. I won't be able to pick Mal up."

Harry hummed. "Okay, I'll note down that her grandmother is gonna pick Lory up today."

"No, she can't today," Lottie said. "My brother is gonna come instead."

"Oh." Harry smirked. "The famous uncle Louis."

She chuckled quietly. "He's her favourite. I bet she talks about him all the time."

"Quite a lot, yeah," Harry confirmed. "Told me he's an actual superhero."

"The sad thing is, Mal is not the only one who believes that."

Harry laughed, scribbling down behind Mallory's name that she would be picked up by her uncle today. "I put it down."

"Great, thanks. See you tomorrow," Lottie chirped.

"Tomorrow," Harry repeated and then hung up.

He watched the children all scattered over the room. Some sat at the table with Barbara, some were in the "snuggly corner", as they called the huge water mattress where pillows, cushions and plush toys were piled up, and others played on the carpet.

"Okay, you guys," Harry said loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "Who is up for a nice birthday wishes round for Nate?"

+++

With the evening approaching, Harry got steadily more nervous. He'd be off at five, Barbara leaving early today, and if he was honest, he had no idea what he'd do after work.

Most kids had already been picked up, and only seven were still left. Harry sat with them in the snuggly corner, reading from a book. Mallory had curled up at his side, her head resting against his arm, Jessica was at his feet, playing with her hair and Dave sat in Harry's direct line of vision, completely captured by the story Harry was reading. Everyone else was just scattered around him, hugging pillows and listening.

"Haz, sorry to interrupt," Barbara said from the door. "We're out of tea and I can't reach the box on the top shelf."

Harry removed himself from the group and held out the book for Barbara. "How about you keep reading and I'll take care of preparing tea?"

"Great," she said with a smile, coming over. She took his place and the kids immediately snuggled up to her, too. "Can anyone tell me where in the story you were?"

Harry listened to several voices toppling over to repeat exactly what Harry had just read when he left the room. In the kitchen, he took the Tetley's box from the top shelf and hung two bags in both pots. He waited for the water to boil, preparing a plate with biscuits and letting his mind wander a bit.

The day had been really calm and uneventful. All of the kids had behaved, so there hadn’t been a need to call any parents. The mail delivery boy had not even looked at him, and the only person who had come in today that Harry had never met before had been Helen’s grandmother.

It looked like he had to wait until work was finished before he’d get to meet his soulmate.

When he came back out of the kitchen, carrying both pots, he saw Mallory leaving through the door. She was with a man, and Harry stopped to take a closer look. The man crouched down to zip up her jacket, obviously saying something that made her laugh.

His hair was short and messy, and when he smiled, wrinkles formed around his blue eyes. He looked very nice, actually, and Harry couldn't help but find him rather pretty, too. When he stood up again, Harry noticed that he was rather short. He wore tight, black jeans and a grey jumper, both showing off the curves of his body. Harry took a moment to appreciate the man’s bum.

That was probably the famous uncle Louis, then, Harry decided, watching them leave together.

When they’d left, he turned and went on into the main room where he filled every kid's cup with tea. He waited for Barbara to finish the story before he called everyone over to the table.

He had much more urgent business on his mind than Mallory's uncle.

+++

Lottie was truly lucky that Louis was off work early today. Then again, Louis was really lucky, too, because he was off work early and got to spend the evening with his niece.

It had been a while since the last time. Usually, if Lottie couldn't pick up Mallory from kindergarten, their mum would go. Louis was really busy at work most days so there wasn't really any use in asking him.

Today, they had shifted around schedules and Greg was taking Louis' spot, in order for Louis to air his show live from a school tomorrow. They had held a contest several weeks ago, and the winning school would get to have their team join Louis on his show tomorrow.

Louis didn't really like on-site shows. He was comfortable in his chair in the studio, talking to his listeners and playing some records. He especially enjoyed the free talking part that came with the job, and Louis was aware that it was his strong suit. Those on-site shows were always highly scripted, though, and didn't leave much room for him to actually _talk_.

Then again, it was probably good that he wouldn't be stuck at the studio all day. Maybe he'd meet a hot teacher.

"Are you excited?"

Louis looked over to Mallory on the passenger seat. He didn't have a booster seat, which always made him worry when he took her in his car. Today’s call had been on short-notice, though, and he couldn't have helped it. The ride wasn't long, fortunately.

"Why would I be excited?"

"Mummy said tomorrow is a very special day for you," Mallory answered.

Louis smiled. "It is. I'm gonna meet my soulmate."

"Like Mum and Dad?" she asked.

"Exactly," Louis confirmed. He left out the fact that her dad was not really her dad. Kian was Lottie's soulmate, and that was all Mallory had to know.

Louis had been in the same position. His mother had had him from another man than her soulmate, but other than for Mallory, they had never made it a secret. Mark still had been "Dad" to Louis, and after a long fight with the system, he had even been able to adopt Louis.

Louis thought of it now, forgetting about the conversation for a moment. The long fight for the adoption had been in vain, after all. In the end, he had to find out five years ago that his mother had never loved Mark -- even if he had been her soulmate.

He had left them, and maybe that had been for the better. Or maybe not.

"Where is Mummy?" Mallory suddenly asked.

She was only three, and while Louis loved her to death, he couldn't wait for the day she would be old enough to hold an actual conversation. That would probably be in fifteen years.

"Mummy has work," he explained. "You'll stay with me."

"I wanna sleep at home," she whined.

"Lory," Louis said patiently. She was in an odd phase where only home was good enough. When she'd been a baby, she could have slept everywhere. "It's not even sleep time. You'll be home when it's sleep time."

"Granny's?" she asked then.

"We'll go to Granny, yes." Louis took a turn into the driveway of his mother's house. There was no way he could take Mallory to his flat anyway. He hadn’t cleaned in months, and his kitchen was definitely not safe for a kid. Hell, it wasn’t even safe for Louis.

Mallory hopped out of the car as soon as Louis had unbuckled her seatbelt. He attempted to scold her for not waiting, telling her that it was dangerous, but she wasn't even listening, already running to the front door. Louis sighed and closed the passenger door of the car, following her.

"Granny!" Mallory yelled, banging her small fist against the door.

"She's not home, love," Louis told her, locking up the door. "She'll be here later."

Mallory frowned up at him but then kicked off her shoes and made a beeline for the living room. She knew where her toys were stored away. Louis went to the kitchen first, getting a water bottle from the fridge and two glasses.

He had played with Mallory for about two hours, already feeling completely exhausted, when his mother finally came home. She suddenly stood in the doorframe to the living room, smiling fondly.

"Hey, Lory," Louis whispered and put his piece of Lego down. "There's a monster at the door."

Mallory gaped at him and quickly spun around, and Louis barely caught the indignant look his mother gave him, before Mallory squealed and jumped up. Jay crouched down and opened her arms to give Mallory a warm hug.

"Granny," Mallory started to chat away immediately, "there's a monster at the door."

Jay laughed, grinning at Louis. "Shall we go take a look if it's still there?"

Mallory nodded and took her grandmother's hand, both of them leaving the room.

Louis used the moment to fall back onto the carpet and stretch out his limbs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He really loved spending time with Mallory, but it was exhausting.

"Uncle Lou," he heard Mallory yell from another room, then her voice came closer. "Uncle Lou!"

He opened one eye and had just the fraction of a second to prepare for the impact. Mallory threw herself at him, giggling and yelping for air with the excitement. Louis groaned and wound his arms around her, rolling them around on the floor. Mallory shrieked with joy.

"Did you chase away the monster?" Louis asked.

With red cheeks, Mallory nodded wildly. Louis lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen where he suspected his mother would be.

"Mal, why don't you get your pencils and draw a little until dinner is ready?" Jay asked while she got a pot from a cupboard.

Mallory went to one of the drawers and pulled out paper and pencils. Louis sat down at the table and helped Mallory spread out her stuff.

"Lottie should be here any minute," his mother said in his direction.

"Where are Daisy and Phoebe? I was surprised they weren't home?"

"They're on a class trip until Tuesday." She filled water into one of the pots. "Fizzy is at Collin's."

"She's still seeing him?" Louis frowned, glancing at what Mallory was drawing. He couldn't make out a thing but she looked very concentrated.

"He's nice, Louis. Brought me flowers the other day."

"What a bootlicker," Louis mumbled.

Jay just rolled her eyes. “Why were you off work today, anyway?”

“Mum,” Louis complained, clutching his chest in mock-offence. “You’re not even listening to my show?”

“Louis, I’m working, still have five kids to raise and a grandchild. How am I supposed to listen to the radio at two in the afternoon?” She got out a box with pasta and poured some into the boiling water.

Louis huffed. “You only still have three kids to raise. Lotts and I both earn our own money and don’t even live with you anymore.”

“And look who’s still sitting at my table for dinner.”

“I can leave,” Louis offered, raising a brow.

“You stay where you are.” Jay glanced at him, fondness obvious in her eyes. “I wasn’t complaining.”

“Anyway.” Louis decided to move on, taking the picture Mallory held out for him. “That looks great, love. What is it?”

Mallory pointed at something yellow and red. “That’s you in a car.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, trying not to be offended. She was three; he couldn’t exactly expect a Da Vinci painting. “That’s lovely.”

Mallory went on to draw the next picture and Louis turned back to his mother.

“We had a contest running on the show for schools to send in tapes of their own radio shows,” he explained. “And tomorrow we’ll air live from the school that won and let the kids host the show.”

“That’s a great thing, Louis,” Jay said.

“It is,” Louis agreed. “I’ll be on site all day, interviewing pupils and teachers and co-host with the winning team.”

Jay hummed, starting to prepare the sauce. Louis watched her cut tomatoes and onions, a nice silence settling in between them.

After a while, Jay cleared her throat. "So. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Louis repeated.

"It'll be fine," she promised. "No matter what will happen."

"Mum," Louis started, but stopped himself. Seven years ago, on his eighteenth birthday, his mother had told him that no matter what, he would love his soulmate. He had believed her, had believed her that no matter who it was he was going to meet, he would love them.

It was fate, after all.

He had stopped believing that two years later when his mother had confessed that she had never loved her soulmate. She had felt trapped, she had felt forced into it, she had felt that she hadn't had a choice but to love who fate had picked for her.

"You're not me, Louis," Jay said into his trail of thoughts. "It's not the norm for people to not feel anything for their soulmate."

Louis just nodded, handing Mallory a green pencil when she tried to decide which colour she wanted to use next. She took it from him and threw uncontrolled movements of her wrist, resulting in green doodles on the paper.

Jay came over and slung her arms around Louis' shoulders from behind, drawing him close and pressing a kiss onto the crown of his hair. Louis sank into the embrace, lifting one hand to grab hers.

"You'll meet a very lovely boy tomorrow and he'll be everything you ever wished for. I promise."

Before Louis could answer, Mallory held out her arms towards him, eyes bright and hopeful. "Me too!"

Louis lifted her over and onto his lap, rocking her slightly and enjoying her pure and honest affection.

+++

"Who is it?" Ed asked the moment Harry came into the flat.

Harry frowned and sat his bag down.

"Not yet?" Ed sighed, leaning against the doorframe to his room.

Shaking his head, Harry went for the kitchen. "No. Not yet."

Ed followed. "So, I guess you'll be going out again?"

"I don't think they'll show up if I just sit here and wait?" Harry poured juice into a glass.

"Before you leave again," Ed said, giving Harry a hopeful look. "Will you come to school tomorrow? You're off, right?"

Harry blinked. "Is that already tomorrow? It's the radio thing, right?"

Ed nodded. "Yes, the contest I won with one of my music classes," he reminded Harry. "Radio Two is gonna cover it. The kids get to host the show and choose the music and get to talk about school and everything."

"I know, I know," Harry mumbled. He slapped a hand against his forehead. "Fuck, Ed, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot."

Ed's face fell. "So you can't come?"

"I will!" Harry promised, shaking his head. "Of course I'll come. There's no way I'll miss it."

"Great!" Ed beamed. "Thanks, mate."

"You know I really want to come." Harry put his glass into the sink.

"I know," Ed assured him, smiling softly. "I can't hold it against you that you've got different things on your mind today."

Harry looked down at his feet. "How do other people go about it? If it was a normal day, I would have made dinner and then probably watched a movie or something before going to bed."

"Well, they say you should do what you always do. It will happen and you can't force it."

Harry pulled a face, knowing that he was full-on pouting. "But. My soulmate."

"Well, since I have a big day tomorrow and we have not a single can of beer in this flat," Ed suggested, "I'd say you do what you always do and help me out here by going down to Tesco and buying beer."

Harry rolled his eyes, but knew it was better than nothing. "Yeah, fine."

"Great!" Ed gave Harry's arm a friendly bump with his fist when he walked out of the kitchen. "See you later."

With a sigh, Harry left the flat again.

+++

It was already late when Louis finally left his mother's house.

Lottie had come before dinner had been ready, and they had had some time to catch up. She and Kian did well, although work was busy for both of them. She looked genuinely happy, however, which was all Louis really needed to know.

At around ten, Felicité had shown up, too. Their mother had been angry, telling her that they had a deal she'd always be home by nine. That had ensued a long argument, Lottie and Louis both on Jay's side. Lottie perhaps because she had a child herself and understood their mother perfectly; Louis because he had never even been allowed to stay out until nine on a school day when he had been seventeen.

It had ended in doors being slammed and waking up Mallory which had made Lottie mad. She had left shortly after, and Louis had carried Mallory to the car and buckled her up in her seat. Afterwards, he had sat with his mother for a little longer, discussing a few of her upcoming appointments with construction workers. She planned on renovating the house, and Louis knew that she would need help with the decisions.

Now that he was on his way back home, he decided that he needed a bit of time to unwind and have some space to think before he'd be able to settle down and go to bed. On the other side of the road, he spotted a late-night coffee shop, the windows illuminated, showing off an empty shop.

That was just about what he needed.

Without giving it any more thought, Louis parked his car and crossed the street. He went inside and was greeted by a boy behind the counter who looked very bored. He gave Louis a long once-over.

"What can I get you?" he asked, not moving from his spot, elbows on the counter and a mobile phone between them.

Louis lifted a brow, but didn't comment on the attitude. If he had to work in a coffee shop that was open twenty-four-seven, he'd probably not have the best attitude either. "I'll have a black tea, please. With milk, no sugar."

"Sure thing. Take away?"

"In, please," Louis ordered.

"Okay, take a seat," the boy said, turning around. "I'll get it to you in a second."

"Cheers," Louis mumbled and turned to pick a table in a corner. He sat down and leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment.

He should probably not waste time sitting in a coffee shop, stressing about the fact that come tomorrow he would have to commit himself to a person. There was nothing to stress about. He knew his mum’s case was rare, that it wasn’t like that for most people. Lottie truly loved Kian, and they worked so well together. Stan had met Kimmy last year, and he had said he had instantly felt the connection.

Louis believed in love. He did. He wanted to get married and have children, and do couple-y couple things. He was game for that.

But what if his soulmate just wasn't right for him?

"There you go."

Louis opened his eyes and looked at the boy, smiling kindly. He was about as tall as Louis, his hair of the same colour -- maybe a little darker. But he was definitely younger. He had shadows beneath his eyes that made him look a little older, but the smooth skin and clear eyes gave him away.

That poor guy had probably had a bad day himself.

"Thanks, mate," Louis said, smiling kindly.

The boy turned and went back to the counter.

Almost midnight, Louis thought when he looked at his mobile. He had a few messages he had to reply to, so maybe now would be a good time to get over with that. Behind his back, he heard the door being opened and smiled to himself. At least that poor, bored boy would have something to do, too.

He sipped from his tea and almost spit it back into the cup.

Of course. There was sugar in his tea.

+++

This was not how Harry had imagined this day to go.

Everyone had told him that he couldn't force fate, so he had tried not to. Okay, maybe a little. But just that little bit when he had gone out to buy beer for Ed. On his way back to the flat, he had decided that it would be nice to cook. Something exotic, because they had lived off mash potatoes, chips and eggs on toast with ketchup for too long now.

That in mind, Harry had taken a bit of a detour to get to ASDA. He had bought special rice, chicken meat, curry spices and vegetables and fruits, planning to make something really nice for dinner. He had strolled slowly through the aisles, taking his time in picking products.

The girl at the check-out had not even looked at him, so Harry assumed she wasn't his soulmate.

At home, he had made his fancy dinner, all to Ed's delight. They had sat together for a little longer, talking and Ed had laid out all of his plans for the next day. Harry was excited for him, he really was, but he couldn't really get in the spirit.

Nothing about this day had gone as planned.

Ed had gone to bed at around ten and Harry had sat in the living room, staring at the TV screen, until he hadn’t been able to take it anymore.

That's how he had ended up in a park on a bench, all alone. It was already dark and way too chilly for May. The night sky was dark and cloudy and the only source of light a street lamp about five meters away.

Harry had always thought it'd be easy. He had thought fate would be easy. A simple meeting, an instant connection, and all was sorted. That's how everyone else described it. They had laid eyes on their soulmate and just known.

Harry had not laid eyes on anyone and known a bloody thing today. He knew nothing.

All he knew was that it was ten minutes to midnight and he hadn't met his soulmate. The letter was a lie, and he suddenly felt so bad because not only the letter had lied, but he had lied to Nate, too.

It didn't always go well, and there was no guarantee that Nate would meet his soulmate one day. Just like there was no guarantee for Harry.

With a sigh, he got up from the bench and walked towards the street to go back home. He strolled along the pavement, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, looking ahead and trying to come clean with himself.

There was no use in pouting. Fate had something planned for him, and it would happen. Maybe not today, maybe not now. But it would.

He crossed the street and stopped when he found himself in front of an open coffee shop. He hadn't noticed he had wandered that far off, but apparently his thoughts had driven him farther than he had realised.

In that case, he could just as well get a cup of tea for the way back home.

When he stepped inside, the boy at the counter looked up. He was short, had brown hair and looked incredibly tired. Harry approached him with a smile, and the boy instantly smiled back. It fell when he glanced at the big clock above the counter.

It was less than a minute until midnight.

"What can I get you?" The boy asked and Harry looked back at him.

"Black tea, please. Milk and sugar. To take away," he ordered, and his heart suddenly felt heavy again. The day was officially over.

He had waited five years and had painted this day in every single colour possible. But it had never looked like this. In none of those images Harry had gone home alone at midnight.

"That's two-twenty-five, please," the boy said, giving Harry a take away cup.

Harry glanced at the clock again, saw it ticking closer to midnight. Only ten seconds. "Thanks," he said, handing the boy the exact change and turned. "Cheers."

"Sorry, mate, but there's sugar in---"

Harry bumped directly into someone, his cup slipping from his hand. The person he had ran into jumped and made a hissing noise and next Harry registered was the sound of something breaking into pieces.

He couldn't even look down at the mess, though, eyes glued to the face of the person in front of him.

That person, however, didn't spare Harry a single glance. He cursed under his breath and pulled his jumper away from his chest, shoving one hand beneath it.

"What the fuck?" he asked, inspecting the mess at the front of the grey garment.

"Are you okay?"

Now Harry managed to look away. A girl joined them, and judging from her uniform, she was working at the coffee shop, too. The boy who had served Harry was next to her and both handed the man tissues and towels.

The girl dabbed a towel over the man's chest, looking at him with concern. "You should probably take it off. In case there's a burn."

The man waved her off. "I'm fine. Nothing's burned."

Then he finally turned his face to Harry, and yes, no doubt. It was him.

"Oops?" Harry said, and it was all he could think of. He wished he had something better to say.

The man looked at him, blinking once or twice before he said, "Hi."

Harry broke out of his spell, suddenly registering that he had just spilled tea down another person's front. "Fuck, I mean. I'm sorry. That-- are you okay? I'm really so sorry."

"Yeah, I mean, it's a bit shit, actually," the man answered, looking down at himself. "I'm soaked."

"You can have my jacket," Harry offered immediately.

"I'm sure we have t-shirts in the back," the girl offered. Harry glanced at her, only noticing now that she still stood next to them. "If you'd like to change."

The man nodded. "That's probably not a bad idea."

She dashed off and Harry crossed his arms behind his back. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you."

"Happens," the man just said, shrugging. "It's not a big deal."

"I'll buy you a new tea." Harry turned back to the counter. "He'll have the same again. I'll pay."

"This time without the sugar, please," the man tagged on when Harry turned back to him.

The girl came back and handed him a green t-shirt. "There we go."

"Thanks, love." Without another word, he turned and went to the toilets.

Harry stayed back, biting his lip. The boy behind the counter called out for him, setting a tea down and Harry paid it straight away before ordering one for himself. Then he carried the cups back to a table and sat down, waiting.

The man came back a moment later and gave him weary smile. "You really didn't have to order it again."

"Of course," Harry argued. "It's my fault yours was spilt."

"Okay," he accepted, sitting down hesitantly. "Thank you."

Harry was quiet for a moment, watching the stranger. They glanced back and forth between each other, but neither of them said a word. So Harry went ahead.

"You're uncle Louis, aren't you?"

The man blinked. "What?"

"I mean." Harry ran a hand over his face. He was really fucking up everything. He couldn't even talk properly. Instead, he sounded like a creep. "Mallory. You're her uncle."

Now the stranger frowned. "How do you know her?"

"I'm working at the kindergarten. She's in my group," Harry explained. "I saw you pick her up today."

"Oh," he said and looked closely at Harry now. "Yes, I'm Louis."

Harry smiled tentatively and held out his hand. "I'm Harry."

Louis took his hand, and in that moment, Harry could feel it. He blinked, glancing up to the clock above the counter that now read ten minutes past midnight. And again his heart sank. When he looked back, Louis was looking at him with a strange expression.

"That was quick," Louis said, not letting go.

"What?"

Louis frowned slightly, and the green of the t-shirt looked artificial in the yellow-ish light of the coffee shop. "Am I wrong?"

"Is this soulmate talk?" Harry asked slowly.

"So, it _is_ you," Louis shot back, expression becoming a lot lighter. "It really is like everyone described it."

Harry's heart sank.

It was. It was exactly like he had imagined it. An instant connection, the knowledge that the person across from him was it. It was everything Harry had ever wanted, everything Harry had wished for to happen for the past day.

Why was it only happening now?

"I'm--" Harry swallowed. "It's too late."

Louis still hadn't let go of his hand. "What do you mean?"

"It's past midnight. I was supposed to meet my soulmate yesterday," Harry explained, withdrawing his hand slowly.

"Oh." Louis didn't take his eyes off Harry's face. "That's. Well. Odd."

Silence stretched between them, and Harry felt an odd desire to reach out and connect their hands again. Or just touch Louis in any other way. God, his mind was playing bloody games on him now. He had been up too long, and today had been emotionally exhausting.

He was desperate. What he had felt just now when looking at Louis was just because of desperation. He couldn't just take the next best guy he had spilt tea on, just because he hadn't found his soulmate today.

Harry would wait. He would wait for the person he was destined for.

"Maybe we've just interpreted this wrong," Harry suggested and got up.

Louis looked up at him, a slight frown still on his face. "Perhaps."

"Here." Harry took off his jacket and handed it over to Louis. "You'll be cold in just that t-shirt."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm--"

"I insist," Harry protested. Their fingers brushed when he pushed the jacket into Louis' hands. "I don't wanna be responsible for you catching a cold too."

"Thanks," Louis mumbled.

"Again, I'm sorry." Harry smiled and took a step back. "And good luck meeting your soulmate today."

Louis nodded, confusion in his blue eyes. "Thanks."

With that, Harry turned and left the shop. He didn't look back, didn't even dare glance through the window again to catch another glimpse of Louis.

Only when he was almost back home did he remember that he had forgotten his tea.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! :) Let's see if Harry can get it together. There's hope! 
> 
> Enjoy the read ♥

"Where is Sam?" Louis asked as he set down a box with equipment.

"Haven't seen him yet," one of the technicians answered. He was new, so Louis didn't know his name yet.

The station had sent six people out with him. Four technicians, a trainee from the news section who was in charge of writing a report on this whole thing, and Sam, Louis' assistant. Unfortunately, Sam was nowhere to be found.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath. "Gotta have the trainee go through the schedule with me, then."

"Everything's clear anyway, isn't it?" another technician -- Robert -- asked. Louis had known him for as long as he had worked at Radio Two. "Same procedure as always."

"I know," Louis answered, taking a box from Robert and putting it onto one of the tables. "I just don't want to do this half-arsed."

"Maybe there's someone at the school they can spare to run around with you?" Robert suggested. "There are plenty kids here who look bored out of their minds."

"They have school," Louis reminded him. "It's their job to look bored."

Robert laughed and went back outside to get the last few boxes from the van.

With a sigh, Louis went over to the coffee machine, trying to figure it out. He found the function for hot water and put a mug beneath it before he searched for the can of tea he always carried in his bag. Whistling quietly, he sipped from the tea a moment later, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

Everything looked better with a cup of tea.

The night had been short for Louis. He had sat at the coffee shop for a long time, thinking about the encounter with Harry. For an hour, he had just stared at the cup in front of him, the tea going cold.

Harry had simply forgotten about it when he had fled from Louis.

Everything about that encounter had been odd. They had literally bumped into each other, hadn't had a chance of avoiding the collision. With Harry spilling his tea over Louis, it had been a complete cliché, like out of a romance film. Yet, when Louis had looked up and seen Harry, everything came to a halt.

It had been exactly like everyone had described it. Louis had felt his heart skip a beat, had known instantly, right in that moment that he was facing his soulmate. He had felt drawn to Harry from the very second they’d met, had known that he was supposed to keep hold of him.

Until the moment Harry had said that they couldn't be, because he had met his soulmate the day before.

Louis had lain awake for hours, had woken up before six and had then called Stan to tell him the story. All that he could have given him as advice was to wait for how the day would go. Maybe he had just been misled last night. Maybe his real soulmate was waiting just around a corner.

Louis still didn't rule out meeting a hot teacher.

Outside of the room he found Miranda, the trainee from their news section. She was short, at least a head shorter than Louis, her blond hair styled in a bob.

"Hey love," Louis greeted her. "Are you very busy at the moment?"

She shook her head. "No, Mr Tomlinson. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Call me Louis, first of all," Louis told her with a wink, closing both hands around his mug. "And then, yes, there actually is. Would you mind going over the schedule with me again?"

"Of course not," she answered, smiling. "I'd love that!"

"Great. Thanks." Louis kept his eyes on her while they walked down the school corridor. A few kids walked past them, giving them curious looks. "Maybe we could use one of the empty---"

In the next moment, someone ran right into Louis, making him stumble. Louis lost his balance and the mug in his hands slipped, spilling all over his front. He groaned, and was about to snap. When he looked up, though, he saw Harry in front of him -- hair tied back with a scarf, eyes widened in surprise. He wore a simple white t-shirt and dark, skinny jeans.

Louis knew he should be surprised but somehow he wasn't at all. Deep down, Louis had expected to meet Harry again, had expected that fate would make them cross paths once more. That feeling just couldn’t have been _nothing_.

"Hi," he said drily. "What a surprise."

"Oops?" Harry replied, biting his lip. Louis wanted to lift his hand and make him stop. And maybe get onto that job himself -- which was completely ridiculous. He didn't even know Harry.

"I'm really sorry," Harry added, gesturing at Louis' chest.

"Guess you have a secret talent there," Louis muttered, wiping his jumper with a Kleenex Miranda had handed him. "See if you could make a living off it."

Harry chuckled and Louis glanced at him again, finding the sound rather cute. "It never happened before I met you."

"Are you saying I should consider myself lucky?"

Harry shrugged with a guilty expression, then pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "Listen, my flat is just around the corner. I could lend you some dry clothes."

Louis was about to refuse when he realised that he'd have to walk around in these clothes all day. It wasn't like usually, when he'd only sit in his chair in the studio where no one would even see him. "Maybe that's not a bad idea," he mused. "How far is _around the corner_? We go on air in forty minutes."

"It's really just a few minutes away," Harry promised. "You'll be back in time."

Louis turned to Miranda who eyed both of them curiously. "Can you tell the team that I'll be back in a few?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Okay then, tea boy," Louis said, looking back at Harry. "Lead the way."

Harry gave him a relieved smile. He mumbled a polite "Bye" to Miranda and then went ahead. Louis followed him, just a step behind, and held back a smirk when Harry glanced over his shoulder every two seconds.

So Stan had been right telling him to wait for how the day was going to unfold. As far as Louis could tell, it was going well -- it was just as though fate had wanted them to meet again. Harry was honestly the last person Louis would have expected to meet on his little trip to school today.

That thought made Louis stop in his tracks and reach out to grab Harry's arm. With a surprised expression Harry turned to him, tilting his head.

"What are you even doing here?" Louis asked. "Didn't you say you work at Lory's kindergarten?"

"Oh." The confusion vanished from Harry's face and he smiled. "I do. I took today off to help my friend. He's the one who won the radio competition."

Louis hummed, resuming to move. He caught up with Harry to walk next to him. "You're friends with Ed?"

Harry blinked. "Do you know him?"

"Well, I would, since we held the competition on my show and I was the one to talk to him on the phone and all."

This time, Harry stopped, gaping at Louis. "You're a radio DJ?"

"I am," Louis replied. He frowned, feeling slightly insulted that Harry didn't know. "What did you think I was doing here?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbled, shrugging. “Like, a technician, or something?”

"You haven't heard of the Louis Tomlinson show on BBC Radio Two?" Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Not once?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "I usually listen to Radio One."

"Oh, sod off," Louis huffed and walked on.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Harry came after him, catching up and biting his lip in concern. Louis found himself once again itching to reach out and stop him from doing that. "I'm sure your show is great."

Watching him, Louis bit back a grin, schooling his expression into a frown. Harry was easy to fool, apparently. "You’ve never even listened?"

Harry apparently bought the act, since the concern on his face showed even more. "I don't listen to the radio much in the morning?"

"I'm usually on from two in the afternoon," Louis informed him, letting Harry hold the door for him as they left the school building. It was sunny outside, the mild spring sun warm on Louis' skin. And cold on his wet clothes. "Today's an exception because of the contest."

"I'll be honest then," Harry announced, burying his hands in the pockets of his ridiculously tight jeans. "I only listen in the mornings."

"Radio One, I assume." Louis shook his head in mock-offence, but Harry still didn't seem to suspect a thing. "Shame on you, Harold."

"My name is Harry."

"Or so you say," Louis mumbled, following Harry down the street. "Traitor."

Harry gaped at him. "Excuse you? We don't even know each other!"

Louis turned to him, giving Harry a long look while he shoved his hands into the back pockets of his own jeans. "I just expected my soulmate to at least listen to my radio show once in a while."

Harry stopped, fully turning to Louis. He blinked and his cheeks were flushed pink. "What?"

"I don't think all this is a coincidence, do you?" Louis asked quietly, dropping the act. It was not meant as a joke. He meant this. He _felt_ it.

Wind came up and moved Harry's hair, a loose curl brushing over his cheek. Louis wanted to catch it and twirl it around his finger. He didn't know a thing about the boy in front of him, but he felt oddly connected to him.

"I was supposed to meet my soulmate yesterday," Harry replied slowly.

"And I was supposed to meet mine today." Louis shrugged. "It's just a day."

Harry was quiet for another moment, then he shook his head with a small smile. "What a difference a day makes."

Louis snorted, rolling his eyes. "Okay, Aretha."

"I think you don't quite understand the concept," Harry pointed out. He stopped in front of a building and fumbled a key out of his pocket. "For us to be soulmates, we should’ve got the same date posted on our eighteenth birthday."

"I know how it works," Louis said, following Harry inside. "And maybe I'm wrong, but I think there's a reason for you spilling tea over me all the time."

"All the time is an exaggeration." Harry gestured for Louis to go into one of the rooms. "Maybe I'm just a bad flirt."

Louis tried not to look too curious as he passed the other rooms. He got a glimpse of a tidy living room and a tiny kitchen. "Good to know that you're flirting with me."

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he stepped into the room and opened the wardrobe. Louis took the moment to look around, and take in the room. The bed was big, covered with a green duvet, and held enough space for two. There were a lot of posters and pictures on the white walls -- Louis detected some bands, and some art, as well as photography.

"Here," Harry said then and Louis turned back to him. He held out a jumper and a pair of jeans. "Those should fit you."

Louis took them with a small nod. Then he pointed at the picture above the bed. It showed a stage, a band mid-concert, as well as a bit of the audience. "Where's that?"

"The Script concert." Harry glanced at the poster. "I took it."

"Really?" Louis stepped closer and looked more closely. "When did you go?"

"Two years ago," Harry said, tilting his head as if he tried to remember. "In Manchester. It was the best concert I've ever been to."

Louis held the clothes a little closer to his chest. "At the MEN Arena," he murmured. "September, two years ago."

Harry nodded slowly. "Don't tell me--"

"I was there, too," Louis confirmed. "Went to the same gig."

"Oh," was all Harry replied, studying Louis with an intense gaze.

"I mean," Louis deflected, just because he didn't want to seem insistent on his theory that Harry was, indeed, his soulmate. "I go to a lot of concerts for my job, obviously."

"Of course," Harry agreed, nodding eagerly. Then he backed out of the room. "I'll leave you alone, so you can change."

Louis stared at the door for a moment after Harry had left the room. There was no way all of this was coincidence. He had met Harry at midnight, so maybe that was the whole trick to why their dates were a day apart. Maybe it was as simple as that.

Yet, apparently Harry didn't even feel what Louis felt.

Sighing, Louis shook out of it and stripped off his wet clothes. Harry's jeans were way too long on him and loose around his hips, but fit snugly around his bum. The grey jumper was a little big but comfortable. Louis checked himself out in the mirror and mussed up his hair a little before he slid his Vans back on over his naked feet.

He left the room with his wet clothes in one hand, looking for Harry. The flat really wasn't big, so it didn't take long until Louis found him in the kitchen. He stood with his back to Louis, looking out of the window, arms slung around his chest.

"Um," Louis said quietly to get his attention. Harry's head spun around and the look in his eyes was a lot more cautious than before. "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem," Harry mumbled, watching him closely, as if he was afraid Louis would jump him any second.

"If you keep going at that pace, I'll have your entire wardrobe by the end of the week," Louis joked, hoping to ease some of the tension.

Harry did smile but it just made Louis tense up more. Dimples pressed into Harry’s cheeks and his smile was a little lopsided. Louis wanted to touch, wanted to reach out and find out if he'd feel sparks again like he had the night before.

"They're a bit long," Harry said, pointing at Louis' ankles.

Looking down on himself, Louis shrugged. "My legs are a bit shorter than yours."

"A bit," Harry teased him. "You're just _a little bit_ shorter than me."

He came over and before Louis knew what was happening, Harry dropped down on his knees before him. Heat coiled up in Louis' stomach, his pulse suddenly galloping through his body. He was about to make a comment, tried not to give away what kind of images flooded his mind, when Harry bent down and reached for Louis' feet.

"It'll look better if you roll them up," Harry suggested, his fingers brushing Louis' ankles.

Louis couldn't get a single word out. He stared down at Harry's head, at the mess of curls tied back with a headscarf. He had to restrain himself from burying his fingers in them.

"There," Harry murmured, patting Louis' calf before he got up again. "Shows off your pretty ankles."

Pretty... _ankles_? Was he for real? Louis stared at Harry, trying to find his ability of speech. Harry was way too close, standing in front of Louis, the tips of their shoes almost touching. Harry's face was close enough for Louis to see golden sprinkles in his green eyes and maybe a shade of grey around the iris.

"You actually are a bad flirt," Louis deadpanned.

Harry chuckled and turned away, bringing some space between them. "I'm just being honest, Louis. What's wrong about pointing out the nice features of another person?"

"My ankles?" Louis asked. "Seriously? Nice features to compliment other people on are their eyes, or their skin, their hair. Humour, Harry, or a witty mind. Not ankles."

"You just so happen to have pretty ankles, Louis," Harry told him, shrugging. "Take a compliment."

"I can’t believe this," Louis muttered.

Harry just smiled at him fondly. "Give me your clothes. I'll wash them for you."

"No need to," Louis rejected the offer. "I'll just take them home."

"I ruined them, I'll clean them," Harry argued.

"It's okay, Harry." Louis turned to get back out of the flat. "It's just tea."

"But---"

Louis cut him off with a shake of his head. "We really need to go back. I can't be late."

Harry closed the door behind them, locking up. He shoved the key into the back pocket of his jeans. "I want to make up for it, though."

"You already did," Louis assured him. "You lent me some dry clothes."

"Which you wouldn't need if I hadn't spilt tea all over you," Harry reminded him, stubbornly holding on to his demand.

Louis decided to give in. "Okay," he said. "My assistant didn't show up, and I need someone to go over my schedule with me again."

That would give him an excuse to spend a little more time with Harry. Going by Harry's reaction, he didn't seem to mind either. He beamed at Louis, nodding enthusiastically and dashing ahead.

Louis smiled to himself, trying not to read too much into the way his heart fluttered as he followed Harry back to the school.

+++

He was in trouble.

It was half seven, the sun had almost set and Harry only noticed upon leaving his flat that his leather jacket was missing. It wasn't actually missing, though. Louis still had it. Just like a pair of jeans and a jumper. Louis had just walked away in them.

Louis -- the sole reason for Harry being in trouble.

Harry took a deep breath before he rang the bell.

"Harry!" his mother exclaimed when she opened the door, ushering him inside. "You haven't answered my calls. I was worried sick."

Harry let her draw him into a hug, clinging to her for a moment. "Is Gemma home, too?"

"It's Tuesday night," Anne reminded him, rolling her eyes. "You know that she's here every Tuesday."

"That's good," Harry replied, slipping out of his boots. "I need to talk to you. Both."

Frowning, Anne touched his arm. "What went wrong yesterday?"

Harry was about to tell her that she couldn't possibly know what this was about. Then again, this was his mum, and she knew everything about him. She knew how excited Harry had been for the day to come and how much he had hoped for it to change his life.

"I don't know," he said instead, shrugging. It was the truth, at least.

"Come on in, love," Anne murmured, guiding him to the living room. "I'll make some tea and then you'll tell us what happened."

Watching her leave for the kitchen, Harry turned to step into the living room. His sister sat up upon seeing him, raising her brows.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her a helpless shrug.

"Oh no," Gemma sighed, her expression turning pitiful. "Something went wrong yesterday, didn't it?"

"Massively," Harry replied, still standing by the door.

"Come here." She patted the cushion on the sofa beside her, gesturing for Harry to sit down with her.

Harry sank against her side and let his sister embrace him in a warm hug.

"I had a feeling. You'd have called or texted if you'd met them."

Their mother came back into the room, handing Harry a mug before she sat down on his other side. She put a hand on Harry's thigh and Harry covered it with his own.

"I did meet someone," Harry said into the quiet.

He didn't get a reply, and he knew that both his mother and sister were waiting for him to go on and get to the core of it. Swallowing thickly, he sat down the mug on the table in front of the sofa, detaching himself from his sister. Lacing his fingers together, Harry kept his eyes trained on the mug.

"I spilt tea over him," he went on, Louis' gasp still prominent in his ears, the feeling of recognition and shock still as fresh in Harry's veins as it had been when they had first met. "He wasn't mad, though. He let me buy him new tea and I sat with him for a moment. I suspected it then. When I shook his hand, I knew it." He turned his head to look at his mother. "It was just like everyone described it. I knew it was him."

"So," Gemma spoke up, voice hesitant. "What's the problem?"

Harry took a deep breath, turning away from his mother again. "It wasn't Monday anymore. I met him after midnight."

"What? Anne asked, leaning in to touch Harry's arm. "Are you sure about that?"

Harry nodded. "When I paid my tea, it was just a few seconds to midnight. When I turned, he was right there behind me and I bumped into him. I may have seen him before midnight, but he didn't really look at me for a minute. He was way too busy trying to prevent serious burns from the tea."

"That's just seconds, though," Gemma argued. "That clock there may have struck midnight in that moment, but not all clocks tick the same. Another clock perhaps still had a minute ‘til midnight."

Harry smiled slightly and then shook his head. "He was supposed to meet his soulmate today."

Anne's hand fell from Harry's arm. "That's odd."

"He's not my soulmate, but it feels like he is." Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I have no idea what to do."

"Wait," Gemma interfered, scooting closer. "Haz. Do you remember Chloe and Duncan?"

Harry lifted his head, nodding. "Of course."

"They had their dates apart, too," Gemma told him. "Three days, actually. He had that car accident and was unconscious for  two days. She saw him first when he came to the hospital, but he only saw her when he woke up on his third day."

Harry blinked at her. "Really?"

"It's not that common, but it happens."

"Are you sure you definitely saw him before it was midnight?" Anne inquired.

Harry bit his lip. It had been ten seconds when he had paid, and he couldn't say for sure if it had still been Monday when he had spilt his tea over Louis and then looked at his face. It could have been exactly midnight, which wouldn't count and ---

"I saw him before that," he breathed, turning to his sister. "I saw him before I spilt tea over him. He picked up Lory from kindergarten. I saw him, but he didn't see me."

"Then there's no question," Gemma told him with a smile, reaching out to tug a curl behind Harry's ear. "If you _feel_ that he's your soulmate, there shouldn't be a question."

"He felt it too," Harry said, heart beating uncontrollably fast now. "He immediately felt it too. And I told him it couldn't be."

"You'll meet him again," Anne reassured him. "Fate always arranges for soulmates to meet again."

"I already have," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I saw him again today. The contest Ed and his students won on the radio? It's his show."

"Wait. What?" Gemma gaped at him. "Your soulmate is Louis Tomlinson?"

"You know him?"

"I listen to his show sometimes," she said. "He's funny."

Harry smiled slightly. "He is."

"You didn't think it was a sign you met him again?" Anne asked, frowning slightly. "What are the chances, Harry?"

He bit his lip and shrugged.

"How did it go?" Gemma wanted to know.

"I spilt tea on him again," Harry admitted.

"Oh my God," Gemma and Anne both groaned in unison.

"I'm stupid." Harry lowered his head, hands covering his face. "Oh no, I'm so stupid."

"That is fate throwing it in your face that he's your soulmate, Harry," Gemma pointed out. "And you just ignored it."

"I was sure it couldn't be because of the different dates," Harry defended himself. "How am I supposed to know he's really my soulmate?"

"You recognise them, Harry," Anne told him, much calmer than his sister. "You just know it. And didn't you say meeting him felt like meeting your soulmate?"

Harry nodded slowly. "It felt like finding that puzzle piece you've been looking for. As if I found something I had lost and had no idea how to get back. And suddenly it’s just there, and everything fits. It’s like losing a heavy weight that you didn’t even know you were carrying."

"Yeah," Gemma said, putting a hand on Harry's back. "That's what meeting your soulmate feels like."

"Then fate wanted for you to see him first." Anne pulled him close. "That was how you were supposed to meet, Harry. Everything went according to plan. The most important part is that you met him."

Harry exhaled on a shuddery breath, closing his eyes.  

He had to find a way to fix this.

+++

That was how Louis' day ended.

He sat in on his sofa, watching an old episode of Gogglebox, fast food on the table, and a bottle of beer securely between his thighs. The light was switched off and the telly too loud. It was a sad image, probably, for a man who was supposed to have had the best day of his life.

The most important day. The day he should have met his soulmate.

Instead, he had met Harry again. Louis would have liked to see that as a sign, but Harry didn't, apparently. So it was probably for the best that Louis didn't, either. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Harry was nice and Louis couldn't deny that he was attractive. What if he only thought Harry was his soulmate because he would really like it if someone like that took that role?

Louis had always dreamed of meeting a cute boy on this day. So maybe him feeling like that about Harry was really just him being desperate. He wouldn't be able to handle it if his soulmate turned out to be a girl. Harry was right, though. They had different dates, and he didn't feel what Louis felt, so it was really a no-brainer.

His mobile rang and Louis prepared himself mentally with a few steady, deep breaths. Then he picked up.

"Mum."

"Love," she said. "How was your day?"

Louis muted the telly. "Good, I guess. Our on-site airing went pretty well. The kids had some really cool stuff prepared."

"Lovely," Jay answered.  "But you know that's not what I'm calling for."

"I know, Mum," Louis murmured. "I don't think I met them, to be honest."

Jay gasped. "What?"

Closing his eyes, Louis leaned his head against the backrest of his sofa. "No one who felt the same, at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I met a boy literally at midnight. But his date was yesterday and he obviously didn't feel anything." Louis shrugged to himself.

"But if you meet at midnight, it's possible that your dates are a day apart," Jay argued. "That's happened before."

"I know. I Googled it," Louis admitted.

She laughed. "You sure he didn't feel anything?"

"Pretty sure," he confirmed, playing with the hem of Harry's jumper he was still wearing. "I met him again this morning. At the school, actually."

"Louis," Jay breathed. "That's fate!"

"Is what I told him. He didn't believe it, though."

For a moment, his mother was quiet, then she said, "And there was no one else?"

"No one else."

They talked for a little longer, and Louis rehashed the whole story for her. Even to him it sounded as though they were meant to meet. They were. But it really didn't have to mean that they were soulmates too.

After Louis had hung up, he sat watching the images flicker over the TV screen before he turned it off.

So this had been the most important day of his life.

+++

After a long research on the internet and another long talk with his sister, Harry knew that he had fucked up. The fact alone that they had met at midnight was enough to justify that their dates were a day apart. He had read about at least a hundred midnight cases. Harry had got the earlier date because he had looked at Louis sooner. It was as simple as that.

And yet, Harry had been so stupid to insist that they couldn't possibly be soulmates if their dates didn't fit. He should have just listened to his heart instead. That one had clearly said that Louis was special.

Waiting was such torture. Everybody had assured him that he didn't need to worry, that he would meet Louis again. They were soulmates after all. Fate would arrange for them to meet again. Yet, Harry felt so impatient, restless. He wanted to set the records clear and tell Louis that he'd been a fool.

Louis still had Harry's clothes, and he knew where Harry lived. Why didn't he show up to return them? That was the most logical thing to happen, after all. That would be them meeting again without Harry forcing it.

It was Friday, the week had just gone by like that, and Harry hadn't met Louis again.

That was how Harry had ended up in front of the BBC building, arguing with a security guard.

"I really just need to talk to him for a moment," Harry said, giving his best puppy expression.

"You need a security pass or an appointment, Sir," the man told him. "We're not open for the public. Or fans."

Harry sighed. "He knows me. I'm--" the lie didn't come easy. "-- a friend."

"Mr Tomlinson submitted a list of names allowed visiting him at any time. Your name is not on that list. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Harry replied, giving up. "Thank you."

He turned, contemplating just waiting outside of the building. Then again, Louis probably wouldn't leave through the public exit.

Maybe he just had to trust fate that eventually, they would meet again.

Whenever that would be.

+++

It couldn't be considered forcing fate if Louis just wanted to act like the nice and well-raised person he was. His mother had taught him better than to borrow clothes from someone else and just keep them. So Louis had given them a wash, had even ironed the pair of jeans and folded all of it nicely before putting it in a plastic bag.

Also, there was nothing to force. He was here to return Harry's clothes, nothing else. Louis had already accepted that there was nothing special between them, that what he had felt had probably just been his imagination.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing happened and Louis tried again, but no one opened the door.

That wasn't going how he had planned it. He had wanted to drop off the bag before going to the concert. He hadn't even considered that perhaps no one was home, in which case he now had to take the bag to the concert.

Rolling his eyes, Louis turned on the doorstep to get back to the tube station. He had calculated his time, and going back home wasn't an option right now. That was annoying, but he couldn't help it, could he? He'd have to take Harry Styles' clothes to a concert, and he had to hope that afterwards he wouldn't have to wash them again.

He got backstage passes, though. That should keep the clothes safe for the rest of the evening.

Upon arriving at the venue half an hour later, Louis' mobile buzzed in his pocket. Going to the back entrance, he unlocked the screen while showing his pass to a security guard. The message was from Stan who had been supposed to accompany Louis tonight.

_Sorry mate won't make it. Got stuck at work :((_

Louis was pretty sure it was a shitty excuse for Stan actually just not wanting to go. Neither of them had ever heard of the band -- Alice Force -- before, but it was Louis' job to go to the concert and check them out. He would have to do a short interview with the band and take a few recordings from their set to review with the team later.

Going inside, Louis was led away from the crowd that had already gathered in front of the stage and straight into the backstage area. For concerts like this one, backstage passes didn't really mean any advantages. Louis really had no idea what the whole ordeal was all about.

"The band will join you in about ten minutes," someone informed him, offering a bottle of water. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you," Louis said back and took the bottle. Upon looking at it, he realised that if he wanted to drink it, he had to go for a wee first. So instead of getting bored while waiting for the band, he decided to make use of the time.

_Out of order_ , a simple A4 paper read on the toilet door when he had finally found it, and Louis rolled his eyes. Typical. That was just his luck. He left the backstage area, trying not to get into the crowd. When he finally got to the toilets on the other side of the room, he had been stopped twice from people who had actually recognised him and asked for a photo.

It wasn't like Louis was actually famous, but his Instagram had a good two thousand followers, his twitter even five. He had been on telly before, but only a handful of times, and then there was the occasional Youtube clip he had been featured in on Radio Two's channel.

So every now and then people did recognise him and asked for a photo with him. One or two times he had had Mallory with him, and she was convinced he was a global superstar. At least she had talked about it for a week. Lottie had corrected her each time.

Louis didn't really mind, if he was honest. Being Lory's hero was the best feeling in the whole wide world.

He pushed open the door to the loo and noticed that there was only one other man inside. He was about to take the urinal on the other side of the room when he noticed something familiar about that man.

His curls were held back with a headband again and he wore a black shirt that seemed to be unbuttoned to reveal a lot of skin. Louis couldn't quite tell from his profile only. He also forced himself not to look lower than that.

For a moment, he contemplated just turning around and leaving. But he did believe in fate, and maybe he hadn't been all that wrong.

Stepping closer, the door fell shut behind him. "Hi."

Harry jumped a little, gasping. A few drops hit Louis' leg, and Harry stared at him in horror. "Oops."

Louis stared back, not quite believing what had just happened. Had Harry just--- peed on him? He couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter.

"Fuck, sorry," Harry said, blushing hard. "That's so much worse than tea."

"You peed on me," Louis pushed out between giggles. "You fucking peed on me."

Harry quickly zipped up his trousers, turning fully to Louis. "I'm so sorry, really. You kinda startled me."

The door opened again and another man came in. He was taller than Harry and about three times his size. Louis leaned in to Harry, whispering, "It's okay. If I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee than his pee."

Harry's expression softened and he broke into cute chuckles. Louis was pleased with that outcome, even if he had pee on his jeans. He leaned in as well, until their heads were close. "I was hoping I'd meet you again."

Louis looked at Harry's eyes, held them with his own. "You were?"

Nodding, Harry blushed a little, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "This is not a coincidence, is it?"

"Three is a pattern," Louis confirmed, unable to drag his eyes away from Harry's face.

"I'm, like--" Harry shrugged, obviously nervous. "Are you here with friends?"

And, fuck, Louis had forgotten about the interview. He didn't really have time to stand here and chat. The band was probably already waiting for him backstage.

"I'm here for work," he said, touching his forehead. "And I just wanted to go for a wee before interviewing the band. I need to hurry."

"Oh." Harry immediately took a step back. "I didn't mean to keep you. Sorry."

Louis shook his head. "You're not keeping me. I'm--" He wanted to ask Harry to come with him, but that wasn't right, was it? Asking Harry to leave his friends behind, just to spend the evening with him instead. They were still strangers after all.

The hopeful look on Harry's face made him go on, though.

"Can I see you afterwards, though?" Louis asked, watching Harry's expression change. Afraid that he had gone too far, he quickly added, "I have your clothes here, actually. Wanted to drop them off at yours before the concert, but no one was home. If you've got plans with friends, I definitely wouldn't want to keep you or anything."

Harry blinked slowly. "I'm free," he replied simply.

"What?" Louis felt the tension in his shoulders loosen up.

"I'm here by myself. None of my friends really like the band," Harry explained, shrugging slightly. "So-"

"All right," Louis cut in, nodding jerkily. That changed everything. There was no way he'd let Harry slip away again. "Give me a sec to--" he motioned to the urinal next to him. God, this was sufficiently awkward.

Harry apparently needed a moment, then he blushed again. He turned away to the sinks. Louis stared after him for a moment longer before he turned, too. Afterwards, he washed his hands and when he had dried them on a paper towel, he pulled the second backstage pass from his pocket.

"A friend wanted to come with me, but he cancelled last minute." Louis held the pass out to Harry. "Care to join me?"

Harry stared at the pass for a moment, then at Louis. "Are you joking?"

"Completely serious," Louis told him. "If you want to."

"Thanks," Harry said politely, taking the backstage pass from Louis' hand. A smile spread on his face, eyes sparkling.

He was wonderful. Louis wanted to see that smile every day. "Come on. Gotta run."

Harry didn't show any resistance when Louis grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the toilets.

+++

There was one thing Harry could tell about Louis already: He was overly perceptive.

They had to make their way through the crowd to get to the backstage area. Louis was right behind Harry, a hand on Harry's waist, gently guiding him through the masses. When someone stumbled into them, Louis shielded Harry, his hand coming up to grab Harry's biceps, balancing him that way.

It didn't feel forced or intrusive. It just felt natural, in a way.

"Louis Tomlinson. Radio BBC Two ," Louis told the security guard in front of the entrance to the backstage area. He glanced at Harry. "Plus One."

Harry showed the backstage pass when Louis did and then followed him inside. It was a lot quieter as soon as the door shut behind them, but not less busy. There were people running around, carrying instruments or seemingly looking for other people.

"I feel like I'm in the way," Harry mumbled, staying close behind Louis.

Louis looked at him and smiled kindly. "Don't worry. You're not. They don't really take notice of us, love."

Love, Harry thought. Louis was easy on the endearments, apparently. It wasn't that Harry minded, but at the end of the day, they were still strangers. He was about to answer when Louis stepped into a room, and Harry forgot altogether what he had been about to say.

There was the band. The actual band he had come to see live, and now he was in the same room as them, all of them looking over curiously.

"Hi," Louis announced, walking closer and shaking hands with each of them. "I'm Louis Tomlinson from Radio Two."

"Hi mate," Kyle replied, without getting up from the sofa he sat on. He wore a simple black shirt and his long hair was covered by a brown hat. Harry knew his name -- he had been one of Harry's idols for a while now. "You're late."

"Sorry," Louis apologised with an easy smile. "The toilets were packed."

That was a lie. Harry followed Louis with his eyes, watching him closely as he got a bag with equipment that he had obviously positioned there earlier. It was only a small lie, obviously, but it had come quick and without a bat of an eye.

"That's my friend Harry," Louis said then, gesturing over to him. "I hope you don't mind I brought him?"

Again, six pairs of eyes turned to him and Harry buried his hands in his pockets, trying to look relaxed. Hell, he was anything but relaxed, and he knew it showed.

"No problem," the bassist said.

Louis placed two microphones on the table before he turned to Harry. His voice was quiet when he said, "come on, Harry. You can just sit next to me. It'll only take ten minutes."

How did Louis make it sound like this was a burden for Harry? Yes, he had agreed to go with Louis, and he hadn't been fully aware that he would be present for Louis interviewing the band -- but he wasn't upset about that, or anything alike. Not a bit.

"Would you think I'm embarrassing if I asked them for a picture afterwards?" he asked because it was the first thing that came to his mind.

Louis' expression turned incredibly gentle, and Harry was almost sure that what he saw in Louis' eyes was sheer endearment. That was a little too soon, though, wasn't it?

"I'll even take it," Louis promised, winking. "Come on now."

Harry took the seat next to Louis, trying to stay invisible for the band. After all, he wasn't actually supposed to be here. He tried not to stare when they started talking, and Reece, the guitarist, told a story about how their latest song had been written. He caught Kyle looking at him and decided to go for a nice smile, for which he earned a wink.

A _wink._

Harry needed to breathe. Especially because he was sitting right next to his soulmate. His heart shouldn't miss a beat because of a wink from another man. Then again, that man was the frontman of one of his favourite bands, and Harry had never even dreamed of meeting them in person.

Kyle full-on grinned at him now and Harry caught Louis glancing between them. To distract himself, Harry decided to focus on Louis, watching him going through the questions he had prepared.

He had a sharp profile. A straight nose, defined cheekbones and long lashes. Harry focused on them for a while, admiring how full and black they were, and how they made Louis’ eyes look even bluer.

This was an odd situation. He knew Louis was his soulmate, and yet, feeling guilty for even just kind of flirting with someone else seemed more than ridiculous. He didn't even know Louis, and Harry didn't owe him a single thing.

Or did he?

"Okay. Thank you, lads," Louis wrapped up the interview a few minutes later. "That's it. Thanks for your time."

"Cheers, mate," the boys from the band said, all shaking hands with Louis again.

"Can I take a quick picture for our Twitter?" Louis tagged on, already getting out his phone. He turned to Harry and handed it to him. "Would you?"

"Of course," Harry said immediately, walking to the other side of the room. He watched Louis and the band positioning themselves on the screen of the phone, then warned them with a quick "Cheese!" before taking three pictures.

"Would your boyfriend like to take one too?" Kyle asked when Harry lowered the phone.

Harry's jaw dropped. "We're-- I'm--" He looked at Louis who seemed just as flustered.

"He'd like one, too, yes," Louis said after a moment. "He's a fan."

Kyle grinned, beckoning Harry to come over. "I figured."

Louis took the mobile from Harry, and Harry still didn't know what was most shocking to him: the fact that he had met one of his favourites bands, the fact that their frontman had flirted with him, or the fact that they believed he was Louis' boyfriend.

Or maybe the fact that he knew that they weren't all that wrong. He and Louis were soulmates -- they'd be boyfriends before long, too.

All of that was a little too much to take in at once.

"Smile," Louis announced and Harry did as he was told, smiling into the camera. Kyle had an arm thrown over Harry's shoulder, his head tilted close to Harry's.

A moment later, he detached himself from Harry, and Harry turned to around to face all of the band. "Thank you. Good luck on stage."

"Thanks," Reece said, winking. "Hope you'll enjoy it."

"I will," Harry promised. "It was very nice meeting you."

When he turned again, he saw Louis already waiting for him by the door, so he hurried over. Louis wore a bemused expression, and he handed Harry a plastic bag.

"Your clothes," he said.

"Thanks." Harry followed him out and exhaled on a long breath. "For, like, letting me meet them."

"No big deal," Louis replied. Another team of journalists passed them and Harry stared after them curiously. "Should we go upstairs?"

"Upstairs?" Harry asked, turning back around to Louis.

"There's a balcony only for, like--" Louis shrugged, obviously looking for a fitting term.

"V.I.P. people," Harry finished for him.

"I wouldn't call it that," Louis argued, shaking his head. "The media, as well as friends and family."

Harry tried to give him an unimpressed expression, but he knew he was failing when Louis chuckled. Harry decided he liked it when Louis was chuckling. "Seriously, Louis. You're working with actual celebrities!"

"This band is an indie band, Harry." Louis rolled his eyes. "They're not being played on the radio yet, and they only have semi-good chances to ever make it big. I wouldn't call them celebrities."

"You know what I mean," Harry protested. "You get backstage passes and you interview the band before they go on stage. And I bet you worked with other celebrities."

Louis shrugged. "You would know if you'd listened to my show before."

"I'm at work when your show is on," Harry defended himself. He knew that Louis was just mocking him. Still, he felt the urge to add, "but I'll tune in on my next day off."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Louis winked at him again. Then he pointed at a staircase. "Shall we?"

Harry just nodded, unable to give any other reaction. He felt like he wasn’t completely himself. Not when his world had just turned upside-down and back around again. Following Louis, Harry tried to make sense of everything that had happened within the past thirty minutes. When he had arrived here an hour ago, he had still thought he wouldn't get to meet Louis any time soon. Now he had not just met Louis again, but he had been dragged into Louis' world -- had been sucked in without a warning.

It was a little overwhelming.

Louis seemed to notice. When they stepped onto the balcony, a perfect view of the stage coming into Harry's sight, he turned again, looking slightly worried. He was hesitating, but then he reached out, gently taking Harry's hand between his own hands.

"Are you okay?"

Harry watched their hands for a moment before he looked up at Louis' face. "Yeah. It's just-- I'm not used to this kind of thing."

"I'm sorry," Louis said, squeezing Harry's hand. "You came here to have fun, and I just dragged you into my work related stuff, and you---"

"No!" Harry shook his head. He didn't want Louis to think that he didn't appreciate what he had done for Harry, or that Harry didn’t enjoy or didn’t want any of this. That was the last thing he wanted Louis to think. "I like it. It's just a little sudden, and a lot to take in at once."

Louis looked at him for a long moment, his eyes holding Harry's gaze. "I just didn't want you to slip away again."

Harry's heartbeat stumbled a little at that. "I did a bit of research, actually."

"And what did you find out?" Louis still held his hand, his skin warm and soft on Harry's. It was a good feeling -- it felt right.

"That the different dates make sense, because we met at midnight," Harry replied, stepping a little closer. "That's not uncommon."

"So I heard," Louis agreed. He smiled slightly. "So, you did feel it too when we met first?"

Harry nodded slowly, brushing his thumb over Louis'. "That should've been enough. I know."

"It's okay," Louis assured him. "After you said your date was on Monday, I had doubts too. But all of this -- Tuesday, and today too -- that can't be coincidence."

"Three is a pattern," Harry repeated what Louis had said to him in the toilets.

Louis grinned, his eyes crinkling, with the force of it and Harry couldn't help but grin back. He suddenly felt a lot lighter than before, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Or his heart.

"Tommo," someone said, and Harry tore his gaze from Louis' face. He saw a man approaching him, and needed a moment to recognise the face.

"Nick," Louis said, his tone unimpressed. "What are you doing here?"

Of course Harry knew who Nick was. He listened to the Breakfast Show on Radio One almost every morning when he got up. Nick had his own show on telly, too, and was generally just all over the media.

"I obviously came to see Alice Force," Nick replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm more surprised to see you here, to be honest. Not your kind of thing, is it?"

"I'm here for work."

Nick looked at Harry, then. "Oh, and you brought the new boyfriend? Greg told me you'd meet your soulmate this week." He held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Nick."

That was the second time someone had called him Louis' boyfriend, and Harry still didn't know how to react. Should he correct it? He realised that Louis still held his hand, his other occupied carrying the bag with the clothes Louis had borrowed. He pulled his hand from Louis' and shook Nick's. "Harry. Nice to meet you."

At that moment, the crowd beneath them got louder and Harry turned to see the stage. The band had already entered the stage, and a moment later, music started. Louis put a hand on Harry's lower back and gently guided him over to the railing of the balcony. Harry put the plastic bag between his feet and leaned forwards, hands on the railing, to see more.

Louis stayed close to him, absently nodding along to the music. When Harry looked around, he noticed that there weren't a lot more people up here. Nick was with a group of five, apparently, and then there was a group of girls, and a few older people.

Harry turned back when Louis touched his hand. He was watching Harry, an unspoken question in his eyes. Harry smiled and turned his hand so their palms touched. As if it was all the permission Louis had needed, he slid his fingers between Harry's, intertwining them.

"Oh!" Harry gasped as the next song started. "That's my favourite!"

Louis pursed his lips. "What is it called?"

"Gentle Lie," Harry told him over the intro before turning back to the stage when Kyle started singing. He mouthed along to the lyrics, feeling Louis glancing at him every now and then.

"It's sad," Louis noted.

"It's about lovers who desperately try to be in love," Harry explained, "but their love is just not meant to be."

"And you like that?" Louis frowned.

"It's just a song." Harry grinned, nudging Louis' shoulder with his.

Louis didn't answer, but instead focused back on the band. He seemed to like the song, though, because Harry caught him tap the rhythm against the back of Harry's hand, and his expression was soft -- the song was definitely hitting a nerve.

"The one who's letting go of this hand is me," Harry sang along quietly. "It's me."

Louis threw him another glance and Harry looked back, both of them smiling.

This night had turned out so much better than Harry had ever thought it would.

+++

"That was fun," Louis said once they had made it out of the club.

"It was," Harry agreed. He buried his hands in his pockets, bouncing on his heels and still grinning madly. Louis wanted to draw him closer and make sure he'd look this happy every second of every single day coming. "Thanks so much for taking me backstage and all. It was so cool."

"Thanks for keeping me company. I would've had to endure all of this all by myself if I hadn't run into you."

Harry frowned, his grin dying down. "Did you really not enjoy the band?"

For a moment, Louis considered telling Harry that he hadn't really liked the band. There had been a few good songs, but in general, it wasn't Louis' cup of tea. He couldn't make himself tell Harry that -- and having Harry with him, getting to watch his excitement, had been worth every single bit, anyway.

"I did. I enjoyed it," he said, eventually, smiling at Harry. That wasn't a lie.

"I can't believe I even got a picture with them," Harry went on, obviously still not over it.

"You don't yet," Louis corrected him. " _I_ got a picture of you with Alice Force."

Harry blinked at him.

"I guess you'll have to give me your number, so I can send it to you," Louis mused. He watched Harry closely to catch his reaction.

It took a moment, but then Harry smiled. He held out his hand. "Guess I've got no choice."

Louis unlocked his screen and opened a new contact before he handed his mobile to Harry. "How are you getting home?"

"The tube," Harry replied while typing in his number.

"I'm gonna take a taxi. Could drop you off on the way," Louis offered. He slid his mobile into the back pocket of his jeans after Harry had handed it to him.

"I'm pretty sure it's not on the way, is it?"

Louis shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

Smiling, Harry stepped closer. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Louis' cheek. "That's nice, but really not necessary."

Louis felt frozen, eyes glued to Harry's face when he stepped back again. He wanted to reach out again and pull Harry in, hold his hand for a little longer, and kiss him -- kiss him just enough to kill the burn inside Louis.

"I'll hear from you, yeah?" Harry said, walking backwards. He was carrying the plastic bag, and his black coat didn't do a thing to keep him warm, gaping open over the shirt with the three undone buttons. What did it matter, though, when it looked so good on him?

"I'll ask you on a date," Louis said without thinking.

Harry nodded and waved, grinning again. "I was hoping you would."

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading ♥


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeelllo! .... Is there an echo coming back? I'm sorry it took so long. Is there even still anyone around to read this? Well, I'm back on track with this fic. If you guys still want to read it, I'd be over the moon! 
> 
> Have fun! ♥

"Good morning!"

Harry turned, seeing Mallory running towards him. Lottie was trailing behind, hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Good morning, Lory," Harry greeted back, crouching down to look at the girl. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"At the doctor," she told him, obviously excited to let him know every detail. "The doctor had to stitch up Pepper together."

Harry assumed that Pepper was a pet. "Was Pepper hurt?"

Mallory nodded with a grave expression. "Shot."

"Mal," Lottie said from behind her. "Why did we bring Pepper to the doctor?"

"He had a stone in his tummy," Mallory replied, truthfully now. "The doctor got it out."

"And is Pepper better already?" Harry asked.

Mallory nodded. "I have to take good care of him and put cream on his belly. Mum puts -- she puts --"

"Pills," Lottie supplied.

"Mum puts pills in his food."

"I bet he'll be okay soon if you look after him so well," Harry mused, pursing his lips. "Does he sleep in your bed too?"

Mallory shook her head. "He sleeps in his basket with Salt."

Harry smiled, nodding. "Then he has Salt to look after him too."

"Why don't you go on in, Mal?" Lottie suggested. She bent down to accept a kiss from her daughter, then Mallory dashed inside.

Harry stood up again and crossed his arms behind his back.

"So," Lottie said.

"So," Harry repeated. He had an idea where this was going, but he still chose to play dumb. "I assume Salt and Pepper are your dogs?"

"Cats," Lottie corrected, watching him curiously. "My fiancé brought them with him when we moved in together. Mallory loves them."

"Having pets is really good for kids." Harry greeted another mother walking past them, ushering her son inside. "It develops their social skills."

"Hm," Lottie hummed, crossing her arms. "So."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "So."

"Louis said you're his soulmate," she finally got it over with it.

"I am," Harry confirmed. He wasn't sure whether she was happy about that or not.

"He's been glued to his mobile all weekend."

Well, of course he had been. Harry hadn't put his own down much, after all. "We kinda have a lot to catch up on," he explained.

A smile spread over Lottie's features. "That's what he said, too."

"Is it bad?" Harry asked after a moment of silence between them had passed. "You don't seem to like it."

Lottie shook her head. "I think it's brilliant, Harry. You're great. I just wish I had seen it sooner. You guys could've known each other for a year already."

Harry shrugged. "Fate wanted us to meet this way. We had a bit of a rough start, but I think we're fine now."

"I think, yeah," Lottie agreed. "He's going to pick Mal up today."

Harry's heart jumped a little in his chest in anticipation of meeting Louis again. "Isn't he working today?"

"He is. He'll pick her up at about twelve. She's got a doctor's appointment."

Harry nodded. "She's missing lunch then?"

"Louis will take her for lunch today," Lottie confirmed. "At the BBC building. She's not gonna talk about anything else today. I bet everyone in there already knows by now."

"I can't blame her for being excited about it."

Lottie smirked, raising an eyebrow and Harry was a bit baffled by how similar she and Louis looked. "I would think so."

Harry grinned back, because he couldn't argue with that. He was excited to meet Louis again, and he didn't care if Louis' sister knew. Louis was his soulmate so Harry had every right to be anticipating every second he got to spend with Louis.

"I gotta go," Lottie said, glancing in the direction of the street. "I don't wanna miss my bus."

"See you tomorrow." Harry waved.

"Kian's gonna drop her off tomorrow." She was walking backwards. "But I'm sure I'll see you around!"

Harry kept grinning and waving until she turned and walked to the bus station. When he went back inside, he found only four kids in his classroom. It was barely seven, so not many kids had been brought in yet.

"Harry, look what I got on the weekend," Jessica squealed, approaching him. She held a little doll in a purple dress that had glittery blue hair.

"Wow!" Harry looked at it closely. "Is that a fairy?"

"She's a fairy princess," Jessica told him, turning the doll around and spreading glittery wings on her back. "Look, she has wings!"

"How pretty," Harry cooed. "Did you show it to everyone else?"

Jessica pouted. "Mark says it's ugly."

"Well, then Mark doesn't get to play with it." Harry winked at her. "But Lory looks like she'd love for you to show her your fairy princess."

Jessica's head whipped around, her brown curls bouncing with the movement. Without giving Harry any further attention, she ran over to Mallory. Harry watched them excitedly talking about the doll, then he checked on Mark playing with a toy car, and Melissa who was engrossed in a picture book.

Slowly, more children tickled in and at nine Barbara popped up next to him, handing him a cup of tea.

"Quiet morning?" she asked, sitting down with him.

Harry nodded. "Pretty much. Mark got a little nasty with Jessica earlier because of her new doll."

"Is he still going off on the _girly stuff_?" She gestured quotation marks for the last part.

"Threatened to break it, yeah."

"Sometimes I really wonder what's going on in that home," Barbara mumbled, watching Mark. "We gotta do something about it before it rubs off on the other kids."

Harry nodded. "Should have seen Mallory. Jessica's a little fighter, you know her. She shot right back at him. Mallory didn't even understand the problem."

"In her world, a toy's a toy," Barbara agreed. "I never saw or heard her classify a toy for girls or boys."

"Jessica neither," Harry mused. "But she grasped it sooner that what Mark said was offensive and wrong."

"So should I write a letter to Mark’s parents? Let them know that his attitude is causing problems and we need to have a talk with them?"

"I guess that'd be best." Harry glanced to the door when another child was brought in. "Better take action before it spirals out of control."

"Okay. I'll take care of it this afternoon." Barbara emptied her cup, scribbling down a note in their class book.

"You're early today," Harry noticed with a glance on his watch. "Been here even before nine, haven't you?"

Barbara grinned at him. "Niall gave me a ride."

"Oooh, she's got a boyfriend with a fancy car," Harry teased her.

"I've got a fancy boyfriend, more like," Barbara replied.

Harry laughed with his head tilted back. "When are you gonna introduce me to him? I really wanna meet him."

Barbara sighed, shrugging. "He's got friends over this weekend, and we're going out. Why don't you come?"

"Sounds great." Harry pursed his lips, going through his plans for the next weekend, which included nothing but sleeping in late. Then again, Louis hadn't yet asked him on a date, and Harry was still waiting for him to do so. He couldn't possibly plan his life around waiting for Louis Tomlinson to ask him on a date, though. "I'd love to come."

"Saturday," Barbara added. "I'll text you the details sometime this week."

With that cleared, they started the morning routine with the children, gathering all of them around the big table. Mondays always opened with a round of weekend stories where every child got to rehash their weekend for the others.

Harry caught himself being unfocused, imagining if he had to tell them about his weekend. "I basically spent it inside the flat, watching telly and texting my soulmate every few minutes", was probably a little creepy, but also the sad truth.

When it was Mallory's turn, she talked about Pepper's operation again, explaining in great detail that the cat's stomach had to be cut open to remove a stone. Then she moved on to how she would go to the doctor's with Uncle Louis today and that he'd take her to the radio station afterwards. Her eyes shone with so much joy, Harry was more than just a little endeared.

"So are we going to hear you on the radio this afternoon?" Barbara asked curiously.

Mallory gave her a long, thoughtful look. "No. Uncle Louis talks on the radio."

"So you'll just sit by and check that he's doing it right?"

Barbara only got a nod as a an answer from Mallory, which made Harry assume that she didn't really get what Barbara was on about. Mallory was only three after all -- there were a lot of things she didn't understand yet.

The kids had a little snack afterwards before Barbara gathered them for a game to practise their spelling skills. Harry watched on, taking notes of who was lagging behind and who had made good progress.

Afterwards, they took the group outside for them to play since the weather was nice. Playing outside always exhausted the kids enough that none of them would make a scene when Harry and Barbara put them down for a nap before lunch.

Harry was by the climbing frame, watching a handful of the children when Louis came through the gate. Their eyes locked immediately and Louis gave him a small smile, but approached Barbara instead of Harry. He looked good in simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair mussed up and falling over his forehead.

"Hey, Lory," Harry said, catching the girl's attention. "Your uncle Louis is here to pick you up."

Prepared that she would forget about any safety measures, Harry reached out to hold her waist and help her down the climbing frame. He followed her when she dashed off on her unsteady, twiggy legs.

"-- sister should've let you know," Harry caught Louis saying when he reached them. Mallory had wound her arms around Louis' leg already, looking up at him. With one smooth move, Louis picked her up. "She's got a doctor's appointment."

"Sorry, Babs," Harry said. "Lottie told me, but I forgot to write it down."

"Ah, okay," Barbara chirped, smiling. "So you're off to the radio now, Mal?"

Mallory nodded, her arms wound around Louis' neck. Barbara and Harry both got distracted when they heard a cry from behind them, and Harry spotted Dave on the ground, breaking into tears. Barbara briefly touched Harry's arm and then went over.

Making sure that it wasn't anything serious, Harry kept an eye on Barbara's face once she reached Dave. She smiled softly and gently caressed his cheek, which told Harry that it wasn't anything serious.

"It's good to see you again," Louis said then, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "I wasn't sure you're working today."

"I am," Harry replied, instantly feeling stupid. "I mean-- yeah. It's good to see you too."

Louis smiled at him, adjusting Mallory on his hip.

"You're taking her to work after the doctor's?" Harry asked, not yet ready to let Louis go again.

"I have to," Louis answered with a shrug. "Lottie and Kian are both at work, and my mum's working today too. So she'll have to come to the studio with me. It's not the first time."

"Is that okay for your boss?"

"She'll be in my office, just next door. My producer doesn't mind, and the big boss doesn't even know." Louis smirked. "She'll have to play on her own for a while, but that's usually not a problem."

Harry frowned, feeling his brows knit together. "So no one will be watching her?"

"I will. Every now and then. It's no big deal."

Harry knew that he should think it through, but before he could do any of that, he heard himself say, "I'm off at two. I could come over and watch her."

Louis blinked at  him. "What?"

"I’m on an early shift," Harry explained. "Started at six, so I'm off at two. She'll be on her own for a bit, since your show starts at two, but I could be there by half two?"

"Are you joking?" Louis pulled a comical face. "You don't have to do that, Harry."

Shrugging, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't mind. And I'm sure Lory wouldn't, either."

Mallory was distracted by rubbing her cheek against Louis', and Harry couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It was cute, obviously, but Harry wanted to be the one doing that.

"Of course she wouldn't mind having someone play with her. But you shouldn't have to do your job in your free time, too," Louis argued, tilting his head slightly to give Mallory better access.

Harry was quiet for a moment -- it had been meant as a nice offer, not a desperate attempt to get more time around Louis. He didn't want Louis to think that.

"Then again," Louis tagged on, watching Harry closely, "I could pay you pack by taking you out for dinner tonight."

"That sounds fair," Harry replied hastily, almost stumbling over his words. "I think you should do that."

"Okay." Louis nodded and reached out to touch Harry's hand briefly. "See you later."

Harry returned the touch, feeling warmth spread through his body. He had never felt something quite alike when touching other people. Louis' hand was something completely different.

"See you in a bit," he answered.

+++

Getting into the BBC Radio Two building was a lot easier this time around. Harry approached the security man, and before he could even say a word, the man asked, "Mr Styles, right?"

The little smirk on his face told Harry that he definitely remembered him from last week. "Right," he answered without letting anything on. "I'm here to see Mr Tomlinson."

"Go to the front desk, the receptionist will send you upstairs," the guard said and opened the door for him.

A few minutes later, Harry stepped out of a lift, looking left and right.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked, coming out of a room across from the lift.

"I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson," Harry replied. "The woman at the desk downstairs said I'd see his office as soon as I stepped out of the lift."

"He's on air, love," the woman told him without commenting on what he had actually said.

Harry nodded. "I know. He's expecting me."

She frowned, then her face lit up. "You're Harry!"

"I-- Yes, that's me," Harry confirmed.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for Harry to follow her. "Louis's waiting for you."

That was what he had said, wasn't it? Harry refrained from commenting once again, and followed the woman down the corridor. They stopped in front of a room with a huge glass front and Harry saw Louis inside, sitting at a desk, a microphone hanging in front of his face, earphones covering his ears. Another man sat across from him and they were obviously talking.

"Wait here," the woman said, a hand on the door handle. "I'll let him know you're here."

Harry watched her go inside, and found himself being spotted by the man across from Louis immediately. He gave Harry a long once-over, eyes roaming over Harry's face before he smirked and leaned in to say something into his microphone.

Louis' head whipped around and he stared at Harry for a moment, then turned back around. He talked for a moment longer before he pressed a few buttons and clicked away on the PC in front of him. Then he got up and came out of the room together with the woman from earlier.

"Harry," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"Here I am," Harry said, shrugging and trying a smile.

Louis smiled back. "Thanks a lot, really. Come on, I'll take you to Lory."

"Is it okay?" Harry asked, looking inside the studio again. "I mean, you're on air right now?"

"I have two songs," Louis replied. He walked ahead, pointing to a door on the other side of the corridor. "And my office is right here. I can check in on you anytime, really."

Harry shook his head with a smile. "No need to. Concentrate on delivering a good show. I'll take care of Mallory."

"I'll have you know, I always deliver a good show," Louis let him know, the look on his face indignant. Then he turned and opened the door. "Hey, Lory. You've got company."

Mallory looked up from where she sat on the floor, playing with a set of Lego pieces. Her eyes widened when she recognised Harry. "Harry!"

"Hii love." He crouched down to get on her eye-level. "Would you mind me joining you?"

"You can play the animal doctor," she replied without thinking about it once.

"Sounds great," Harry agreed and stood up again when she ran over to the small sofa in the corner of the room. Turning his head, he saw Louis still standing behind him, a fond expression on his face.

"Again. Thanks, Harry." He reached out again, and this time Harry met his hand halfway. Their fingers brushed lightly. "I'll try to check in as often as I can."

"It's my job to look after children. I handle ten at once every day. Handling one now shouldn't really be a problem." Harry rolled his eyes with a fond smile, ushering Louis out of the room. "Go, do your job. I'll do mine."

Louis looked over his shoulder again, catching sight of Harry in the doorframe. "See you later."

Harry winked, then he turned and closed the door to Louis' office.

+++

"Leave it to fate to get you the best looking soulmate on earth," Stan commented when Louis came back into the studio.

He only grinned and sat down in his chair, putting his headphones around his neck. "I'm grateful every day."

"It's been merely a week," Stan reminded him.

"Well," Louis said, crossing his arms. "I really am grateful, though. It could have been a woman. All I was asking for was for my soulmate to be a boy. I'm not complaining that he is really handsome and lovely, too. I got really lucky."

Stan smiled, openly showing his delight. He wasn't teasing, and he wasn't joking. "I'm happy for you, Lou." And Louis knew that Stan meant every bit of it.

"Thanks," he murmured, thinking of how Harry's fingers had brushed against his. He liked Harry's hands; their touch was different from any other Louis had ever known. Harry's hands were truly something else.

Throughout the rest of his show, Louis found himself thinking about Harry more often than not. He wondered what he was doing with Mallory, and if he really didn't mind. Then Louis' thoughts drifted to the reservation he had made earlier, for one of his favourite restaurants. He'd get Harry to try the pasta and fall in love with it -- everything else would work out by itself.

Maybe they could go back to the coffee shop to grab tea or coffee on their way home. Go back to where it had all started. Or was it too cheesy? Would Harry find it cheesy if Louis took him back to that place?

"Hey, Lou," Stan pulled him back. "Song's almost over. You need to make a link to Jade's show."

Louis pressed a button. "Jade? You're ready for a little chat?"

"Always," she replied immediately.

Waiting for the song to end, Louis tapped his fingers against the tabletop, then he said, "Panic! at the Disco with Mrs Jackson. Still such a tune. Right, Stan?"

"A favourite," Stan agreed.

"What do you think, Jadey? Is it one of your faves too?"

"Sorry, no, not my cup of tea," Jade told them, cheeky as always."Falls a bit flat, doesn't it?"

"You always say that," Louis complained. "Did you listen in to the show today? Do I have to be worried that my show falls flat too?"

Jade laughed. "I did listen in on my way here. I loved your conversation with Gary Barlow."

"He's good, isn't he?" Louis mused. "And I couldn't really say it then, but I think we're all happy he's replacing Louis Walsh on the jury panel this year?"

"X Factor without Louis Walsh, though?" Jade asked, sounding doubtful. "He's like the mascot, having been on it from the first season."

They talked for a little longer, then Jade took over, playing her first song. Louis took off the earphones and stretched. Stan grinned at him, nodding in the direction of the door.

"Go check on them," he said. "I'll take care of the rest today."

Louis got up. "My sister won't be here until five. I'll be back in a few."

"Take your time."

Planning on doing exactly that, Louis walked over to the office and frowned when he found it rather silent There were no noises coming from inside. Carefully, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry was sitting on the small sofa in the corner, legs dangling off the edge. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, his headband loose so that his hair fell over the side of his face. Mallory lay on his chest, all her limbs spread out, and her chest rising and falling with constant breaths.

Louis let go of the door and Harry immediately opened his eyes, spotting Louis and smiling at him.

"Is she asleep?" Louis whispered.

Harry nodded, keeping his voice low, too. "She missed nap time at the kindergarten."

"My sister will be here in about an hour," Louis let him know, bending down to gently brush Mallory's hair with his fingers. "You can leave now if you want to. I'll be working in here."

Harry moved his head, his breath fanning over Louis' cheek. "I'd rather stay and wait for you. If you don't mind."

Louis turned his head, finding Harry already looking at him. Their faces were close, close enough to lean in and brush their lips together. Harry's gaze flickered down to Louis' lips; a gaze that sent a shiver down Louis' spine.

Louis couldn't say why but he didn't lean in. Instead, he lifted his hand from Mallory's head to Harry's face and brushed a stray curl from his forehead. Harry looked back up at Louis' face, blinking slowly and tilting his head lightly into Louis' palm.

"I don't mind," Louis remembered their conversation. "Not at all."

They stayed like that for a little longer, Louis' thumb gently caressing Harry's jaw line, their eyes connected by an intense gaze. There was heat in it, desire and passion boiling up behind Louis' navel, but at the same time it was the most calm and balanced Louis had ever felt.

Harry's sheer presence made Louis feel as though every part of him had arrived in a place he had been searching for all of his life.

Suddenly, Mallory moved, and it burst the little bubble. Harry tore his gaze away, looking down to make sure she was still asleep. Louis drew back and buried his hands in his pockets, watching Mallory curl up against Harry's chest.

"She's not a light sleeper, is she?" Harry murmured.

"Out like a light once she falls asleep," Louis confirmed. "It's hard to get there, though."

Harry nodded, running a hand over her back. "She was completely exhausted earlier."

"Don't let her sleep for too long," Louis advised, going back to the door. "Or Lottie won't get her to go to bed tonight."

"She's been asleep for merely an hour," Harry reassured him. "Give her a little longer."

"You're the expert." Louis winked, enjoying the instant grin he received in return. "I'll be back in a minute."

He ducked out of the room, going back to the studio. Stan was still in his place, writing something in a little book. He looked up when Louis came back in.

"You need to go over these," he told Louis, holding out a few documents. "And there should be a few emails you need to reply to. It's about Glastonbury and Leeds Festival in August."

"Okay. I'll take care of it."

"Don't let yourself get too distracted," Stan advised with a wink.

"I'll try," Louis replied, taking his jacket from the back of the chair. "It won't be easy, though."

He went back and carefully spread his jacket over Mallory's body, earning him an approving smile from Harry. They didn't talk, both keeping quiet so they wouldn't wake her. Harry kept watching Louis when he sat down at his desk to go through his emails.

For a while, there was nothing to be heard but Louis typing on his keyboard and Mallory's deep, even breaths. Louis glanced at Harry every now and then, always finding him already looking back.

"Hey," he said after a while, just above a whisper. Harry turned his head to Louis, eyes bright and expecting. "Do you like festivals?"

Harry blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, of course. I've been to a few before."

"I can order extra tickets for Leeds." Louis looked at the content of the email again. "With backstage passes. I just have to let them know."

"Are you asking me to come?"

Louis shrugged. "Would you like to?"

"I would," Harry replied immediately. "But I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me?" Louis frowned, tilting his head.

"I could probably afford a regular ticket," Harry explained. "I'd never get to go backstage, though, if it wasn't for my---" he stopped, looking down at Mallory before he resumed, "If it wasn't for you being a celebrity."

Soulmate, Louis thought, feeling a little uneasy about the fact that Harry couldn't say it. He was Harry's soulmate. Which was reason enough to take him to a festival.

"I'm not a celebrity." Louis snorted. "Far from it, love. Most people are like you. They never heard of me."

Harry looked up, opening his mouth to protest.

"It's okay," Louis assured him before Harry could say a word. "I can walk the streets without anyone recognising me. I'm hosting a radio show, Harry. I'll camp at Leeds like everyone else. Shabby tent, no shower for three days, dirty wellies."

"You gotta shower if you're going to meet all those bands backstage," was all Harry came up with.

Louis laughed. "Okay, that part was a lie. I'll get to shower and change into decent clothes. But that's because I'm vain."

"If I go," Harry said after a moment, "I'll get to pay for my ticket."

What a wonderful boy, Louis thought. He laced his fingers, leaning back in his chair. "I get them for free, though."

Harry actually pouted, and Louis had to hold back a laugh.

"Don't be upset, Harold," Louis cooed. "I'd be happy if I had someone to share my tent with me, you know."

The expression on Harry's face changed, but Louis couldn't quite read it. "Don't you want to take a friend?"

"I'd like to take my soulmate."

"What if---"

At that moment, the door opened and Lottie came in, bright as ever. "I got off work early," she announced loudly.

Mallory woke up, stretching on top of Harry and making a little whiney noise.

"Oh," Lottie hissed, covering her mouth with one hand. "Sorry."

"No, don't be. It's about time, anyway," Harry reassured her, sitting up with Mallory.

"Mummy," Mallory mumbled as soon as she spotted her mother, holding out her arms.

"Hi baby." Lottie picked her up and turned to Louis. "I see your uncle Louis got you a companion?"

"Harry offered to help out," Louis defended himself. "That way she wasn't alone for a second."

Lottie rolled her eyes before she turned back around. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry shook his head. "Not at all."

"Mummy, home," Mallory demanded.

"Yes, we're going home. To Granny, yes?" Lottie kissed Mallory's forehead. "Papa's coming home tonight, remember?"

Mallory beamed. "Papa!"

"You should call Mum and let her know you're bringing Harry," Lottie advised, adjusting Mallory's weight on her hip.

"What?" Louis asked in unison with Harry. A glance at him revealed that he looked as surprised and confused as he sounded.

"Well, Louis," Lottie scolded him, "I don't think it's polite to make Harry watch your niece in his free time and then not even offer him dinner for it."

"I actually did," Louis protested, crossing his arms. "I was planning on taking him out tonight."

"If it's inconvenient, you really don't have to. I can just go home," Harry intervened, lifting his hands in a calming gesture. "You don't owe me, Louis."

Louis turned to Harry, shaking his head. "I want to."

"Kian's coming back tonight, Lou," Lottie reminded him. "Mum's been planning this for a week. She won't let you off the hook."

"But---"

"Just bring Harry. Where's the problem?" She rolled her eyes again, as if Louis being opposed to the plan was utterly ridiculous.

It wasn't.

"The problem is that I wanted some time to spend with Harry alone." Louis glanced at Harry, feeling stupid for having to have this conversation in front of him. "Not with my whole family."

"You've got the rest of your life to spend time alone with him," Lottie shot back. "I think you could spare one evening."

Louis fell silent, and this time around he didn't dare look at Harry. _The rest of his life_. Yet, to Louis, Harry was still basically a stranger.

"I'm gonna call Mum from the car," Lottie tagged on when Louis didn't answer. She didn't seem to suspect a thing. "I'll see you guys there later."

Louis watched her leave the office, feeling slightly overwhelmed by his sister.

"Um," Harry said as he stood up from the sofa. "I really don't want to trouble you or your family. I guess I’d better---"

"You heard her," Louis interrupted him. "You're stuck with me now. Don't think you can get away so easily."

"I don't wanna intrude on your family dinner," Harry pointed out.

"No need for the politeness, Harry," Louis assured him. "It's not like we had the Queen over."

"But---"

"It's not a bother, okay?" Louis got up from his chair, approaching Harry. "It's just my family. And I guess-- You already know most of them anyway."

Harry pressed his lips together. "It's strange."

Louis blinked. "What is?"

"This," Harry insisted. "All of this. It feels so odd. I know I wanna be around you. There's this odd pull." He put a hand over his heart. "And yet, I have no idea what I'm pulled towards to. I don't even _know_ you."

_The rest of your life_ , it echoed in Louis' head. And yes, that was odd, weird and strange -- all at once. Harry wasn't the only one who felt that way. Louis felt it too. There was that deep urge in him to be around Harry, and at the same time, Louis didn't even know what it was he felt so attracted to.

"It's like doing all of it backwards," Harry went on, shaking his head. "I know I'm gonna marry you. What your sister just said is true. We have the rest of our lives together. And that's-- it scares me a little, to be honest."

"Me too," Louis murmured, voice a little unsteady. "I don't wanna do anything wrong."

"Is there anything we could possibly do wrong?" Harry asked. He crossed his arms, as if he was trying to shield himself from Louis. "We're meant to be, after all?"

The questioning tone didn't make Louis feel any lighter about the situation. "Does it feel wrong to you?" he asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"No." Harry dropped his arms, taking a step towards Louis. "As I said, I want nothing more than being around you."

Louis took a deep breath. He reached out, and Harry met his hand halfway. As soon as they touched, Louis felt relief washing over him. He had feared the feeling would be gone, but it was still there. His skin still tingled, his blood still ran warm. Harry's touch was still special.

"We just need to get used to it," Louis murmured, tangling their fingers. "I really want to get to know you properly. You know---"

Harry waited a moment, then urged Louis on with a quiet, "Yes?"

"I was so afraid I wouldn't like my soulmate," Louis rushed out the words. "I was afraid it would feel wrong, or that they'd be horrible. That they wouldn't make me feel anything." He took a deep breath, taking another step closer, getting into Harry's space. "You're lovely, Harry. I like what I got to know about you so far, and you make me feel a lot of things."

"Good things," Harry murmured.

Louis knew it wasn't a question but he still nodded. "Good things."

"I had imagined this differently," Harry admitted. "I thought it'd be a lot easier. That we'd just fall into each other."

Louis smiled, lifting his free hand to touch Harry's face. "I think it's happening right now. I don't wanna be afraid or hold back anything. We just need to let it happen."

A grin tugged on Harry's lips. "We're making this a little awkward, aren't we?"

"My horrible sister is making things awkward," Louis replied, frowning a little. "By marrying us off before we even had the chance to go on a date."

"I'd like that," Harry mumbled, lopsided grin still in place. He somehow managed to look sexy and cute at once. Louis had no idea how he did it. “Going on a date, you know.”

Louis nodded, fingers still touching Harry's cheek in a feathery touch. "I guess you'll have to go through dinner with my family first."

"If they really don't mind."

"They don't." Louis withdrew his hand but stayed close. "I want you there."

Harry blinked slowly, licking his lips. "Then, I'll come."

"Give me ten minutes to finish this up," Louis said, gesturing at his desk. "My mum doesn't like it when she's got to wait with dinner."

Nodding, Harry stepped back and pulled out his mobile from the back pocket of his jeans. "Go ahead. I'm gonna reply to a few texts."

Back at his laptop, Louis opened the e-mail for the Leeds festival again, and with a short glance at Harry, he typed out his reply. He added a rough schedule of when he could arrive, of how long he intended to stay, as well as a request for a double room at one of the staff hotels.

Another glance at Harry, and he ordered two backstage passes and V.I.P. tickets.

+++

Harry braced himself by taking a deep breath when he followed Louis to the front door of the big, single detached house. He could see a path at the side of the house that most likely led to a back garden.

If he had known he’d ended up invited to a family dinner tonight, he’d have dressed more appropriately this morning. Like this, he felt a little shabby in his his washed-out jeans with ripped knees and the plain white t-shirt.

The door swung open before they had even reached it -- revealing a girl of about ten who was jumping with excitement. She had blond hair, a round face and was wearing a green tracksuit.

"Louis!" she squealed, spreading out her arms.

Louis bent down and caught her in a tight embrace. "Phoebs, hey! You're finally back from your school trip."

"We sent you a postcard!" she told him excitedly, face close to Louis'. "Did you get it?"

"Not yet, no," Louis replied, shaking his head.

Suddenly, the girl tilted her head, spotting Harry standing still outside the door. "Is that Harry?"

Louis laughed quietly, then got up and turned to him. "That's Harry, yes. Come on in, " he added, gesturing for Harry to step inside.

"Lottie said he's handsome," Phoebe pointed out. Her tone was indignant. "He's got _long hair_."

Harry didn't know if he should be offended or laugh. He just knew that the girl was as endearing as he had found everyone else of the Tomlinson family so far.

"Phoebe!" Louis kicked a foot out, nudging her shin. "Harry is our guest, and we don't insult our guests."

"But he's not--"

"And I'll have you know that Harry's hair is fabulous," Louis tagged on.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned, dashing off. "I'll let Mum know you're here."

"Sorry," Louis said immediately, turning back around to Harry. His expression was a mix of amusement and apology. "She's the evil twin."

Harry smirked. "Yours?"

"Ha!" Louis poked Harry's shoulder. "Daisy's. They're twins, my youngest sisters, and twelve."

"Lovely," Harry commented, shrugging. "And I don't mind that she doesn't like my hair."

"I'm sure Daisy will love it. She'll ask you to braid it," Louis warned him. "She or Lottie."

"How about you?" Harry asked. "Did you mean it?"

"That your hair looks fabulous?" Louis reached out again, touching one of Harry's curls. "I may have exaggerated a bit. I like it a lot, though. It's--" He stopped and moved his fingers, scraping his nails carefully over Harry's scalp, fingers combing through the hair.

"Louis?"

They both jumped a little, drawing away from each other. Harry crossed his arms behind his back, turning to Jay Tomlinson who looked at them sceptically. She was wearing an apron and one of her brows was raised.

"Mum," Louis said. "We were just about to come in."

"Didn't look like that to me," she commented, but her tone carried amusement.

"Sorry, Ms Tomlinson," Harry apologised. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Not at all, love," she cooed. "Come on through. Dinner's ready, and we're just waiting for you two."

Louis held Harry back by his wrist when his mother went ahead and leaned in to whisper, "My mum's name's not Tomlinson. They're divorced, so it's Darling."

Harry gasped, a rush of embarrassment jolting through his veins. "I've been calling her Ms Tomlinson since Mallory came into our group."

"She's not bothered," Louis reassured him "And I'm sure she'll offer you to call her Jay in a minute, anyway."

"That's so embarrassing," Harry mumbled.

"It's not. You couldn't know." Louis stopped in front of a door, touching Harry’s elbow. “Don’t worry.”

Harry took a deep breath, nodding. “I’ll try.”

“She’ll love you. Believe me,” Louis assured him. "Ready?"

"For what?" Harry frowned.

"The madness that is my family." Louis winked.

With that, he opened the door, and immediately, Harry felt all eyes turned to him. On instinct, he moved closer to Louis, feeling reassurance flood through his chest when Louis leaned in too, their arms brushing. Then Louis lifted his hand and gently placed it over the small of Harry's back.

"Good evening," Harry greeted them, most of the faces familiar.  "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh now, don't act like we're strangers," Lottie scolded him. She patted the chair beside her. "You know me, and Kian, as well as my mum."

“And me!” Mallory piped up, grinning widely. Harry smiled back at her.

Louis brushed his knuckles over Harry's back, making him move to the table. With a smooth gesture, he pulled the chair out for Harry. In any other situation, Harry would have commented on that gentleman move. He sat down, instead, politely smiling at the girl across from him. She barely looked up from her mobile.

"Fizzy, would you please put that away while we're having dinner?" Before she had even finished the sentence, Jay had already taken the phone from her daughter's hands.

"That's Felicite," Lottie told Harry while Louis sat down to his left. "You have to excuse her. She's got a boyfriend now, you know?"

Harry couldn't help but grin. "It's okay."

"I'm Daisy!" Another girl pied up. She sat next to Phoebe who Harry had met earlier.

"Hi Daisy," Harry greeted her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Can I braid your hair?" she asked, the look in her eyes hopeful.

"Told you," Louis mumbled.

"I'd like that," Harry replied, to which he earned a curious look from Louis.

"Harry, help yourself," Louis' mother told him, gesturing at the pots on the table. "We wouldn't want the food to get cold."

Harry did as he was told, filling his plate with mash potatoes and roast carrots. As soon as the bowls were handed around, Harry felt himself relax. The attention was finally taken off him when Louis asked Kian about his business trip to Venice.

Harry knew that Kian was a manager of a big trading company. Mallory didn't get much of him, apparently; his eyes were dark brown, his hair even curlier than Harry's, cut short so it barely fell over his ears. He was out of town quite often, but whenever he was home, working at his London office, he took the time to either drop Mallory off at the kindergarten in the morning, or pick her up in the afternoon. She was sitting next to him now, telling him what exactly she wanted to eat. Harry adored the way he smiled at her.

"We need to go together someday," Kian said, taking a napkin and wiping Mallory's hand. "You'll love Venice, Lottie."

"We should," Lottie agreed. "Maybe for our honeymoon?"

"I thought of Bali for that one," Kian mused. "Or something tropical."

"You haven't booked it yet?" Louis asked, mouth full.

"They didn't even get around to discuss it, apparently," Jay commented. "You know you have less than four months?"

"Wedding!" Mallory chirped. "I’m gonna throw flowers!"

"That's at least one thing set," Louis said.

"We have more set," Kian replied calmly. "We have the date, a venue and a catering service. Everything else is details."

"Lottie doesn't have a dress yet," Felicite mentioned.

"I'll buy one a week before the wedding." Lottie shrugged. "Or else I'll change my mind about it and want a new one every two weeks."

"When is the wedding?" Harry asked.

"September seventeenth." Kian pulled Mallory on his lap. "Hope you didn't make plans yet."

"I--" Harry blinked. "You want me to come?"

"Well," Lottie butted in, putting down her fork. "I assume Louis would want to take you as his date."

"Who else would I take?" Louis asked.

Harry hesitated for a second before he decided to go with what came to his mind first. "I wouldn't want you to take someone else."

Louis slowly turned his head to Harry, blinking once. Then he reached out and took Harry's hand, smiling. "Guess it's settled then."

"Gross," Phoebe commented.

"Play!" Mallory squealed, winding in Kian's lap. "Harry, can we play?"

"Harry's having dinner, Mal," Lottie reminded her daughter. "He's not here to play with you."

"I don't mind," Harry immediately said. Louis still held his hand, the contact warm and firm.

Lottie didn't give in, though. "You can play with Daisy and Phoebe, Mal."

The twins got up, taking that as a sign that they were excused from the table. Mallory followed them on less steady feet. Felicite got up, too, taking her mobile from the drawer her mother had put it on.

"My family is not as incommunicative as it seems," Louis commented dryly.

"Kids don't like sitting at a table for endless conversations," Harry replied. "I happen to know that."

Louis grinned, squeezing Harry's hand. "I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression."

"Would you like some more wine, Harry?" Jay asked, already filling Harry's glass. "And have some more pork."

"It was really good, but I'm fine. Thanks, Ms Darling."

She looked at Louis, raising a brow.

"What?" Louis scoffed. "I couldn't let him call you by the wrong name forever."

"Jay is fine, love," she calmly said, turning back to Harry. She winked. "I have a feeling you're here to stay."

"At least until our wedding," Kian supplied, and Lottie laughed.

"Kian and Louis, you two can take care of the dishes," Jay suggested. She pointed at her half-full glass and then at Lottie's. "We still need to finish our wine."

Both men sighed heavily, but neither argued. Louis pulled a face and let go of Harry's hand with another small squeeze. Harry got up when Louis did, taking Lottie's plate.

"Oh no, Harry, not you," Jay said. "You're our guest, and you haven't finished your wine yet."

"But I--"

"Kian and Louis will be fine. They know their way around the kitchen," Lottie assured him. "Sit with us."

Harry looked to Louis and saw him already smiling. "Sit down, love," he said gently, taking the plate from Harry. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

_If you need me_? Harry frowned slightly when he sat down again. Louis and Kian disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone with Lottie and Jay.

"Do I have to be afraid?" he asked slowly.

"He just wishes you'd need him," Lottie joked, taking a sip from her wine. "Louis's a bit of a protector."

"Hm," Harry hummed, in lieu of an actual answer.

"Listen, Harry. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Jay said slowly. "If there's anything one of us said or did to make you feel unwelcome or--"

"No," Harry threw in, shaking his head. "That's not it. Not at all."

"I just wanted to make sure, because you seem a little tense," Jay murmured, moving the handle of her glass between her fingers.

"I talked about this with Louis earlier," Harry said. He leaned back against the chair, looking at Jay directly. "All of this is a little strange for me. Am I the only one who's awkward around their soulmate?"

Lottie leaned in, her elbows on the table. "What do you mean?"

"How was it with Kian?" Harry asked, turning to her. "I mean. I know Louis's special, and I know he's my soulmate. But he's still a stranger. I don't know how to act around him. Or you."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Lottie reassured him, placing a hand on his arm. "I think everyone goes through that? Right, Mum?"

Jay nodded. "It is a strange situation. You feel drawn to a complete stranger, and you don't even know why."

"I didn't want to seem like I'm uncomfortable or tense," Harry mumbled, looking into his glass, watching the wine sway gently. "It may be a little more complicated since I already know you."

"I get that," Jay replied. "And you can take your time to get used to it. Just know that we're all very happy you're Louis' soulmate. And we can say that because we already know you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and felt instantly soothed when Jay touched his hand. He was lucky that with Louis, he'd get to have these people as a family, too. He had always liked them, but from now on, he would get to really know them, would get to become a part of their family.

"You're not the only one, Harry," Lottie said then. drawing his attention back to her. "I can assure you that my start with Kian was a lot rougher than yours with Louis."

"Definitely," Jay agreed.

"What do you mean?" Harry tilted his head.

"I don't know if you know already, but I only met Kian a bit more than a year ago." Lottie shrugged, playing with a ring on her finger. "I knew he was my soulmate from the moment we met, but I tried to run from it. I tried to pretend I didn't notice that fate made us meet over and over again."

Harry frowned, putting the pieces together. "You met him a year ago? But that---"

"Right," Lottie cut in. She looked up, meeting Harry's gaze. "I already had Mallory. He's not her father."

"Did you think he wouldn't want her?" Harry's voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. Maybe he was -- Harry couldn't tell what it was he felt. Sympathy, definitely, but other than that, he could only feel a heavy weight on his heart.

Harry couldn’t even imagine what it must have felt like for Lottie.

"I did," Lottie confirmed. "And I kept her a secret from him for almost a month. Things were so, so awkward between us, Harry. I had no idea who he was, and how he'd react, and he didn't know me, or what I was hiding from him."

"It really didn't go well," Jay added. "She was torn about it for weeks."

"But you know what?" Lottie smiled, patting Harry's arm. "After a few weeks, I started to really know him. We spent so much time together, and suddenly, he wasn't that stranger I didn't know how to read but felt so closely connected to anymore. I suddenly knew why I wanted to be with him so desperately, and why every bit of my heart longed for his presence."

Harry smiled back, putting a hand over Lottie's.

"I know it's a little strange in the beginning," Lottie tagged on. "But you just need to forget the system behind it and get to know him. It'll be fine."

"He's your soulmate," Jay said quietly. "You've got nothing to be afraid of."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. He did feel better after hearing that others had struggled with the system -- that nothing was wrong with him. He already liked Louis, and he liked his family. Harry was sure it was only a short while until everything would fall into place.

"Thanks," he murmured, his hand still resting over Lottie's. "I'm really quite lucky to get you as a bonus."

Lottie and Jay both laughed, and Jay raised her glass. "I'm sure Louis's just as lucky."

"Well, I'm sure my family will like him," Harry mused, making a thoughtful face. "But they may not treat him like family from day one."

"That's all right," Jay said. "Let him earn it."

"Earn what?" Louis asked, coming back into the room, Kian in tow.

"Nothing," Lottie chirped. "Let's go to the living room, see what the girls are up to."

While Lottie and Jay got up, leaving the room together with Kian, Harry followed his instinct and reached out a hand. He placed it over Louis's hip, and Louis came easily, stepping closer and into Harry's space.

"You okay?" Louis asked, bringing his hands up to tuck a curl back under Harry's headband.

"Yeah," Harry answered, looking up. "You have a lovely family."

"I'm not so sure about that." Louis smirked, obviously joking. "They put on an act because you're here tonight."

Harry laughed, turning his head to press a soft kiss against Louis' palm. He wanted to do so much more, wanted to linger there, lips pressed against slightly calloused skin; wanted to trail his lips up Louis' wrist to his pulse point.

There was another time for that.

Harry stood up instead, but left his hand on Louis' hip. Louis watched him closely, eyes fixed on Harry's face. The look in his eyes was intent, and Harry knew that Louis wouldn't mind a bit if Harry had followed his previous desire.

"Shall we go join them?" Harry asked.

"You can't wait to have Daisy braid your hair, can you?" Louis teased him softly.

"To be honest, I can't," Harry replied, grinning. "I like having my hair played with."

"I shall remember that," Louis mused.

"I'd appreciate it if you did."

With a smile, Louis took Harry's hand and went to the living room.

+++

Harry obviously hadn't lied about liking having his hair played with. While an old rerun of Downton Abbey was on, he let both Daisy and Phoebe braid his hair into tiny braids. Mallory was at his feet, showing him her collection of My Little Pony, in which Harry showed serious interest.

Louis sat in an arm chair, curled up, his head resting on the armrest, while his mother, Kian and Lottie sat on the sofa. Fizzy had gone up to her room, probably to call her friend Lilly. Louis hadn't looked at the telly once for the past thirty minutes. Instead, he kept watching Harry play with the twins and Mallory.

"Edith is so annoying," Lottie groaned. "Why didn't she go instead of Sybil?"

"Edith's my favourite," Harry pointed out, tilting his head back to glance at Lottie.

"What?" Lottie and Louis asked in unison.

"Mary's too proud," Harry pointed out. "And I liked Sybil, too. But she's not there anymore, so now Edith's my favourite."

"Would've taken you for a Lady Rose fan," Louis commented. "She's a bit like Lady Sybil, just cuter."

"You're strict about the titles, aren't you?" Harry laughed a little, tilting his head so Phoebe could grab another strand to work into the braid. "Rose is cute. But not as interesting as a character."

"How's Edith interesting?" Lottie asked.

"She's tragic." Harry shrugged a little. "She's the child who's always had disadvantages. Mary's always been everyone's favourite, and their parents always had a soft spot for Sybil. Edith's been kind of the black sheep, and she suffered from that. She deserves to be someone's favourite."

Maybe Louis was in love. He bit his lip, trying to keep the fond expression off his face. Harry was probably the most adorable, kind and endearing thing to ever happen to him.

"Which one's the prettiest?" Mallory asked, snatching Harry's attention away.

"I think Amber is the prettiest," he pointed out. "She's got turquoise hair and lilac stars all over her body. That's pretty stellar."

"You can play with her too," Mallory said, holding out the toy pony for him.

"Thank you," Harry replied, polite as ever.

Louis wondered if the way Harry treated his little sisters and niece was a good enough reason to already be in love. He couldn't possibly name Harry's explanation for liking Lady Edith best as a reason. Yet, Harry was the nicest, sweetest and most patient person Louis had ever met, and he took the kids seriously. Louis had never known anyone even remotely like him.

Maybe it was too soon to be in love.

"Harry will have to play with it another time," Kian announced, getting up from the sofa.

"No," Mallory protested immediately. "I wanna play with Harry."

"You'll see Harry tomorrow morning, baby," Kian told her. "Say goodnight now."

Mallory got up, reluctantly going over to her grandmother and holding out her arms. Louis noticed Harry watching the ritual with awe on his face until Mallory reached him and did the same. Just like Lottie, Jay and the twins had before, Harry embraced her and let her kiss his cheek.

"Can we play again tomorrow?" Mallory asked.

"I'll see you at the kindergarten," Harry promised. "We'll play with Jessica and Nate."

Mallory seemed to like that answer. She nodded and turned around to give Louis his goodnight kiss. After that, Kian carried her out of the room and upstairs.

"I think I should leave," Harry announced, looking at his watch. "I got an early shift tomorrow."

"Already?" The twins moaned.

"I'll take you home," Louis offered immediately, sitting up in the arm chair.

"It's all right, I can call a taxi." Harry shrugged, smiling lightly. "My bike's still at the BBC building, anyway."

"You'll drive him, Louis," Jay ordered.

"You heard her." Louis made a helpless gesture. "No arguing with Mum."

"Better not. I wouldn't want to leave a bad first impression," Harry joked. He got up from the floor and turned to Phoebe and Daisy. "Thanks for the hair styling. I'll try to keep it intact until tomorrow."

"Come back soon," Daisy begged. "You're funny."

"I guess your hair's not so bad," Phoebe added.

Harry smiled brightly, leaning in to hug both of them. "Thanks. I'd love to visit you again."

"Anytime," Jay told him.

"Thanks. Jay," he tagged on and exchanged a secretive smile with her. Louis wondered what was going on there. "For the invitation. And everything else."

When he had said properly goodbye to all of them, Louis led him to the front door. They put on their shoes and jackets in silence, the only noise coming from the telly in the living room.

"I need my bike in the morning," Harry said when they went outside. "So you can drop me off at the BBC."

"That's quite a bit for you to ride," Louis mentioned. He didn't like the idea of Harry riding his bike for another thirty minutes or so.

"I'm used to it." Harry gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

"Who said I'm worried?" Louis asked, rounding his car.

"Your face said so," Harry responded, getting into the passenger seat. "Blatant worry for me riding my bike through the London night."

"I've seen things, Harold," Louis whispered, enjoying the amusement that lit up Harry's eyes. "It's dangerous out there."

"I've seen things, too." Harry lowered his voice, leaning closer to Louis with graveness masking his face. "And I know to take care of myself."

Louis held his gaze, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth that he had to keep in check. "I bet you do."

Harry suddenly full-on grinned, eyes sparkling and teeth white against the darkness in the car. Then he turned around to fasten his seatbelt, and Louis did the same before starting the car. They fell into a comfortable silence again, the radio playing soft Rock music.

"You never said which one's your favourite," Harry suddenly said, turning to Louis again.

"My favourite?"

"Downton Abbey Lady," Harry clarified.

Louis laughed and then shrugged. "Their grandmother."

For a moment, Harry was silent, so when Louis glanced over, he found him staring with his brows raised.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Violet Crawley?" Harry asked, an indignant tone in his voice.

"She's funny," Louis pointed out. "And also. Maggie Smith."

Harry hummed in agreement. "I would've bet it's Mary, though."

"Well, it's definitely not Edith," Louis commented. "That much is clear."

Harry laughed, and they kept up the light conversation, fell into easy banter and quiet joking. It was nice, and Louis felt completely relaxed around Harry for the first time. There had been a strange tension previously, there was no denying that. It was gone now, replaced by a feeling Louis didn't know how to describe. He only knew it was positive, calm and spreading warm into the tips of his fingers.

It felt right.

When they reached the BBC Two building, Louis stopped the car and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a moment, both of them not looking at each other.

"Thanks. That was a lovely evening," Harry said then before opening the door.

Louis hastily did the same, getting out of the car. "I'm sorry you had to meet the family before we even got to go on a proper date."

Harry shook his head, looking at Louis over the rooftop of the car. "Not at all. I like your family."

"Don't say that so soon," Louis warned him, knowing that Harry was aware of him making fun.

Harry laughed, as expected, and turned to get to his bike. Louis' heart started to beat a little faster, his skin tingling with the urge to hold Harry back.

"How would you feel about dinner tomorrow?" he asked while rounding the car, stopping right in front of Harry.

"Really good," Harry said slowly, eyes fixed on Louis' face. He was fumbling with the keys in his hands.

"Good. I'll pick you up at six." Louis nodded. He could feel his heart beat up in his throat, but when he talked his voice came out smooth and steady. "How would you feel about a kiss right now?"

The look in Harry's eyes changed, but Louis had no time to read it because Harry dropped his keys and reached out for Louis. Their chests literally crashed together and next thing Louis knew, Harry's lips closed over his.

There was a hint of desperation, and Louis felt just slightly reassured about the fact that Harry had been as desperate to kiss him as much as Louis had. Harry's hands came up to frame Louis' face, his fingers long and soft against Louis' skin. He slid one into Louis' hair before resting it at the back of Louis' nape. Their lips moved slowly against one another, softly nipping and gently exploring.

Louis brought his hands up to the lapels of Harry's jacket and pulled him down further, deepened the kiss by running his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened up for him, meeting Louis' tongue with his. That sent a shiver through Louis' body and he quietly moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly, Harry jolted back, one hand coming up to grab Louis' wrist and pull it away from Harry's hair. "You'll mess up the braids, Lou," he croaked, voice rough.

"The braids," Louis repeated, blinking slowly to regain control.

"I promised your sisters I'd be careful," Harry reminded him, as if it was crystal clear what this was about.

"Is that why we stopped kissing?" Louis asked, frowning slightly.

Harry laughed quietly, lowering Louis' hand to press it against his chest, gently trapped under Harry's. "We can kiss again if you promise to keep your fingers out of my hair."

"The fuck?" Louis raised his brows. "I thought of nothing else but getting my fingers into those curls for the past three days."

"Me too," Harry admitted lowly, eyes focused on Louis' lips. "A promise's a promise, though."

"Shut up," Louis said, getting back on his toes to kiss Harry again, his hands firmly trapped between Harry's in front of his chest.

 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so. Yay? I know I'm terribly slow, but here we go!   
> Also, changing the title *lol* I kinda... found the perfect one just now. I know I'm such a fickle person, but I promise I'll stick with this one now! Sorry for any confusion!! 
> 
> Fluff and smut -- enjoy it while it lasts. Heh. 
> 
> ♥

Louis wasn't at the coffee shop when Harry came in. He glanced up at the clock above the counter, seeing that he was a little early. Closing the door, he stepped in, leaving the rain outside.

It had been Louis' idea to go back to this place. This was where they had met for the first time, after all. Apparently, Louis was a bit of a romantic, suggesting they'd come back here for a date. Harry couldn't say he minded. He liked both -- the idea and that Louis was a romantic.

It hadn't been too easy to find that place again. Neither of them had known what the place was called, had just remembered a vague location. That made them meeting at this place even more curious -- they had both decided to go inside on a whim that night. It was called _Every Minute Coffee_ ; Harry assumed because of the fact that it was open all around the clock.

"Oh, hi," the boy behind the counter said. Harry vaguely remembered him too. He had served him the night Harry had met Louis. His hair was combed out of his face in a quiff, and he had dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Harry replied, smiling. "Can I have tea for two, please?"

"If you don't spill it over any other guests," the boy teased, grinning at Harry.

"Oh, you remember." Harry felt his cheeks flush. "I had a bit of a rough day, to be honest. I can usually hold my tea."

The boy laughed, apparently appreciating Harry's joke.

"Anyway," Harry added, handing over the money, "I think there's only one soulmate to woo that way."

Looking up, the boy tilted his head. "You guys met that night?"

It wasn't like Harry to brag -- but there was honestly no way he could stop himself from bragging about this. Just the thought of how lucky he got to find Louis made his insides bubbly; all warm excitement.

"We did. I was lucky he wasn't mad," Harry pointed out.

"Seems like a nice guy," the boy agreed, handing Harry the change.

"Nice doesn't cut it." Harry shrugged, unable to keep the grin from his face. "He's the kind of person that --- well, he's really just a great person to, like, sit and admire what he's like."

The boy put two cups, a pot and a small jug with milk on a tray, adding two sachets of sugar. He shrugged a little, not really looking at Harry."I hope he feels just as lucky about finding you."

"He does," Harry replied, and not a single corner of his heart doubted it. "Thanks, mate."

"Be careful with that," the boy commented, pointing at the tray and winking at Harry.

"How about I take it?"

Harry turned, seeing Louis right there behind him. His hair was dishevelled and wet, his cheeks and nose rosy. Without a thought, Harry reached out to brush a few drops from Louis' chin, thumb catching on a bit of stubble there.

"Hi," he said instead of replying to Louis' offer.

"Hi, love," Louis said, smiling and bringing a hand up to the small of Harry's back. "Good to see you."

Harry knew he was positively beaming, but he couldn't help it with the way Louis looked at him. No one had ever looked like that at him before, and even if they had, it had never made Harry feel quite like this.

Cared for, happy, adored.

Louis got to his toes, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's lips before he turned. He held out a neatly folded, green t-shirt to the boy behind the counter.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this the other day," he said. "I washed it."

"You didn't have to give it back, mate." The boy took the t-shirt and put it under the counter. "But I'm glad we could help."

"See," Louis pointed out to Harry. "We picked a nice place here. Luke's our man."

Harry blinked, looking back and forth between Louis and the boy. "How do you know his name?"

"How come you don't?" Louis asked right back.

"How would I?" Harry frowned. "Did you guys meet before?"

"Name tag, Harold," Louis finally revealed. "It's just that simple."

Harry turned to look at the boy again, finding a name tag on his shirt that read Luke. He redirected his attention to Luke's face, smiling kindly. "Hi, Luke. I'm Harry, and this is Louis. We're forever grateful to you."

Luke laughed, looking a little embarrassed. "You've got nothing to thank me for. Spilled that tea all by yourself."

Louis laughed, holding out a fist for Luke. "Ha! My kind of pal."

Harry gave them an unimpressed look as Luke fist bumped Louis. Luke gazed strangely at Harry all the while, though, frowning a little. Maybe they were making Luke uncomfortable with the heavy flirting and soulmate talk. Harry gave him an apologetic smile and reached for the tray.

Not everyone wanted to hear about them finding each other, obviously. Harry just sometimes forgot about that. Just because it was so very magical to him, didn’t mean everyone else thought about it the same way.

"Let me take that," Louis said, gently shoving Harry's hands away. "I don't wanna take any risks."

"You know that wasn't actually me being clumsy, right?" Harry asked, following Louis to one of the tables in a corner. "That it was fate being insistent on us meeting?"

Louis put down the tray and gestured for Harry to sit on the small sofa. It was just big enough to accommodate two people, the cushions squishy and comfortable, leaving even less space. Their thighs were pressed together and Louis easily threw an arm over the backrest, scooting that tiny bit closer.

"Fate just used what was already there, love," he said, grinning. "You trip over your own feet all the time. Of course you are clumsy."

"But not so clumsy to spill my tea over people all the time," Harry argued, turning his body slightly to face Louis.

"You still have to prove that to me."

Harry tilted his head, face close to Louis'. He held Louis' gaze, slowly licking his lips -- and enjoyed the reaction it drew from Louis: the unfocused look, the slightly accelerated breathing.

Louis' laugh was what Harry had counted on when he leaned away, over to the table to fill his cup with tea. He added a dash of milk and some sugar, blowing over the steaming top, before he settled back against the sofa.

"Care distracting me for a bit?" Harry asked, smirking and bringing the cup up to his lips for a sip. He watched Louis as he swallowed before lowering the cup to chest level

Louis didn't hesitate for a second before he leaned in and sealed Harry's lips with his own. He tasted sweet, a little fruity and something rougher beneath. A lot of hunger lay in the kiss, sweet desperation for more, and Harry had to pull himself together to concentrate on not spilling the tea.

"Steady," Louis murmured, bringing a hand up to take the cup from Harry's fingers.

"Not clumsy," Harry insisted.

"Point made," Louis agreed and put the cup back on the table. He smiled gently, fondness clear on his face. Then he reached out and touched Harry's hair. "Why did you tie it up?"

Harry blinked. He had washed it this morning -- and nothing was as bothersome as freshly washed hair. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough yet to put all of it in a bun, so only the top part was tied back.

"It's in the way," he replied, shrugging.

Louis twirled a curl around his finger, humming quietly. He moved his fingers up, carding through the strands until the hair tie got loose and eventually dropped. Harry's hair fell loose, most of it over his forehead and temples.

"That's the way I like it," Louis commented.

"Aha-aha," Harry singsonged, delighted by the way Louis laughed.

"You're such a doofus." Louis tilted his head back, his hand still resting against Harry's neck. "I can't believe it."

Harry tilted his head, bringing a hand up to rest it against Louis' and cradle his cheek against Louis' palm. "You like it."

Louis smiled, leaning in again to peck Harry's lips before he kissed Harry's forehead. "I really do."

"I---"

"Don't you dare sing Carly Rae Jepsen now."

Harry laughed, pushing his hair back with one hand and biting his lip. "Okay. Fair enough."

How had he ever doubted this? Harry couldn't even say anymore what had thrown him off. Louis was so easy: easy to talk to, easy to laugh with, easy to fall into. Everything about him felt good, and Harry couldn't believe he'd got this lucky with his soulmate.

They fit. Everything about Louis fit Harry to a T.

Filling his cup with tea, Louis glanced back at Harry. "How was your day? Did your meeting with Mark's parents go all right?"

"It was okay," Harry said, nodding when Louis handed him back his own cup. "Barbara did most of the talking, to be honest."

"And did they understand the problem?"

"Not really." Harry sighed, moving his cup between his palms. "They don't want him to play with girl toys."

"What are they afraid of?" Louis asked, frowning as he settled back, pulling a knee up. It rested against Harry's thigh, and the contact felt familiar, reassuring, in a way.

"I wonder," Harry mused, dropping one hand to place it over Louis' knee. "They didn't say it, but I think they're afraid of him being gay. Maybe?"

"He's three," Louis pointed out. "I don't think you can tell at that age, can you?"

"Not entirely," Harry agreed. "And I wouldn't say he is? He’s got an ill attitude from home, though. It's more like they think because of girl toys or playing with girls he could turn gay."

"That's such bullshit," Louis growled, the frown on his face growing deeper. "No one _turns_ gay. You either are gay, or you're not."

"I know that, Lou," Harry said softly, tenderly running his fingers up Louis' leg and back down to his knee. He hoped the gesture was as soothing as it was meant to be. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're not upsetting me," Louis replied, shaking his head. "Those parents are."

"Barbara was really great. You should have seen her." Harry smiled, stopping his hand when Louis grabbed it. He tangled his fingers with Louis'. "She had all the right arguments. I hope they'll understand and just let their son be."

"Sounds like Barbara is a pretty cool girl," Louis commented, smiling slightly. He brushed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand repeatedly, as if to calm both of them. Harry could tell he was still a bit upset. "And the kind of person you'd want to be friends with."

"She is," Harry confirmed, nodding rapidly. "Speaking of..."

"Yeah?"

Harry licked his lips, trying to find a way to make his question come easy. "I'm going out with her and her boyfriend tomorrow. They’ve got friends over and want to go for dinner and to a club afterwards."

A small smirk traced Louis' lips. "Is that so?"

"Oh, come on." Harry chuckled, kicking his foot gently against Louis'. "You know exactly what I'm asking."

"I may know," Louis mused.

Harry shifted a little. "I mean, if you've got plans already, that's completely fine. You obviously don't have to--"

"Harold," Louis said calmly, squeezing Harry's hand gently. "Of course I'd like to come with you."

"You don't have plans?" Harry asked.

"Apart from sitting on my sofa, watching telly and eating junk food? No." Louis leaned in, waiting for Harry to meet him halfway.

Harry did exactly that, closing his lips over Louis'. "I'll pick you up."

"And will you take me back home, too?" Louis asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Just as Harry was about to answer, a loud crash distracted them both and they turned their heads to look over at the counter. A girl was just picking up pieces of what looked like it'd been a plate, apologizing for disturbing the guests. She looked over at Harry and Louis and her hasty movements stopped.

"Oh," she said, pointing at Louis. "It's you!"

Harry frowned, looking from her to Louis.

"It's nice to see you again," Louis replied. He didn't move away from Harry a bit, their fingers still tangled, resting on Louis' knee.

"You know each other?" Harry asked, somehow feeling as though he had a déjà-vu.

"She was here when we met," Louis told him, a little more quiet so only Harry could hear. "She was the one who gave me the t-shirt."

"Oh." Harry blinked, looking at the girl again. "I don't remember that."

"Well, you were focused on someone else, I assume," Louis teased, voice dropping low.

Harry bit his lip, grinning back. He was distracted, though, when the girl came over, drying her hands on a dish towel.

She put a hand over her heart, sighing. "I'm so happy to see you guys again. Together."

Harry felt his cheeks flush but he couldn't quite help his smile widening. Whatever she was on about -- he liked that she was on board with the idea of Louis and Harry belonging together.

"Harry, that's Eleanor," Louis introduced them. "She took mercy and chatted with me a bit that night."

"Not at all!" Eleanor shook her head, leaning her hip against the armchair across from them. "I just had a feeling that I witnessed two soulmates meeting when you guys bumped into each other. I can't believe I got to see that."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Harry. "What?"

Eleanor blushed, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Sorry, that must have sounded weird. I just-- I met my soulmate when I was nine, so I didn't get that romantic first encounter where you just know it's him."

"Knowing your soulmate for almost all your life is quite romantic, though," Louis pointed out.

"There are some perks to it, yeah," Eleanor agreed. She grinned, gesturing at them with the towel. "Anyway, just wanted to tell you guys that I'm happy I wasn't wrong about you. You look really cute together."

"We like to think so," Harry said, leaning closer to Louis. "Thanks."

“No problem. Come back anytime, yeah?” She winked and turned again, walking back to the counter.

"We picked a really good place for our first meeting, and to come back to," Harry murmured when she was gone.

Louis smiled, taking another sip from his tea. "You just like getting compliments."

"Well, I don't mind people complimenting me on my soulmate." Harry picked up his own cup, watching Louis over the rim.

When Louis laughed, Harry saw the slightly embarrassed glint in his eye, as though Louis didn't really believe him. He took it as a joke; and while it had been that, Harry still meant every bit. He'd make sure that Louis understood that too.

They had a lifetime, after all.

+++

Louis threw a last glance into the mirror, touching his hair when the doorbell rang.

For the past hour he had been trying to tell himself that he didn't have a reason to be nervous. It didn't matter what he was wearing, and it didn't matter that this one strand of hair always stuck up. He didn't even know these people, _Harry_ didn't even know these people -- there was no reason to impress them.

Except that he always wanted to impress Harry.

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Whatever nervousness he’d been feeling vanished, all insecurities disappearing into thin air.

In front of him stood Harry, eyes bright and cheeks rosy, and his lips stretched into a lovely smile. His black jeans looked painted on, his shirt matching the colour of his cheeks, and his hair was loose, falling around his face, the tips touching his shoulders -- just the way Louis liked it best.

He held a small bouquet of colourful spring flowers.

Harry Styles had brought him flowers for a Saturday night date.

"Hiii," Harry greeted him, holding out the bouquet. "I have no idea if you even like flowers, but I kinda thought you would?"

Louis took them with a smile before he stepped into Harry's space, wound his free arm around Harry's neck and pulled him into a firm kiss. Harry swayed closer and brought his hands up to Louis' waist.

"I do like flowers," Louis replied quietly. He drew back slightly, finding Harry's gaze. "Especially when they come with a pretty boy."

Harry's grin was bright as the sun and everything Louis had wanted to see.  "Right back at you. Nice jeggings."

"Jeggings?" Louis repeated, voice incredulous. "Jeans, Harold. They are jeans."

Harry smirked. "In any case. You seem to follow my advice to roll them up. Show off your ankles."

"Don't be silly." Louis refused to blush. He hadn't thought of standing in Harry's kitchen, having him roll up Louis' jeans and commenting on his ankles. No. That had _not_ happened. "Just displaying my nicest features."

"Very nice," Harry agreed, voice dangerously low.

Louis grinned, stealing one more kiss before he turned and left for the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second."

"The taxi's waiting," Harry reminded him.

"A taxi?" Louis raised his voice so Harry would hear him. He opened a cupboard, looking for a vase. "Why are we taking a taxi and not my car?"

"Because," Harry replied, his voice suddenly closer. Louis looked over his shoulder and saw him standing in the door frame to the kitchen. "I said I'd pick you up. And I decided a taxi is the best choice. This way, both of us can drink."

Louis hummed, finally finding the vase. "You wanna get me drunk, huh?"

"Never said that," Harry denied, but the smirk in his tone said otherwise.

"I'm not a lightweight, Styles," Louis warned him.

"I never assumed that." Harry turned, looking into the open living room. "Fancy flat."

"I'll give you the grand tour another time," Louis promised. He put the vase with the flowers on the table before he approached Harry. "Guess we should leave now."

Harry nodded. "You know about that grand tour..."

Louis put on his vans, looking at Harry over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Well, it depends on what you've planned for tomorrow, obviously, but I thought." Harry touched his hair, flustered and obviously fidgeting. “I mean, since we’re already going there together now, we could--”

"Hey," Louis said softly, turning to reach for Harry's hand. "I'd like it if you came back here with me tonight, okay? I'd love to spend a lazy Sunday with you on the sofa."

Harry tangled their fingers, smiling. "I'd like that a lot."

"Thought so," Louis commented. He grabbed his wallet and the keys and opened the door. "Come on now. Don't wanna be late."

+++

As it turned out, Barbara's boyfriend and their friends were more than nice. Louis had to admit it was a relief, because no matter how much he had told himself that there wasn't a reason to be nervous, he had been nervous after all.

They had already been waiting at the pub when Harry and Louis had arrived. To Louis’ surprise, it turned out that Niall, Barbara's boyfriend, was a fan. He had actually asked for a selfie with Louis before even saying hello -- something Louis usually would've found annoying, but something about that boy was simply endearing. His excitement seemed genuine like that of a child.

Liam and Zayn had introduced themselves with friendly smiles and firm handshakes, standing a little too close next to each other to be just friends. Zayn looked like straight out of a fashion magazine. His black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a leather jacket and black boots with thick soles. Louis had often been complimented on his long lashes, but Zayn's looked like any make-up artist's dream.

Anyone would've looked pale and non-descript next to him, but not Liam. He looked like a young David Beckham, his eyes bright and kind and his hair cut short. He was dressed a little more posh than Zayn, in a long coat and fit jeans.

"It's very nice meeting you," Liam had taken over to greet them, holding out a hand.

From a first impression, Louis could detect nothing wrong with them. Zayn hadn't said much apart from a simple hello, but he seemed nice enough nonetheless.

"I'm so glad you came along," Harry whispered when they made their way to the table through the rather crowded pub. "Imagine if I had to go by myself."

Louis chuckled, taking Harry's hand. "They seem very nice."

"That's not the point," Harry argued. "They're both couples. I would've spent the night with two couples, playing gooseberry on a double date. How awkward."

"I have a feeling you would've handled it well," Louis commented. "You don't seem like you've got something against couples."

"Well," Harry said, stopping and holding Louis back. He shrugged a little, throwing Louis a short glance before looking at their hands again. "I mean, now it's a triple date, isn't it?"

Louis felt his heart stutter. He tried to keep his tone light, but his throat felt tight. "Are you implying we're a couple?"

"The evidence would lead to that conclusion," Harry pointed out, seeming a little braver now. "We kiss, we hold hands, we're soulmates. We go on triple dates."

The laugh just bubbled out of Louis, and he couldn't hold back the bright grin, his cheeks aching with its force. "I guess that means we're a couple."

Harry's grin was probably a mirror of Louis' own. "I guess."

"And I think we should create more evidence for that later," Louis mused, squeezing Harry's hand gently.

"I'm very much on board with that idea," Harry agreed. He leaned in briefly to steal a quick kiss, which Louis gave easily.

"Harry and Louis only met two weeks ago," Barbara was just saying when they joined the other four at the table.

"Does that mean you hadn't heard of Louis before, Harry?" Niall asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Harry shrugged lightly, giving Louis an apologetic glance. "I'm sure I've heard his voice before, maybe? But I didn't know who he was, no."

"Come on, mate," Niall said, gesturing for Louis to sit down. "You can sit with me tonight, a true fan."

Louis laughed but took the seat next to Niall. He winked at Harry as he sat down at the other side and other end of the table, next to Zayn. "I appreciate that, _mate_."

"You've got to tell me everything about Stan," Niall requested. "You guys are the funniest team."

"He'd love to hear that," Louis told him. "He likes to think my show'd be nothing without him."

"But isn't he---"

"Niall," Barbara interfered, rolling her eyes with a fond expression. "I'm sure Louis didn't come here to be interviewed about his job."

"That's a chance you don't get too often," Niall defended himself. "Who knows if I'll ever see him again?"

"Maybe I'll let you," Harry piped up. "If you manage to get my approval tonight."

"Your boyfriend's friends have to get your approval first?" Liam asked, raising a brow.

Louis immediately caught Harry's look. Boyfriend. It was the third time someone implied it, but this time it was actually true. The idea that other people thought of them as a couple too made Louis' head spin slightly.

Everything was going fast, but Louis couldn't say he minded it one bit. He loved it.

He was Harry's boyfriend.

Harry winked at him briefly, then he leaned forwards, pointing at Barbara. "I'm obviously talking about whether he's good enough for Barbara."

"Oh, well," Barbara commented, gesturing between her and Niall. "I think that's been approved with the whole -- you know-- soulmate ordeal."

"Come on, let me roast him a bit," Harry complained, but he smirked.

"You're not gonna find anything to disapprove of," Liam said, sighing. "Niall's too perfect."

"Should Zayn be worried?" Barbara wondered.

Liam turned his head to Zayn, his smile crinkling his eyes. "Definitely not."

Zayn smiled back just as sweetly, and Louis didn't know whether he should feel disgusted or endeared. The decision was taken from him when Zayn added, "yet it's true that Niall's kinda perfect."

Definitely endearing.

"Hit me up for a threesome some time," Niall joked, giving them a cocky wink.

"Barely five minutes in and I'm already regretting this," Barbara mock-complained.

Louis had to swallow down his comment. He looked over at Harry and saw the mirth mixed with mischief on his face -- and Louis knew exactly that Harry was thinking the same. There was no way to explain it, but it was as though Louis could read Harry's mind. As if Harry's eyes were telling him.

"You know," Louis said, grinning at Harry briefly before turning to Barbara. "Harry and I'd feel honoured to have you if Niall decides to elope with these two."

Niall started laughing loudly, making a few other people looking over at them curiously. Liam ran a hand over his face, looking mildly uncomfortable, and Harry giggled quietly. Zayn just shook his head, patting Liam’s thigh under the table as it seemed.

A waitress appeared in that moment, ending their conversation -- which was probably for the best. They ordered pints and food, confusing the poor waitress by talking all over each other. In the end, she confirmed every single order again to make sure she got all of it right.

"So you're working with Barbara, right?" Liam asked Harry once the waitress was gone.

Harry nodded. "We're taking care of one group together."

“Louis’ niece in our group, actually,” Barbara pointed out.

“Don’t say anything wrong now,” Louis warned them.

“Like what?” Harry asked with an amused expression. “What bad could we possibly say about her?”

“That she’s not your secret favourite, for example.”

Harry blinked. “She’s not.” He looked over at Barbara, shrugging. “I mean, we all have secret favourites, don’t we?”

Barbara nodded. “Totally. Mine’s Dave.”

“Dave and Nate are close seconds for me,” Harry admitted. “But Jessica’s my favourite.”

Louis gasped, clutching his chest. “What the bloody fuck? How is Lory not your secret favourite?”

“She’s lovely. You know I adore her,” Harry defended himself. “It’s different now anyway. She can’t possibly be my favourite. Not under these circumstances.”

“The parents will assume that she’s getting special treatment anyway,” Zayn threw in. “Especially since he’s obviously gonna see her in his private time and it’ll change their interactions at the kindergarten too.”

"It already does, to be honest," Harry agreed. He looked at Zayn, tilting his head slightly. "You seem to speak of experience."

Louis narrowed his eyes. Harry probably thought that topic was off the table, but he was wrong if he thought Louis would just forget about it. He’d get Harry to explain himself properly once he’d get an opportunity to bring it up again. There was really no excuse to have any other secret favourite than Mallory.

Zayn smiled. "I'm a teacher, yes."

"He teaches art and is proper talented," Niall commented. "It's so cool. Liam's got that drawing as his phone wallpaper. It's sick."

Liam pulled out his mobile and held it up so they could see the screen. It showed a drawing of a comic figure, bold lines and fierce colours.

"You drew that?" Louis asked. "That's really sick, man. It looks like proper Marvel."

Zayn beamed. "He's Robbie Reyes, my original character."

That hit off a conversation about comics between them. Louis completely missed what the other four were talking about, way too engrossed in what Zayn was telling him about the original comic he was working on.

Their drinks arrived, and only when the food came too, did Louis check on the others. Liam was just talking about an episode at work -- apparently he was working with Niall at a law firm. Niall interrupted every two seconds to add details to the story. Barbara had obviously heard it before since she already smiled as though she knew the punch line. Harry listened with great intent, his expression curious and amused.

"Oh," Louis said, turning back to Zayn. "Liam and Niall work together, too."

Zayn nodded, grinning. "Yeah. We're both basically the outsiders here."

"Good thing we get along, then," Louis commented, shoving a chip into his mouth.

"Thanks," he heard Harry say as the waitress put down a plate in front of him. He smiled up at her and she actually blushed. Louis considered throwing a chip at Harry. Then again, since Harry had ordered salad as a side dish, he would probably be happy about that and just eat it instead of getting the message.

Throughout their dinner, the conversation moved on to football, music and then TV shows. Louis was surprised that he actually didn't learn too many new things about Harry through that. Harry's favourite team was United, which was all right. On Premier League level, Louis could definitely get behind that. They had led that discussion in one of their first text messages to each other already. As for music, Louis knew Harry's favourite bands, as well as that he liked festivals and played a bit of guitar himself.

"Oh yeah, Louis loves it," Harry said when Niall brought up Gogglebox. "I hadn't really watched it much before, but I did last week."

"Can't wait for X Factor to start again," Niall mumbled through a mouth full of food. "It gets five times as funny then."

"Can't wait for that," Louis agreed. "Also, Bake Off."

"I actually considered applying for the Bake Off," Harry admitted. "I used to work in a bakery."

Louis smiled at him. "Bake me a cake and I'll decide if you have a chance."

"Harry's actually a really good baker," Barbara told them. "He bakes cakes for the kids when it's his birthday. Fancy stuff."

"Okay, Harry can go on the Bake Off," Niall decided. "And we'll watch people make fun of him on Gogglebox."

"Heeey," Harry complained, drawing out the word.

"No one's gonna make fun of Harry," Louis interrupted, frowning. "If he's going on that show, he's gonna ace it, and everyone will love him."

Niall giggled. "Awww. I see, you're that kind of couple where only you get to tease and make fun of your partner."

_Partner_. The thought was still setting off butterflies in his stomach. Yet, Louis nodded with a grave expression, trying not to give away anything. "Damn right."

Harry grinned when Louis looked at him, and the urge to touch him was overwhelming. Unfortunately, they sat too far from each other for that. Instead, Louis shoved his plate over to Harry so he could steal a few of the chips he'd been eying for so long.

It earned Louis a bright smile and an air kiss, which was good enough.

"Should we order another round?" Liam asked, pointing at his empty glass.

"Excellent idea," Niall commented, raising a hand to get the waitress' attention.

+++

Harry was tipsy.

He leaned against the wall behind him and tried to make out Louis in the crowd. He had gone off with Barbara to dance and Harry had lost sight of them shortly after. It had been a while since he had last seen Liam and Zayn. They had been at the bar before and Harry had seen them snogging. It probably wasn't a mystery why they were gone now.

"Harry, mate," Niall said, popping up beside Harry. He pushed another glass into Harry's hand. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Sure," Harry replied, toasting to Niall before taking another sip. "We lost Liam and Zayn."

"Not really." Niall winked and pointed to a corner. "They just found a spot a little more private."

Harry spotted the pair in the shadows of the spacious room, hidden by the crowd and from everyone's view. They were kind of dancing, hands on hips, chests pressed together and lips devouring each other.

Something in Harry simmered and he could feel his blood heat up.

"Okay, time to look away," Niall commented in mock-appal. "That's soft-porn going on over there."

"They're well into each other," Harry pointed out. "I mean. You can't help but find your soulmate hot, can you?"

When Niall didn't reply, Harry turned his head to him, seeing him frown at Zayn and Liam. "Yeah," Niall finally said, a smile returning to his expression. "Especially when you had one too many."

They toasted to that again, both chuckling. Maybe after this drink, Harry would build up enough courage to do the same. To kiss Louis silly and let his hands wander the way he wanted them to wander Louis' body.

"Hey there," he was distracted while scanning the crowd for Louis.

In front of him stood a woman, about his age, with soft blonde curls and brown eyes. She smiled, her head slightly tilted and her lips bright red. Harry frowned, trying to remember if he knew the woman, but he couldn't recall having seen that face before.

It hit him then that she probably wasn't someone he knew, but someone who wanted to get to know him. He was at a club after all, and with the way he was standing aside with only Niall as his company, someone would probably assume that he was here alone.

A quick glance at Niall revealed that he was just watching on with an amused expression.

"Hello," Harry replied kindly nonetheless.

"So," the woman said. "How come you look so bored?"

"Do I?" Harry asked, blinking. "I'm actually enjoying myself with my friend Niall here."

She glanced at Niall, and he greeted her by raising his glass slightly. "Looks like you could have more fun than standing here."

Harry kept up the friendly smile, but made sure he didn't avoid eye contact. "Sorry, but I'm not here for that kind of thing."

The woman raised a brow. "You're not?"

"No. Sorry if I made that impression on you." Before he could add anything else, he saw Louis approaching, a frown etched between his brows.

Harry had suspected it already -- Louis was the jealous type.

"Haz," he said, voice just loud enough to be heard when he came up beside the woman. He reached out to take Harry's free hand. "Dance with me, baby."

Harry had a bit of trouble processing both pet names. He couldn't say he disliked it -- quite the contrary, actually. Without hesitance, he emptied his drink and stepped closer to Louis, nodding. The woman seemed to grasp the situation, checking Louis from head to toe. Whatever she was thinking, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Louis huffed. "That was easier than expected. You may have guessed it, but I don't like to share."

"Well," Harry replied, watching Louis' lips. The alcohol was definitely doing its part now, making Harry's mind whirl out of control. "I know the situation with Barbara earlier begged for the comment, but I'm actually not up for a threesome."

Niall's sudden laugh pulled him back and made him take in his surroundings. Louis was grinning madly, falling into Niall's laughter a moment later.

"Come on," he said pulling Harry along. "And you," he added, looking at Niall over his shoulder. "Your girlfriend is constantly being hit on over there."

"And she handles such situations just as well as your boyfriend," Niall retorted, but still went past them and disappeared into the crowd.

Louis swayed slightly when he stopped which indicated that he was probably just as tipsy as Harry. He looked slightly concerned. "You didn't-- like. I don't mean to control you. If you were just talking to a friend or-- you know. I just thought---"

Harry cut him off with a kiss. They were swaying together now and Harry inhaled Louis' scent, sinking into the kiss. "It's okay," he murmured between kisses. "She kinda hit on me." He changed the angle, hands coming to rest on Louis' hips. "But I made it clear I'm not interested."

"You seem very interested in this," Louis commented, opening another button of Harry's shirt in a quick move.

"I liked it," Harry admitted, waiting for what Louis was about to do. He saw the question in Louis eyes and added, "when you called me baby."

Louis' lips stretched into a smile beneath Harry's. He got to his toes and buried his fingers in Harry's hair, ran them down his neck and shoulder before he rested them against Harry's bare chest. There was intent behind his kiss, his touch, the way he pressed against Harry. There wasn't a single doubt left.

"How soon is too soon?" Harry breathed, resting his forehead against Louis' and closing his eyes.

"Too soon?" Louis asked, his voice slightly gravelly. He spread his fingers over Harry's chest, dragging his palm over the skin.

"To want you this much?" Harry clarified, opening his eyes again.

Louis was already staring back. His eyes were grey in the dim light of the club, red and green flickering over his skin every now and then. The beat of the song pumped through their bodies, Harry could feel it in his fingertips, in his ribs as well as beneath Louis' heated skin.

"Nothing's too soon," Louis replied, his voice barely loud enough for Harry to hear. "Not with you."

Harry inhaled again before he dove in for another kiss. Louis responded immediately, tongue meeting Harry's before their mouths even touched. His nails were digging into Harry's collarbone, probably leaving marks. The thought drew a low moan from Harry.

He wanted, wanted, wanted. All at once. He needed Louis naked, needed to get his lips on that skin, needed release. All at once. His hands raced over Louis's body, shoved up the t-shirt to touch the skin beneath.

Louis rolled his hips slightly, breathing heavily. He swallowed every sound Harry made, his hand mercilessly pulling Harry's hair.

Toilet, Harry thought, already dragging Louis. They needed to get to a toilet and---

He stopped, Louis crashing into him. Harry stared at him for a moment, took in the confused expression on Louis’ face. Winding his arms around Louis' middle, Harry buried his face against Louis' neck. He tried to catch his breath, tried to think past the heat, the desire, the naked lust running through his veins.

He couldn't do it like this.

Louis' chest was rising rapidly against his, but his arms were secure around Harry, his hand gentle. "Not like this," he suddenly said, lips close to Harry's ear. "Let's not do it like this."

Harry shook his head, rubbing his nose against the skin of Louis' neck. No, they shouldn't do it like this. It was as though Louis had read his mind, as though he understood without words or explanations why Harry had stopped so abruptly.

Everything about him was simply wonderful.

They were both drunk, they were in a dirty, frowsty club surrounded by strangers. And they had just been about to have their first time together in a toilet stall, making it quick rather than drawing it out. Leaving their clothes on rather than slowly undressing each other. Hands rushing over heated skin rather than exploring every single inch.

"I wanna leave," Harry said, raising his head to look at Louis. "If your offer for a grand tour of your flat still stands."

Louis laughed again, his cheeks still flushed and his lips red from their kissing. Harry swiped his thumb over Louis' bottom lip and Louis' eyes went unfocused for a brief moment.

He turned his head lightly and pecked Harry's thumb. "Let's go, babe."

+++

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, immediately squinting against the morning sun. He felt slightly dizzy, his limbs heavy from sleep. For a moment, he had no idea where he was, the room unfamiliar and strange. There was a pleasant weight against his back, though, which told him exactly where he was.

Even after this short time, Louis’ arms already felt familiar.

Memories of last night came rushing back to his mind and Harry closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. His skin still tingled with those memories.

Catching a taxi hadn't been that easy. They had walked a good part of the way until one had finally stopped. Inside, Louis had pulled Harry back in -- not for heated snogging, though. He had just held Harry, gently caressing his back and hair.

Harry had fallen asleep like that.

Upon arriving at Louis' flat, Harry could only vaguely remember getting out of the taxi and Louis guiding him inside. Harry had asked for the grand tour and Louis had promised they'd do it in the morning. Maybe that had been an euphemism for sex, Harry couldn't quite tell.

Everything after that had been a blur of drugging kisses and mumbled words, soft whispers against prickling skin. They must have fallen asleep at some point, tangled in each other, lips bruised from endless kissing and hands tired from running miles over each other's skin.

Harry had never felt that content.

He smiled to himself, touching Louis' hand that rested over Harry's belly. Everything about this was unbelievably sweet. It was the first time in Harry's life that he woke up in the arms of another person without having slept with them. And it didn't matter -- because he'd have it all with Louis. Every little bit of forever was included in this deal.

Carefully, he removed Louis' hand and got out of bed. With a look over his shoulder, he saw that Louis shifted closer to the warm spot he had left, burying his face into the pillow. His hair was a mess and his skin creased from the sheets.

Careful not to wake him, Harry tiptoed out of the room. Without orientation, he walked down the floor to peek into one of the rooms. It turned out to be an office room of some sorts, so Harry backed out of it again. The next one was the kitchen, but on the third try he got lucky.

The bathroom was rather spacious. Louis had a shower and a bathtub, both big enough to accommodate at least three people. The shower looked fancy -- fancy enough to convince Harry that Louis wouldn't mind if he used it.

He stripped out of his boxer shorts and used the loo first. It only took a minute to find fresh towels upon opening a few cupboards. They were stored away much more neatly than Harry had suspected, even sorted by hand and bath towels.

With a sigh, he let the water shower down on his head, turned it a little bit warmer. He used Louis' shampoo and shower gel, smiling at how the scent was familiar already. The thought that he was going to smell like Louis was spreading warm inside his chest.

The flat was still quiet when he left the bathroom later. He had pulled his boxer shorts back on and draped the towel over  his shoulders. Barefoot, he stepped into the kitchen and smiled upon seeing his flowers on the table before he inspected the fridge. Louis didn't have too many things stored, apparently. He didn't even have eggs.

Frowning, Harry opened a few cupboards, but couldn't find anything he could use to prepare a decent breakfast with. Slightly disappointed, he settled on making tea. He hummed to himself quietly, waiting for the kettle to boil the water and looking outside. The view from the window showed a street lined by trees in full blossom, as well as other houses. Harry hadn't paid much attention to the neighbourhood the night before, but from what he could see now, he could tell that it was rather posh.

Working at the radio and hosting one of the most popular shows on the station, probably made some more money than Harry earned in his job. When Harry had checked online, he had found actual articles about Louis, as well as his Twitter. He wondered whether his boyfriend was to be considered some kind of celebrity.

Maybe that was something they had to talk about, Harry thought when he filled two mugs with hot water. He went back to the fridge to get milk, adding a dash to both cups and a bit of sugar to his own. Waiting for the tea to steep, he smiled to himself in anticipation of the day. For the first time, he'd get to have Louis all to himself; just the two of them, no onlookers, no outsiders, no friends or family for one day.

When he turned around, both mugs in his hands, he immediately bumped into Louis. He stumbled, losing his hold on the mugs and both dropped, spilling all over Louis' front. Louis released a shriek, jumping back. Some of the tea spilled on Harry's feet, burning on his skin.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry gasped, immediately reaching out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Louis pulled at his shirt, hissing in pain, and Harry realised only then that he had just spilled boiling hot tea over Louis' front. He grabbed the hem of Louis' t-shirt and pulled it over his head before pressing his wet towel against Louis' bare chest.

"Fuck, Lou," Harry kept on babbling, pulling Louis with him to the sink. He turned on the cold water and drenched the towel, then carefully patted it over Louis' chest again. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, good morning," Louis commented dryly. "You're clumsy after all."

"Sorry," Harry apologised again. "I didn't see you, or hear you."

"Kinda wanted to surprise you," Louis admitted. He watched Harry press the cold cloth against his chest, frowning a little. "It's not that bad. Don't worry."

"It is," Harry insisted, looking at the reddened skin. "I'm such an idiot."

"Just clumsy," Louis amended. He lifted a hand, touching Harry's cheek. "Don't worry."

Looking up, Harry met Louis' gaze. He exhaled and leaned in, kissing Louis' forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Louis assured him. "I received some good first aid."

"Yeah?" Harry removed the towel and put it on the working surface. "I could kiss it better?"

Louis nodded, putting his hands on Harry's hips. "You should."

Harry trailed his lips over Louis' temple down to his neck. He felt Louis shiver, its echoes vibrating through Harry's skin. He kissed Louis' collarbones, gently nipping, and then brushed his lips over Louis' chest down to his sternum.

"Hmm," Louis hummed, tilting his head back. "That helps."

"Guess a little more won't hurt then," Harry commented and made Louis gasp when he picked him off the floor without a warning. He turned around and sat Louis down on the worktop, stepping between his legs.

Louis buried his fingers in Harry's damp curls, scraping over his scalp and sighing in pleasure when Harry kissed over one of his nipples, closing his lips around it and gently licking over it. He lowered his head and pressed a kiss on top of Harry's head.

Harry's hands moved up Louis' thighs, kneading the flesh and his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Louis' boxer shorts. He needed to touch more skin, wanted to arouse, wanted to feel. Louis' response was immediate; he shifted closer and lifted his hips up.

"Harry," he breathed, pulling on Harry's hair to make him lift his head.

Harry gave Louis' nipple one more gentle bite before complying and looking at him. Louis' eyes were glassy and his cheeks rosy, his lips slightly opened. It didn't take Harry a single thought before he dove in to kiss Louis. He groaned in frustration when Louis held him back, pulling his hair again.

"Morning breath," Louis just said.

"I don't care," Harry told him, nails scratching over the soft skin of Louis' thigh.

Louis closed the gap between them, brushing his lips over Harry's. They kissed languidly and slowly, as if they were to capture every single second of it. The sun was shining warm onto Harry's back, his skin was prickling with the sensation of it. Louis' hands were still in Harry's hair, his lips hot on Harry's. They pulled back for air, looking at each other. Louis smiled and everything in Harry came to a halt.

Right in front of him was everything he had ever wanted.

The feeling overwhelmed him, and he swallowed thickly, trying to deal with his feelings. He had dreamed of exactly this since he had been eighteen; of someone who would look at him exactly like this. Warm and soft, with affection, fondness and real desire. As if Harry meant the world to him.

That was exactly how Louis looked at him.

"You okay?" Louis asked, gently caressing Harry's cheek.

"More than," Harry breathed, moving his hands back up to Louis' waist. "Let's go back to bed."

"Why did you even get up?" Louis asked, closing his legs around Harry's hips.

"Had to pee." Harry lifted him off the work surface, walking back towards the bedroom.

“Looks more like you had a shower,” Louis commented.

Harry grinned, shrugging. “You’ve got a really fancy shower.”

Louis hummed, distracting Harry with another kiss. He had to press Louis up against a wall to respond to it accordingly. Louis rolled down his hips, making Harry gasp. He kissed Louis harder, gasping into his mouth, his hands coming to grip Louis' bum, fingers digging into the flesh.

Louis wiggled, gently chuckling against Harry's lips. "Bed, Harry," he demanded, lowering his head to attack Harry's neck. He kissed beneath Harry's ear, eagerly starting to suckle.

Harry maneuvered them back into the bedroom, falling onto the sheets with Louis. The vibrations of Louis' chuckles echoed through Harry's chest as he lost his balance, crashing into Louis and pressing him into the mattress.

"Clumsy," Louis commented with an incredibly fond tone.

"Am not," Harry protested, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Louis' face.

"It's kinda sexy," Louis admitted, grinning up at Harry. "In a very odd way."

"I only act like an idiot around you," Harry defended himself. "It's your fault."

"Am I making you nervous?" Louis' voice dropped to almost a whisper.

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "In a very odd way."

Louis wound his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. "I think that's okay," he murmured. "It'll work in some odd way too."

Bringing his hands down to Louis' thighs to spread them a little further, Harry kissed Louis' chin. Louis complied easily, accommodating Harry between his legs and immediately thrusting up slightly. Harry's breath caught for a moment and he needed a second to fall into Louis' rhythm.

All conversation was forgotten when they started to grind in earnest. Louis' lips fell open and he released little noises that Harry couldn't help but swallow down. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes, feeling Louis' cock filling up as it rubbed against Harry's thigh.

Louis found his mouth again, licking over Harry's bottom lip as he brought his hands down to cup Harry's bum and press them closer together. They exchanged hot breath and low moans more than actual kisses, losing control of their bodies. Louis bit Harry's bottom lip a little too hard when they met in another delicious roll of their hips.

They parted when Louis hooked a finger under the waistband of Harry's boxer shorts. All the intention was right there, clear in Louis' eyes and Harry was not going to refuse him anything. He mirrored Louis' movement instead and pulled at the waistband of his boxer shorts, too.

"Off," Louis demanded breathily, tugging already.

Harry giggled, but complied and pulled his shorts down. He sat up to help Louis remove his shorts too. Their hands collided and tangled, making the whole process more complicated. Louis started chuckling again and Harry rolled off him, laughing too. He nuzzled his nose against Louis' neck and moved his hand down over Louis' stomach to his hip. With one quick glance at Louis' face, he pushed Louis' boxer shorts down and followed the fine hairs leading down from his navel with one finger. He stopped right at the base of Louis' cock, sucking at his neck.

Louis turned on his side and pulled Harry closer again, and this time, stripping off their underwear without having to part was easy. Harry groaned when their legs tangled, their cocks sliding together. He moved his hand down and stroked his thumb over the head of Louis' cock before wrapping his fingers around it.

Once again, Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, breathing heavily and looking down their bodies. Harry watched him, the long lashes covering his eyes, lips red and wet, a lovebite blooming in the crook where neck met shoulder and his hair dishevelled from sleep and Harry's hands. His eyes were vibrant blue when he looked back at Harry, glazed with want.

"You're really good with your hands," he breathed, meeting Harry's strokes with gentle thrusts of his hips.

"Always have been," Harry commented. He smirked. He wanted to get his lips on Louis' cock, wanted to taste him and make him come with only his mouth and tongue. Just touching him wasn't nearly enough. "Was really good in wood tech in school."

"Wood tech," Louis repeated, snorting. He drew Harry into another kiss, aligning their hips better, so Harry's cock rubbed against Louis' thigh.

Harry lost every thought, pushing closer and stroking Louis' cock harder. Louis' ran his hands down Harry's back, one finger sliding between Harry's cheeks, nudging his hole. In response, Harry kissed him deeper, rocking his hips harder. Out of breath, Louis pulled back, licking his lips and Harry chased him, still hungry for his kisses.

"I wanna blow you."

"Can I suck you off?"

They both burst into giggles again, and Louis removed his hand from Harry's bum. He grabbed Harry's hand, tangling their fingers. "Let me first, yeah?"

Harry licked his lips, watching Louis' face closely. "How about we do it at the same time?" he proposed.

Louis' eyes darkened and he was breathing heavily again. Without an actual answer, he pulled Harry in, rolling onto his back, so Harry came to rest on Louis' chest. They kissed for a while, tangled in each other and Harry almost forgot what he had been about to do. He sat up, carefully stroking the hair from Louis' face.

Louis grabbed his hips and guided him as he turned around. Harry positioned his knees on each side of Louis' head and nuzzled his cheek against Louis' thigh, breathing hotly against Louis' cock. Louis groaned and gave Harry a slow lick without any warning.

"Fuck," Harry muttered under his breath, closing his eyes. He dove in, taking the head of Louis' cock between his lips to suck gently. Louis pushed his hips up slightly and dug his nails into Harry's thighs, pulling his hips down. His mouth was hot and wet as he took Harry's cock in.

Harry didn't hesitate a second to return the favour, taking Louis all the way down. He grabbed the base of Louis' cock, licking along the vein on the underside and then started to bob his head in earnest.

Louis groaned and it sent vibrations through Harry's body, making him writhe and shudder. He sucked harder, drawing another one from Louis, until he bucked up his hips and forced his nails harder into Harry's skin.

After another minute, Louis pulled away and Harry whined at the loss of contact, the loss of slick heat and Louis' tongue pressing warm against his cock.

"Babe," Louis muttered, voice rough. "I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

Well, that was the whole point of it, wasn’t it?

Harry simply ducked his head deeper, taking even more of Louis in. Louis released a strangled noise, panting against Harry's thigh. The fact that Harry had such an impact on him was breathtaking and making his head feel light. He sensed heat coiling up in his stomach, turned on by the way Louis shifted beneath him, completely losing control.

"Harry," Louis panted again, turning his face away from Harry's thigh to swallow him down again. He sucked harder, his fingers circling the base of Harry's cock.

It didn't take another minute for Louis to come. He tensed, stopping but not pulling off Harry's cock. He made a deep noise that sent Harry to the edge of the cliff, an airy feeling of dizziness keeping him just slightly above the abyss.

Harry tilted his head slightly, slowly going down on Louis again. Louis' hips shot up in a jerky move and he came. Fully prepared, Harry drew back slightly, swallowing what he could catch, closing his eyes in pleasure when Louis sucked at the tip of his cock. His own orgasm came slowly, rolling over him in a gentle wave, and leaving him a writhing mess, teeth digging into the flesh of Louis' thighs.

"Babe," Louis murmured after what felt like second and ages alike.

Harry blinked, noticing he lay on top of Louis, cheek squished against Louis' thigh. "Don't make me move."

"Just a bit," Louis promised, shoving Harry's hips off his chest. He pulled his legs from under Harry, but just a second later replaced them with one arm, pulling Harry close against his chest. Their feet were resting the pillow, the duvet messed up beneath them.

Harry nuzzled closer against Louis, winding an arm around his middle.

"You good?" Louis asked, stroking the hair from Harry's face.

"Never been better," Harry assured him. He tangled their legs, hissing a little at the contact. "Also, you're a cuddler."

"I live for cuddles," Louis admitted, smiling at him.

“How is your chest?” Harry asked, gently running his fingertips over Louis’s skin.

“It’s all right,” Louis assured him and then winked. “I’ll just take you spilling stuff on me as a sign of affection.”

_I may love you_ , Harry thought, but just smiled back. He blinked slowly, watching Louis' face and then leaned in again, kissing Louis gently. They both tasted bitter of sleep and come and sweat, yet Harry couldn't care less.

It didn't need to taste like it to be sweet.

+++

They spent the rest of the day on the sofa.

Harry hadn't been too fond of Louis' breakfast, which had consisted of nothing else but Coco Pops and Milk. Louis had convinced him, though, that it wasn't actually bad and that they could live off cornflakes for a whole day. He had done it countless times before -- and was still alive.

He had counted it as a win when Harry had simply shaken his head with a fond expression.

In the end, they had ordered Indian food in the late afternoon. Harry ate it sprawled out on the floor, three containers in front of him. Louis ate his on the sofa, watching partly Harry and partly the telly. Both was equally interesting.

"I'm full," Harry groaned, turning on his back and patting his belly.

"Come back here," Louis demanded, putting his plate onto the table.

Harry looked at him, grinning brightly and stretching his limbs. "Why don't you come to me?"

"Because the floor isn't very comfortable. This couch is, though." Louis patted the cushion, gesturing for Harry to join him.

Giving in, Harry got up from the floor and joined Louis on the sofa. He pressed his back against Louis' front, pulling his arm over Harry's stomach. Louis kissed his nape, nuzzling his nose into the curls and inhaling the scent that was a mix of just Harry, clean sweat and Louis' shampoo.

"I can't believe I got so lucky," Louis murmured, opening his hand when Harry's fingers slid over his palm.

Harry hummed, tangling their fingers. He still couldn't grasp it, but holding Harry's hand still felt like it had the first time. He had never thought of the concept before, but if it was possible to touch home, this was what it felt like. Holding Harry's hand was like touching home.

"We're both lucky," Harry pointed out quietly.

"I mean," Louis added, and there was no doubt that Harry already knew him well enough to know he wasn't being serious anymore. "What if my soulmate had turned out to be a loser in bed?"

"You could've always pretended I wasn't your soulmate," Harry suggested. "I’m considering right now."

Louis kicked him gently and then shoved one leg between Harry’s. He pressed another kiss to Harry's neck, right above a love bite he had left there earlier. "Do I have to prove myself now?"

"Later," Harry just said. He inhaled deeply, pulling Louis closer against his back. "Let me take another nap first."

"Later," Louis agreed. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself. "Stay the night?"

"Gotta change for work, Lou," Harry reminded him, voice already deep and slow. “Your clothes don’t really fit me.”

"I'll drive you in the morning. Promise," Louis insisted. "Stay here. Be my sex slave."

Laughter bubbled out of Harry and Louis couldn't help but grin happily at the sound. "I've got to be at the kindergarten at nine."

"I'll take you to your flat before," Louis promised. "And even drive you to work afterwards if you want."

"Okay," Harry gave in, although Louis suspected that he hadn't really been averse to the idea in the first place. "Remind me to text Ed later."

Satisfied, Louis nodded, closing his eyes too. The TV was quietly running in the background, odd noises reaching their ears. All Louis really registered, however, were Harry's breathing, his thumb gently stroking over the back of Louis' hand and his curls tickling Louis' cheek.

What a difference a day made, he thought, smiling to himself before he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, smut is not exactly my strong forte.   
> Thanks a lot for reading ♥


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooo!!!! If you are still around to read this: thank you for being so patient with me. ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy the read :)

 

"Lou," Harry murmured, gently taking Louis' hand between his own. That immediately calmed Louis’ nerves, the contact soothing and familiar. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"What if they hate me?" Louis asked, turning to Harry. "I'm not as charming as you are, and I tend to blurt out what comes to my mind first and people always get it wrong. What if they get me wrong?"

Harry smiled, unbuckling his seatbelt and shifting as close to Louis as the console between them allowed. "I have no idea why you think that, but it’s not true."

"It is," Louis protested. "People have called me obnoxious before."

"Well," Harry mused, still smiling. "You _are_ obnoxious."

"What the bloody---" Louis was cut off by Harry's lips. For a second he pondered the option of protesting and pushing Harry away. He was having a serious crisis here, and Harry was definitely not taking him seriously. Then again, Harry's kiss was just as comforting as his hand, so Louis decided that a little bit of kissing couldn't hurt.

He wouldn't lose the plot.

Apparently, Harry wasn't losing the plot, either. "I didn't get you wrong, did I?" he asked after he pulled back, one hand still cupping Louis' jaw.

"Just because I was too nice to rip your head off for spilling boiling hot tea over my front," Louis commented, nibbling on Harry's lip. "You really had no right to get anything wrong."

Harry laughed gently, shifting to change the angle of their kiss. His breath was warm and he tasted faintly of coffee and strawberries. Maybe jam. Or juice. Harry liked all kinds of juices a lot; something he claimed was a better option of a quick meal than Louis' Coco Pops. Louis wasn't convinced of that yet.

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Harry reassured him again. "It's just my mum and Gemma. No big deal."

"No big deal," Louis repeated, tone flat. "You didn't say that when you had to meet my family."

"And did I really have anything to afraid of?" Harry inquired.

"Of course not." Louis shook his head, tugging gently at one of Harry's curls. "You're a bloody charmer."

"So are you," Harry argued. "Why else would I be here?"

_Because you love me_ , Louis thought but was too afraid to say. It'd only been two months, and they hadn't said anything like _love_ or _forever_ yet. It was on Louis' mind all the time, though.

"Hey," Harry murmured, one hand dropping to Louis' thigh and squeezing gently. "Don't worry. You brought my mum flowers. She'll love you."

"It's only decent to bring flowers when you're invited for dinner," Louis pointed out, shrugging.

Harry actually pouted, his bottom lip sticking out slightly. "Don't say that. I didn't bring your mum anything when she invited me for dinner."

"You watched her grandchild while I was working," Louis reminded him. He put his hand over Harry's when he moved it up way too close to Louis' crotch. "I think you guys were even."

"Should we go in then?" Harry asked, wiggling his fingers beneath Louis'. "Or should I help you relax a little first?"

"Let's get it over with." Louis leaned in again to press another quick kiss against Harry's lips. "You can help me relax afterwards."

Harry groaned when Louis pulled back and got out of the car. He was still in the passenger seat when Louis took the flowers from the backseat, grumbling about how he only wanted to help. Louis smiled to himself, plotting how he'd properly thank Harry later.

His ideas revolved around a hot shower, thoroughly shampooing Harry's hair, and paying a lot of attention to scrape his scalp the way Harry liked it. And maybe thoroughly blowing him afterwards.

"Come on, baby," Louis said before closing the door.

Harry got out of the car, holding his hand out for Louis. They walked to the door together, and Harry squeezed Louis' fingers gently before ringing the bell. The door swung open a moment later, revealing a young woman, most likely Gemma, Harry's sister.

"Hi," she greeted them, smiling brightly -- it resembled Harry's smile a lot. "You're just in time. Come on in."

Louis followed Harry inside, letting go of his hand to hold it out to Gemma. "Hi, I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you."

"Finally," she agreed. "It's taken Harry ages to bring you around."

"I'm sorry," Louis immediately apologised because he knew that it was more on him than on Harry.

Gemma laughed, giving Louis' shoulder a light push. "It wasn't meant as an accusation."

"I would appreciate it," Harry interfered, "if you didn't scare off my boyfriend before he even got to say hi to Mum."

Rolling her eyes, Gemma turned and gestured for them to follow. "Didn't you say he was witty?"

"Well, he told _me_ that I didn't have to be scared of you," Louis commented, staying behind Harry. "Looks like he wasn't completely honest with both of us."

Gemma laughed, grinning at them over her shoulder as they entered the kitchen. "He's scared of me? I like that."

"Oh, Gem, you're at it again." A woman Louis had only seen on photos so far turned around from the cooker, extending her arms for a hug. To Louis' surprise she didn't go for Harry but for him. "You must be Louis. It's so lovely to finally meet you."

Louis accepted the hug, immediately feeling safe when Harry's mum locked her arms behind his back and squeezed tightly. Her embrace felt entirely like that of a mum and she smelled like a goddess, of expensive perfume, mixed with a hint of cake and fruits. "Thanks for having me, Ms Cox."

"Just call me Anne." She pulled back and her eyes shone bright when Louis handed her the bouquet of flowers. "They're lovely. Thank you, love."

Harry gave him a subtle thumbs-up when Anne turned to look for a vase. Louis smiled back, feeling a lot lighter already.

"Am I not getting a hug?" Harry complained then, stepping closer to his mother.

She looked at him with a fond expression while draping the flowers in the vase. Then she reached for him, getting to her toes. "You get a kiss, baby."

Harry squinted one eye closed, grinning happily as he accepted his mother's kiss on his cheek. Louis watched them with a smile; Harry hadn't lied when he had said he worshipped his mother. His hand came up to her waist, pulling her close, and he leaned into her touch, obviously comfortable.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Mum," Gemma commented. "Now that he's a celebrity, he's probably too cool to be your baby."

"Celebrity?" Harry asked, frowning. "Me? Louis's the celebrity."

"'M not," Louis protested.

Gemma tapped a magazine on the kitchen counter. "Everyone in a gossip rag is some kind of celebrity."

Harry let go of his mother and pushed past his sister to grab the magazine. Louis recognised the cover immediately, his tension easing off.

"Heat's always fabricating the biggest nonsense," he commented, resting a hand on Harry's arm.

"Obviously," Gemma said while Harry skimmed the pages, snorting. "They call him Harold Edward Styles."

"Harold?" Harry exclaimed, frowning. He stopped skimming and over his shoulder Louis saw that they actually got a whole page, a huge picture of them walking next to each other and holding hands. "I hate when people assume it's Harold."

"It makes for a good nickname," Louis pointed out, squeezing Harry's arm. "Is Edward really your second name?"

Harry turned to him, nodding. "What's yours?"

"It's William," Gemma replied before Louis could.

Harry frowned at her. "How do _you_ know that?"

"He's a celebrity, Harry. It's on his Wikipedia page."

"Not a celebrity," Louis protested again.

"Anyway," Gemma shoved the magazine at Harry's face. "Read the article."

Louis looked at the page again, recognising Harry's outfit from a couple of days ago when they had been out for dinner. His face was turned towards Louis’, hair partly tied back and eyes bright with laughter. Louis was covering his mouth with the back of his free hand, obviously laughing too.

"Seems like Stanley Lucas wasn't joking when he teased Louis Tomlinson about meeting his soulmate soon on their afternoon show on BBC Radio Two a couple of weeks ago," Harry read out loud. "The radio presenter was seen laughing and holding hands with a very attractive, young man this week, apparently taking him out for dinner. They arrived together at the restaurant in Tomlinson's car and according to a source who was inside the restaurant too, the couple acted 'very loved up'."

Louis glanced up at Harry's face, finding him already looking back.

"The mystery man is a certain Harold Edward Styles, living and working in London. According to insiders close to Tomlinson, they met through their jobs and the connection was clear from the very first moment. Congrats to our dear Tommo. Looks like his soulmate is a right---" Harry stopped, glancing at his mum who was watching them. "Hottie," he added quietly.

Gemma laughed. "They got everything wrong, except for the fact that you guys are soulmates."

"Stop embarrassing the boys, Gem," Anne scolded her and shoved a bowl into her daughter's hands. "Help me get these into the dining room."

They left the room and Louis used the moment to cup Harry's face. "I think they also got the part about you being a really good catch right."

"Did you know about this?" Harry asked quietly.

"The article? No." Louis shook his head. "Gotta have to talk to my publicist about this. Do you want me to arrange for you to be kept out of the press entirely?"

Harry looked at him for a long moment. "I don't really care, actually. You're not in the press that often, are you?"

"Not really," Louis confirmed.

"I'd like for them to get my name right, though,"  Harry added, a grin taking over his face.

Louis rose to his toes to kiss him briefly. "I guess I can make sure of that."

"Harry, love, can you help Gemma cut the roast?" Anne asked when she came back into the kitchen.

"Sure." Harry pressed a gentle kiss against Louis' forehead before he walked out.

"Can I help with anything?" Louis offered as soon as Harry was gone, gesturing at the many bowls and plates on the counter.

Anne handed him a bowl. "Vegetables," she simply said and turned back to the cooker. "So. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation just now."

Louis looked at the back of her head, blinking slowly. "Um."

"It was very considerate of you to ask him what he wants." Her shoulders lifted slightly, but other than that she seemed completely relaxed. "You're really good for him, you know?"

"I don't know," Louis replied carefully. He put the empty pot into the sink. "But I really want to be."

Anne turned, giving Louis a small smile. "You probably have no idea how much this really means to him. All he ever dreamed of was for this soulmate thing to be perfect. Has he told you about his father?"

Louis nodded. "My parents don't live together anymore, either. I mean. My mum and her soulmate."

For a moment, Anne watched him with a look Louis couldn't read. "Harry never was afraid of this going wrong despite mine and his father's past. I'm just so happy he didn't get disappointed. He literally lights up each time he talks about you, Louis."

Feeling his cheeks flush, Louis lowered his gaze, lacing his fingers. Anne closed the gap between them to pull Louis into another hug and Louis didn't hesitate to return it.

"I'm really happy to finally meet you," Anne added.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Louis mumbled, feeling strangely safe and comfortable hugging Harry's mother. At the end of the day, she was a stranger -- for some odd reason, though, it didn't feel like that at all.

He had nothing to be scared of.

"Come on," Anne said, patting Louis' shoulder. "We should get this on the table before it gets cold."

+++

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, frowning slightly. It was already light outside but the soft and gentle glow that fell through Louis' window indicated that it was still early.

Too early.

Louis had set an alarm for seven, and Harry rarely woke up before seven on his own. He shifted slightly and instantly knew what it was that had woken him. Louis made a small noise, hips rolling against Harry's backside, his erection poking against the small of Harry's back.

Harry could tell that he was still asleep by the way Louis was breathing, soft puffs fanning out against the back of Harry's neck. His arm was tightly slung around Harry's middle, pressing him close to Louis' chest.

They were both naked and Harry groaned slightly, feeling filthy from last night. They had fallen asleep immediately after some very intense sex, still curled up against each other. Heat coiled up in Harry's stomach thinking about Louis' fingers slowly opening him up, pushing in and out with gentle force before Louis had let Harry ride him.

They'd been both too tired to actually clean up the mess they'd made with lube and come and sweat. Then again, that meant Harry was not just still stretched, but also still wet enough for lazy morning sex.

He shifted, wiggling his hips and making Louis moan quietly, his nails scratching over Harry's tummy. It took a bit of adjusting before Harry managed to get Louis' hard cock to slide between his cheeks.

"Haz," Louis breathed, hand sliding to Harry's chest as he moved his hips in slow circles, rocking back and forth. It was reassuring to know that even in his sleep, Louis knew exactly who it was turning him on.

Giving himself a few firm strokes to take off some of the pressure, Harry realised that this wouldn't work without Louis actively taking part. And a bit more lube, possibly. He groaned quietly and reached behind to grab Louis' hip, pulling him closer, moving in time with Louis' hips.

"What the fuck?" Louis suddenly said, voice still sleep-rough and hips stopping.

Harry whined quietly, urging Louis on to keep moving. "Lou."

"Are you awake?" Louis asked, his hand resting on top of Harry's hip, as if to control his moves.

"Please," Harry breathed, impatient. "Don't stop now."

Louis was quiet for another second, then his hand slid down between Harry's legs. He brushed his knuckles over Harry's balls before one finger nudged against his rim, carefully exploring.

"You want me back inside?" Louis asked, his lips close to Harry's ear now, Harry could feel his breath against his cheek.

"That was the plan," Harry agreed, reaching for the lube on the night stand.

Louis took it from him with a kiss to Harry's temple and a moment later, a cold, slick finger nudged past Harry's rim again. "You're still so open," Louis mumbled, adding a second finger immediately.

Harry didn't even flinch. "No need for prep, Lou. Just fuck me already."

"You really have a bit of a demanding tone this morning," Louis noted. To Harry's surprise, he grabbed Harry's wrist when Harry reached down to touch his own cock. "Don't touch yourself."

Turning his face into the pillow, Harry obeyed. He wanted to protest, but Louis was already pressing him down, and slowly pushing into him. It was too much at once and yet not nearly enough. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, only releasing his breath when Louis was completely inside.

Louis pressed a hand between Harry's shoulder blades, the contact warm and grounding. "Okay, baby?"

Harry nodded, and Louis started to move. He rolled to his side, Harry pressed close to him, one of Louis' thighs swung over Harry's hip. The angle was good like that, his cock sliding in and out of Harry easily.

Louis batted Harry's hand away when he reached down again, and Harry whined high in his throat, tilting his head back against Louis' shoulder. His whole body shook with the force of Louis' thrusts, his cock aching for some friction, some pressure, just any kind of release.

It only took a little longer before Louis' hips stuttered, his cock pulsing hot inside of Harry. He came with a low groan, face buried against the back of Harry's neck, nails digging into the flesh just above Harry's hips.

He panted afterwards, licking his lips and Harry's nape in the process, slowly riding out his aftershocks. "Can't believe you woke me before seven just because you're horny."

Harry huffed, still pushing back, his cock throbbing painfully and slapping against his lower tummy. "Just to be clear, you woke me with your poking erection."

Louis hummed, scratching his nails over Harry's abdomen. "Did I now?"

"I was just generously helping out," Harry explained, breathing heavily. "And what do I get in return? A bloody hard-on that's not being taken care of."

"Who says it's not taken care of?" Louis asked, pecking Harry's shoulder.

"You didn't even touch me once, and slapped my hand away each time I even just attempted it." Harry wiggled in Louis hold, his already softening cock slipping out of Harry. He felt Louis’ come dripping out of him, running down the back of his thighs. Rolling onto his back, he curled his fingers around his erection, closing his eyes.

They snapped open again when Louis gently removed Harry's hand, pressing it down into the mattress. Harry groaned in frustration, angling his hips up into thin air.

“What the bloody fuck is your problem?” He froaned in frustration.

"I said don't touch yourself," Louis stated, voice quiet. He ran his free hand over Harry's thigh, before rolling him around, pressing Harry's front into the soft sheets. "I've got better plans for you than just a quick handjob."

"What--" Harry's mouth froze, hanging open when Louis placed a kiss over his bum, fingers gently spreading Harry's cheeks.

"This okay?" Louis asked quietly.

"Dunno, Lou," Harry breathed, the thought of Louis eating him out making his cock ache even more. He pressed his eyes closed. "I'm all dirty and sticky."

"Thought I'd clean you up a little?" Louis' breath ghosted warm over Harry's skin, his lips so, so close.

"How are you fucking real?" Harry asked, biting his lip and pushing his hips up. ”Please.”

"I'll take that as a yes."

+++

"So," Harry said after he came out of the bathroom, a towel wound around his hips and another slung around his neck. "One thing's for sure."

Louis looked up from his drawer, wearing boxer shorts and a white t-shirt with a comic print. Harry couldn't believe the urge to touch was still so huge, even after the last night and the previous hour. His skin just looked so smooth, golden and soft.

"What?", he asked, brows slightly furrowed.

"No one lied to me when they said sex with your soulmate would surpass all of your previous experiences." Harry shrugged off the towel, reaching for the clean briefs he had placed on Louis' bed before taking his shower. He glanced at Louis, checking if the topic somehow made him uncomfortable.

"Well," Louis replied, shrugging a shoulder. "It's definitely true. It does feel different."

Harry caught Louis' wrist, pulling him closer. "Much more intense."

Louis grinned, touching their lips together. "Much more satisfying."

Humming, Harry swayed them for a moment, closing his eyes. "I just got used to this," he murmured. "Waking up beside you every day and, like, getting to touch you whenever I want."

"Sounds like now I became _your_ sex slave," Louis commented, hands cupping Harry's jaw.

"I'm not sure I can go a whole week without it," Harry mused. He rested his hands on Louis' hips, thumbs brushing the skin beneath the t-shirt. It was the closest he came to say _I’ll miss you_. "It's just unfair."

Louis smiled, lips looking red and just so very kissable. "You just find it unfair that I'm gonna meet Alice Force again."

Harry pouted his lips. " _That_ is unfair, too."

"Can't have it all, babe," Louis reminded him. "I'd take you to every single festival if I could. You're the one tied up at work."

"Lory'd be so upset if I didn't show up at work anymore."

"If she's upset, what would your secret fave be?" Louis mock-wondered, palm flat on his chest.

"Give me a break," Harry complained, rolling his eyes.

"Traitor," Louis said, and that settled the topic. Louis wouldn't ever let it go, Harry already knew that. Even if Harry were to say that Mallory was his favourite now, Louis wouldn't ever believe him. Or hold it forever against him that she hadn't been before they had met.

There was no way out of this for Harry. He'd have to suffer through it for the rest of his life. In the grand scheme, though, it wasn't so bad. He got a lot of great things in addition.

"Leeds," Harry promised, returning to their original topic and thinking about the two tickets pinned to the fridge in his and Ed's flat. "I got off work for that week."

"It's still more than a month away, though," Louis said, letting go of Harry to finish getting dressed.

"It'll fly by." Harry put the briefs on, running a hand through his hair. "And we'll be busy preparing for Lottie and Kian's wedding."

"Don't remind me," Louis went back to the bathroom, towel bunched up between his hands. "She won't leave us a single day in peace. Not even when we're gonna be in Leeds."

"You're their best man, Lou," Harry reminded him. "That comes with a few obligations."

"I have enough of those as it is," Louis complained, his voice a little muffled from the other room.

Harry silently shook his head, smiling to himself. He knew that Louis really enjoyed all the tasks and responsibilities that came with being best man.

"Do you have time for a quick breakfast together?" Louis asked when he came back into the bedroom.

"Are you still hungry?" Harry asked, unable to suppress the smirk.

"Very funny," Louis commented, poking his side. "May I remind you that you're the insatiable one between us? Couldn't even sleep six hours before demanding it again."

"I told you," Harry insisted, catching Louis around the waist and kissing behind his ear, "you were already humping me when I woke up."

"Well, you already had the lube ready when I did," Louis added, the reflection in the mirror showing a fond expression on his face.

"Always at your service," Harry cooed, swaying them gently.

Louis put his hands over Harry's on his stomach, his gaze meeting Harry's in the mirror. "What am I gonna do without you for a whole week?"

Harry winked, resting his cheek against Louis' temple. "I hope you packed enough lube to wank. Or phone sex. Should we have phone sex?"

"I'm not gonna answer a single one of your calls," Louis threatened between chuckles. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes sparkling -- Harry loved that look on him.

Harry loved a lot about Louis, and it got harder and harder to keep it in with every day.

"I’ve never had phone sex," Harry admitted, frowning slightly and trying to distract himself from blurting out love confessions to Louis. "I think we should definitely give it a go."

"I'm gonna share a room with Stan, silly." Louis shook his head slightly. "There's no way we'll have phone sex."

Harry hummed, not quite convinced that another person in Louis' room could stop them. "We'll see about that. So," he added, reluctant to let go of Louis, "what did you say about breakfast?"

Louis shrugged, holding Harry's gaze in the reflection. "I mean, I didn't really buy groceries. You could have corn flakes?"

"Or?"

"I thought we'd stop at the coffee shop on our way?" Louis suggested. "I'm craving one of the blueberry muffins. And I could pack a sandwich for the ride."

Harry nodded. "Sounds good."

They stayed like that for a moment, gently swaying, leaning against each other, Harry breathing in Louis' scent of sports body wash and expensive shampoo. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take all of it in.

He had told himself over the past few days that it wouldn't be a problem. He didn't need Louis so much that he couldn't go a single week without him. Harry had a life. He had a job and a family, friends to meet and hobbies to maintain.

It wasn't about needing Louis, though. He was functioning perfectly fine on his own. Yet, that didn't mean he wouldn't miss Louis. Over the past two months, since they had first met, Louis had become a part of him. A consistent presence in Harry's life.

Of course Harry would miss him.

When he opened his eyes, he found Louis already watching him with a small smile playing around his lips. He tilted his head a little, pulling Harry even closer.

"Guess we should leave," Harry murmured. "I can't be late for work."

Turning in Harry's arms, Louis stole one more kiss before he grabbed his travel bag and rucksack. Harry followed him out of the bedroom and to the front door where they put on their shoes in silence.

The car ride to the coffee shop was short, filled with easy conversation, Louis telling Harry about the bands he was scheduled to interview over the upcoming week. When they entered the coffee shop, Harry was just telling Louis about the plans he had made with Ed and Niall to go to a pub quiz the next day.

"You should probably ask Liam and Zayn along," Louis suggested. "Zayn's clever."

"You think we can't win on our own?" Harry gaped, furrowing his brows.

Louis shrugged. "I wouldn't bet on it."

"Okay, game on," Harry said, holding out his hand. "If we'll win tomorrow night, you'll switch from corn flakes to fruits for a whole week."

"Other way around for you, should I win," Louis immediately accepted, grabbing Harry's hand.

"We should seal that with a kiss," Harry pointed out.

Louis grinned, getting to his toes and tilting his head back to accept Harry's kiss. "It's a bet."

"If that's not my favourite love birds," someone commented from their right. Harry left his hand over Louis' elbow, tilting his head to spot Eleanor over Louis' shoulder.

"Hiii," he greeted her. "Sorry."

"Not at all," she said, waving him off. "I meant it. You guys are too cute."

"How are you?" Louis asked, turning to the counter.

"Just finished my shift, actually." Eleanor glanced at her watch. "Luke's a little late. He should be here by now."

"Oh, right," Harry remembered, looking at Louis. "I forgot to bring Luke's flash drive."

Louis frowned at him.

"He gave me a few albums to listen to," Harry explained.

"Great," Louis commented, giving Harry's arm a friendly pat. "Finally someone who shares your strange music taste."

The door opened in that moment, and two people came in. One was Luke, the other Harry hadn't seen before, but he was definitely friendly with Luke. He laughed about something, then turned his face to the counter and stayed at the door, eyes shielded by shades.

"Okay, I gotta go, you guys," Eleanor said. She pressed a kiss to Luke's cheek that he accepted easily. "Have a fun shift, love." Then she went over to the guy at the door and let him pull her in for a quick kiss.

"Oh," Louis commented. "You must be Max!"

The boy with the dark hair smiled, taking off his sunglasses and reaching a hand out. "Sure am. You must be---?"

Louis took his hand, shaking it. "Louis. El talks a lot about you."

"Oh, Louis," Max said, pointing  at Harry immediately. "And Harry. The tea spilling soulmates."

"Only one of us has a habit like that," Louis corrected.

"Hey," Harry protested, poking Louis' shoulder. "It's not a habit."

"Three times, Harold," Louis reminded him, and Harry wanted to comment on the nickname. He hadn't approved of that one. Louis hadn't finished, though. "And that's not including the one time at the urinals at the concerts."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, burying his face at Louis' shoulder. "Do you really have to tell other people about that?"

Louis slung an arm around Harry's waist, gently rubbing circles into his lower back. Harry looked up to find Max and Eleanor watching them, Max wearing a strange expression.

"Sorry," Louis apologised. "It's not as gross as it may sound."

Eleanor laughed and Max joined her a moment later. "You guys really are as cute together as Eleanor said," he told them, smiling. "It's nice to see."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, detaching himself from Louis a little. "We try to seem normal in public."

"I think you're pretty normal soulmates," Max commented, winking.

"Anyway," Eleanor interfered, grabbing Max' arm. "We should get going. See you guys around, yeah?"

"Sure," Harry and Louis answered, Harry waving after them.

"Since they were nine," Louis murmured once they were gone. "That's a completely different level of soulmates, don't you think?"

Harry nodded, burying his hands in his pockets. "That must feel---" He looked at Louis, searching for the right word. "Secure."

Louis tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Harry murmured, shrugging one shoulder. "You told me that you were really anxious about your soulmate. That you were afraid we wouldn't work. They never had to go through something like that. Doubts and fears. They just always knew they were already secure with each other."

Louis gave him a long look before he nodded, his features softening. "Yeah. All things considered, though, I had nothing to be anxious about."

Harry put on a sweet smile for him. "You have no idea."

Laughing, Louis bumped their shoulders together and turned, walking up to the counter. Harry followed him, a hand coming to rest on Louis' lower back.

"You guys taking the usual?" Luke asked.

"And a blueberry muffin for me," Louis added, looking through the selection of packed sandwiches.

"I'll have coffee today," Harry replied. "Latte Macchiato, please. To go."

"All right." Luke turned to get on it, fingers quick on the coffee machine.

Louis put a bacon and egg sandwich and a ten pound note on the counter. He rested his hand over Harry's when he pulled out his own wallet. "I’m paying."

"I can pay for my own coffee, you know," Harry argued.

"Or I could just buy you one today." Louis winked at him. "You can buy mine next time."

Harry hesitated but then nodded, putting his wallet back in his back pocket. "Thanks."

"Going somewhere?" Luke asked, putting the cups in front of them.

"I am," Louis answered, taking his change and putting it back in his wallet. "A bit of a work trip."

"I listened to a few of the songs you gave me, by the way," Luke said, wrapping Louis' blueberry muffin and sandwich in a brown bag.

"Oh really? Which ones?" He felt Louis' arm brush against his and turned his hand a little to link their pinkies.

"One band called Kera," Luke replied, frowning a little. "They're good, but a bit too Pop for me. Alice Force is great. Proper brilliant."

"They're good, aren't they?" Harry couldn't help the grin spreading over his face. Louis let go of his hand to pull his mobile from his pocket, snorting quietly. Harry decided to ignore it. "I like Disorder best. It's their second album."

"That's the one I listened to!" Luke beamed. "Such a good album. Track seven is especially good."

"Gentle Lie," Harry exclaimed. He turned back to Louis. "That's our favourite, too. Isn't it, Lou?"

"It's less annoying than the rest of their music," Louis commented, looking up from his mobile. He grinned when Harry nudged his arm. He looked at Luke, shrugging slightly. "I see why they're different and will be huge. Just not really my cuppa, I guess."

"Well, I like them," Luke assured Harry. "Thanks for introducing me. Great music for the car."

"I'll drop by with your flash drive sometime this week," Harry promised, taking his cup.

"That's all right," Luke reassured him, smiling. "Whenever you have time. Did you get a chance to listen yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. Gonna have lots of time on the tube today, though."

Luke glanced past them when the door opened and a couple of girls came in. "Let me know what you think, yeah?"

"Sure." He turned to Louis, finding him typing something on his phone again. When he looked back up, he found Luke looking at Louis strangely. Harry tapped Louis’ wrist to draw his attention back, smiling at Luke. "I’ll text you, mate."

“Brilliant. See you around,” Luke replied, a smile returning to his face. “Bye, Louis.”

"Bye," Louis said, pocketing his phone and taking Harry's hand as they went to the door.

Luke waved with a smile, turning to the next customer.

+++

"I promised her, Haz," Louis argued when they arrived at the kindergarten. He switched off the engine and took another sip from his tea. "A promise is a promise."

Harry turned to him with a stern expression. "She's in that really odd phase right now, you know?" he said, shrugging. "She cries every single morning when Lottie leaves."

"I know," Louis replied. "You told me. She'll be even more furious should I leave without keeping my promise, though."

"We'll have to deal with her after you're gone, though," Harry argued. "I really don't think it's a good idea, Lou."

Sighing exasperatedly, Louis put his tea back into the cupholder, reaching his hand out for Harry's thigh. "Am I sensing jealousy here?"

"The only thing I'm sensing here is you being ridiculous," Harry said drily. He seemed much more relaxed, though, which was all Louis had wanted.

"Come on, love." Louis leaned in to press a quick kiss to Harry's cheek. "Let's go inside. You'll be late."

Harry nodded, apparently accepting that he wouldn't change Louis' mind about this. "I swear, you won't get any phone sex if she's being difficult now."

"I never asked for phone sex," Louis pointed out, chuckling.

"You will," Harry assured him, opening the door and letting Louis go in first. "And I'll say no."

"Another bet?" Louis asked, smirking up at Harry.  

"You'll lose your last shirt if we keep going at this pace," Harry commented. He gently tugged at Louis' t-shirt as if to make his point more clear.

"That's what I'm hoping for, to be honest." Louis tilted his body towards Harry's, let his side gently mold against Harry's.

"Uncle Louis!" A shrill voice interrupted them before Harry could answer. Mallory came running towards them and Louis crouched down to let her hug him.

"Hello, love," he said, gently hugging her close. She smelled of bubblegum shampoo and washing powder. "Come here."

She nuzzled close, winding her arms around Louis' neck so he could stand and lift her up. He grabbed her legs and helped her wind them around his waist before he gently shifted her onto his hip.

"I brought Harry too," Louis said, kissing her cheek. He looked around, spotting Harry greeting the other kids and Barbara.

"Harry's always here," Mallory informed him. "He comes to play every day, just like me."

Louis chuckled, nodding. "He's a kindergarten kid, just like you."

Harry pinched Louis' bum, making him jump a little as he came back to Louis' side. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"Can't wait to get rid of me, can you?"

"Where’s Uncle Lou going?" Mallory asked, blinking her eyes.

"I have to leave for work. Until next Saturday, remember?" Louis asked, frowning slightly. "I told you yesterday."

She tilted her head, a slight pout around her lips. "Is Harry going too?"

"No, love," Harry answered. "Why would I go?"

"You always go together," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We do," Louis agreed, glancing at Harry. "I can't take him with me this time. So you have to keep him company, yeah?"

"Okay," Mallory agreed. She held out her arms for Harry and he took her from Louis. "I'll play with him."

"I'm not a dog, you guys," Harry reminded them.

"You're a dog," Mallory squealed, framing his face with her little hands. "Woof!"

Louis chuckled while Harry imitated a dog, nosing at Mallory's cheek. He took out his mobile and snapped a shot of the pair, a nice in-the-moment picture showing up on his screen: Mallory's smile bright and Harry's expression radiating fondness.

"Nooo," Mallory protested loudly, burying her face against Harry's neck. "Uncle Louis, no."

Laughing, Louis put his phone away again. He knew that Mallory didn't like taking photos. She'd been eager to take them before, but for the last few months she never looked into the camera anymore and always hid her face when someone tried to take a photo. He'd got really lucky taking that picture just now.

He’d use it as the background image on his mobile.

"It's all right, Lory," he reassured her, caressing her hair. "I'm not taking any more photos."

She looked up at him, a grumpy expression on her face.

"Are you gonna say goodbye properly?" Louis asked.

"Give Uncle Louis a kiss," Harry suggested.

She let go of Harry's shoulders and reached her arms out for Louis, making a kissy face. "Bye, Uncle Louis."

Louis gave her a kiss, tugging at one of her blond curls. "See you next week. Be good, yeah?"

Nodding, Mallory leaned back into Harry's hold. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Lory," Louis replied, smiling at how easy it was. He had thought about it all morning, about how he should tell Harry. _If_ he should tell Harry.

"So," Harry said, putting Mallory back to down. She went back to her friends, and Harry gazed after her for a moment. "That was easier than expected."

"See, she didn't cry a bit." Louis smiled, suddenly feeling a little awkward with how they were standing here; at the door of a kindergarten class room, kids playing and being loud, toys scattered at their feet.

Harry took a step closer, just opening his mouth when a boy came up to them, grabbing Harry's hand. "Harry, you gotta see my lorrie," he said excitedly, tugging Harry along.

"Just a sec, Nate," Harry replied, obviously trying not to upset the boy. "I'll come over in a moment, yeah?"

"Oh, I haven't seen it yet?" Barbara said, joining them. She bend down to look at Nate. "Will you show me too?"

The boy nodded, apparently satisfied with someone having interest at all. He took Barbara's hand instead and dragged her with him. She gave Louis a wink over her shoulder and Louis smiled back, waving quickly.

"Sorry," Harry said, coming closer again.

"I'm sorry for keeping you," Louis replied. He felt nervous. Saying goodbye to Harry for such a long period of time was something he hadn't had to do yet. They hadn't seen each other each and every single day of the past two months, but this was still different.

Louis wouldn't be able to just show up at Harry's door, or to call him and ask him if he'd come over to cuddle on the sofa and watch Corrie. The idea of not getting to see Harry for a whole week was really just depressing.

Taking a deep breath, Louis decided that the truth always fared best, so he reached out to take Harry's hand into his, gently tangling their fingers.

"I'll miss you."

Harry's expression turned from curious to surprised and to relieved. He took another step closer, holding their linked fingers between them. "I'll miss you, too."

Louis released the breath that he hadn't been aware he'd been holding, closing his eyes and nodding slowly.

"Gotta keep it PG," Harry mumbled when his lips gently brushed over Louis'.

Louis laughed quietly, nodding and gently bumping their entwined hands against his chest. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Text me when you get there," Harry demanded, staring seriously at Louis' face. "And, like, whenever you have time."

"Don't give me permission to text you every three seconds. You'll hate me."

Harry's eyes shone with the fond smile taking over his features. "I'd never hate you. I'll text, and I'll call if you don't."

"Guess we'll stay pretty connected then," Louis mused.

Nodding, Harry bent his head to press a kiss over Louis' knuckles. "Maybe you can get Kyle to call me as well?"

Louis thought of the Alice Force singer who had openly flirted with Harry last time. He snorted, and raised a brow. "So that's what this is really about."

Harry winked, but when he opened his mouth, he was cut short again. "Harry, Harry! It's reading time!" a group of children called out, swarming them.

"Guess I really should do my job now," Harry pointed out, reaching out to take a little girl's hand.

"I should leave anyway." Louis leaned in again, hand on Harry's biceps to give him one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll text you."

Harry nodded, smiling as he let the kids drag him over to the other side of the room. Louis watched them for a moment longer, then he turned and went back to his car.

+++

"Louis?"

Turning around, Louis spotted Zayn. He shielded his eyes from the sun and saw Zayn waving at Louis from a few metres away. A group of people walked by in just that moment and Louis lost sight of him, but once they had passed, Zayn was already in front of Louis.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asked, going in for a quick hug.

"Liam and I are here for the weekend," Zayn told him. "Could've guessed you'd be here too."

Louis tapped the press pass hanging around his neck. "Yeah, we cover the whole festival for the radio."

"That's cool," Zayn replied. "Are you working right now? We've got a tent and an endless stock of beer. The next gig isn't on until nine."

Louis nodded. "Actually, no. I'm off until half eight."

"Join us," Zayn invited him. "We're here with a couple of friends. Did you bring Harry?"

"No, he's working." Louis shrugged, following Zayn. "He'll take two weeks off for my sister's wedding and Leeds in September."

"You guys are going to Leeds festival?"

"Got us VIP tickets," Louis said, grinning. "I'll have to work a bit, but Harry gets all the access too."

"Harry's a lucky bastard," Zayn commented. "If I had got a soulmate like you, I probably would've even left Liam."

Louis laughed, getting out his sunglasses. "You wouldn't leave Liam for David Beckham."

"What would I want with David Beckham?" Zayn asked, snorting.

"Everyone wants Becks."

"It's funny you picked him of all people," Zayn mused. "Our friends keep saying Liam looks like a young Becks."

"What? He absolutely...", Louis started to protest, but the caught glimpse of Liam currently laughing, holding his chest. "Kinda does," Louis added, blinking.

"He does," Zayn confirmed and Louis tried to get the disturbing pictures out of his head. As a teenager he had wanked over images of David Beckham. Louis had had a crush on him since forever.

Harry could never find out.

"Hey guys," Zayn said, stepping up beside Liam. "Look who I ran into." He gestured to the couple standing with Liam. "Louis, that's Eleanor and Max."

Louis' eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open.

Eleanor started laughing, then she went in for a hug, patting Louis' shoulder. "Louis! Nice to see you."

"Yeah, same," Louis replied. "You guys are friends with Liam and Zayn?"

"I didn't know you know them too," Eleanor replied. "That's a nice coincidence. How do you know each other?"

"Harry works with a friend of theirs," Louis explained.

"Ah, yes," Max said, looking to Liam. "Niall's girlfriend is a kindergarten teacher."

"We hung out a couple times," Liam confirmed, smiling at Louis. "How do you guys know each other?"

They sat down in front of  the dark green tent, Louis accepting the beer Zayn handed him. "Eleanor works at the coffee shop Harry and I go to frequently."

"You're leaving out the important part," Eleanor complained. "They met there, actually. I was there when Harry spilled his tea all over Louis. They've been coming back ever since."

"You're a romantic! That's kinda cute," Liam commented.

"You're kinda cute," Louis shot back, kicking his foot out against Liam's.

"He is," Zayn agreed, putting a hand over Liam's thigh. "It's kinda funny you guys know each other. The world’s a small place, isn't it?"

"I guess," Louis replied, shrugging. "How do you guys know each other, anyway?"

For a moment, he didn't get a reply while Max and Zayn exchanged strange looks. Then, Max cleared his throat and took another sip from his beer. "Zayn and I sort of went to uni together."

"Sort of?" Louis repeated, frowning.

"We didn't study the same thing," Zayn explained. "But we had the same friends, so we met at  parties and such? We kept in touch even after uni. Pretty unspectacular."

Louis smiled, drinking from his beer. "That's good I mean---" he got interrupted by his mobile starting to ring in his pocket. He fumbled it out, seeing Harry's name flash over the display. "Excuse me."

"No worries. Take it," Liam said, gesturing for him to pick up.

"Hi," Louis answered the phone, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Does it have to be Coco Pops? I could go for a less chocolate heavy option, right?" Harry asked, sounding a little distressed.

Louis laughed. "A bet's a bet, babe. Coco Pops for one week," he ordered, merciless. "I take it you're not winning that pub quiz, then?"

"Ed's wasted and Niall's not taking it seriously," Harry complained. "They don't understand what's at stake for me."

"Well, Niall knows what's at stake for me," Louis pointed out, trying not to sound too smug.

"You bribed Niall?" Harry asked, his tone incredulous.

"Of course I did." Louis sipped from his beer again, watching Eleanor and Liam talk. "Couldn't take any risks on that one."

"You'll pay for that," Harry promised, growling. "That's not fair. I hope you're aware that this releases me of meeting my end of our bet."

"Dream on. Coco Pops for a week!" Louis cheered. "You'll love it."

"Actually," Harry argued. "You're losing by default because you cheated. So it's fruits for you for a whole week."

"You're not gonna get out of this one," Louis said, catching Max' eye. He was watching Louis curiously, and Louis noticed that he had once again forgotten about everything else while being completely focused on Harry. "Hey, you won't believe who I ran into here."

"Kyle?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, you twat." Louis laughed. "I'm not gonna bring back home a new boyfriend for you."

"As long as you bring back _my_ boyfriend," Harry replied, making Louis' heart skip a beat. "So who did you meet?"

"I ran into Zayn," Louis told him. "And he and Liam are here with Eleanor and Max. They're friends."

"Say hello from us," Liam suggested.

"They're all saying hello," Louis tagged on.

"So you guys are all having fun without me," Harry noted. "I wish I could be there, too."

"Me too, love," Louis mumbled. "You did get Niall, though."

"True. He's the best company one could ask for," Harry agreed. Then he laughed. "If only he wasn't a filthy cheater."

"He knows to place his alliances," Louis commented. He emptied his beer and put the bottle in the grass. "Top lad."

"I gotta go back," Harry announced. "The quiz continues and Ed and Niall are probably already wondering where I am."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

Harry hummed. "I'll text. Say hello to the others, and have fun."

"You too," Louis said. The urge to tag on a gentle _Miss you_ or _Love you_ was huge, but he swallowed it down. "Bye," he murmured instead before he hung up.

"We just decided to go see James Bay on the newcomer stage later. Royal Blood is on at the same time, but we outvoted Max." Eleanor nudged her boyfriend's shoulder. "Are you going too?"

"Definitely," Louis agreed. "I'm gonna interview him afterwards, actually."

"I wish I had your job," Zayn sighed.

"Yours is not too shabby, mate," Louis told him. "I'd have become a teacher if this hadn't worked out."

"None of us gets to meet James Bay though," Liam pointed out.

"He's got VIP tickets for himself and Harry for Leeds," Zayn blurted out. "How cool is that?"

"It's not all that cool," Louis protested.

"He knows how to impress his boy," Eleanor commented, nodding appreciatively.

"Harry's a lucky bastard," Max agreed.

"Shut up and give me another beer," Louis demanded, laughing. His cheeks felt warm. "I'm not impressing anyone."

Liam handed him a beer. "I'm sure Harry would disagree."

Opening the bottle, Louis shrugged. The topic changed, and they talked about the acts that had already played. Louis thought of Harry and the tickets he had pinned to his fridge when Louis had given them to him. His eyes had shone so bright and he had tripped over his words in excitement before he had kissed Louis.

Maybe he was trying to impress Harry a little bit. There was nothing wrong with that, though.

That simply was what people did when they were in love.

+++

"No fucking way," Harry mumbled, looking through his cupboard.

Niall looked up from where he was sitting at the table, going through his phone. "What's the matter?"

"I don't have pasta," Harry said, looking over to Ed who was stirring the sauce Harry had made.

Ed just shrugged. "Don't ask me, mate," he defended himself. "You said you'd take care of what we'd need for tonight."

"I was sure we still had pasta," Harry mused, opening another cupboard. Sugar, Flour, instant coffee. No pasta. "Guess I was wrong."

"Should I run down to Tesco's and buy some?" Liam asked, already standing up from where he sat next to Niall.

"No." Harry put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "I'll go. I need a certain brand, not the usual ones."

"A certain brand," Niall imitated him. "I bet we won't know the difference."

"You better not talk about bets with me," Harry warned him, poking Niall's cheek. He winked before he left the kitchen, grabbing his wallet from his room. "Be back in a minute," he said loudly and left the flat.

Tesco's wasn't far, just down the street, so Harry kept his steps light. The sky was clouded, but at least it wasn't raining at the moment, and he hoped it would stay like that until he'd be back.

Looking at his phone, he noticed an unread text message from Louis and opened it.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Harry smiled and typed out, _Cooking for Liam, Niall and Ed. Lads night in. PS and beer, nothing big._

He was about to put his mobile away when he saw Louis coming online and his status changing to "typing". Harry kept it in his hand, walking into Tesco's.

_Have fun, babe. Keep some leftovers for me. I miss your cooking._

Harry grinned, quick to type out his reply.

_I know you are looking forward to those fruit platters and fresh juice for a whole week._

He added a string of fruit emojis for good measure, chuckling to himself.

Louis sent back the emoji of a soup bowl and a monkey, which Harry assumed were meant to represent Coco Pops. He giggled again, about to type again when he bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, looking up and finding Luke staring right back at him. "Oh, Luke, hi."

"Hi." Luke glanced over Harry's shoulder. "You alone?"

"Yeah, just quickly getting some pasta." Harry shrugged, putting away his mobile when it vibrated in his hand. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, Carlton Street," Luke replied, putting a bag of crisps in his basket.

"That's really close. I live just up the street, literally two minutes away." Harry looked at Luke's basket, a sudden idea striking. "Do you have plans?"

"What?" Luke blinked.

"My flatmate and I have friends over for dinner. I’m cooking and we plan on playing Playstation and drinking some beers." Harry shrugged. "Would you like to come? There'll certainly be enough food and I'm sure it'll be fun."

For a moment, Luke stared at him, then he nodded. "Yeah, why not? If none of your friends mind."

"Oh, of course not," Harry assured him. "They're all cool."

"Should I bring anything?" Luke asked.

"No, all good." Harry pointed to the other side of the shop. "I'll go grab some pasta and see you outside, yeah? Take your time."

"All right. See you in a minute."

After paying for the pasta, Harry stayed in front of Tesco's getting out his mobile again to check his messages. Louis had replied, with just an emoji of a purple heart. Harry sent back a kissing smiley when he noticed Luke coming out of the shop.

"Got everything?" Harry asked, starting to walk.

"Sure," Luke replied. "So Louis's still out of town?"

"He'll be back tomorrow," Harry confirmed. "The festival ended yesterday but they're staying a little longer to wrap up."

"He left last Friday, right?" Luke asked. "That's more than a week."

"It actually wasn't as hard as I expected it to be," Harry told him, getting out his key to open the door to the flat. "I'm still happy to have him back tomorrow. Something's just missing when he’s gone, you know?"

Luke shrugged, following Harry inside. "I guess."

Harry went ahead to the kitchen where Niall, Ed and Liam were loudly singing along to a Take That song on the radio. Niall was dancing around, still in his shirt and his jacket and tie hanging over a chair.

Niall always took the phrase "make yourself at home" literally. Not that Harry minded. He actually welcomed it -- it made hanging out with Niall so delightfully uncomplicated.

Ed had taken one of the trowels, using it as a microphone, goofily dancing along. Liam stood on a chair and was just shouting "Now everybody" when Luke entered the kitchen behind Harry.

"Just in time, Harry," Niall said when he noticed him. "You can take Jason's part."

Snorting, Harry walked into the kitchen and turned the radio volume down. Now, the other three noticed Luke standing in the doorframe, looking slightly insecure.

"That's Luke," Harry introduced him. "I picked him up at the supermarket."

"If he spilled anything over you, don't believe a word he says," Niall warned. "That's his pick-up line."

"Very funny, Niall," Harry commented drily, filling a pot with water. "I know Luke. He's a friend."

"I got to witness the spill-your-drink-over-hot-guy technique," Luke pointed out, sitting down next to where Liam was just climbing down from his chair. "Worked pretty well, I'd say."

Liam laughed, sitting down again. "I think there's really only one guy who would fall for that." He held out his hand. "I'm Liam."

"And I'm Niall. Nice to meet you," Niall introduced himself. "And the one over there is Ed, Harry's flatmate."

"Pleasure," Ed said, shaking Luke's hand too. "Heard a lot about your tea."

"I'd bet," Luke replied. "As often as those two show up, we'd expect them to at least advertise us a little."

"Oh, you work at the coffee shop where Louis and Harry met?" Liam asked. "A friend of mine works there, too. Eleanor."

"Funny," Luke commented. "The world is a small place."

They kept chatting while Harry prepared the pasta. When it was done, they took their plates back to the living room and Harry switched on the TV. Niall and Liam sat next to him on the sofa, Ed lounged on the floor and Luke claimed the armchair.

"What do you guys do?" Luke asked, looking at Niall and Liam.

"I told you the suits are irritating," Liam said to Niall, mouth full. "Should've gone home to change before coming here."

"It's just Harry and Ed, they can take seeing us in suits," Niall pointed out. He shrugged and sipped from his beer. "And Luke will just have to suffer through it now."

"We're lawyers," Liam explained, apparently giving up on arguing with Niall. "We work in the same firm, as a team."

"Cool," Luke said. "You don't look like lawyers."

"My words," Ed commented.

"Liam's actually really good," Harry told him. "He's got a reputation for always winning his cases."

"I'm bloody good, too," Niall threw in, sounding grumpy. "He'd be nothing without me."

"They're kinda like Harvey and Mike." Ed put his empty plate on the table, rolling onto his back. "Liam's Harvey, Niall's Mike."

"That makes me the sexy one who gets all the women." Liam laughed, pointing at NIall. "And you're the darling of the public."

"You don't even want any women," Harry pointed out, raising his brows. "You've got Zayn."

"True," Ed agreed before looking at Niall again. "And Babs is your Rachel."

"She definitely is," Niall confirmed.

"How about you, Luke?" Liam asked, tilting his head. "Have you meet your soulmate yet?"

Luke shrugged, smiling crookedly. "I have, yeah."

"What are they like?" Niall wanted to know.

Harry put his plate onto the table next to Ed's, watching Luke. He'd known Luke for a while now, but that was something they had never talked about. Luke didn't seem too comfortable with the topic, shifting in the armchair and poking his fork through the pasta on his plate.

"We met, but I don't think he recognised me?" Luke told them, shrugging again. "You know there are instances where the person doesn't realise it immediately? I keep running into him again, but he just doesn't get it."

"What an idiot," Niall said. "There are quite some cases like that, though."

Harry sighed, feeling pity for Luke. "I was the same with Louis. I didn't get it straight away either. He'll come around, I'm sure."

Luke looked up, smiling again as if it didn't affect him at all. His eyes told a different story, though. Of course they did. Harry could only imagine what it felt like to have your soulmate not recognise you. He wished he could help Luke somehow.

"I'm sure it'll work out," Luke agreed. "He'll have to come to it at some point."

Their conversation was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Harry looked to Ed, but he only shrugged.

"Maybe Zayn," Liam said. "He said once he's done grading papers, he'll probably drop by."

Harry got up, going to the door to open. In front of the door wasn't Zayn, though.

"Hi," Louis said, looking tired. His hair was dishevelled, his skin a little pale. He wore training shorts and a jumper, hands buried in the pockets. "Sorry to just drop by. I know you've got friends over, but I just couldn't wait any longer."

Harry blinked slowly, watching Louis ramble through his words. He reached out and pulled him in, burying his face against Louis' neck to breath him in. Louis' arms came up to wind around Harry's neck and he leaned into Harry, his nose rubbing through Harry's hair.

"I thought you were only coming back tomorrow," Harry mumbled, fingers fisting into Louis' jumper.

"We wrapped up everything today," Louis explained. "They said we could stay another night so we didn't have to make the long drive this late. But I just wanted to go home."

Harry smiled, drawing back enough to look at Louis' face. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too, baby," Louis replied, letting Harry kiss him.

Harry’s heart jumped, his blood running warm when Louis opened his lips for Harry’s tongue, holding on tightly. He sighed happily into Harry’s mouth, tasting a little stale. Harry didn’t care; he was just happy to have Louis back in his arms, to feel his lips and touch his skin.

When they broke apart, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’, their gazes locking. Louis smiled, fingers running up and down Harry’s back. Harry’s heart settled again, his lips tingling from Louis’ kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, pulling Louis along. "Pasta's still warm, if you want."

"I'd love that," Louis replied. "I'll go say hi to the boys first."

"I'll be there in a minute." Harry watched him go to the living room before he went to the kitchen himself. He took out a plate and reheated the sauce, bouncing on his feet and humming quietly.

His skin was still warm where Louis had touched him, his lips tasting of Louis. He sighed, grinning to himself, thinking about how he’d fall asleep next to Louis tonight. Having Louis back made Harry feel complete again.

When he came into the living room, Louis had taken his place, chatting with the other ones and telling them about the festival. Niall was watching a video on Louis' mobile.

"That's the band we watched together," Liam said, glancing over Niall's shoulder.

"That's Alice Force, isn't it?" Luke asked.

"And Harry couldn't go," Niall noted, looking at Harry with sympathy.

Harry shrugged lightly, sitting down on the armrest of the sofa and handing Louis the plate. "That's all right. Louis called me during our song."

"Your song?" Liam asked.

"Our first date was a concert of them," Louis explained. "Somehow."

Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss Louis' temple.

"Saps," Niall commented, rolling his eyes with a smile. "So. Who's up for a round of FIFA?"

+++

Louis woke up when a blanket spread over him, Harry's warm body pressing against his. He shifted back on the sofa to make more space for Harry, pulling him in.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Louis couldn't remember when he'd fallen asleep. He couldn't actually remember falling asleep at all. They'd been playing some car racing game and he'd been on a team with Ed. They hadn’t really been on the winning track, as far as Louis remembered, but hadn’t done as shabby as Liam and Luke.

"Did I fall asleep during the game?" he asked, frowning a little.

"Ed will probably spit in your breakfast tomorrow," Harry replied, chuckling.

"Great." Louis sighed, nuzzling his nose into Harry's hair. "Sorry for just falling asleep like that."

"Not at all, babe," Harry assured him gently, touching Louis' hand. "You had a long day."

Louis hummed, molding his front against Harry's back. Falling asleep like this would be easy -- he had missed sleeping next to Harry. "Should we go to bed?"

"Let's stay here for a little longer," Harry suggested. "Go back to sleep."

That was something Harry didn't have to tell him twice. Louis closed his eyes again, matching his breathing with Harry's. Harry kept playing with Louis' fingers gently, lulling him back to sleep with that.

"Hey, Lou," he said quietly after a few minutes, voice so soft and quiet Louis had almost missed it.

"Hmm?" Louis made, too content and sleepy to actually reply.

Harry was quiet for another moment. "I love you," he said then, voice still as soft.

Louis' eyes flew open, but other than that, his body remained surprisingly still. A rush of adrenaline pushed through his body, leaving his limbs tingling with energy. Yet, he couldn't move a single finger.

"I thought it was too soon to say it," Harry kept talking, his voice a little shaky now. "But you’ve said nothing's too soon with me before. I don't think this is either. And I think you should know that I do. I love you."

"Harry," Louis whispered back, pulling him impossibly closer, arms locking around Harry's waist and fingers intertwining with Harry's. He pressed kisses against Harry's nape, down to his shoulder. "How do you always make things so easy?"

"What?" Harry asked, turning. Their knees bumped together and Louis' arm got trapped under Harry's chest. They shifted around until they were both comfortable again on the small sofa, Harry's face close to Louis'.

"Everything," Louis told him, bringing his hand up to stroke Harry's hair. "Last week, I pondered telling you that I'd miss you. But in the end, I only had to look at you and I knew I could just tell you. It was easy. No traps, no tricks. I can always tell you how I feel and what I want."

"Of course," Harry said immediately, looking so bloody honest. He was so open and trusting, and all Louis was afraid of in the world was Harry ever being hurt. "We're a team."

Smiling, Louis kept caressing Harry's cheek. "You're doing it again. I kept wrecking my brain how to tell you. And here you are, making it so easy."

"It is." Harry lodged his leg between Louis', hand resting on Louis' chest. "It is that easy. I love you. Nothing wrong with that."

"Not a single bit," Louis agreed, a laugh bubbling out of him. He had never felt as happy and content as in this moment. The prospect that there were moments to come that would top off this one was only adding to the spark.

"And?" Harry urged him on, grinning now and gazing at Louis in anticipation.

"You don't actually have a doubt, do you?" Louis asked, thumb stroking over Harry's lips. "Of course I love you. How could I not?"

"Yeah, how could you not?" Harry repeated, shrugging lightly with a smug expression. "Impossible."

Pulling him in, Louis kissed Harry, mumbling "Love you" over and over again. Harry rolled on top of him, deepening their kiss, mumbling back affectionate words. They ran out of air and spent the moments catching their breaths staring at each other, tracing every line of the other's face with their eyes.

Louis wanted to stay in that moment forever, hold it close to his heart and never let it slip away. Like all of the night's stars in a glass, to marvel at forever. He knew, however, that this moment was still only the beginning, not a doubt that there were more moments like this to come.

His eyes found Harry's again and he didn't need words to know that Harry thought the same, that they were on exactly the same page. It was as easy as that.  

They were both grinning when their lips met again.

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. In light of recent events, I figured this could be updated just as well. Maybe anyone's in the mood for a fluffy, happy, cheesy distraction. Quick reminder for you all: they are soulmates. 
> 
> Have fun :) ♥

"I've got a good one," Stan said. "Think we should play that one as the last tune today."

Harry grinned to himself, turning up the volume and adjusting his headphones when he stopped at a red light. He was on his way home, and as always when he worked late, he listened to Louis' show on his way back home.

"What is it then? Read it out," Louis demanded, his voice pleasantly vibrating through Harry's body. He got back on his bike crossing the street, and knew what Stan was going to read out.

"This is from H in London," Stan announced, a smirk obvious in his voice. "Don't know whether they're male or female, really. They texted in a cute request though." He cleared his voice. "Can you play Teenage Dream by Katy Perry? I always have to think of that song when I wear tight jeans. Thanks!"

Louis burst out laughing, clapping his hands. "Well, I guess we can play that song before we end the show, huh? I hope our dear friend H has someone who will put their hands on them in their skin-tight jeans. That's the whole point of it, isn't it?"

"Oho, someone knows the lyrics," Stan commented. "Are you a fan, Tommo?"

"Well, can't say I don't like the song," Louis admitted and Harry grinned to himself again. "It's relatable."

Stan laughed and Harry couldn't help but laugh with him. By now, every person listening probably knew what this was about. "Let's just play the song and be over with it."

"You must be in a very sad relationship if that song is not relatable to you, Stan," Louis pointed out, sounding very smug.

"I think it just doesn't take much to make you feel like a teenager," Stan shot back. "Never surpassed the mental age of sixteen."

"Well, hun, some of us stay young," Louis told him and Harry laughed.

He reached home when the song started, leaving his headphones on while entering the flat. Ed wasn't home yet, so Harry sang along loudly, and danced through his room while changing out of his clothes. He folded his t-shirt and put it onto his bed before turning off his ipod when Louis' show ended.

For a while, he lay on his bed, just catching his breath and winding down from his day. With his eyes closed, he thought about the weekend ahead of them, drifting off into a slumber. When he woke up again, he stretched, checking the time and putting his hair in a bun.

Only wearing his boxer shorts, he went to the kitchen and started making dinner. Louis would pick him up later and take him to his mother's house, where they'd sleep tonight. Mallory was beyond excited that Harry stayed at their house for a sleepover.

Tomorrow was the wedding, and to Harry's surprise no one was on the edge or stressed out about it. Well, Louis probably, but only because he had to give a speech. Harry was certain he'd do well with that, though. He had read it and Louis had found the perfect words for his little sister and her husband.

Harry could only hope for someone to write a lovely speech like that for when he'd get married one day. He thought about what kind of lovely things people would say about them while cutting carrots, imagining the look on Louis’ face.

One day, he thought, looking at his hand. Everything with Louis felt so certain, so perfect that Harry was sure one day wasn't that far away. It should be scary, but the thought of marrying Louis wasn't anything but exciting.

The opening of the door shook Harry out of his thought, turning to poke his head out of the doorframe and spot Louis at the front door.

"Hi baby," Louis greeted him, slipping out of his shoes. "You ready?"

Harry grinned, stepping into the doorframe and putting his hands on his hips. "Depends on what you want me ready for?"

Laughing, Louis came up to him, circling Harry's waist with his arms. "Why on earth are you naked?"

"Not naked. I've covered the important parts."

"Near-naked," Louis amended, kissing Harry's shoulder.

"It's so hot outside," Harry complained. "I've wanted to rip off my clothes all day."

"The poor kids would've been horrified."

Harry shook his head. "They were running around the yard naked all day. We've got these blow-up pools, you know? Babs said I'm too big to join."

Louis giggled, patting Harry's bum. "Poor baby. Should I take you back to the sea?"

Harry nuzzled his face against Louis' temple, closing his eyes. His hair smelled faintly of shampoo and a little bit of sweat. "That was a nice day."

Louis hummed in agreement and Harry thought of the day in Hull not even a week ago. Louis had taken him there after Leeds Festival, as a surprise. It had been hot over the past weeks, which had made their Leeds festival experience a little strained.

At the same time, Harry had loved every second of it, every moment of hot, sticky sweat on their skin. When he closed his eyes, he remembered Louis's breath ghosting over his thighs, the tingling sensation of his beard burning Harry's skin. The days had been hot, but in Harry's memories, the nights had been even hotter.

Louis ran his fingertips up Harry’s arms, his forefinger stopping over the tattoo on Harry’s biceps. He circled it absentmindedly, gently pressing down on it. Harry hummed, his thumb finding the tattoo on Louis’ arm, just beneath his elbow. It was still rough, still standing out from Louis’ soft skin.

They were the first words they had said to each other. Louis had got the idea on their second day in Leeds, telling Harry about it when they had lain in their tent, whispering secrets to each other. He hadn’t even needed to try to convince Harry about it. From the moment the idea had been planted in Harry’s head, he’d been ecstatic about it.

A day later, they had gone to the tattoo parlour to get the tattoos done.

A simple _Hi_ for Harry and a silly _Oops_ for Louis. Something small to begin with, but now that Harry had one, he wanted more. He wanted another one that displayed his feelings for Louis, right there for everyone to see on Harry’s body.

"Guess we can't leave," Louis mumbled, pulling Harry back out of his thoughts. "Lottie's gonna kill us."

"I wouldn't wanna miss the wedding," Harry said, shaking his head. "Guess I'll suffer through the heat like a man."

"There's a pool at the wedding location," Louis reassured him. "And I bet Lory's gonna make you swim with her all day."

"As long as I don't miss my dance with you," Harry commented.

"I'm really not a dancer, Harold," Louis reminded him. "Nothing to miss there."

"Just one." Harry brought his hands to Louis' hips, swaying them gently, rolling his own against Louis'.

Louis tilted his head slightly so Harry could rest his forehead against Louis'. Their gazes locked and Harry smirked, watching Louis lose focus. He pulled Louis' hips closer, thumbs digging into the warm flesh just above his hipbone.

"My family's definitely not gonna appreciate it if we danced like this," Louis commented, voice a little rough.

"Well, in that case," Harry said and made a step to the side, dragging Louis along. He grabbed one of Louis' hands, keeping the other at his hips and swung around, making Louis dance with him.

Louis laughed, bright and happy, eyes crinkling adorably and beaming with joy. He easily fell into step with Harry, waltzing around the kitchen with him. Harry swirled them around and loud laughter bubbled out of Louis, spilling warm and sparkling into Harry.

"How come you feel like dancing today?" Louis asked, letting Harry take the lead.

"I heard a good song on the radio earlier," Harry told him. "Put me in a good mood."

That made Louis grin, stumbling a little over his feet. Harry swung him around, pretending he hadn't noticed. "After last weekend, I thought you'd request Alice Force or Walk The Moon. How did you even come up with Katy Perry?"

"As I wrote in my text. Tight jeans," Harry explained. As if he hadn't been serious about that. Louis should know him better by now. "Always reminds me of that song."

"I don't quite get why you had to take them off then," Louis complained.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans," Harry sang, twirling Louis again.

Louis giggled, falling back into Harry's arms. "Can't," he said, hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "You're not wearing any jeans."

Harry pulled him close, letting go for a second, just to grab Louis' hips. He leaned against the table, pulling Louis between his legs. "We're already past that, Lou. You can put your hands on my skin."

"That's not very teenage, Harold," Louis pointed out. He ran his fingertips down Harry's arms to his wrists. He leaned into Harry, lips pressing against Harry's temple.

Harry closed his eyes, inhaling Louis' scent at his neck and slipping his fingers beneath Louis' t-shirt. Louis’ skin was soft and warm, fitting perfectly against Harry’s palms, as if his body was made to be touched by Harry’s hands.  

They were shaken out of the moment when the front door closed loudly. A moment later, Harry spotted Ed coming into the kitchen over Louis' shoulder. Ed froze, pointing a finger at them.  

"Not in the bloody kitchen," he complained. "I eat at that table."

Louis strained his neck to look over his shoulder, still not moving from his spot between Harry's legs. "Tell Niall, next time he dances on this table."

“That's different," Ed argued. "He's dressed. Harry's not."

"It's not the first time I sit in this kitchen naked," Harry reminded him.

"Unfortunately not," Ed muttered before going to his room.

Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's hair. "Go pack, love. I'll take care of dinner with Ed."

Harry hummed, pulling Louis in once more to hold him close. He let go with a light pat on Louis' bum and then left the room. Ed poked his ribs when they passed each other, and Harry grinned to himself.

When he started packing, he heard Louis and Ed laughing in the kitchen. His heart missed a beat, sending a rush of adrenalin through his body. He hummed, knowing that it was pure bliss, untainted happiness that made his heart stutter in his chest.

+++

Louis had hair stuck to his lips when he woke up. He was spooning Harry from behind, his arm loosely slung over Harry's waist, hand pressed to his belly. Whenever Harry inhaled, it brushed against another body.

Louis already knew what he was going to see before he even lifted his head to look.

Mallory was curled up against Harry's chest, sleeping soundly. Harry held her, hand resting on her back. Her blond curls were spilled over the pillow, mixing with Harry's brown ones.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis reached over them to grab his mobile. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, so it still had to be quite early. Harry stirred, moving his head and blinking sleepily at Louis.

"Sorry," Louis whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'s all right," Harry reassured him. "Time is it?"

"Just past six." Louis propped his head up on his elbow. "Mind telling me why Lory's in our bed?"

"She said it wasn't fair we had a slumber party without her." Harry shrugged lightly, then he rolled over, pulling Mallory with him. He lay on his back, Mallory literally spread over him and her head resting on his chest. She wasn't disturbed, apparently, still breathing evenly. "I couldn't say no."

Louis smiled, brushing a stray curl from Harry's forehead.  "That looks good on you."

Harry tilted his head, blinking. "What?"

"A kid," Louis replied, pointing at Mallory.

Harry chuckled quietly, gently running his fingertips up her back. "That's why I chose my job. Kids make me look so good."

Smirking, Louis shook his head, shifting closer to kiss Harry's shoulder. "Did you ever want to become anything else?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "I had a lot of ideas and dreams when I was younger. I wanted to be a primary school teacher. Then, I wanted to work at a zoo. Then, I wanted to be a vet, but realised seeing animals suffer wasn't for me. I wanted to be a midwife, like your mum, but figured I'd cry with the women more than help them."

"But you've always wanted to work with kids," Louis noted. He wished he could've met Harry when he'd dreamed about working in a zoo. He'd probably been the most endearing during that time, young and innocent and full of hopes and dreams. Louis could only imagine what Harry had been like then.

"Yeah, kinda," Harry agreed. "Kids or animals. I love both. There was one time, though, when I was around sixteen," he added, a grin spreading his lips, "that I wanted to go on The X Factor and become a singer."

"Why didn't you?" Louis asked.

"They sent me home before I even got to the real auditions, telling me I was too young." Harry shrugged. "Now, I'm happy they did."

"You'd make a great pop star," Louis told him, brushing his knuckles over Harry's biceps. "You've got all the qualities."

Harry turned his face to him, cocking an eyebrow. "You just say that because you love me."

"I say that because I know pop stars, and I know the industry. I also know you can sing, better than you even realise you can." Louis shrugged. "Everyone would love you if you were a pop star."

"I'm content with you loving me," Harry replied, reaching out to find Louis' hand.

"Who knows if we'd even have met if you'd become a pop star," Louis mused, lacing their fingers.

"We would've," Harry said, his expression serious. He held Louis' gaze with his, squeezing his hand. "I would've met you in every universe, in every possible outcome. We're meant to be."

Louis' heart skipped a beat and he leaned in, pressing a closed-mouth kiss to Harry's lips. "Yeah," he murmured back, watching Mallory shift in Harry's hold, rubbing her cheek against Harry's t-shirt. "I'd always find you. No matter what."

Harry kissed his hair when Louis rested his head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for a little while, the only sound in the room Mallory's constant breathing. Louis played with Harry's fingers, closing his eyes once more and letting his thoughts wander.

He thought of Leeds, and how Harry had taken his hand then, had always held on. He wasn't exactly shy, but being backstage at a festival like that had definitely been new for him. He had told Louis that he didn't know how to act or how he was expected to act.

So Louis had held his hand.

He smiled upon the memory of them putting up a tent. Harry had insisted on sleeping in one, even though their VIP tickets had included a hotel room. They had used it every now and then to take a shower or to take naps on the comfortable mattress.

It had rained one night and Louis remembered the taste of rain on Harry's lips, the way his wet hair had smelled and how his clothes had stuck to his skin. Harry's fingers had been cold, leaving icy marks that then had burned up Louis' skin, leaving him hot and cold at once. In their tent, they had warmed each other up with kisses and gentle touches. Nothing was warmer than Harry's touch.

He had grown so accustomed to it by now. Waking up beside Harry, reaching out to find him right next to Louis. It felt strange whenever he went to bed alone, and it never felt right when he had dinner on his own. Having Harry around was just so easy and felt so natural that Louis had no idea how he'd ever lived without him.

"Hey," he said quietly, lifting his head to look at Harry.

Harry opened his eyes. Apparently he'd been dozing off again, but his gaze was clear when he found Louis'. "Hm?"

"I'm thinking about moving out of my flat," Louis said. He pursed his lips, bumping their entwined hands against his chest. "To get something more suitable."

Harry smiled, one dimple slowly popping up. "More suitable for what?"

"For us," Louis replied, keeping his eyes locked on Harry's. "Somewhere we can live together."

"I'd like that," Harry murmured, looking incredibly happy. His eyes were so bright and his smile was making his cheeks look rosy, his dimples pressing deep dents into them. "I'd love it."

"Me too." Louis smiled back, his heart fluttering in his chest in excitement. He inhaled deeply, leaning in to kiss Harry again.

At that moment, Mallory stirred, lifting her head. She blinked at Louis first before she saw Harry. She grinned, starting to wiggle on top of Harry.

"Good morning, love," Harry greeted her, glancing at Louis before he sat up with her. "Did you sleep well?"

Mallory nodded, rubbing her eyes. Then she perked up, clapping her hands. "It's wedding day!"

"Today's Mum and Dad's wedding, yes," Louis confirmed, tugging at one of the wild curls around her head.

"Can we go now?" she asked, wiggling out of Harry's hold.

"After breakfast, Lory," Louis said, but it was in vain. She was already out the door, yelling for Lottie. "Well," he tagged on, shrugging. "I bet Lottie's already up anyway."

"I’ll see if I can help with breakfast," Harry said, pushing the duvet off.

Louis lay down again, watching Harry put on a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go through bathroom routine with Lory in a minute."

"Probably leave Lottie with her for a bit, yeah," Harry agreed. "I'll come get you guys for breakfast later."

Louis reached out a hand, grabbing Harry's before he could leave the room. "Can't wait to live with you," he murmured, picking up where they had been interrupted by Mallory.

Harry bent down and pressed a warm kiss to Louis' forehead before rubbing their noses together. "I like the idea of calling a place _ours_."

Ours, Louis thought, closing his eyes again when Harry went downstairs.

That sounded a lot like _forever_.

+++

The heat was burning down relentlessly, making Harry's hand sweaty in Louis'. Louis had reached out a few minutes ago and Harry could have never refused him in a million years when he saw the look on Louis' face, the tears in his eyes.

The wedding was beautiful, Lottie and Kian both glowing. He lifted her off the ground when the ceremony ended, and she framed his face with her hands, meeting his kiss. Louis sniffled next to Harry, clearing his throat, and Harry squeezed his hand. Louis squeezed back but didn't look at Harry when they all got up to follow the freshly married couple over to the tents.

Everyone congratulated them, and Harry waited for his turn, letting the family go first. He kept Mallory busy, adjusting her hair a little. When it was his turn, he hugged Kian first, patting his back before he turned to Lottie. She pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

Afterwards, he found his assigned seat between Louis and Jay, sitting down. Jay was still sniffling, drying her eyes with a Kleenex.

"Sorry, love," she said, glancing at Harry. "I'm so embarrassing."

"Not at all," Harry reassured her, taking her hands between his own. "It was such a beautiful wedding, and Lottie looks so happy. I was close to tears myself. Louis cried, too."

"I did _not_ ," Louis piped up from his other side.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and winked at Jay before he turned. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Lou."

"He loves his sisters so much," Jay choked out, breaking into tears again.

Louis groaned and Harry pulled her in, hugging her close. "He does," he said quietly, softly rocking Jay.

Jay caught herself after a few minutes, kissing Harry's cheek. "You're wonderful, Harry. Louis's so lucky to have you."

Harry smiled at her, shrugging slightly. "We’re both lucky."

Kian stood up then, gathering everyone's attention, and Harry glanced at Louis. His eyes were shiny again, glazed over by tears, so Harry placed his hand over Louis' thigh. It only took a fraction of a second before Louis' hand was covering his.

Once Kian had ended his speech, Louis tensed up next to Harry. He visibly swallowed thickly before he stood up, and Harry saw his knuckles turning white where he clutched the champagne glass in his hand.

Louis cleared his throat. "Since Lottie turned eighteen, I sort of knew that she'd get married before me. She may be a step ahead of me in that field now, but that doesn't change that she's my little sister. Mum made me swear at her crib that I'd always protect her. To be honest, she never really needed that, but I liked to pretend I didn't know." Everyone chuckled and Louis seemed to loosen up a little. "Well, now she certainly doesn't need me to look after her anymore, since she got to meet Kian so soon after receiving the letter.  I think I can speak on behalf of my mum and sisters, too, when I say that we couldn't have asked for someone better for Lots and Mallory. You're so, so good for them. I've never seen Lottie so happy around anyone else. You wanna know when I really thought 'Yes, this one can stay' for the first time, though?"

Kian grinned, his hand holding Lottie's. "When I asked her to move out of your mum's?"

Harry fell into the laughter with everyone else, watching Louis grin back at Kian. "Actually, no," he said, waiting for the guests to quiet down again. "It was when I saw you look at Lory. You love them both, and as Lottie's brother and Mallory's godfather that's all I could ever ask for."

Harry saw Lottie's expression soften, glancing from Louis to Kian, who had his gaze lowered, cheeks flushed.

"So, let's drink to these two who are more than just bound by fate." Louis raised his glass. "To Kian and Lottie."

Everyone cheered and Harry smiled up at Louis when he released his breath in relief. Lottie rounded their table and fell into Louis' arms, sobbing a little. Jay was full on crying again next to Harry, so he patted her hand.

She had been right; Louis really did love his sisters. And not just his sisters. He loved his family with all his heart.

Lottie murmured something to Louis that made him duck his head and smile in embarrassment. He sat down again and Lottie returned to her seat next to Kian.

Harry leaned in to Louis and cupped his jaw, smiling gently. "That was lovely, Lou."

Louis just shrugged shyly, letting Harry kiss his cheek.

The buffet was opened, and everyone got up from their seats. Harry got rid of his jacket first, swiping the sweat off his forehead. He was glad that he decided to grow his hair out. It was long enough now to put it in a bun, so Harry did exactly that.

While everyone else went to the buffet, Harry decided to get drinks first. He ordered a pint for Louis and a bottle of wine for Jay and himself at the bar. Louis was just returning with a full plate, smiling at Harry when he saw the cold beer.

"You're the best," he said, taking the glass from Harry with a kiss.

It was easy, Harry thought after a while. He was falling into place easily in this family. Louis was somewhere off with a few of his cousins and Harry sat with Fizzy and three of her aunts. They were obviously interrogating Harry, thinking they were sneaky about it. Fizzy grinned at him every now and then, knowing exactly what her aunts questions were aiming at.

"So, how about you then, Harry?" Aunt Sylvia asked. She was a round lady with massive, blond hair. "Do you want to get married and have children one day?"

"I've always wanted kids." Harry thought of his conversation with Louis that morning, smiling to himself. He watched the people on the dance floor. Some of them had already taken off their shoes and most of the men’s shirts were showing wet patches. "So yeah, a hundred percent."

The song changed and Harry sat up, immediately looking for Louis. They had seen that song played live in Leeds, and Harry now considered it one of their songs. To his surprise, Louis actually did show up, entering the tent with a bright grin and coming towards Harry.

He was already holding out his hand.

"If you excuse me," Harry said and got up, letting Louis drag him away.

_Sometimes you only get one chance._

Louis swung him around, pulling Harry back hard enough for their chests to crush together. Harry let out a loud bark of laughter and let Louis take control. The beat was fast, the melody bright and Harry fell into step within seconds.

They had to look silly, dancing goofily to a pop song and belting out the lyrics. Harry didn't care, though, all he took in were Louis' hands leading him, his eyes crinkling from how hard he was smiling and that every single word was true.

"You got a look in your eyes," Harry sang to him.

"I knew you in a past life," Louis sang back, hitting the high note and making Harry laugh even more.

And sometimes it felt just like that. Like he'd known Louis forever and a day longer. Like they met in a past life and Harry had already figured out all of it. Like Louis needed just a single glance at him to know Harry's heart.

They twirled around again, and Harry lost his balance. Louis was there, holding on to his hand and pulling Harry back into his arms. Their gazes locked again, and it still felt like the very first time they met. When Louis had lifted his head and looked at Harry, he had known he was sold.

_One glance and the avalanche drops. One look and my heartbeat stops._

Louis giggled, framing Harry's face with his hands and kissing him when the song ended. They were both hot and sweaty and breathing heavily, and Harry wanted nothing more than an ice cold drink. Or bath. Louis tasted of beer and fruit cake and just like Louis, making Harry sigh contently, swallowing all of Louis' small giggles that just wouldn't stop.

"There you go," they were interrupted, something being shoved at Harry.

He drew back enough to see Lottie standing next to them, smirking and holding out her bouquet for Harry.

"What---?"

"I decided that it's stupid to throw it," she said, nudging Harry with it. "I'm the bride, so I should get to decide who gets it. You guys are too much. Just marry him already."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then he glanced at Louis who was blinking his eyes in disbelief too. When Louis caught his eye, they both burst into laughter again. The rest of the people around applauded them, and Harry took the bouquet, kissing Lottie's cheek.

"Thanks," he said quietly, leaning in close enough so that only Lottie could hear him. "And I will."

She grinned brightly, and Harry kissed her cheek again, just because he could. Then he turned to Louis while putting the bouquet carefully onto one of the tables. "Now though..." he mused, watching Louis closely. Louis looked back with a questioning look, obviously not catching up on Harry's plan.

With one slick move, Harry wound his arms around Louis' waist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Louis squealed, protesting by squirming around, but Harry didn't let him get away. He held Louis firmly, patting his bum and leaving the tent. Outside, the sun hit him, making Harry squint his eyes against the bright light.

"Harry, no!" Louis yelled, kicking his feet.

"Oh yes," Harry yelled right back before throwing Louis right into the pool. He didn't wait a second before he followed.

Louis came up with a gasp, hair sticking to his face and cheeks red. "You'll pay for that, Styles."

"Make me," Harry demanded, trying to escape Louis' hands. He squealed when Louis got a hold of him, pulling him under and tickling Harry's sides. Harry tried to squirm away, but Louis didn't let him, only tickled him more.

When they surfaced again, Louis slung his arms around Harry's neck, breathing heavily and grinning with so much joy that Harry couldn’t help but kiss him. Louis rested his forehead against Harry's, stroking back his wet hair.

"Me too, me too!" Mallory shrieked from the side of the pool, jumping up and down.

Louis winked at Harry and let go to get her. When she took another step closer to the edge, Kian came up behind her and swept her off her feet, jumping into the pool with her. Harry saw Jay, Fizzy and Lottie laugh at the other side, and more guests joined, jumping into the big pool with their clothes on.

When Mallory reached them to splash water at him, Harry fought back with minimal effort.

+++

"Lou, get out of my kitchen!"

Louis rolled his eyes, holding back a fond smile. He closed the fridge, holding two bottles of beer in his hand. "I just got some beer, Haz. It's my kitchen too."

"Right now it's mine," Harry argued, turning to grin at Louis over his shoulder.

Louis got to his toes to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips and glanced over to where Barbara was cutting carrots. "I'm already gone."

They were having a Christmas dinner with their friends tonight. It was some kind of housewarming and birthday party for Louis, too, since Harry and Louis had just moved in a few weeks ago. Finding a place hadn't actually been that difficult, but Harry had wanted a place that they could afford together, which meant in equal parts. That had made their search a bit more difficult.

Since Louis earned significantly more money than Harry in his job, he had offered to take a bigger part of the rent. Unfortunately, Harry wouldn't agree to that. He had insisted on paying for himself and that the flat they got together needed to be affordable on his part.

They had finally found something in October, a three bedroom flat with a spacious kitchen and a luxurious bathroom. The shower was even more fancy than the one in Louis' old flat, and Harry had wanted it from the moment he'd seen it.

When he came back into the living room, Niall was watching football on TV, his feet perched up on their coffee table. Louis handed him a beer and sat down next to him.

"If anyone was looking, they'd probably see us in black and white," Niall commented, opening his bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"We're sitting here, watching football and drinking beer," Niall explained, turning to Louis to clink his bottle against Louis'. "And Babs and Harry are in the kitchen cooking. Couldn't get any more cliché stereotype, right?"

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "You serve the stereotype. Harry and I don't, since we're both men."

"Doesn't change that one of you is watching football and drinking beer, while the other one's in the kitchen." Niall shrugged.

"I offered to help," Louis pointed out. "They didn't want it."

"Yeah, because you're rubbish in the kitchen," Niall said, snorting.

"I'm not. Just because I burnt the eggs once doesn't mean I'm too stupid to cook," Louis fought back.

"And just because you're not too stupid to cook, doesn't mean the stuff you cook is actually good." Niall grinned. "Touché!"

"Fuck you," Louis grumbled, turning his attention to the telly.

"Where are Liam and Zayn anyway?" Niall asked. "They're late."

"Maybe they're coming with Eleanor and Max?" Louis shrugged. "Ed's definitely coming later because Athina is working until seven."

Niall hummed, looking at Louis again. "Haz said Luke asked if he could bring someone. You think it's his soulmate?"

Louis lifted a brow, gulping down some more beer. "Harry told me he's in a bit of a complicated situation with his soulmate."

"It's what he told us once," Niall confirmed, nodding. "I thought he might've mentioned something else to you guys. I mean, it's been some time since."

"Nothing that I'd know of." Louis shook his head. "But I hope for him that it works out. He's such a cool guy, really. He deserves to be happy."

"Aww, Lou," Niall cooed. "Keep going and I'll have to ban you from the manly sofa to the girly kitchen."

They both laughed and Louis kicked his foot against Niall's shin for that comment.

"What's so funny?" Barbara asked when she came in, sitting down in the armchair.

"Your boyfriend being a misogynist," Louis replied dryly.

Barbara frowned, but apparently decided that it wasn't worth commenting on. "The flat is really lovely, Louis," she said instead. "I love the layout."

"Thanks. I'd have liked a balcony," Louis admitted with a shrug, "but other than that it's really perfect."

"Harry told me." Barbara took a sip from her wine glass that she had brought from the kitchen. "He said he feels bad you didn't get your balcony."

Louis laughed quietly, shaking his head. "He keeps saying that. We both wanted this flat."

The doorbell rang at that moment and Louis got up to open the door. He let in Liam, Zayn, Max and Eleanor, greeting each of them with a hug and led them inside. Harry was already in the dining area of the kitchen, his hair a little messed up and his Christmas apron stained with sauce. He looked lovely.

"We can have a balcony for our next flat," Louis whispered when the others took their seats, curling his fingers around Harry's wrist.

"We just moved in and you're already thinking about moving out again?" Harry smirked at him.

"Well..." Louis shrugged, winking. "This place is gonna be too small once we have kids."

Harry's mouth fell open, as always when they talked about that topic. Marriage and kids were the two things that got him going -- always. They hadn't even talked seriously about it, and neither of them had popped the question yet.

Still, they were both certain where this was leading. They both knew that they were in for the long haul, for marriage and kids and growing old together. That wasn't even a question anymore.

"I want a house, then," Harry murmured, stepping closer to Louis. "A proper house with a garden. And a balcony attached to our bedroom."

Louis smiled, nodding softly. "That's what we'll have."

They sat down, the others already engaged in conversations. Eleanor was filling glasses with wine and Liam was handing out small presents for everyone.

"Did you actually buy everyone a present, Liam?" Louis asked, blinking.

"Well, it's Christmas in two days," Liam noted. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Niall pointed at Harry and Louis with a smirk. "They were too busy fantasising about their future."

"As if you guys never did that," Harry argued. "I heard you and Babs discussing honeymoon options last week. And Liam and Zayn have probably set it all out already. I'm actually surprised we didn't get a wedding invitation yet."

Liam stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. At first, Louis thought that he was going to confess that actually, yes, they already were engaged. Then he noticed Barbara nervously looking between Niall and Liam, and Zayn lowering his gaze, his mouth forming a thin line. Eleanor had stopped pouring wine, clasping the bottle between her hands.

"What's going on?" Louis asked, frowning.

Harry got up, looking flustered, honest concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong."

"No, Harry," Liam reassured him. He rested his hand on Zayn's shoulder and they exchanged a quick look. Zayn nodded softly. "We don't make it a thing, you know," Liam kept going, looking back at Harry and Louis. "That's why only very few people in our lives know about it."

Louis couldn't remember ever being as confused in his life before. He watched Liam closely, saw Zayn covering Liam's hand on his shoulder with his own, probably to urge him to go on. Louis had no idea what on earth could ever be so hard to say.

"Legally, we're not soulmates," Liam finally said. "We're both meant for other people."  

Harry gasped next to Louis. "No way," he whispered. "You guys seem so... so---" he stopped abruptly, shaking his head.

"Destined?" Niall supplied for him, quietly.

Louis blinked his eyes several times, trying to shake out of his stupor. He was literally speechless.

"How do you..." Harry seemed to be struggling too. "How do you keep it up? You're basically illegal, right?"

"Well, we're not getting into trouble as long as we're not trying to register a marriage or something," Liam explained, sitting down next to Zayn. "Obviously, we're not telling people about it either. Most people aren't accepting, to be honest. Living with anyone else but your rightful soulmate is treated like a crime by most."

"How do you know?" Louis blurted out, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I mean. If you haven't gone to the officials, how do you know you're not soulmates?"

"Obviously we didn't meet on the assigned dates," Zayn pointed out. "We met way before that. Actually, Liam hasn't even met his rightful soulmate yet."

"What if---?"

"It's not gonna be for another forty-something years," Liam said before Harry could even form the question. "My date is set for when I'm sixty-nine. Who knows if I'll even still be alive by that time."

"And you?" Louis wanted to know, looking at Zayn.

Zayn nervously looked around the table, shrugging slightly. "I met my soulmate. You just know when you meet them. But what I felt for them didn't even come close to how I felt for Liam from the start. So it's really a no-brainer."

"What about them, though?" Harry's voice was quiet. "They've been ripped off their soulmate. Isn't that wrong?"

"Harry," Louis hissed, nudging his knee with his own. "Don't."

"No, it's a legit concern," Liam allowed, shaking his head. "We're actually quite lucky, because Zayn's soulmate's got someone else, too. So there wasn't any fight or legal actions being taken."

"Is that possible?" Harry asked. "Legal actions?"

Liam nodded. "In front of the law, you belong to someone. Actually, for every person, there are wedding register forms already prepared with the name of their soulmate. It's the only person you can register marriage with. They can take legal actions if you, for whatever reason, deny them. It doesn't happen often, though."

"I didn't know," Louis said quietly. "That's horrible."

"Forcing someone into something they don't want, yeah," Niall confirmed. "We see that happen a lot in our job."

"How about the other way around, though?" Louis inquired. "Isn't there a way for you to take legal actions, too? In your situation that should be possible, right?"

Liam nodded. "There are a few loopholes, yes. But since we don't know who my soulmate is, it's difficult. We wouldn't get a pass, I don't think."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled and Louis looked at him, seeing his concerned expression. "That must be hard on you."

"It sometimes is," Zayn confirmed. He glanced at Liam once, reaching out for his hand. "Mostly, it doesn't really matter. No one knows about it, so we don't have to deal with the scrutiny or incomprehension of other people."

"The biggest problem really is the legal side to it," Liam added, shrugging. "If anything happens to either of us, the other gets nothing. There is no such thing as _ours_ , really."

"And kids," Barbara added from the other side of the table. "They don't get to adopt, obviously."

Louis could hear Harry breathe in shakily, complete silence in the room. They were all jumping when the doorbell rang again.

"We'd appreciate it, if you kept this to yourselves," Liam said, looking at Harry and Louis again.

"Of course," Louis said, his heart aching for his friends. "And, you know." He held Liam's gaze, nodding softly. "It doesn't change a thing."

Liam smiled, his expression impossibly gentle. "We didn't think it would, that's why we decided to tell you guys."

"Thanks," Harry murmured as he got up from his chair. He went to hug Liam and Zayn first, murmuring something to each of them. Then he left the room to open the door for their remaining guests.

Louis looked at Niall and Barbara who were watching the scene with somber expressions, both obviously affected. Eleanor and Max, who had stayed completely quiet throughout the conversation, were whispering to each other. They looked concerned, and Max had rested his hand on Eleanor's thigh as if to give her reassurance.

They were all great friends to Liam and Zayn, and Louis aspired to be nothing less.

+++

"Can we clean up tomorrow?" Louis asked, stretching his arms over his head, lying on the sofa. He had already undressed, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

Harry came into the living room, a bowl in one hand, spooning some Christmas Pudding. "It's not all that much. Zayn and Luke helped me clean the kitchen earlier."

"Bless them," Louis said, gesturing for Harry to join him.

Finishing his pudding, Harry strolled over. He put the bowl down on the coffee table before climbing over Louis and settling between his legs. He rested his head on Louis' naked tummy, his feet dangling off the sofa. "Happy birthday."

Louis giggled when Harry blew raspberries on his skin, his fingers automatically tangling in Harry's hair. "I think you've already said that. A few times."

"It bears repeating," Harry murmured, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Louis' abdomen.

Louis was quiet for a moment, gently carding his fingers through Harry's hair and staring at the ceiling. "What do you think of Mark?" he asked then, thinking of the friend Luke had brought.

"He’s nice," Harry said, wiggling his feet. “He and Luke seem to be close. Also, he brought wine. From a general first impression, I’d say, he’s accepted into the inner circle.”

"I guess," Louis agreed, frowning to himself. "He got along with Niall. And Eleanor adores him. But..."

"But?" Harry lifted his head.

"I think he didn't really like me?" Louis shrugged, stroking a curl from Harry's temple to tuck it behind his ear.

Harry frowned, shaking his head. "I don't think so. How did you get the impression?"

"He just kinda kept looking at me strangely?" Louis tilted his head, trying to remember a certain instance. "And he ignored me several times when I talked to him."

"There was so much going on," Harry pointed out, thumbs brushing over Louis' hipbones. "I'm sure it wasn't intentional."

"Yeah, maybe," Louis agreed. It was probably best to let it go. Maybe it had been his imagination and Mark hadn't been different with him at all.

"One thing's for sure, though," Harry spoke up again. "He's not Luke's soulmate."

"How do you know?" Louis asked, resting his head back on the armrest of the sofa. "You just said they’re really close. To me, they seemed very familiar with each other."

"But not couple-y," Harry commented. "And Luke said his soulmate hasn't realised it yet. There were no longing looks from him. Not one."

"True," Louis agreed.

"Maybe we can help out there? I mean," Harry added, shrugging slightly, the woolen fabric of his jumper brushing Louis' thigh. "If he'd tell us who it is, we could try set something up to make them notice?"

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "You wanna play cupid?"

"I just want him to be happy, too," Harry pointed out.

"Of course you do." Louis smiled fondly to himself.

"I got this," Harry said, lifting his head and crawling up a little to kiss Louis' chin. "I was lucky enough to get it all. I just want my friends to have the same. They deserve it."

Louis thought of Liam and Zayn, of what they had told them this evening, and wondered if people could only be truly happy with their rightful soulmate. Liam and Zayn seemed happy enough with each other.

"He'll be fine," Louis assured Harry. "Look at Liam and Zayn. They're happy."

Harry hummed, searching Louis' face. There was a bit of concern in his eyes left. "It's working for now. But will it work forever? It's like they said. They'll never be each other's in front of the law."

"They'll never have what we have," Louis murmured, suddenly feeling very sad. It was like a fist clenching around his heart, making him feel helpless. "I don't get it. They're perfect for each other. It must be a glitch in the system."

"It's what I thought," Harry agreed. "It's gotta be a mistake."

Sighing, Louis pulled Harry closer, his arms winding around Harry's middle. "We're so, so lucky. I haven't realised it before. But we are."

Harry nodded, his lips shaping silent promises against Louis' neck. They lay like that for a while, cuddled up with each other, breathing each other in. Louis' thoughts drifted off to a faraway place, a place in the future where he and Harry were married, their kids running around a huge house, the kitten he'd give Harry for Christmas tomorrow all grown up, lounging on Harry’s stomach in a hammock in their big garden.

It didn't seem like a dream, at all. All of it was going to happen, because he had found Harry, and Harry had found him.

"Hey, Lou," Harry said, lifting his head again. "I have one more present for you."

Louis cocked a brow. "Additionally to the ManU tickets?"

"Got something I wanted to give you in private,"  Harry mumbled, leaning in to kiss Louis briefly.

"Birthday sex!" Louis beamed. "Are you gonna give me a strip show?"

Harry laughed, chuckling against Louis' jaw. "How about you unwrap your present yourself?"

Louis smirked, pushing Harry a little to roll them around. He opened Harry's jeans, tugging them over his hips and down to his knees.

"You're like a kid," Harry commented, giggling breathlessly. "No patience."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis frowned up at him.

"You could unwrap everything else before getting to the jackpot. Save the best for last, you know," Harry explained.

Louis grinned, leaning in to press a kiss over Harry's groin. "Just wanna get a taste."

Harry didn't reply, just bucked his hips up slightly. Louis pressed them down again, mouthing over Harry's clothed cock for a moment before he moved up. He helped Harry sit up and pulled the jumper over his head.

Louis froze.

There was fresh gauze covering Harry's collarbones. For a moment he panicked because he thought Harry had an actual injury that he hadn't told Louis about. Then he realised that it wasn't that kind of gauze.

It was covering a tattoo.

"Remove it," Harry whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Louis took a deep breath, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the white bandage. "When did you get it done?"

"Yesterday," Harry said. "You can help me with the ointment?"

"Okay," Louis breathed, gently starting to peel the gauze away. His eyes flickered up to Harry's every now and then. He was watching Louis' face with tense anticipation.

Slowly, the tattoo came into sight, and Louis' breath hitched with it. There were two birds, one under each of Harry's collarbones. They were facing each other, as if flying to each other, both detailed enough to show individual feathers.

"Fuck," Louis choked out, swallowing thickly. His fingers were ghosting over the tattoo, but not touching. "They're beautiful."

Harry smiled, teeth digging into his bottom lip. "I got it for you. Well, for us."

Louis looked up, staring into Harry's eyes. "For us?"

"They're us," Harry confirmed. "Look, this one's a little smaller than the other."

"Just slightly," Louis commented, inspecting the left bird. "It's almost not even noticeable."

Harry laughed, shaking his head, but by now he knew not to fight Louis on it. Louis grinned at him, satisfied that the other bird really wasn't _much_ smaller. And they were truly beautiful. He wanted to trace a finger over the eyebrow of the left bird, wanted to touch the fine lines of the wings.

"I love it," Louis said, his gaze drawn back to the tattoo. "They're finding each other."

"Like we did," Harry agreed.

"I really want one too, now," Louis admitted, fingers brushing over Harry's chest, just beneath the birds.

"Maybe someone's got you a gift card and an appointment as your Christmas present," Harry mused, his dimples popping up.

Louis leaned in, kissing the spot over Harry's heart. "I love you so much."

"I know," Harry replied, drawing Louis closer, both careful so he wouldn't touch the tattoo. He opened his lips for Louis and they dove into the kiss, tongues meeting first. He sighed into it, nibbling Louis' bottom lip. "I know."

Without hesitation, Louis closed his eyes and let himself fall. When Harry's fingers ran over his body, his lips tracing every line, it strangely felt like flying.

+++

Harry was nervous.

He knew there was no reason to be nervous. Logically, there really wasn't. That didn't keep his heart from beating out of his chest and his hands from sweating, though.

Today was the day.

He'd known Louis for almost a year by now, so it really wasn't like the question came out of the blue. They had talked about marriage over and over again, and Harry just wanted to seal it. Take the next step.

There was not a single reason for them to wait any longer.

He looked out of the window again, checking the almost dark sky. He inhaled deeply, watching grey clouds turning black. The weather forecast had predicted rain after midnight, which was okay. It was April, and surprisingly mild these days -- like actual spring. That made Harry optimistic about his plan tonight.

They'd have to go outside the city a bit, but Harry had found a great place to watch the meteor shower expected for this evening. When he had read about it in the paper the other morning, he had known it was the perfect opportunity. According to the article, it was visible at around ten, which was a good time; not too early, not too late. They'd leave before the rain, get home just around midnight and spend the rest of the night celebrating their engagement.

Touching his wrists, Harry took a deep breath, drawing the sleeve of his shirt over his hand. He was perfectly prepared. He had the ring, he had the speech and he had prepared a picnic basket with Louis' favourite sandwiches. Nothing could go wrong.

When Louis came home, Dog -- the grey cat Louis had got for Harry last Christmas -- jumped off the windowsill and ran towards the front door. Harry followed, seeing Louis taking off his shoes.

"You can leave them on," Harry said, looking at his watch. "We gotta leave in a few minutes, anyway."

Louis looked up, stroking Dog's head. She purred. "You don't think it's gonna rain?"

Harry gasped, shaking his head. "Of course not. Why would it rain?"

"I think it looks like it's gonna rain," Louis pointed out.

"Not outside the city," Harry argued. "They said the meteor shower would definitely be visible tonight."

"It's so cloudy," Louis mumbled, more to himself than to Harry.

Harry's heart sank. "So you don't wanna go?"

Louis watched him and before he even replied, Harry knew that he had won. Louis never denied him when he knew something was really important to Harry. "Of course we can go. I'm sure it'll be good."

"Okay," Harry said in relief, taking a few steps to reach Louis and kiss him. "Get a warm jacket and I'll get the basket. I've got everything else in the car already."

"Why are you so excited about this?" Louis asked, amusement in his voice. He patted Harry's bum before making for the bedroom. "Have you never seen a shooting star before?"

"I have," Harry told him, putting on his shoes. "But not an actual meteor shower."

Louis came back, having changed into a different jumper. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Dartford," Harry told him. "Or, well, a place near Dartford."

They left the flat, taking Harry's car. Louis switched off the radio to put on one of his mix CDs. It was already dark, only a slight glimmer of sunlight visible at the horizon, and Harry got more excited with every second.

So far, everything went according to plan.

"By the way," Louis said after a while, turning to Harry. "I thought about going away for our anniversary?"

Harry kept his eyes on the road. "In May?"

"I mean, we don't really have to take off work. It'll be a Tuesday. Or Wednesday. You know." Louis shrugged. "But we could go the weekend after? Probably something in the South. Brighton or Torquay?"

"Sounds good," Harry said, nodding his head.

Louis was quiet for a moment, and when Harry glanced at him he found him frowning.

"What?"

"You're odd today," Louis pointed out.

Harry laughed, but it sounded forced even to himself. Good God, he had to get a grip of himself or else he would fuck this up completely. "I'm not."

Louis didn't argue, just leaned back in his seat again, getting out his mobile. From the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Louis was typing and he relaxed again. It was almost time now -- just an hour and he'd be over with it.

He frowned at his own thoughts, shaking his head slightly. That made it sound like a chore, when it really wasn't. Still, even though Harry knew that there was no way on earth that Louis was going to say no, he was afraid that somehow he’d cock this up.

He stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. There was a field that he had looked up, and just like Harry had expected, the area was completely deserted. It was a little more chilly than in London out here, and much more windy.

Harry looked up to the sky, frowning at the dark clouds.

"Haz, babe," Louis said quietly, standing next to him. "I really don't think it'll clear up."

"It's supposed to," Harry just said, trying to stay optimistic. "You'll see, in an hour we're gonna watch those shooting stars."

Louis sighed, and Harry knew that it was that kind of sigh that announced Louis was losing his patience. He tried to ignore it, opening the trunk of his car to take out the picnic basket and a blanket.

"I made sandwiches," Harry announced, spreading the blanket. "Come on, sit down."

Louis didn't move, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans. "This is ridiculous, Harry. It's gonna start raining in a few minutes. Why are you so keen on this?"

"It's not gonna rain," Harry argued, and was proven wrong in the same second, the first rain drop hitting his nose. It slowly started to drizzle down on them.

"We should go back home," Louis said, turning to go to the car.

Harry panicked. This was not how he had planned it out. Louis was not supposed to leave. "Wait!" he shrieked, following Louis. "Come on, Lou. We gotta stay."

"What is wrong with you, Harry?" Louis stopped in front of the car, turning to him again. It started to pour, the rain soaking Louis' hair, his fringe flattened over his forehead.

"We can wait for it to stop, yeah?" Harry suggested, his shirt hanging heavy from his shoulders, already drenched. "Eat in the car and--"

"I think I've had enough," Louis cut in, shaking his head and walking past Harry. "We're both catching a cold out here."

"You can't just go, Louis."

"I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place," Louis replied, picking up the blanket from the floor. That actually stung, making Harry press his lips together. "You can either go home with me now or stay here and get drenched, Haz."

Harry watched Louis put everything back into the car and suddenly, he felt desperate, angry and broken, all at once. Of course Louis couldn't know what it meant to Harry, what Harry had planned for tonight and how important all of this really was. Yet, Harry couldn't hold back his words.

"Why do you have to be such an idiot?" he burst out, throwing up his arms.

"Excuse you?" Louis lifted a brow, brushing his wet hair back with one hand. "I'm the idiot? Who's the one driving out in the pouring rain to watch some stupid shooting stars?"

"It was supposed to be romantic!" Harry shot back, taking a step closer.

"Well, Harry, if you want to be romantic, you could've just lit a few candles and cooked for me or something," Louis suggested, rolling his eyes. "I have no idea why you were so hellbent on this bloody meteor thing."

“Because it was the perfect opportunity to propose," Harry burst out, immediately covering his mouth when he realised what he had said.

Louis stared at him, blinking slowly. "Propose?"

"Fuck," Harry breathed, dashing to the car. "Forget what I said."

Louis grabbed his wrist when Harry tried to get past him. He pulled Harry closer, staring at his face with curious eyes. "You did all this to propose to me?"

"Well, it would've been nice," Harry murmured, staring at their shoes. Louis' vans were completely drenched, too. "A picnic at night, shooting stars, just the two of us out here."

"Oh, fuck. Harry," Louis said gently, cupping his jaw, his other hand brushing through Harry's wet hair. "I should've known it's something like that."

"I'm sorry," Harry choked out, feeling stupid and embarrassed about himself.

"No no no," Louis protested, kissing all over Harry's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting pissed."

Harry just shook his head, bringing his hands up to Louis' waist. He closed his eyes, hiding his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.

"Hey," Louis murmured, lifting Harry's face again. His lips brushed over Harry's nose, his cheeks up to his temple, kissing away the rain drops. He lingered at the corner of Harry's mouth, voice soft when he said, "yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

Harry's breath hitched and he drew back a little to stare at Louis. "I haven't even asked you yet."

"You don't have to," Louis told him, smiling. "There is no question. Of course I'll marry you."

For a moment, Harry could only stare at him. Louis had once told him that he kept making things so easy for Louis. Right now, Louis made this proposal the easiest thing in the world. Harry wondered why he had even bothered to come up with a plan when he probably could’ve asked Louis on the sofa, curled up with each other while watching Corrie.

None of this really mattered because Louis was always going to say yes.

"I actually got a..." Harry shoved his hand into his pocket, getting out the key he had bought instead of a ring. It wasn’t big, but sculpted beautifully with ornaments. "I got some kind of engagement ring, too."

Louis looked at the small key, frowning slightly. "You got me a key?"

"Well, I know you don't really like jewellery." Harry bit his lip, shoving up his sleeve. "I’ve got the counterpart."

Louis looked at the bracelet in wonder, the design the same as the key. The theme was nautical, a rope connecting with an anchor, an infinity sign where it was locked. Louis traced it with his fingers, looking back and forth between that and the key. Its bow was shaped like a rope too, the anchor connecting the ends in the middle.

“Only you can open the bracelet,” Harry told him, letting Louis inspect it more closely. “It’s a bit like, you know--- as though you held the key to my heart?”

Louis looked up, shaking his head, mouth slack. "You're the quirkiest person I've ever met."

"If you want a ring, I can---"

"No." Louis pulled him in for a quick kiss. His expression was incredibly fond, and Harry couldn't even fit all the affection he felt for Louis right in that moment into his heart. "I want that key. And I want you, and every single bit of your quirky mind."

Harry wound his arms around Louis' neck, pressing their lips together. "I love you. Sorry for cocking this up completely."

"There's rain and kisses, I love you’s and a proposal," Louis pointed out, brushing his thumbs over Harry's cheeks. His lashes were clumped into wet spikes and his eyes were a dark grey under the pouring night sky. "I think it turned out quite romantic."

Harry pulled him into another kiss, raindrops on their lips and hair sticking to their faces. Their clothes were completely drenched and by tomorrow, they'd both be down with a cold, probably. Right now, Harry didn't care at all. He had his boy in his arms, and he had said yes.

They were engaged.

"Why an anchor?" Louis asked suddenly, drawing back and licking his lips.

Harry grinned, framing Louis' face with his hands. "I liked the theme. And you know, you’re mine. You’re my anchor, keeping me steady and grounded."

Louis rested his forehead against Harry's, staring into his eyes, raindrops dripping from his chin. “Then you’ll be my rope.”

Harry laughed gently. “Your rope?”

It took a moment for Louis to reply but when he did, his expression was completely sincere. “Holding me together.”

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you en it! See you next time, and thanks so much for reading ♥


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting it as a new chapter, to make sure everyone sees the update. Last 5k are added and chapter seven is now complete :) 
> 
> Enjoy the read. Also, welcome to hell ♥

"We're home," Harry announced, closing the door behind himself. He put down Mallory and stretched his back, rolling his shoulders.

Louis had told him a million times that she was too big now to be carried, but Harry always had a hard time refusing her when she looked at him with her big, blue eyes. And she wasn't really that tall yet, and really not that heavy. Yet, an almost five-year-old was not meant to be carried around anymore.

He took off his jacket before helping Mallory out of hers, too, while she kicked off her shoes. The way they hit the wall and she just let them lie there as they fell reminded Harry of Louis. Those two were clearly family. Well, soon enough Harry was going to be family, as well, and maybe he'd get to influence her a little, too.

Mallory dashed off, straight to the kitchen. "Auntie Anne!" she yelled for Harry's mother. "Harry said I can paint his nails!"

Harry grinned to himself, following her. He found both of them sitting at the kitchen table, Mallory on Anne's lap, gesturing wildly. Anne smiled at her, listening attentively, and Harry realised that it had already happened. They had already become a family.

"Is aunt Gemmie here, too?"

"She'll be here later," Anne said, patting Mallory's knee. "How was nursery today?"

"We wrote letters," Mallory told her, turning to look at Anne. "We cut papers and made cards and Barbara had envelopes for us to put our cards in."

"And what did you write to yourself?" Anne wanted to know.

"Harry and Barbara wrote for us. I told Harry what to write in mine but I can't tell you. It's a secret." Mallory put a finger on her lips.

Harry smiled, thinking of all the cute letters he had written today. The kids had written to themselves -- a letter from summer to themselves in winter. In January, they were going to receive a letter from themselves.

"Harry wrote a letter to himself too!" Mallory pointed at him, grinning.

"Did he?" Anne looked at him and winked. "And what did he write?"

"I can't tell you," Harry repeated Mallory's words. He had given his to Barbara and he had taken hers. That way, they were both going to receive their letters in six months time, too. "It's a secret."

Mallory nodded vehemently, squirming in Anne's lap. "It's a secret until January!"

Anne smiled at him, and Harry walked over to them to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. She touched his arm, holding him close for another moment.

"Lory didn't have lunch yet," Harry said, putting a plastic bag on the table. "I thought we could eat together?"

"Lovely," Anne agreed, getting to her feet, Mallory still in her arms. She adjusted the girl on her hip, peering into the bag. "What are we having, then?"

"Jacket potatoes." Harry went to a cupboard and got out three plates. "And chips. Mallory loves chips."

"Which four-year-old doesn't?" Anne asked. She sat Mallory down on the chair and helped Harry set the table. "You loved chips when you were four."

Harry shrugged, unwrapping the jacket potatoes. "I still do. We eat chips for dinner more often than not."

"Oh, I would imagine that it's Louis' easy way out when making dinner," Anne commented.

"It usually is," Harry replied, chuckling. "He makes good chips."

Anne just laughed, shaking her head. "Well, he should if he gets to marry you," she pointed out.

"I'm not marrying him for his cooking skills," Harry said, helping Mallory with her jacket potato.

"You marry uncle Louis because you love each other very much," she interfered, looking at him.

"That's true," Harry agreed. "That's why people get married."

"It's only for my soulmates," Mallory added. "Mummy said you can't marry someone else, even if you love them very much."

"You don't love anyone else like you love your soulmate," Anne told her, sitting down next to Mallory. "The way you love your soulmate is special."

"That's why you don't want to marry anyone else but your soulmate." Mallory nodded firmly. "Mummy and Daddy are soulmates."

"They are," Harry confirmed, stealing a chip from Mallory's plate. "As well as Uncle Louis and I are."

"When is your appointment tomorrow?" Anne asked.

"We don't really have one." Harry shrugged, cutting his potato. "They're open from ten, so we'll leave here at about half nine, I guess."

"And are you coming back afterwards?"

"Lou's gotta be at the studio at two for the show, but we'll go for a bit of a celebratory lunch. Maybe I'll drop by again afterwards." He got up to grab an apple and cut it for Mallory. "I'm off all day."

After lunch, Harry brought Mallory up to his room for a nap. She was out like a light after only a few minutes, not even making it until the end of the story Harry read her. He gently caressed her hair, smiling as he watched her sleep and then left the room as quietly as possible.

His mother was preparing to bake, so he went to the living room and put on the telly. Four in a Bed was on, and he dozed off while watching some funny-looking lady in a pink dress check for dust on top of a cupboard.

When he woke up again, someone was lying half on top of him, head on Harry's chest. Rain was falling outside, dripping steadily against the window, and behind him, Harry heard Louis and Mallory talk. He didn't need to look to know that it was Gemma who was lying on top of him. The telly was still on, an old rerun of a How I Met Your Mother episode catching Harry's attention. He blinked his eyes, trying to wake up properly, and ran a hand over his sister's back as she chuckled.

"Finally awake?" she asked quietly.

Harry nodded, his chin rubbing against her head. The he tilted his head back to look at Louis. He sat in the armchair with Mallory, a cup of tea between his hands and an open book sat on Mallory lap. Louis smiled at him, reaching out to touch Harry's hair.

"You are a sleepy pea," Mallory told him, giggling. "Uncle Louis said sleepy pea."

"Whatever a sleepy pea is," Harry replied, nuzzling his Gemma closer to his chest. "He's one too. As well as aunt Gemmie."

"She stole my spot," Louis complained. "We could've been sleepy peas together."

"You get to cuddle him every day," Gemma argued. "When do I ever get to cuddle my little brother?"

"Well, you'd have to marry him to get that privilege, then," Louis pointed out. "Too bad the registration form already holds my name."

Gemma snorted. "As if I wanted to marry this annoying brat."

"I would marry Harry," Mallory piped up.

"Because it rhymes," Louis added, grinning at her.

Harry poked his sister's side. "Since I'm such an annoying brat, you could move a bit and let me breathe."

"But you're comfy." Gemma snuggled closer.

"Louis is not as heavy," Harry noted, still poking her ribs.

"Because he's tiny."

"I'm not!" Louis protested, sounding affronted.

"Mummy says in a few years, I'll be the same height as Uncle Louis," Mallory said.

"I'm getting a new family," Louis grumbled.

Harry held his hand out, waiting for Louis to take it. He tangled their fingers, loosely holding on.

"Speaking of," Gemma said, lifting her head. "Did you guys finally decide which name you'll take?"

"Tomlinson," Louis replied.

"Styles," Harry said at the same time.

Gemma raised a brow. "So you haven't."

"I'd make a compromise for Styles-Tomlinson," Harry admitted, tilting his head further to look at Louis.

"If we're going for a combined option, it'll have to be Tomlinson-Styles."

"S comes before T," Harry argued, frowning. "That's only logical."

"But doesn't have a nice ring to it." Louis squeezed Harry's hand, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "And Harry Tomlinson sounds nicer than Louis Styles."

"I think Louis Styles sounds very lovely," Gemma pointed out.

"Same," Harry agreed, grinning back.

"Never in a million years," was all Louis had to say.

"Well," Gemma mused. "You've got another twelve hours or so to decide. And you'll have to make a decision because you're gonna have to fill in the form tomorrow."

"Gemma," Anne's voice came from the kitchen at that moment, barely audible over the telly. "Can you help me with dinner?"

"Oh no, she's already started," Gemma groaned and rolled off of Harry. "I wanted to do the pork."

"Better hurry then," Louis suggested.

"I wanna help too," Mallory piped up, dropping her book and hopping off Louis' lap. She took Gemma's hand, looking up at her. "Daddy showed me how to peel potatoes. Can I peel potatoes?"

"Of course you can," Gemma assured her as they walked out of the room.

"She'll peel exactly two before getting bored," Louis predicted. He got up from the arm chair and straddled Harry, hands finding Harry's easily. He laced their fingers, smiling down at Harry.

"Mum will praise her anyways." Harry shrugged, smiling back.

Louis leaned in, kissing Harry lightly. "That doesn't leave me with much time."

"For what?"

Louis grinned. "This." He dove in again, hands abandoning Harry's to attack his stomach. He tickled Harry relentlessly, grinning madly at the reaction it drew. Harry folded in on himself, trying to push Louis' hands away, barking with laughter. He fought back with little effort, though, leaving Louis space to attack again and again.

"Stop," Harry managed to get out, breathy from all the laughing.

"Say you'll take my name and I will." Louis pinned Harry's hands down with one hand, his fingers barely long enough to get a hold of both Harry's wrists. They both knew that it'd be easy for Harry to twist out of it if he wanted to.

Harry was panting already, his stomach muscles hardening when Louis ran his fingers under the jumper he wore. He held Louis' gaze, a lazy smile forming when he saw the intent in Louis' eyes. "Louis Styles."

Louis twisted one of Harry's nipples, receiving a bold hip thrust in response. He grinned again and leaned in to kiss Harry again, his lips gentle when he sucked Harry's bottom lip between his own. "Harry Tomlinson."

They were both chuckling between kisses when Gemma came back into the room, crossing her arms. "Seriously. You guys are like kids."

"Been that long since you were a kid, old lady?" Louis asked and Harry watched his face as he spoke to Gemma. He didn't show a single sign of reservation. His expression was completely open. By now, Harry's family was Louis', too, and each time Harry realised it his heart skipped a beat.

Gemma didn't hesitate to smack the back of Louis' head. "Dunno, brat. You can tell me next year," she suggested, since she was only a year older than him.

Louis chuckled, letting go of Harry's hands to climb off of him. "Eternal youth is a gift only a very few chosen receive."

"Are you telling yourself that when you see the wrinkles in your face everytime you look in a mirror?" Gemma asked, crossing her arms. She obviously had fun; she always did whenever she and Louis had a bit of a banter.

They left the room, going on as always, and Harry stayed where he was for a while, listening to the voices coming from the kitchen. He closed his eyes again, only for a minute, and let himself enjoy the feeling of happiness spreading through his chest.

He had everything he'd ever wanted in his life.

+++

Louis rubbed his left eye with his free hand, his other hand loosely intertwined with Harry's. They had decided to take the tube to the registry office, and since it was on their way, they had stopped at the coffee shop.

They queued, as it was actually busy this morning, and Louis rested his head against Harry's shoulder, receiving a light kiss to his hair. They had lain awake for hours, talking about their plans for the future, possible baby names for their future kids, as well as possible places to build a house. It hadn't been the first time they'd talked those things through, but Louis found that he could talk about it again and again. He never grew tired of painting their future.

He blinked his eyes open when Harry let go of his hand, instinctively chasing his fingers to keep a hold. Harry was paying and Louis recognised Eleanor behind the counter, grinning at them.

"Where are you headed this early?"

"Well, today's an important day," Harry announced, handing her the money. "We're going to the register office."

Eleanor's hand froze above the till and she looked up at them, open surprise in her expression. "What?"

Louis yawned, taking his cup and warming his hands with it. "Well, people get engaged to get married, you know."

Eleanor opened the till and handed Harry his change. "I know that, but don't you think it's a bit too soon?"

"If we thought it was too soon to get married, we wouldn't have got engaged in the first place," Harry explained, slipping his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. "We both think that engagements shouldn't be dragged out."

Louis smiled at him, catching the fond look he got from Harry in return. "You'll get an invitation to the wedding party soon," he reassured Eleanor, turning back to her. "Today's just the formal registration."

"I really think you shouldn't rush things like that." Eleanor shrugged, shaking her head slightly. "You've known each other for barely a year now, don't you?"

"A little longer, yes," Harry confirmed. He had a slight frown etched on his forehead that Louis wanted to smooth over with his thumb. "We don't think there's reason to wait, though. We're soulmates."

Eleanor nodded, looking between them with a concerned expression. "I mean. Yeah. Sure. Congrats, I guess."

"Thanks," Louis said, taking Harry's hand again. He didn't really buy it, and he had no idea what her problem was. All of their friends knew that they wanted to get married early, that they were both the type of man to commit to a relationship fully. He had no idea why Eleanor acted like it was such a big surprise.

"We should go," Harry added, gesturing to the door. "See you soon, yeah?"

"Sure." Eleanor smiled, nodding briefly. "Good luck."

"With what?" Louis whispered when he held the door for Harry and went outside after him. "I don't think you need luck to register a marriage."

"Who knows," Harry mumbled, shrugging. "Maybe she's just not convinced of young marriage. I mean if she was, she and Max would be married already, don't you think?"

"I guess,"  Louis agreed. He sipped from his tea, letting Harry go first down the stairs to the tube station. "It's not for everyone, is it?"

"But it's for us," Harry said, squeezing Louis' hand. "I've never been this sure about something in my life before."

"Never," Louis agreed.

They got into one of the carriages and sat down across from each other. Harry grabbed a battered Metro, starting to read an article. Louis was content watching him and drinking his tea. It was chilly in the tube, but Louis welcomed it, since the August weather outside was way too hot for his likings. Harry enjoyed it, liked when the sun was burning hot on their skin. He was never dressed like it, though. He wore dark skinny jeans and a shirt with a funny pattern of dogs with weird hair styles, as well as Chelsea boots. No one wore Chelsea Boots in summer, but Harry Styles did.

Louis smiled as Harry frowned at what he was reading. He really was the best thing that had ever happened to Louis. He was quirky, kind and loving, so very beautiful in and out, original and different from everyone else Louis had ever known.

They didn't need luck today, but Louis's been so lucky to find Harry in the first place.

That thought made him stop later, when they were in front of the registration office. He held Harry back by his hand, waiting for Harry to turn to him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, sounding a little bemused. "Second thoughts?"

"No," Louis replied, shaking his head. "Just." He cleared his throat. "Remember when you told me about your dad?"

Harry smiled with a little frown etched between his brows. "Yeah. What about him?"

"I know why your name is so important to you, Haz," Louis said, stepping a little closer. "I understand it. He's your dad, even if your parents divorced."

"What are you on about?" Harry wanted to know, tilting his head. "If this is..."

"You know, for me, my name doesn't really connect me to my family," Louis went on. He needed to tell Harry before they'd go in there. "My biological father will never be my father. I only have one father, but I don't need to keep that name to know that."

"Lou--" Harry started, but Louis cut him off again.

"My mum is my mum, and we haven't had the same name since I turned nineteen. It doesn't matter to me, Haz. We’re not family because of a name." Louis took a deep breath. "I'll take your name, as long as I get you as my family."

Harry bit his lip, holding back a smile. He looked bashful, and his hands were soft when he brought them up to frame Louis' face. "You have no idea how wonderful you really are."

"That's not--"

"No," Harry cut him off this time. "You don't. But I'll tell you every single day for the rest of our lives." He kissed Louis briefly, lips warm and soft on Louis', so familiar Louis felt like they molded into his own seamlessly.

"I love you," Louis said quietly, fingers gently curling around Harry's wrists.

"I love you, too." Harry leaned his forehead against Louis. "And I think we should go with Tomlinson-Styles."

Louis blinked, staring into Harry's eyes. "But you said you didn't want that?"

"So did you," Harry replied, grinning. "I think we should keep both our names. And you were right, Tomlinson-Styles sounds better than Styles-Tomlinson."

"You think so?" Louis asked, voice hushed.

"I do." Harry grinned again, his dimples denting his cheeks.

"You're not supposed to say it yet," Louis pointed out.

Harry laughed brightly, pulling Louis into another kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, languidly kissing before Harry pulled back again. "Let's go inside, so I can finally say it."

Louis nodded, taking Harry's hand again.

Inside, they needed a bit to find the register office, going up the wrong stairs before they finally found it. Louis opened the door and let Harry go in first. A woman sat behind a counter, looking up briefly when they approached her.

"Good morning," Harry said, putting his hands on the counter like a kid at a candy shop, incapable of waiting for what he would get in a minute. The thought made Louis smile.

"Good morning, love," the woman answered. Her name tag read Gladys Evans, a name fitting for her age, round face and short, permed hair. She was around fifty and wore pink lipstick matching her pink blouse.

"We're here to register our marriage," Harry went on, smiling at her.

Gladys looked at Louis and back to Harry, a warm smile forming on her lips. "Aren't you such a sweet couple? And so young!"

Harry laughed, being his usual charming self. "Never too young for true love," he told her, squeezing Louis' hand gently.

"Certainly not," she agreed. "Give me your names then, please, so I can print your registration form."

Louis pulled out his ID, and put it on the counter next to Harry's. Gladys took them and typed something on her computer. Harry turned to Louis with an excited expression, eyes so bright with happiness, Louis had to sling an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek.

They were getting married, and nothing had ever felt as right as taking this step did.

"Just a moment," Gladys said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"That's all right," Louis assured her when she stood up and left the room through a door behind the counter.

"Can't wait to take you home after this," Harry murmured, grinning smugly. "Do you think marriage sex is gonna be different from engagement sex?"

Louis let out a laugh, shaking his head. "From what I heard, we're gonna stop having sex as soon as we're married."

For a moment, Harry simply watched him with an intense stare, then he slowly shook his head. "I'll never stop wanting you."

"In that case," Louis mused, bringing his lips close to Harry's ear, "I'll let you fuck my mouth later. So hard that anyone will hear it in my voice when I do the radio after."

Harry swayed closer, obviously more than on board with that idea. He was about to say something when Gladys came back into the room. Louis turned to her, but didn't bring any distance between himself and Harry.

"Ms McLane will take further steps for your case in her office," Gladys told them, taking her seat again. She handed them their ID cards, eyes glued to the computer screen. "She's in room 306, just two doors down the floor."

"Thanks," Harry said and Louis repeated it after him before following Harry out the room.

Louis threw a glance back, catching her staring after them just before the door fell closed. "What is going on?" he mumbled.

"Hm?" Harry turned to him, tilting his head. "Why would anything be wrong?"

"She said she'd print the form, and now she sent us to another person." Louis moved his ID between his fingers. "Something's odd."

Harry stopped in front of room 306 and took Louis' hand again. "It's just paperwork, Louis. Those things are always more complicated than they should be."

Nodding, Louis told himself that Harry was right. Nothing was wrong in an office where one person pushed their responsibilities onto another. That was just how offices worked. His confidence dropped when they walked into the room and he saw the woman's face.

Her expression was stone cold. She didn't look like she was about to hand them their wedding registration forms with a warm congratulation. Louis felt like he was back in school, and had just been ordered into the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat, please," Ms McLane said. Her name tag didn't show a forename.

Harry's hand suddenly squeezed Louis' harder, his fingers digging into the back of Louis' hand. Something was, after all,  _wrong_. Louis kept his fingers intertwined with Harry's when he sat down, his hand feeling cold. Harry was tense next to him.

"If this is meant as a joke, I hope you're aware that the attempt shall be punished." She folded her hands on the top of her table.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, his voice a little weak. "I don't understand."

"Marrying any other person than your soulmate is against the law, Mr Styles," she said firmly, her tone dropping to an ice-cold level.

For a moment, it was awfully silent in the room. Louis could hear the clock ticking on the wall. Harry's hand felt boneless in his, and Ms McLane looked between them with a brow raised. Then, the pounding of his heart drowned out every other noise and Louis felt his lips go numb, his skin turn cold and his hands started shaking.

"There must be a mistake," he said, shaking his head.

"There is a mistake, Mr Tomlinson," she agreed. "Precisely, it's you assuming Mr Styles could be your soulmate."

"But we--" Louis swallowed thickly, his fingers clutching to Harry's slack, motionless hand. "There is no way that's a mistake. We met---"

"According to the documents, your dates don't match up, Mr Tomlinson," Ms McLane reminded him.

"We met at midnight," Louis argued. "There are plenty of cases like that."

"There are." She nodded. "But yours is not one of them. A marriage between the two of you would be an illegal act."

"But there's no one else I met like that and instantly knew." Louis stood up, taking a step closer to the desk. "It's just impossible."

"So neither of you had any doubts?" she asked. "Not for a  _single_  moment?"

Louis was about to tell her that there hadn't been one single  _second_  that either of them had doubted they were made for each other, but his breath caught in his throat. His heart skipped a beat, and his stomach felt as though it was flipping over.

Shit. Oh dear bloody fucking  _shit_.

He slowly turned to Harry for the first time, and when he saw the expression on Harry's face, he wanted the ground to swallow him, wanted the sky to fall down and drown him. He wanted to wake from this nightmare.

Harry stared at his feet and his expression showed that he had already given up. He believed what that woman was saying. He believed that Louis was not his rightful soulmate. The realisation cut through Louis' heart like a cold knife.

"I thought so," Ms McLane simply commented when neither of them denied her question. "Deep down both of you knew all along."

"That's not true," Louis protested. He wasn't going to accept this. No matter what she was saying, what her stupid documents were saying, he wasn't buying it. He knew what he felt, and he knew that there was no one else for him but Harry.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, voice quiet. "Who are our supposed soulmates?"

"Not supposed, Mr Styles," Ms McLane corrected him. "Your  _rightful_  soulmates."

"No," Louis choked out, shaking his head. "I don't wanna know."

For the first time since sitting down, Harry's hand moved in Louis'. He gently caressed Louis' thumb. "Lou. We gotta know who it is."

The gentle tone almost drove Louis crazy. How could Harry be so calm? How was he not fighting this?

"It's you," Louis said firmly, and Harry looked up, eyes locking on Louis'. "It's no one else but you."

"It's Ms Eleanor Calder," Ms McLane corrected and Louis caught Harry's surprised expression when she revealed that.  Harry's jaw clenched, and Louis knew which name she would say before she did. He could see that Harry knew it too, when he closed his eyes in silent defeat. "And Mr Luke Connolly."

Everything after that was just white noise.

+++

It had to be a mistake.

Harry stared at the kitchen wall, the mug of tea in front of him cold. The mug across from his had long gone cold too. He had made them when he and Louis had come home earlier, to distract his mind that had been running miles on no end.

Was still running miles on no end.

He stared at the cups. Harry's was blue, and Louis' was green. Louis had bought them a few months ago; Harry could remember the day. He had said that green was his new favourite colour, because it reminded him of Harry's eyes. Harry had told him that sometimes, Louis' eyes looked green, too.

He ran a finger over the handle of his mug. Louis' eyes were blue, and green when the sun was shining brightly on a warm summer's day. They sometimes turned grey when he was moody, or angry -- or when he was all hot and bothered.

Closing his eyes, Harry tilted his head back and let go of a frustrated sigh. He knew every single bit about Louis, every piece of his heart, every facet of his personality, every single thought on Louis' mind. There was no one else on earth Harry had ever been this close to, no one who had felt the way Louis did.

And yet, it had felt like all the miles Harry's mind had been running were now between them, separating them from each other. Harry's heart ached, his fingers were cold, his lips numb. He felt disconnected from himself, felt as though he was standing on the outside, looking in on his world crumbling apart.

Louis was not his soulmate.

When they had left the registration office, Louis had held his hand, but it hadn't felt like before. Their fingers hadn't locked in quite the right way, and Louis' palm hadn't fit against Harry's the way it had before. Louis' hand was always warm, but then, it had been cold.

They had known, Harry thought, opening his eyes again. Both Luke and Eleanor had known about it. He had a million questions to ask, a million answers to demand, but no one to direct them at. Louis had been quiet, hadn't said a word, his hand painfully clinging onto Harry's until he had to leave for work.

"It's not them," was all Louis had said after they had spent almost two hours at home, in deafening silence. "It's just not. It's a mistake."

Harry had dared a single look at Louis, but even that had been too much. He couldn't take looking at Louis; not when he was looking so awfully broken.  Louis had looked exactly like Harry had felt.

"I gotta go," Louis had mumbled, sounding defeated. He had stood up from his chair, without having touched his tea even just once. The kiss he had placed on top of Harry's head had been gentle, but not as usual. Even that had felt distant.

Harry had let him leave, and neither of them had said "Love you" or "See you later." Louis had just left, and Harry had not been strong enough to close the gap.

Now it was gaping like a cleft between them.

Harry glanced at the clock on the oven, then at the one on the radio. He hadn't dared turning it on. Louis had to pretend right now, had to act like nothing happened, while Harry was sitting here in their flat, powerless and clueless how to go on.

They had a confirmation paper that Louis was not his soulmate, and yet, that made no sense at all. When Harry had met Luke, he hadn't felt a single bit. He hadn't even noticed him properly. Even afterwards, he hadn't felt anything when he had met Luke. He had gone back to the coffee shop so many time with Louis, and at none of those times had he felt even remotely attracted to Luke.

Louis, on the other hand -- Harry had felt all of it when he had met Louis. He had known it the moment he had seen Louis, had known it when their hands had touched for the first time. And even though he had had doubts, fate had arranged for them to meet again and to take a chance.

Harry didn't understand how Louis could not be his soulmate. If Louis wasn't his soulmate, nothing made sense. He touched his wrist, thumb pressing against the warm metal of the bracelet, tracing the anchor. What he felt for Louis was real, had been real from the moment they had met.

Harry loved him, loved him so dearly, so fiercely, with everything he had. How could anyone doubt that? How could anyone not see that? How could anyone say it wasn't right?

They were wrong. It was the only possible explanation.

Swallowing thickly, Harry thought of the moment in the office, of Louis clutching to his hand. He thought of how Louis had been so strong from the very moment everything had come crashing down. Louis hadn't given in, he had not accepted what they had said. Instead, he had held on to Harry's hand, had fought.

Harry felt awful for how he had reacted.

All he could have thought of was the moment they had met for the first time, and that he hadn't believed Louis was his soulmate. That he had thought something was wrong. That he had had doubts.

All those doubts had been cleared, though. They had found reasonable explanations and had trusted their feelings. Harry's feelings had left no space for doubts. He had fallen in love with Louis so fast, so hard, so overwhelmingly and completely with all his heart.

He traced the lock on his bracelet, the delicate form of the rope knot when he heard the front door being opened. His heart skipped a beat, and he checked the watch again, realising he had sat here in silence for all of the five hours that Louis had been gone.

He got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen to find Louis standing at the entrance to their flat, looking exhausted and so, so tired. His skin was pale and he had dark circle beneath his eyes. He still wore the same t-shirt as this morning, but his hair looked a lot more dishevelled than it had when they had gone to the registry office.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, all their insecurities and fears between them. Harry felt as though he could touch the tension. If he could touch it, he could break it, too.

"Lou," he said quietly, unable to keep his hands to himself. He closed the gap and reached out. Louis didn't move, just stared at him still. Harry wrapped him in a tight hug, clinging to Louis with all his might. "I'm sorry," he whispered frantically, shutting his eyes and inhaling Louis' scent. "I'm so sorry."

Gently, Louis slung his arms around Harry, holding him around the waist. "Shh," he murmured, caressing Harry's back. "Why would  _you_  be sorry?"

Harry didn't deserve him. Louis had every right to be angry at Harry. Instead, he was cradling Harry gently, lips soft against Harry's temple, his hands caressing Harry's back to reassure and calm him. Louis was always there for him, would always hold out a hand for Harry and was never giving up on him.

Harry had been such an idiot for doubting that Louis was his one and only soulmate for even just a second.

He lifted his head and crushed their lips together, swallowing Louis' little surprised noise. There was no protest, though. Louis's body was melting against his, his mouth desperate to kiss Harry's, and Harry realised that Louis was just as broken as he was. He hadn't shown it, but he was. They had no idea what to do, or where to go from here. All they had was each other and the hopes they had built that had been shattered within seconds today.

What they had left was nothing but a mess of pieces and broken dreams. And each other. They would always have each other, no matter what.

As Harry pinned Louis to the wall, putting everything he had into that one kiss, he held on to that one thing that was real: Louis. His skin was warm, his lips feverish with their kisses, his breath mixing with Harry's. Tomorrow, there would be marks on Harry's arms, remains of how tightly Louis held on, too.

Louis became demanding, and Harry felt his blood rush through his veins, making his head feel light. He lifted Louis up, waited for him to wrap his legs around Harry's waist and then started moving in the direction of their bedroom. Louis framed Harry's face with his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes were fixed on Harry's, and Harry couldn't imagine looking away for even just a second.

He stopped when they sank into another kiss. Louis' tongue gained access to Harry's mouth, sliding in slowly, playfully chasing Harry's. They both sighed when Harry adjusted Louis on his hips, pulling him even closer.

"Haz," Louis breathed, kissing every inch of Harry's face as Harry moved them into the bedroom. He didn't let go when Harry lowered him to the bed, pulling Harry with him. A small groan escaped Louis when Harry landed on top of him.

"You're so perfect," Harry told him, unable to suppress the wave of affection rolling over him. He helped Louis out of his t-shirt, chasing every bit of skin he revealed with his mouth. Louis arched into his touch, fingers tangled in Harry's hair. Harry’s lips found the small key dangling from a necklace around Louis’ neck, the key resting right over his heart. It was a symbol of what they meant to each other, of what they shared. The bracelet around Harry’s wrist felt heavy in that moment -- a pleasant weight that reminded him he was completely grounded in Louis.

Removing the shirt completely, Harry spread Louis out for himself, sliding up his body to properly devour every inch of skin. Louis was lax underneath him, completely boneless, just taking what Harry gave him.

Sweet, Harry thought and took his time undressing Louis. Everything about Louis was so incredibly sweet. Harry knew he was strong, that he was relentless sometimes, that he was witty and sarcastic. Yet, Harry found all of it sweet, loved the way Louis turned soft and gentle when he was around Harry.

No one else got to witness this side of Louis, this part of him that let go completely and trusted Harry with all his heart.

Harry never wanted to break that trust.

When he had Louis naked beneath him, he paid attention to teasing Louis' cock. Slowly, he swallowed Louis down, inch by inch, tongue flat against the underside of Louis' cock. He opened his mouth wide, holding Louis' hips down and closing his eyes, until the tip met the back of his throat. The way Louis whined in pleasure was simply beautiful.

Harry slowly opened him up. Louis kept uncharacteristically quiet, breathing harshly and moaning, but not talking. Only when Harry had four fingers inside him, rocking them into him slowly and determinedly ignoring his own throbbing cock, did Louis finally speak up.

"Hazza," he groaned as Harry found his prostate, gently nudging it with one finger. "Please, you gotta-- I want--"

"It's okay," Harry reassured him, coming up to kiss Louis. He hungrily leaned into it with red lips, bitten from his own attempts to stay in control. His eyes were glassy and his cheeks rosy. Harry moved his fingers a little harder, which made Louis break the kiss, panting into Harry's mouth.

Louis groaned in protest when Harry removed his fingers, hips arching off the mattress. Harry smeared lube over his fingers, pressing his lips together as he touched his own cock. He was leaking already, which made the slide of his hand that much easier. Louis watched him, jaw slack, hair dishevelled and eyes hungry.

Carefully, Harry spread Louis' legs further, then he pushed in slowly, the tip of his cock stretching Louis open. Louis rocked back against him, urging him on and Harry matched his rhythm until he was completely buried inside Louis.

"Mine," Harry murmured, holding out his hands.

Louis took them without hesitation, nodding. Sweat was glistening on his chest, his muscles beautifully tense. "Mine," he agreed, staring right back at Harry from dark eyes.

Harry pulled back, until only the tip of his cock was still inside of Louis and then slammed right back in, making Louis moan his name. He kept the pace, slow but hard, ruling Louis' body the only way he knew.

When he felt his orgasm built, he let go of one of Louis' hands to grab his cock. Louis closed his hand over Harry's, guiding his frantic strokes and keeping him in check. They kept eye contact, Louis' irises turning grey when he came close.

"Come on," Harry urged him on, thumb swiping over the wet tip of Louis' cock.

"Come with me," Louis demanded, meeting Harry's thrusts.

Harry licked his lips, and when he felt Louis contracting around him, his body tensing up and going so deliciously tight around Harry, he couldn't help but come. He spilled into Louis at the same moment Louis came all over his own chest. Harry devoured the feeling of filling Louis up, hips moving rapidly on their own accord.

When he found his senses again, Louis was already staring at him, panting and looking a mess. Some of his come had hit his chin, so Harry leaned in to lick it away. Louis caught his jaw with one hand and turned his face to kiss Harry. He made a little noise at his own taste on Harry's tongue.

Carefully, Harry pulled out of Louis, hissing at how his cock was slightly oversensitive. He collapsed next to Louis, one leg slung over his and his head on Louis' shoulder. For a while, they stayed like that, catching their breaths and keeping each other warm. Harry traced a finger up the inside of Louis' thigh, lapping up some of his own come dripping out of Louis with his fingers.

They should shower and change the sheets, but Harry was too sated and too tired to do anything else but lie here and touch Louis.

"I'm sorry," he said again after a while.

Louis turned his head to look at him questioningly.

"For letting them intimidate me," Harry explained. "I should have fought back there. Just like you did."

"You were shocked," Louis reassured him, turning a little so he could pull Harry into his arms. "We both were."

"They're wrong," Harry mumbled, pressing his face to Louis' neck. "And I didn't tell them. I just sat there and left you alone with it."

"No," Louis murmured, kissing Harry's hair and gently caressing his back. "Stop beating yourself up over it. You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry closed his eyes and breathed Louis in, fingers digging into his skin. They were both sticky with sweat and come between them and Harry felt as if he'd been awake for days.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked quietly. He hadn't asked it when they had left the registry office and he hadn't asked when they had come home, afraid of the consequences. Now, he could ask the question, could face the fact that acknowledging it, made the situation real.

Officially, they were not soulmates.

"I have no idea," Louis admitted, equally as quiet.

"Did you tell anyone at work?" Harry wanted to know.

"Only Stan knew that we were going to fill in the register forms today," Louis replied, shaking his head. "He asked, and I said it was fine. No big deal."

"Hm," Harry hummed.  _No big deal_. What a pathetic lie. It had been the biggest deal for them. He felt like the excitement for their wedding registration had been ages ago -- he couldn't even remember the feeling.

For a while, they stayed silent again, Louis' hand rhythmically caressing Harry's back with his fingers stroking up and down. Up and down. Up and down. It almost lulled Harry into sleep.

"We should clean up," Harry suggested quietly. "And get some sleep."

"It's like five in the afternoon, Haz," Louis reminded him.

"I could use a nap," Harry contemplated, shrugging. "I feel so tired."

Louis kissed his forehead, then he patted Harry's bum. "Up with you, then. I'll clean you off."

Harry followed Louis out of their bed and into the bathroom. While Louis turned on the water, Harry combed his hair, getting a few of the knots out. Louis held out a hand and they stepped underneath the hot spray together. With gentle hands, Louis rubbed Harry's skin, running his thumb over marks he had left and kissing all the places that were still red.

Harry closed his eyes and let the feeling of being taken care of take over. Louis was always so careful with him, knowing exactly that Harry needed all the cuddling and caressing he could get after sex. He enjoyed the aftermath of good sex just as much as the act itself. And Louis knew just exactly how to take care of him.

"We'll be okay, babe," Louis murmured as he washed Harry's hair.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Louis, nodding gently. "They're wrong. There's no one else for me but you."

Louis smiled, but it looked a little strained. "Well, there is. But as long as we don't want to be with anyone else but each other, we'll be fine."

"I don't wanna be with anyone but you," Harry replied, foam running down his shoulders and back.

"We'll be okay," Louis promised again, and Harry leaned in to seal it with a kiss.

When they stepped out of the shower, they towelled each other off and got dressed in boxer shorts and t-shirts. Louis turned on the telly in the living room and spread a blanket for them to get underneath. Dog jumped onto the sofa, too, curling up at their feet. When they were lying comfortably spooning, Louis's front pressed to Harry's back, Harry dared closing his eyes.

He thought of all the things they still hadn't talked about, of all the things he was too afraid to even bring up. They would have to talk about it, eventually.

Right now was not the time, though. Now, he just needed Louis to hold him, to breathe against him and hold his hand. The way he always did. The way that felt normal.

Just until Harry would wake up again.

+++

Louis was woken up by the phone ringing next to his head. He groaned, pressing his face against Harry's neck, the soft hair tickling his cheeks. The ringing didn't stop, though and Harry didn't seem to even notice.

With a sigh, Louis reached out and answered. "'ello?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Anne greeted him, sounding cheerful. "Congratulations!"

Louis frowned for a moment, trying to remember what she was congratulating him on. Then his memories came back, everything at once and he bit his lip. "Thanks," he murmured.

"What's up? You don't sound too thrilled," Anne pointed out.

"No, I'm just--" He swallowed thickly, trying to sound normal. "Just woke up from a nap. That's all."

"I see, I see," Anne mused. "Well, I just wanted to say we'll be there in an hour. Robin's running late at work."

Frowning, Louis glanced at Harry, but he couldn't see his face. "Um..."

"Don't wait for us. Gemma should be on time, and I bet your family will be early anyway."

"I guess," Louis said, no clue what she was on about.

"Okay, love. See you later. Love you!" Anne chirped and ended the call.

Louis hung up, too, giving the phone a curious stare, as though it could tell him what had just happened. Shaking his head, he put it aside and gently touched Harry's arm. "Babe?" he said quietly, shaking Harry softly.

Harry hummed and turned around to snuggle up to Louis.

"Love, your mum just called." Louis kissed Harry's forehead. "Did you invite them for dinner?"

Harry's eyes opened and he jolted back a little. "Oh, fuck!"

Louis tilted his head. "What's going on?"

"I invited them for dinner. Family and friends, all of them. As a surprise. To celebrate," Harry explained, rubbing his eyes. "I completely forgot after… Well."

"Oh. Well." Louis watched him run a hand over his face and felt a knot tie in his stomach. The thought of having to face all of their family tonight wasn't pleasant. His mother would instantly know that something was wrong. "That's not good."

Harry nodded, rolling to his back. "Now we gotta tell them tonight already. I'd have liked to wait a little longer."

"What?" Louis sat up, not quite sure he'd understood Harry right. "Tell them?"

Turning his head again, Harry blinked his eyes. "We've gotta explain to them why there won't be a wedding, Lou."

"We don't," Louis protested, shaking his head. "We can't tell them, Harry. We can't tell anyone."

"They're our family," Harry reminded him. "They need to know."

"Haz," Louis said, as gently as possible. "Babe. Do you really want your mum to know you live against the law?"

"Against the law," Harry repeated. "It's not really..."

"It's a mistake. A glitch in the system," Louis added. "But at the end of the day it remains that in front of the law, we're illegal."

Harry's breathing accelerated and he bit his lip, looking scared. Louis reached out to touch his hair, to gently soothe him.

"We can't tell people. The risk of it getting out is way too high." He leaned in to kiss Harry's temple. "Why do you think Zayn and Liam are keeping it a secret?"

He had thought about that on his way back from work.  Zayn and Liam were especially careful in how they labelled themselves. They hadn't called each other "soulmate" in front of people once, and they never talked about their plans for the future with other people. They simply let people assume and never confirmed nor denied a thing.

It was what he and Harry had to learn to do from now on too.

Just the thought of what would happen if anyone found out made Louis’ stomach turn. They could face serious charges for living with each other when they were not rightful soulmates, especially since they both had met their legally rightful soulmates already. If it came out, if anyone found out and reported them, they’d be forced to separate and as far as Louis knew, they could even face prison.

"What about Eleanor and Luke?" Harry asked quietly, dragging Louis from his thoughts.

Louis pressed his lips together, wishing he could avoid the question. There was no way to ignore it, though. At some point, they would have to talk about it. "Eleanor's not the problem. She's obviously not interested in sticking to the system."

Harry closed his eyes, the expression on his face completely closed off. "Luke's not gonna let it go, though."

"We'll avoid him," Louis reassured him. "You don't have to meet him if you don't want to."

It took a moment, but then Harry nodded briefly. Louis knew what he was thinking, that Harry was afraid of fate making him run into Luke again. Louis had to prevent that, had to make sure it wouldn't happen. If Luke got the chance, he would try to change Harry's mind.

Louis couldn't let him do that.

"We'd better get dressed," Louis said quietly, watching Harry's profile. There was nothing more they could do today. They had to wait and see how this situation would unfold. "Before our families show up."

Harry rolled over again and on top of Louis, crashing him into the sofa with his weight. His expression was so painfully open, concern clear in his eyes, but something else shone brighter, was so much clearer to see behind the dark green. "I love you," Harry said firmly, voice so low, Louis felt Harry’s chest vibrate against his own.

Louis caressed his cheek, looking into Harry's eyes. "I love you, too, baby. We've got this, yeah?"

Harry nodded, and Louis felt a little lighter. They'd get through this. They'd find a way to get through it together and maybe even as far as to solve this. As long as he had Harry by his side, and as long as Harry kept looking at him like this, Louis had nothing to be afraid of.

With a gentle smile, Harry kissed him and then got up, disappearing into their bedroom. Louis stretched and yawned, shifting a little to make space for Dog who took Harry’s spot on the sofa. He took some time to caress the cat's fur before he got up, too.

Harry was in the kitchen already and Louis watched him for a moment, taking the time to admire Harry's hands as they were cutting vegetables. Louis smiled to himself, thinking that there really was no way he'd ever give up on Harry.

He got dressed and joined Harry in the kitchen, letting Harry give him orders for what to do.  They worked in silence for a while, then Harry spoke up again.

"What are we gonna say about the wedding?" he asked, not looking up from where he was arranging the chicken in the pan.

"We'll say we don't have a date yet. And that we will tell them as soon as we know." Louis shrugged. "That should cover it for a while."

Harry hummed, and Louis knew that he thought the same as Louis did. For how long? At some point they would have to broach the topic of wedding again. Everyone would keep asking about it.

If only they hadn't made such a big deal out of it beforehand.

"I was just thinking," Harry said then, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Louis. "What about Liam and Niall? Maybe they could help us contest the ruling?"

Louis blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"They're lawyers," Harry stated, shrugging lightly. "It's possible that they know how to get our marriage legalised."

"I don't think so," Louis dismissed the idea. He hadn't thought of it before, and the idea wasn't bad at all. There was one little catch to it, though. "Don't you think they'd have taken those steps to help Liam and Zayn's case, if they had a way?"

Harry fell silent, biting his lip.

"If there was a way around the law, any loopholes, I think Liam would've found those for his own situation already." Louis sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But, like, if you want we can ask them. Of course we can."

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. "You're right. It doesn't seem like there's a way around the law. They would've tried for themselves."

"Let's not do it tonight," Louis suggested. "Let's wait a little longer and see if we really have to tell anyone at all. Maybe we'll be fine by keeping it a secret."

Harry nodded, turning back to the pan and adding some spices to the chicken. "That's probably for the best, yeah."

The doorbell rang at that moment. Louis ran his hand over Harry's arm in passing and left the kitchen. When he opened the door, he saw his mother and his sisters.

"Hello, darling!" Jay greeted him, hugging him close to her chest. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Thank Harry," Louis said. "It was all his idea."

"It's a lovely surprise, isn't it?" Jay asked, stepping inside the flat. Fizzy followed and hugged Louis too, then the twins followed.

"It's just like him," Louis replied as he hugged Phoebe. She and Daisy dashed off to the kitchen, yelling Harry's name.

When he was about to close the door, Lottie, Kian and Mallory showed up, all babbling at once. Louis didn't even try to make out what they were saying, but instead picked up Mallory to hug her.

"Congrats, Lou," Lottie gushed, kissing his cheek.

It stung a little, the knowledge that there was nothing to congratulate them on. "Thanks, Lots," he said anyways, kissing her back.

"You're married!" Mallory chirped, framing Louis' face and grinning manically. "Married!"

Louis tried not to let it get to his heart, tried to stay calm. "Not quite, Lory. But one step closer."

Kian took her from Louis and followed Jay to the kitchen. Louis closed the door and when he turned, he found Lottie still standing behind him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Louis' heartbeat sped up, and his stomach knotted up again. "Yeah? What's up?"

Lottie glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "You know, I've been talking to Kian about Harry."

"About Harry?" Louis asked, frowning. he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Mal is going into summer hols next week," Lottie pointed out. "And in September, she'll go into reception."

"What's that to do with Harry?" Louis asked.

"We think it may be a good idea -- you know, since he's not gonna be her nursery teacher anymore -- that perhaps she could call him Uncle Harry?" Lottie shrugged one shoulder. "Just, you know, she calls you Uncle Louis, and when you guys get married, that would make sense, right?"

"It would," Louis agreed, his voice sounding tight, even to himself.

"You don't think Harry'd have a problem with it?"

He wouldn't. It went straight to Louis' heart, making it shatter into pieces and he didn't think he'd be able to fix it, make it ever beat like it did before. Harry wouldn't mind a single bit. He loved Mallory, and of course he wanted to be her family, too.

It hit him in that moment, the realisation finally sinking in, and Louis felt like vomiting, screaming and crying, all at once. He wanted to throw something, wanted to curl up and hide away from the world. He wanted out of this fucked up mess that his life had become today and that he had no idea how to fix.

Harry would never really get to be Mallory’s family. He would never get to be Louis' family. Not properly.

"Lou?" Lottie asked, touching his arm. "Did I say something wrong?"

Louis shook his head, trying for a smile, and lying through his teeth. "No, not at all. He'll-- He's gonna love it. Being Lory's uncle."

Lottie smiled. "Is he gonna react as sappily as you are reacting right now?" Lottie teased him, but the squeeze of her hand was reassuring.

"Most likely," Louis said, pulling her in for a hug. He held her close when he felt her arms come around his waist, hands caressing his back. He needed the contact, needed her warmth, the illusion that everything was going to be fine.

He just needed to remind himself that they'd be okay. It was what he had promised Harry; that they would be okay, that it wouldn't change a thing between them. They needed to be okay, and Louis needed to be strong to keep it up, to not let it drag him down.

He’d be okay, he’d be fine. He’d be strong enough to do it all, as long as he had Harry by his side.

"What's going on there?" he heard his mother ask and looked up.

"Just hugging my sister," Louis pointed out, kissing Lottie's temple before letting go.

Lottie waved Jay over, pulling her close to herself and Louis. "We've just discussed that Mal should call Harry her uncle, too."

Jay's expression turned incredibly soft. "He's gonna love that."

"Right?" Lottie asked, beaming.

Louis put on a smile, trying not to think of how much it would actually break Harry's heart.

"Right."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. This is what I call a good foundation to have everything going downhill from. Come yell at me on my tumblr:[sadamenoito](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome :) Here we are again, with a rather unexpected update. But since it's been finished for more than a week and I'll be so bloody busy over the next week, I decided to just throw this out now. 
> 
> I hope it's not boring...
> 
> Have fun :) <333

“Harry?“

Tearing his gaze from his plate, Harry looked up at Barbara.

“You seem a little distracted,” she pointed out. “Are you not feeling well?”

Harry thought of yesterday, of how that awfully cold and unmerciful woman had crashed all their dreams. He thought of his mother making plans for the wedding with Jay over dinner, of Gemma playing silly games with the twins. He thought of Louis’ strained smile each time his mother had a new idea for the wedding. The wedding that wouldn’t ever happen.

Harry took a deep breath, his heart shattering again when he remembered Lottie asking him if Mallory could call him her uncle, too. It would only make sense, she had said.

Of course it would. If Harry and Louis were actual soulmates, that would make a whole lot of sense.

Harry glanced over at Mallory, watching her munch on her carrots as he was talking to Jessica.

“Harry?” Barbara urged him on, concern in her voice.

“I’m good,” Harry said, focusing back on her. “Sorry.”  

“I expected you to be all over the moon today,” Barbara admitted. “You seem pretty down, though.”

“I just had a bit too little sleep,” Harry lied, shaking his head. “Our families stayed late, and cleaning up afterwards took forever.” He shrugged.

Barbara grinned, winking at him. “And I bet after that you had your own idea how to spend the first night as an almost married couple.”

Harry’s heart sank again, the memory of Louis looking completely miserable, of himself feeling just as bad. They had been clumsy around each other for a few minutes, then Louis had reached out and had just held Harry. After that, they had been okay.

Still, nothing was _fine_.

“Yeah,” he answered lamely.

“Once Niall and I get engaged, I’ll have him tied up to our bed for a week,” Barbara said, voice lowered so none of the kids would hear. “Guess I can’t really blame you for being exhausted today.”

Harry tried a smile, quickly turning away to check on the children that had already finished their lunch. He hoped Barbara wouldn’t catch on that it wasn’t pure bliss that distracted him from everything else today. He hoped she wouldn’t realise that Harry had no idea how to keep his world together anymore.

“Harry,” Mallory piped up, tugging at his sleeve. He crouched down next to her, taking a napkin to remove a bit of sauce from her cheek. “Can I tell Jessica?”

“Tell her what?” Harry wanted to know.

“That I call you Uncle Harry now,” she whispered as if it was her best kept secret.

And it was. Lottie had reminded her several times yesterday night that Mallory was only supposed to call Harry her uncle at home, not at the nursery. It was only a week left, though, then she would go into summer holidays before attending reception in September.

It shouldn’t be too bad if she slipped from time to time. And maybe the more she said it it, the less it would break Harry’s heart each time she did.

“You can,” he allowed. “But you remember the rules?”

“Only at home,” Mallory replied promptly.

Harry nodded, gently squeezing her hand. He watched as she turned to Jessica, babbling out the news excitingly. “Harry is marrying my Uncle Louis and...”

He touched the bracelet around his wrist, trying not to think about it. How was he supposed to not think of it, though? How was he supposed to forget that he had asked Louis to marry him and Louis had said yes, had said that he would marry Harry in every possible universe, that it would always be yes – just for their dream to crush in a registry office because that form carried someone else’s name.

On his way back home, he stopped at an Asda, deciding that he’d have to bake. Baking always helped him taking his minds off things. He’d clear his head, and he’d get back to the point where he was last night, where he was when Louis held him and told him that everything was going to be okay.

He got a basket and started in the fruits and vegetable section. If he was at it, he could just as well make something nice for dinner, too. Louis loved his fajitas, and they hadn’t had those in ages.

When he was reaching for an apple, his hand bumped into someone else’s. Harry hastily pulled his back, apologising. “Sorry,” he said, turning slightly.

In front of him stood Luke, looking a little surprised. His hair was slicked back, his brown eyes fixed on Harry’s face.

“Uhm,” Harry said, taking a deep breath. This was too soon. Way too soon. He hadn’t thought about what to do. He didn’t have a plan for a situation like this. “Hi.”

“Harry,” Luke said, a warm tone in his voice. “It’s good to see you.”

Nodding, Harry took a step back. “Yeah, absolutely,” he lied. He looked around, trying to find something that he could focus on instead of Luke.

“Finished work for today?” Luke asked, still in a chatty mood, apparently.

“Yeah, actually,” Harry replied, gripping his basket harder, “I really gotta hurry. I’m---“

Luke’s hand was like lightning, reaching out before Harry had even seen it coming. The look on his face was stern, a bit of wonder in his eyes, and his voice was only a whisper. “You finally got it.”

Harry wanted to keep up the act. He wanted to pretend he didn’t know what Luke was talking about. Nothing came out of his mouth, though.

“Fuck, Harry,” Luke went on, gripping Harry’s wrist harder. He could feel the delicate metal of his bracelet dig into his skin. “I’ve been waiting over a year for you to realise it.” He released a shaky laugh. “At first I thought I had to be wrong, but you definitely came in before midnight. And when you came back and I found out that we really had the same date, I knew it was you. I _knew_ it, Harry.”

A little overwhelmed, Harry could only stare. He thought of all the times Luke had said his soulmate hadn’t realised it yet. He felt sick to his stomach.

“You didn’t even spare me a single glance, Harry,” Luke tagged on, his tone incredibly sad. “I mean, you were so set on Louis that you don’t even know if maybe, if you took the time to just look at me, you’d find that I’m your true soulmate.”

Luke ran his free hand through his hair. Harry watched it fall back into the same position as before, a loose strand falling over Luke’s forehead. “I read up on it, and sometimes people confuse someone else for their soulmate because of the wrong signs. I guess you got all of the wrong signs with Louis. But you see it now, right?”

Harry didn’t see a thing. He wanted to go, but his feet wouldn’t move, and he wanted to tell Luke that he was wrong, but his lips were numb.

“Harry?” Luke asked, frowning. His thumb gently caressed Harry’s wrist, as if to give comfort.

It made Harry feel even more sick.

“You okay?” Luke stepped closer.

“I gotta go,” Harry choked out, the words raspy in his throat. “Home,” he added, thinking of Louis.

Without another word, he stepped back, leaving his basket where it was. Luke let go of his wrist, a frown etched between his brows.

“But,” Luke started. Harry never heard the rest of it, his feet moving towards the door on their own accord.

He got back on his bicycle, not even plugging in his music. He just kept going to that one place he knew he’d be safe. That one place where none of this meant his life was ruined. That one place where he didn’t feel like a criminal; where he didn’t have to lie. Where he didn’t think he was wrong.

Home.

+++

Louis fumbled his keys out of his pocket, holding his phone between ear and shoulder. “No, Mum,” he said, rolling his eyes a little. “I don’t think I wanna wear a white suit.”

“What about Harry?” she asked. “I saw these pair of suits in white. They look absolutely gorgeous, Lou.”

Louis imagined Harry in a white suit, his hair tied back neatly and hands crossed behind his back. He would wear a hat. Harry was the kind of man to wear a hat at his wedding.

That thought made him stop before he could insert the key into the lock.

There wasn’t going to be any wedding.

“Mum, listen,” Louis said calmly, closing his eyes. “We don’t even have a date yet. Don’t you think it’s a little early?”

“It’s not like you guys are gonna wait a year or something,” she argued. “I was pretty certain you’d do it before Christmas. To, you know, concentrate your energy on adopting next year.”

Louis felt like a fist was clenching around his heart, making it hard for him to even take a breath. “We don’t know yet,” he mumbled in lieu of a better comeback.

“What’s going on with you?” Jay asked, confusion clear in her voice. “You guys used to be so excited about all this,” she pointed out. “Just on Monday Harry told me that he didn’t want to wait another month to marry you. And now you don’t even know if you’re still gonna do it this year even?”

Louis considered banging his head against the door. “It’s just a bit busy right now, that’s all.”

“You have never been too busy to---“ Jay stopped, a muffled noise coming from the speaker before she spoke again. “Listen, love, I gotta run. Talk to you later, yeah?”

“Sure,” Louis replied, letting go of a relieved sigh when she hung up.

If things were going to stay like this, their mums would catch up to what was really going on before the end of the week.

He took a deep breath, unlocking the door and walking in. The first thing that hit him was that Harry was baking. It smelled sweet. Then he was hit by the thick air, blue smoke filling the room.

Without taking his shoes off, Louis dashed into the kitchen, finding Harry standing by the fridge. The kitchen was a mess. Something had spilled onto the floor, equipment and utensils were scattered everywhere and thick smoke was coming from the oven.

“Fuck, Haz, what are you doing?” he asked, going for the window to open it wide. “Can you even breathe in here?”

Harry didn’t reply, just turned to look at Louis.

Mildly concerned Louis switched off the oven and opened it, inspecting the almost black muffins. When he was sure nothing was actually on fire, he turned to Harry again, the adrenaline slowly decreasing in his system.

Harry just kept staring at him. His face was pale, his hair greasy and dishevelled. He had stains on his shirt.

“We don’t have any double cream,” he said after a moment.

Now, Louis was scared. This was all so unlike Harry. Especially in the kitchen, he was always organised and tidy and hated when someone made a mess. He was the most careful with his utensils, treating them with utmost care and love.

For all the time Louis had known Harry, he had never burnt a single thing. As far as Louis knew Harry never made a single mistake when baking.

“Babe,” Louis said carefully, closing the gap between them. “You need to calm down.”

“I can’t make the toppings without double cream,” Harry argued, looking as desperate as if it was the end of the world. “How am I supposed to make any good topping without double cream?”

It wasn’t like Louis didn’t know where this was coming from. He had thought they’d been through the worst yesterday afternoon. Apparently, he had been wrong. Harry had got caught up in his head, had started to make things worse and worse in his thoughts, and now he was here. Making an absolute mess of himself, having lost all control.

Louis reached out to take Harry’s hand. His thumb caressed the warm metal over Harry’s wrist. “Baby,” he said gently. “Babycakes,” he added then, knowing that it always made Harry smile. He didn’t receive a smile now. “Those muffins are burnt. I don’t think anyone could eat them. With or without toppings.”

Harry bit his lip, eyes roaming over Louis’ face as if he was searching for something. “I never burnt a muffin in my life.”

“I know,” Louis assured him. “We’re not gonna tell anybody about this. No one has to know it ever happened.”

For a moment longer, Harry simply stared at him, then his face fell and Louis thought he might start to cry. Instead, Harry pulled Louis’ hand up, kissing the knuckles before gently nuzzling it against his cheek.

“Baby, what’s going on?” Louis asked, daring to reach out his other hand. He touched Harry’s hair, gently tucking a strand behind Harry’s ear. “How I can I help you?”

“I don’t want it to be true,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. “I wanna wake up and find out that it was just a bad dream.”

Louis knew that feeling. He knew it all too well. He was about to say something when Harry continued.

“I ran into Luke today.”

Louis’ heart stuttered a little at that and his hand froze, fingers stuck in Harry’s hair.

“I just thought I’d buy some things to cook to like, you know.” Harry shrugged, not looking at Louis anymore. “Take my mind off things and calm down and all.”

It was too soon. Louis couldn’t think of anything else but that it was way too soon for Harry to have to face Luke. He was vulnerable and still confused and meeting Luke so early after being told the news was just too much.

No wonder Harry was such a mess.

“Did he---?” Louis couldn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t say that thought out loud.

“He knew,” Harry confirmed. “He somehow just knew. And he said so many things, Lou. He said so many things, but I don’t remember. I couldn’t hear them, because he held my hand, and all I could think about was that it felt wrong? That he wasn’t you, and that you’re the only one who’s supposed to hold my hand like that.”

Louis’ eyes darted to where Harry was still holding Louis’ hand between his, thought of how gently Harry had kissed it earlier.

“But, Lou,” Harry tagged on, shaking his head. “Who really is wrong? He’s got a right to hold my hand, doesn’t he?”

With a sinking heart, Louis stepped closer, close enough for their chests to touch. “Babe...”

“In front of the law, he ‘s allowed to do that, and this here,” Harry said and gestured between them. “This is wrong.”

Louis’ throat got tight and he shook his head. “Harry, no.”

“It’s not what I think,” Harry pointed out, shaking his head, resting his hand over Louis’ chest. “You know it’s not.”

“Please don’t say you wanna go,” Louis murmured. “Please don’t.”

Harry quickly shook his head, leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against Louis’. “I’m not gonna go. Lou, you know I’m not.”

Louis closed his eyes, trying to keep his calm. As long as Harry didn’t change his mind about wanting to be with Louis, everything was going to be fine. He knew that Harry was right, though. In front of the law, they were wrong. In front of the law, the only one who had a right to hold Harry’s hand and to hold him the way Louis did right now, was only Luke.

The thought was piercing, and unbearably painful.

“I keep thinking about what Liam and Zayn told us,” Harry murmured. “I can’t stop thinking about that.”

Louis drew back a little to look at Harry. “What do you mean?”

“When they told us about them, do you remember?”

Louis nodded, watching Harry bite his lip. He brought up his hand to swipe his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip and soothe the skin.

“Well,” Harry continued, leaning into Louis’ touch. “They said that in a case like theirs, rightful soulmates can take legal actions.”

Louis’ heart stopped for a moment and he tried to breathe normally, but his lungs just felt stuffed, as if there was no room for air. “You think...?”

“What if he does?” Harry asked, concern in his eyes. “What if he’s gonna take legal action?”

“We’re not gonna let that happen,” Louis whispered, shaking his head. “I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Harry closed his eyes and leaned in, burying his face against Louis’ neck. “I just left him standing there. I didn’t say a word, Lou. I just ran away.”

“You’re scared,” Louis reassured him.

“I can’t help but think about how he’s been miserable all this time,” Harry went on, shaking his head. “And it’s my fault.”

“It’s not,” Louis said immediately. He knew Harry, and he knew that there was no way to change his mind about this. Harry was the kind of person who wanted to please everyone, who wanted to see everyone happy. “I’m pretty sure that Luke blames me more than you.”

“It doesn’t matter who he blames. I’m sure he’s not happy with the situation and he will do whatever it takes.” Harry took a deep breath and stepped back, bringing some space between them. He looked around the kitchen, an insecure expression on his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

He would, Louis realised. Luke would probably take those legal action to get Harry. The thought was the scariest Louis had ever had. The fact that he didn’t know what to do about it, how to make sure Luke wouldn’t stand a single chance to take Harry away -- that made him feel the most helpless he’d ever felt.

Louis brought his hands up to frame Harry’s face, waiting until their eyes locked. Then he kissed Harry, slow and sweet, just a firm press of lips against lips. “Let’s fix this first,” he suggested. “Let’s fix this mess. Then I’ll go buy you something to bake and we’ll see from there.”

Harry smiled slightly, nodding his head. They both knew it wasn’t a solution, and that it wouldn’t change the situation. What they also knew was that there wasn’t anything they could do.

It was the best Louis could offer at the moment.

+++

The weekend had been a bliss.

Staying in, not having to face anyone for a whole two days had exactly been what they had needed. They had stayed in bed all morning, hidden under the covers, with the world shut out outside their flat. Just the two of them, and no reminders of how their world had been turned upside down at the beginning of the week.

Instead, they had cooked together, had fallen asleep on the sofa, curled up with each other. They had talked for hours, just about random things, without aim. They had loved each other, had brought each other to the edge, had pushed and pulled until they had both fallen.

Just to wake up in each other’s arms again.

It had been good. It had been everything they had needed.

That made coming back to the real world just that little bit harder, though. Louis was constantly scared of someone finding out, was constantly scared someone would call and tell him that Harry wouldn’t come back, or that he wasn’t allowed to see Harry again.

He was afraid of what Luke could do, was afraid of all the problems they were facing.

When checking in at work, Stan was waiting in Louis’ office already, sitting in Louis’ chair. Louis couldn’t help it, but he instantly felt that he was in trouble. Maybe Stan had found out? Maybe someone else had found out and had told the bosses and now Louis would have to leave here.

A frown was etched between Stan’s brows as he watched Louis closely.

“Stan,” Louis said, trying to sound as casual as ever. “What’s up, mate?”

“Dunno,” Stan replied, moving in Louis’ chair a bit. “Why don’t you tell me?”

Louis swallowed thickly, feeling his neck turn hot. “What are you on about?”

“Well, the bosses talked to me earlier about the show,” Stan explained. “Since I’m the producer and all.”

“Something wrong about the show?” Louis asked, his heart beating in his throat.

“They wanna move you to BBC One. For a show with Nick Grimshaw.” Stan raised a brow. “Who did you sleep with to get that offer?”

Louis’ jaw dropped open. “What?”

“You must’ve put out to get an offer like that, Lou.”

“I—“ Louis blinked, the previous panic forgotten. “Harry’s the only person I sleep with.”

Stan barked out a laugh. “Of course he is. Then, who did you bribe? Fuck, Lou, what did you do to get that offer?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Louis lifted his hands. “This is the first I’m hearing of it.”

Stan got up, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “They’ll talk to you after the show today. Congrats, man. You made it.”

“But what—“ Louis took a step closer. “What about you?”

“Guess I’ll get to produce someone else’s show.”

“We’ve been a team for three years,” Louis argued, shaking his head. “I’ll talk to them. We’ll go together.”

“It’s why they talked to me first, Lou,” Stan told him, shrugging and not looking at Louis. “They won’t take me over to BBC One. They wanna keep me here. With a new DJ coming in to take over for you, they need someone experienced.”

“What if I refused?” Louis asked.

“You’re not gonna refuse, mate,” Stan immediately said, looking straight at Louis now. “I’m really kinda pissed, but not at you. I love working with you, you know? We’ve come here together. We started this together. But this is an amazing chance for you, and I’m really, really proud of you.”

“Stan,” Louis murmured. It was because of the past week, because his life was such a mess right now that he felt this emotional.

“Crybaby,” Stan commented.

“Wanker,” Louis shot back.

They grinned at each other for a moment, then Stan hugged Louis, pulling him close. “See you for the show, yeah?”

Louis nodded and watched him leave, trying to sort out his feelings. All of this was a bit too much, a little overwhelming, and way more than he could take right now.

For a moment, he just stood where he was, staring at the door. His heart was still beating fast. Even though it was for entirely different reasons than before, he figured that he couldn’t go on like this.

He had received an opportunity just now. There was too much to risk at this point to keep going on like this. He couldn’t leave the house scared of what could happen every single day of his life. Running from his problems, hiding away and shutting them out – that wasn’t Louis. That wasn’t how he dealt with problems usually. He had to face them straight-on.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

+++

“Hey, Mallory, your mum is here,” Barbara said from the other side of the room.

Harry turned from where he was playing with a group of kids. Mallory dashed past him to get to Lottie and throw herself into her mother’s arms. Harry followed, approaching them slowly.

“Hi, love,” Lottie greeted him, her light blond hair tied back in a thick ponytail. “Are you and Louis still on for dinner at Mum’s tomorrow evening?”

“Sure,” Harry said, nodding.

“You don’t look well,” Lottie said, frowning a little. She touched Harry’s cheek, gently rubbing her thumb over Harry’s cheekbone. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m good,” Harry replied, shaking his head. She was so, so lovely. Lottie genuinely cared for him, and by now, she felt like a little sister to him. “Just a little tired.”

“And it’s only Monday,” she reminded him. “Let Louis take care of you later, yeah?”

“Sure,” he said, forcing a smile.

“Ready!” Mallory piped up behind them and appeared with her shoes and jacket on.

Lottie praised her, quickly adjusting the scarf around Mallory’s neck. Then Mallory held out her arms for Harry and he picked her up to receive a kiss. “Bye, Uncle Harry,” she whispered, giggling afterwards.

Harry closed his eyes and hugged her a little closer, kissing her cheek. “See you tomorrow, love.”

He let Mallory down again and Lottie kissed his cheek, too, then the two were off. Harry stared after them for a second, his heart heavy with a feeling he couldn’t even name.

The weekend had been great. Between their own four walls, they had felt safe. Everything had been back to normal for those two blissful days. Unfortunately, there was a world outside and Harry had no idea how to close his eyes to everything that was going on and pretend that none of it happened.

He couldn’t close his eyes anymore.

“You know, if I didn’t know that she’s practically your sister,” Barbara commented as she appeared next to Harry, “I would draw the conclusion that you’re madly in love with Lottie and pining after her right now.”

Harry blinked slowly, looking at Barbara.

“I mean, maybe I’ve seen too many romantic comedies, but that wistful stare you had on your face right now?” She nudged Harry’s arm. “Like straight out of a movie.”

“Louis is not my soulmate.”

It felt strange saying it out loud. It felt wrong. He had to say it, though. It tore him apart to keep it in, the thoughts were driving him crazy, and he just needed to tell someone. He just needed to be honest. At the moment, he felt like he was lying to everyone except Louis.

Barbara stared at him, blinking in confusion. “What?”

“We said we wouldn’t tell anyone, but I have no idea what to do.” Harry felt his hands start to shake. “I don’t wanna lose him, but I can’t lie to my family and you and—“ the word didn’t come, until he realised what it was he was going to say. “Myself.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Barbara took Harry’s arm, her big eyes fixing him. “What do you mean, Louis is not your soulmate?”

“At the registry office.” Harry shrugged. “They told us that we’re not soulmates. Not officially.”

“That has to be a mistake,” Barbara immediately pointed out.

“Of course it is,” Harry agreed. “Doesn’t change that we’re not supposed to be together in front of the law.”

“Fuck, Haz,” she breathed, diving in to hug Harry. “I’m so sorry.”

“Me, too,” Harry mumbled, closing his eyes. Telling someone, finally sharing it with someone and getting confirmation that he wasn’t going crazy, that Barbara was convinced it was a mistake, too – it helped a lot.

“But who?” She drew back a little. “If they think Louis’s not your soulmate, who is it?”

Harry lowered his gaze. “Mine’s Luke, actually.”

Barbara gasped. “Oh, fuck, and he knew,” she noted. “He fucking knew, didn’t he?”

“Not so loud,” Harry hissed, looking over at the children in the room, all playing and not even paying them a little attention. “You gotta put two pounds in the swearing pot.”

“That should be your least concern right now,” Barbara commented. “Did he, Harry?”

“He did,” Harry confirmed. “I met him last week, right after—you know.” He sighed. “Apparently, he felt it all along. But I just don’t feel anything? Something’s wrong with me.”

“No, love, don’t say that.”

“There is, Babs.” Harry shook his head. “Zayn said he knew when he met his rightful soulmate. I didn’t. I didn’t notice anything when I met Luke, not the first time and not any time after that.”

“That doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with you, Harry,” Barbara told him, a hand reassuringly resting on his arm. “Have you talked to Liam and Zayn? They would be able to give you guys advice, right?”

Harry shook his head. “We’ve decided not to tell anyone. You can’t tell Louis that you know, Babs.”

“But—“ She frowned. “Tell Liam and Niall. They can definitely help you with the legal matters.”

“They’d have done those already in Liam and Zayn’s case, if there was anything,” Harry argued.

“I just think—“

“Harry!” Nate came over and stopped in front of them. “Can you help us building a spaceship?”

“Sure thing,” Harry said, letting Nate take his hand. He turned to Barbara again. “You can’t tell anyone. I promised Lou we’d keep it a secret.”

Barbara’s expression was concerned, but she nodded anyway.

+++

Louis took a deep breath, then he opened the door to the coffee shop.

Eleanor looked up from the counter, and as every day around this time, it was completely empty. Sometime’s Louis stopped by on his way back home to buy cake or simply get some tea. When neither of them was in the mood to cook, he sometimes stopped to just get sandwiches for dinner.

“Louis,” she said, and somehow she already sounded defeated.

“Hi,” Louis said, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jeans jacket as the door fell closed behind him.

“I’d expected you sooner,” she admitted, tying her hair back in a bun.

Nodding, Louis swallowed thickly. He had known the circumstances, was fully aware of Eleanor’s position in all of this, and yet, he felt strangely grounded by her reaction.

“Why didn’t you ever say something?” he asked.

Eleanor gave him a strained smile, leaning against the counter. The big clock above her head ticked away slowly. “You didn’t notice; and I didn’t want you to.”

“You were bloody happy for us,” Louis accused her. “What was that fake happiness about watching two soulmates meet and all the shit you talked about?”

Eleanor pressed her lips together. “I knew it the moment I saw you, Louis. And then, you and Harry just happened and we talked, but you didn’t even really notice me. I was so, so glad you and Harry had found each other because it meant you wouldn’t want me.”

“So you just watched us running into this misery?”

“You guys were good for each other,” she argued. “There was nothing to say or do, because you seemed happy.”

“But,” Louis immediately said, “you could’ve saved us a lot of trouble.”

“I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when you guys got engaged.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t think you’d be so quick about it.”

“You should’ve said something,” Louis insisted.

“I’m sorry,” Eleanor said, looking down at her hands. “I couldn’t when I realised I should. You were already on your way to the office, and I somehow thought... Maybe. Maybe they’ll get a pass and there won’t be a problem.”

“Wishful thinking,” Louis commented.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She looked up, genuine concern in her eyes. “I bet it was tough to be told— that,” she finished quietly.

“Probably the worst moment of my life yet,” Louis agreed.

“Listen, Louis,” she said. “I don’t want to harm you or Harry or your relationship in any way. I want you guys to be happy, yeah?” She straightened her posture, looking at Louis directly. “If you came here because you think I’d ever get you guys in trouble, I can assure you that I won’t.”

Louis let go of his breath, feeling a little lighter already. “I know,” he said then, rubbing a hand over his face. “What about Max?”

“Well, he’s obviously not my official soulmate,” Eleanor pointed out. “And I’m not his. But there is no one else for me.”

“I’m not gonna get in between that, either,” Louis promised her.

She nodded, and silence stretched between them for a while, the big clock counting the seconds.

“I’m sorry to ask, and you don’t have to tell me,” Eleanor said then. “Since I’ve known all along that Harry isn’t your soulmate, I’ve been wondering for a while. I mean, it would make sense, if you put together two and two, but I could totally be wrong—“

“He is,” Louis just said. “It’s Luke.”

“Oh shit,” Eleanor breathed.

“Yeah. We’ll have a bit of a problem there.” Louis laughed humourlessly.

Eleanor took out one of the chocolate chip cookies and held it out for Louis. “You look miserable, Louis. Have some chocolate?”

Louis smiled slightly and accepted the cookie. He preferred rich shorties, but who was he to complain? “Thanks.”

He kept Eleanor company for a while after that. The air was cleaned between them, and he understood why she hadn’t said anything. Somehow, Louis felt as though he owed her that he took at least some more time to get to know her better.

They were already friends, but through this, their connection had clearly changed.

Customers came and went, buying coffee and tea, staying in and leaving again. Louis sat on a chair close to the counter and when the shop was empty, he let Eleanor tell him hers and Max’ story. They’d met when they’d been only nine and had become best friends. At the age of fourteen, they had both decided that there couldn’t ever be someone else for each other. Max had met his soulmate at uni, but Eleanor didn’t talk much of that. Since it was Max’ private matter, Louis didn’t ask more about it. As it seemed, though, they were quite lucky, since Max’ soulmate didn’t seem to get in their way, either. With Louis not making any claims now, Eleanor and Max were in a very rare position.

“I gotta leave,” he said after a while, glancing up at the clock above the counter. Eleanor’s shift was going to be over in a few minutes, too. “It was nice talking to you.”

“And you,” Eleanor said. She hesitated for a moment, then she dove in to hug Louis. “Let me know if I can do anything to help.”

“Thanks,” Louis murmured, rubbing her back. “And, likewise.”

“I guess I won’t see you guys around that often anymore,” Eleanor pointed out. “So, say hi to Harry.”

“I will.” With a small wave, Louis left the shop.

The talk had actually felt quite liberating, and he couldn’t wait to tell Harry about it. They had Eleanor on their side, so that left them with only one front to fight at. Maybe, there really was a way for them to win this.

“Louis?”

Freezing on the spot, Louis turned. He knew that voice, but was still surprised when he saw Luke.

“Luke,” he said in lieu of a greeting.

“Thought that was you.” Luke shrugged, adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

Why hadn’t he just pretended he hadn’t seen Louis? Why couldn’t he just have spared them both from this awkward situation?

“Yeah,” Louis replied lamely.

Silence stretched between them, and Louis felt himself starting to fidget with the hem of his jumper.

“I hope you are aware of what you’re stealing from me,” Luke said then, his voice a little low.

And. Wow. The boy had guts.

“I’m not stealing anything from you,” Louis said coolly.

“You are aware that he is my soulmate,” Luke reminded him. “I’m supposed to be with him.”

Louis nodded. “I’m aware, yes, that on some legal form your name stands next to his.”

“On a legal form, yes, that allows me to take legal action to get what’s mine.”

He was trying, Louis was trying with all his might to stay calm. He felt himself losing the battle, and next thing he knew, he was in Luke’s space, their faces close.

“You can do that, you know? But when you’ve got him, when you’re finally satisfied that he’s _yours_ , remember that he is only there because you forced him,” Louis hissed out, anger and frustration the drive behind his words. “I’m not taking him away from you. He’s not a thing, a trophy you won. He _decided_ to be with me. And as long as he doesn’t _decide_ to be with you, you can take as much legal action as you want. He’ll never be yours if he doesn’t want it.”

Without sparing Luke another glance, Louis turned. There was a loud noise in his ears, bouncing off the walls of his head. He had no idea if Luke was saying something, yelling after him. All he heard was the rush of his blood through his veins.

He knew it had been a mistake. He knew this had been the dumbest thing he had ever done.

Harry couldn’t ever find out about this.

+++

When he came home, Harry sat at the table in their living room, gluing together colourful paper pieces.

“Hey, babe,” Harry said, putting the glue down. He tilted his head back to let Louis kiss him. “How was your day?”

Louis hesitated for a moment, then he brushed a hand through Harry’s hair and smiled. “Fine. Yours?”

“Fine.” Harry smiled back and it looked just as fake as Louis’ own felt. He wanted to ask, but he knew if he called Harry out on it, Harry was going to call him out as well.

So he pretended that he hadn’t noticed, and Harry did, too.

+++

Harry blinked his eyes open to the sound of raindrops splashing against the window. A constant melody drummed through the room, slow and gentle, in rhythm with Louis' breathing. He lay close, his chest pressed against Harry's back. His hand was loosely placed over Harry's waist and his breath fanned out warm against Harry's neck.

Recently, these were the moments Harry lived for. If he just closed his eyes, he could pretend that nothing was wrong and that this was all he needed. With his eyes closed, it was just him and Louis on a rainy Sunday morning. Nothing more and nothing less.

The key Louis wore around a necklace dug into Harry's spine, and he was sure that overnight, a mark had formed there, leaving the imprints of the key in Harry's skin. Louis would trace it with his fingers later, pressing gentle, soft kisses over Harry's skin.

It had been more than a month. By now, they had got used to the situation, had arranged themselves around the fact that they were not legally soulmates. Here, in their home, it didn't matter.  And each time they were alone, each time they closed the door and sank back into each other, holding each other and reassuring each other, Harry was convinced that this could work.

His confidence decreased each time he was outside their little bubble. With Barbara knowing now, he had at least someone to talk to about it, and that helped a lot to get him out of his mind. He often got lost in his thoughts, in the scenarios he created in his head, and having someone to pull him back and get him back on the ground was a big help.

Sometimes, he felt bad because it couldn't be Louis. Up until they had found out about not being rightful soulmates, Louis had been his partner in crime, his best friend, the person he trusted with everything. That hadn't changed, but there was something now that he couldn't talk to Louis about.

Harry had doubts, he was scared and he was insecure.

What he was scared of most, though, was that Louis could find out.

"Hey," Louis mumbled, moving lazily behind Harry. His hand caressed up Harry's abdomen to his chest, fingertips warm and gentle. "Your vibes of worry are a bit too loud."

Harry closed his eyes again, drinking in the feeling. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Louis murmured, kissing the nape of Harry's neck. "What worries you, then?"

Harry caught Louis' hand, holding it against his chest. "You know what worries me."

Louis hummed. "We're good, baby," he reassured Harry. "It's going well so far, isn't it?"

Harry turned to face Louis, their noses almost touching with how closely they lay together. "Yeah, it is."

"We'll still make everything happen, Haz," Louis promised him. "We may not get an official paper with our names on, but we'll still have each other for the rest of our lives."

Harry nodded, thinking about the house they had always wanted, and about all the times they had talked about raising kids. Those things would probably never happen.

Louis kissed his forehead, and Harry wondered how he could be so sure, so confident about all this. Harry just wanted to get to that point too. He wanted to leave all the insecurities and doubts behind and see what Louis saw. He wanted to believe that everything was fine and that they could live like this for the rest of their life.

The doorbell made both of them jump slightly and Louis sat up, kissing Harry briefly on the lips before leaving the room. Harry gazed after him for a moment, checking the alarm clock when Louis was out of sight. He wondered who was showing up before eight on a Sunday morning. That person better had a good explanation for getting them out of bed this early.

When he recognised his sister's voice, he rolled out of bed, put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms that barely reached his ankles and left the bedroom in search for Louis and Gemma. He found them in the kitchen, and his mother was there, too.

"What the hell is going on, Louis?" Gemma asked, holding her phone under his nose. Harry frowned, not sure what she was on about. They hadn't even noticed him yet. "You two better explain this bullshit."

Harry's heart sank in the moment his mother looked at him. There was so much disappointment in her eyes, her lips pressed together tightly and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She wasn't angry, Harry could see that. It was all disappointment.

They knew.

Before he could say anything, the doorbell rang again and Harry took the chance to escape his mother's accusing stare. He opened the front door and was met by a clearly furious Liam, followed by Zayn, then Barbara and Niall. Harry blinked as they all piled into the flat, each of them talking at the same time, so Harry couldn't make out a single thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked, closing the door.

"Is it true?" Liam asked, fixing Harry with a leveled stare.

Harry's heart skipped a beat, and he knew this was it. They had found out. How the hell had all of them found out? "What is true?"

"That Louis is not your soulmate, Harry." It had been on Harry's mind for every single day for more than a month now, but still, hearing it said out loud pierced his heart all over again.

Swallowing thickly, Harry felt his skin grow tighter and at the same time it felt paper-thin. As if it would break any moment.

"Harry," Zayn urged him on, gentle but demanding.

"How did you find out?" Harry whispered, his hands starting to shake.

"With the rest of the nation, I suppose," Gemma said from behind him. He turned around, facing his sister. Louis stood behind her, a troubled expression on his face.

"Here," Liam said quietly, handing Harry his phone.

_Louis Tomlinson Denies Legal Soulmate, Broyfriend Styles Allegedly NOT his Soulmate,_ he read the headline of the article. Harry gasped and his eyes scanned the article, reading words like "against the law", "lied to everyone", "shamelessly led on" and "despite both having met their rightful soulmates."

He looked up to find Louis, eyes locking on him in an instant. Louis looked as devastated as Harry felt.

"How?" was all Harry could croak out.

"That's what we wanna know," Zayn said. "Is that true?"

For a moment, it was completely silent, then Harry nodded.

The doorbell rang again, and Harry didn't have to look to know it would be Louis' family. It was probably best this way. If they had to explain everything, at least they'd only have to do it once.

Barbara opened the door and Jay and Lottie came rushing in, both looking slightly in panic.

"Don't say it's true," Lottie begged, going straight for Louis.

Louis didn't answer her, and that was probably answer enough, because she immediately started to cry. Harry wished he could do the same, but by now he felt so completely numb, so used to the pain. It was just constantly there, that little nagging at his heart, that little stab each time he thought about Louis, or saw him, or talked to him, or touched him, or kissed him. It was just always there.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jay asked, running a hand through her hair. "You two should have told us."

Harry couldn't even look at her. He stared at his feet; his toes were slightly blue from the cold, wooden floorboards.

"What does it matter?" Louis asked. He came up beside Harry and took his hand. The touch immediately calmed Harry’s nerves, and he held on; held on as though Louis was his lifeline. "It doesn't change that we love each other."

"It changes everything," Gemma argued. "Fuck, Louis, don't you get it? You guys are acting against the law. Someone could actually sue you two for this."

Harry squeezed Louis' hand, fear jolting through his body.

"The only people who could sue us are the people who are our legal soulmates," Louis pointed out, reassuringly caressing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb. "And they won't do that."

Harry frowned, because he knew that was a lie. They had no way of knowing that. Eleanor probably wasn’t interested in separating them, but they couldn’t know about Luke. Harry hadn’t met him again. It was one of the reasons he’d been anxious all this time. He just simply didn’t know if and when Luke would take action to get what legally was his.

"You can't know that," Niall promptly said.

"They'd already done it if they wanted to, don't you think?" Louis dismissed it.

"Well," Liam pointed out. "Or they'd sell it to the press to make sure you two can't be seen together anywhere."

Everyone fell silent upon, only Lottie's quiet sobs still filling the room.

“Who knew about this?” Liam asked. “Someone must have told the press.”

“No one but us,” Louis told him. “We decided not to tell anyone.”

Harry exchanged a look with Barbara, saw her bite her lip.

Gemma huffed.

“Actually,” Harry spoke up, glancing at Louis. “I told Barbara.”

“What?” Louis turned to him, gaping.

“I needed someone to talk to,” Harry defended himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asked, having the same disappointed expression on his face that Harry had seen on his mother earlier. “You should’ve told me about that.”

“I see her every day. She knew something was wrong. I couldn’t keep it from her,” Harry said. “And I knew I could trust her.”  

“Well,” Niall piped up. “You can. But she trusts me most.”

“So you knew all along?” Zayn asked.

Niall shrugged, glancing at Harry and Louis. “I knew all along.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even think about coming to _me_ ,” Gemma complained.

Harry looked between all of them, trying to focus on one, but it got too much, seeing all those disappointed and angry looks. He took a deep breath, clinging to Louis’ hand. Louis squeezed back, and it was the most reassuring sign that at least Louis apparently wasn’t mad at him.

“It’s nothing you just tell everyone,” Louis defended them.

“I’m not just anybody,” Gemma argued. “I’m your bloody sister, Harry. We never had secrets, did we?”

Harry nodded, but he didn’t even dare looking at her. “I’m sorry.”

“Who is it, then?” Anne asked, speaking up for the first time. “Did you both meet your soulmates?”

“Harry is my soulmate,” Louis replied stubbornly. It broke Harry’s heart all over again because he could feel his own confidence fade, while Louis’ seemed to get stronger with all of this. “On the paper, though, mine’s Eleanor.”

Harry heard Liam gasp, looking over at him, just to catch him exchange a meaningful look with Zayn.

“Harry?” his mother urged him on.

“Luke,” Harry said. “His name is Luke Connolly.”

“It’s Luke?” Zayn asked. “But there was no sign of you guys even remotely-- I mean. There were no signs at all,” he said, shaking his head.

“I didn’t notice at all,” Harry added.

“Did you talk to them?” Jay wanted to know.

Harry glanced at Louis. “I met Luke the day after. He knows that I found out.”

“And did he make any threads?” Niall inquired.

Harry shook his head.

“What about Eleanor?” Liam asked.

“She’s with Max,” Louis said, shrugging. “You know she’s not interested in being with me.We agreed that we just want each other to be happy. Her and Max are fine, aren’t they? Why shouldn’t Harry and I have that, too?”

Lottie started to cry again and Louis mumbled a low “God’s sake” before he pulled her into a hug.

“You were so happy,” she sobbed. “Lou, you two are so perfect together. I keep thinking about my wedding and how happy you looked when you two were dancing. How you literally beamed when you told me Harry asked you to marry him.” She sobbed again, her voice muffled by Louis’ shoulder and her own tears. “I’m so sorry you guys have to go through something like this. You don’t deserve this. I’m so, so sorry.”

The room was silent again, and Louis glanced at Harry briefly before he buried his face against his sister’s hair. Jay was sniffling too, and Harry saw Gemma looking slightly guilty. Liam touched Harry’s arm, just a gentle reassurance. It was the first time any of them reached out since they had entered the flat.

At that moment Harry realised that while everyone of them had a right to be angry and disappointed at how Louis and Harry had handled this, Lottie was the only one who was truly, genuinely caring for them -- and only for them.

No one else had asked how they were holding up, or had felt sorry for them. Lottie was the only one who was concerned for what it could mean for them, and for what this could do to their love, their life and their future.

“How are you holding up?” Barbara asked quietly.

“Well, up until today,” Harry replied, shrugging, “not too bad, I think. We kinda make it work.” He knew it was a lie, knew that it only applied on the surface. Louis had no idea of all the doubts and insecurities that kept Harry awake at night. Likewise, Harry couldn’t tell anymore whether he knew every of Louis’ thoughts.

He had used to be sure about it, but he wasn’t anymore.

“What are you gonna do now?” Gemma asked. “I mean. What’s the plan?”

Louis let go of Lottie, keeping an arm around her waist. “As long as we don’t attempt to get married again,” he said, a bit of a bitter tone to it, “we should be fine.”

“What about the article?” Zayn glanced at Liam’s phone again. “This is gonna make you staying together a lot harder.”

“I’ll talk to my publicist. I can take legal action, too,” Louis pointed out. “Especially concerning photos of Harry.”

“They can still report on it,” Liam commented.

“and I can deny it.”

“And your job?” Niall wanted to know.

Louis fell silent and Harry had to swallow thickly. They had talked about that before. If people found out about it, they could both lose their job over this. Harry was sure that some or more parents would complain if they found out their kids’ nursery teacher was illegally living with someone who wasn’t their soulmate. Louis could face losing his job, too, since the BBC probably didn’t want to be associated with a case like this.

“We just need to keep it low-key,” Louis insisted. “What’s my private life to do with my job? No one cared for that before I met Harry.”

“Okay, give them a break,” Anne said sternly. She crossed the room and pulled Harry into her arms. “I’ll support whatever decision you make, love.”

“I wanna be with Louis,” Harry said without even thinking about it. It was the only thing he knew for certain. The only thing he was sure about.

“Okay,” Anne murmured, brushing a hand through his hair.

Harry took a deep breath, letting his mother hold him and for the first time in weeks, he felt that everything was okay, felt like he could do this, even though he was outside his little bubble where only he and Louis existed. Everyone knew now, and Harry knew that all of these people would support them, no matter what.

“All right,” Jay piped up. “Let’s get these boys some breakfast. Gemma can you run down to Tesco’s?”

“I’ll go with her,” Niall offered.

“Me, too,” Zayn added.

“You guys get dressed,” Anne ordered, letting go of Harry and touching Louis’ arm. “We’ll take care of this, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Louis murmured. “I gotta make a few calls.”

“You do that,” Lottie assured him. “Make your calls, take a shower, get dressed. We’re gonna make you some good breakfast.”

Harry threw a glance back over his shoulder when he went to the bedroom, seeing Jay and Anne talk with serious faces. The concern hadn’t vanished from their eyes.

He tried to ignore it.

+++

Louis closed the door, sighing in a mix of relief and exhaustion. He rested his forehead against the wooden surface for a moment, closing his eyes. He loved all of his family and friends, but this had been straining.

Dog rubbed her head against his ankle and Louis crouched down to pick her up. She purred, nuzzling against his neck; a clear sign that she wanted food. He went to the kitchen to feed her, expecting to find Harry. Instead, the kitchen was all cleaned up already and there was no sign of Harry.

With their families and friends occupying their flat all morning, and Louis making call after call, he hadn’t even had a single moment to properly talk to Harry yet. This was about them, after all, and Louis didn’t want to leave anything unsaid or uncertain. He knew Harry, and he knew how Harry tended to overthink when it came to things like this. Sometimes, Harry needed someone to pull him out of his thoughts and make him see what was really important.

When Dog was eating, Louis left the kitchen and found Harry in their bedroom, sitting on their unmade bed, scrolling through his phone. Louis could imagine what he was looking at, what he was reading. Harry’s face was scrunched up in concern, a bit of fear mixed in and Louis felt incredibly guilty for putting him in a position like this.

It was hard enough as it was for them. If it were anyone else but Louis, Harry wouldn’t have to deal with the media bullshit on top of it.

“Hey,” he said quietly, leaning against the doorframe.  

Harry looked up, quickly dropping his phone.

“What’re they writing, then?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing positive.”

“They’ll find something else to write about soon,” Louis tried to reassure him. “I’m sorry, though.”

“It’s not your fault, Lou,” Harry reminded him.

Louis shrugged, not so sure that was true. He let his eyes roam over Harry’s body. He had changed, now that they were alone again. He still wore his t-shirt, but had exchanged his skinny jeans for shorts. They were not covering much of his thighs.

“I love you, you know,” Louis said quietly.

Harry smiled slightly, holding out a hand. Louis came easily, tangling their fingers and joining Harry on the sheets. Harry kissed him sweetly, murmuring “I love you” back and pulling Louis into his arms. They stayed like that for a while, trading kisses and gentle touches.

“What do you think?” Harry asked after a while, caressing Louis’ face. “Who did this?”

Louis shrugged, trying not to let on what he really thought. he was sure that Luke was the only option, that Luke had done it out of spite after Louis had said all those things to him he shouldn’t have ever said. Harry didn’t know about that, though.

“We weren’t really quiet about getting married,” he reasoned. “Maybe someone caught up to it.”

“Our families and friends didn’t even catch up,” Harry mumbled, shaking his head. “I just don’t get who would do something like this.”

“Well, obviously it’s someone who doesn’t want us to be together,” Louis pointed out.

Harry averted his gaze, broke the eye contact and bit his lip briefly. “Maybe I should talk to Luke again.”

Louis’ heartbeat sped up. “That’s the very last thing you should do,” he argued, using his free hand to lift Harry’s chin. “Nothing good will come out of that.”

“I can’t avoid him forever, Lou.”

“You don’t have to force it, either. He will just make you feel worse,” Louis commented, shaking his head. “I’m not gonna let him get to your head.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, then he inhaled deeply. “That should be my decision, Lou.”

He’d been afraid Harry would say something like that. He was right, after all, and Louis had known that all along. Talking to Luke without Harry’s knowledge had been wrong, had been an awful thing to do. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the guts to confess that to Harry.

“You don’t have to be worried,” Harry told him, kissing Louis’ forehead. “It’s not like talking to him will suddenly make me realise I’ve been in love with him all along.”

Louis laughed dryly, a short bark leaving his mouth. “That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“I just need a chance to come clean with him,” Harry explained. “Maybe, if I told him everything, got a chance to explain myself to him, he’ll understand. Like this, it’ll always nag me.”

Louis doubted that, but he knew that Harry had to do it to calm his mind. They could deal with the aftermath when the time would come. Louis was going to make sure they’d be okay.

“Whatever you need, baby,” he said, rolling them over so he could rest his head on Harry’s chest.

Harry hummed, brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis tried to match his breathing to Harry’s but he couldn’t find the rhythm, couldn’t hear his own heartbeat anymore. Beneath his ear, Harry’s heartbeat lost its rhythm too.

Closing his eyes, Louis held on to Harry’s hand and pretended it didn’t matter.

\---

 

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will bring all the angst. Full force!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. 13k, quite a bit of that is sex, and quite a lot of that is angst in its finest form :) Happy Weekend, my lovelies. Thanks for being so, so patient with me <3  
> My Britpick hasn't been over this yet, so I may come back for changes ;) 
> 
> Have fun! <3

 

He shouldn’t have taken the tube.

It wasn’t actually crowded at this time of the day, but there were still enough people that he didn’t get a seat.

A woman shot him a glance, frowning slightly. Feeling uncomfortable, Louis turned his head the other side, looking at his reflection in the window. He had an idea why she was looking at him. After yesterday’s article in The Sun, the story had spread, and while it wasn’t like it was the biggest news, it was still news. People talked about it. His Twitter mentions were a pile of disgusting and mean-spirited insults. For the time being, Louis had logged off.

At the next stop, a few people got off the train and Louis sat down beside a girl wearing a school uniform. She payed him no attention, her eyes glued to her mobile phone. Next to him lay a copy of the Metro and Louis picked it up, finding his face in the bottom left corner.

BBC Radio Two’s Tomlinson Turning Down Soulmate.

He stared at the line for a moment before he decided to open the paper on page four and read the short blurb about himself.

_According to The Sun, a source close to the radio DJ confirmed that the man Louis Tomlinson, 26, is living with is not his legitimate soulmate. He has met his soulmate last year but denied them in order to illegally stay with Styles, 25. The Sun reports that their covers were blown last months when the pair tried to register their wedding. Tomlinson is now facing legal charges._

His insides twisted at the last part. He shoved the paper back onto the empty seat next to him, clenching his jaw. It was simply everywhere, and he could only hope that it would stop again in a few days; that the press would find something else to latch onto.

His thoughts wandered to Harry, to his lovely, lovely face all scrunched up in worry. He was the kind of person to read what they wrote in the press. Louis had stayed away after one glimpse at Twitter. He had logged out and had tried to ignore all of it.

Harry, on the other hand, had been on his mobile phone every time Louis had left the room. Whenever he had a moment to himself, Harry was glued to the news. As if he needed to know every detail. As if he needed the confirmation that what they did was wrong.

Louis clenched his hands together, glancing around. No one was paying him attention; nothing was really out of the usual. He always took the tube, and someone recognising him was a rare thing to happen.

He was glad to see that no one paid him any special attention.

He got off on the next stop and walked the short way to the office. Autumn had come slowly, and while it hadn’t hit in full force yet, the air was already getting more chilly. Louis rubbed his hands together—and froze when he spotted the crowd in front of the BBC Two building.

There was no question why there were people from the press. He could see them scribbling something in small notebooks, cameras around their necks, some even had video cameras. There wasn’t any big star in the building today.

There was only Louis’ scandal about being with Harry, even if Harry wasn’t his soulmate.

He rounded one of the buildings and turned into a backstreet, taking a different route to the rear entry of the BBC 2 quarter. He went inside through a back door, meeting a security person who just lifted a brow.

“Lou, there you are,” Stan greeted him when he reached his office. “Shit, what the fuck is going on with the press? Is that true?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it, Stan,” Louis blocked it.

“Well, you don’t have a choice, I guess. All of the big bosses are in. Even those from Radio One.” Stan held the door for Louis. “They want you in the conference room.”

“I know,” Louis growled. “I had each of them on the phone yesterday.”

“Lou, is it true?” Stan asked again.

Louis ran a hand over his face, nodding and feeling completely defeated already. “Yeah.”

“Shit.”

“Shit, indeed,” he replied.

“You know that this could possibly cost you your job?” Stan pointed out quietly.

It wasn’t as though Louis hadn’t thought about that a million times. “I’m aware, yes,” he said in an indifferent voice anyway.

“Louis.”

“I can’t give him up, Stan,” Louis cut it short. He knew exactly what Stan was going to say. “I simply can’t. He’s everything to me.”

“Be realistic,” Stan mumbled. “If you’re not soulmates, how is it gonna work? You’ll ruin both your lives.”

Louis shook his head, eyes fixed on a stain on the carpet. “We’ll be fine as long as we have each other.”

Stan was quiet for a moment. “I know you think that, but you know it’s gonna tear you apart. You’re not just anybody, Louis. You can’t fly under the radar.”

Seconds ticked away, and Louis knew that Stan was right. There had to be a solution, though. There had to be something he could do about all this. “I need to go,” he said then, rushing past Stan to get to the conference room. He heard Stan follow him with a sigh, but didn’t turn around once.

In the conference room, he was already awaited. Four men sat around the table and Louis didn’t bother to greet all of them individually before sitting down. Stan closed the door quietly and sat down next to Louis.

“Louis,” Albert said, sounding sympathetic. He was the boss of BBC Two. “How are you today?”

“Brilliant,” Louis answered drily.

“Steven said you’re gonna cooperate with his plans?”

Louis glanced at the man next to Albert, Louis’ publicist. “Depends on the plan.”

“We don’t care what you do in your private time,” Albert assured him. “But we can’t have a scandal like that loom over our name. So there really aren’t that many options.”

“Which options do we have, then?” Louis asked.

Steven cleared his throat and slid a folder to Louis. “In order to keep you in your positions and to secure the plans we have for next year,” he said with a nod to Ben, Radio One’s big boss, “we need to tone it down with as little fuzz as possible.”

“Means?” Louis asked.

“You could go the route of a denial. However, that could get you into trouble, because the authorities know that the denial is a lie and we can’t really have you arrested. That’s the last thing we need associated with the BBC.”

Louis nodded. “So what are we gonna do instead?”

“Best thing would be for you to break up with him,” Steven suggested. He lifted his hand when Louis started to speak. “Even if you’re not with your soulmate, you wouldn’t look like a law breaker. She has someone else. She rejected you. It would actually make for a good story.”

“I’m not gonna shame her in the press,” Louis refused. “I don’t want her name involved at all.”

“I thought so,” Steven sighed. “That leaves only one option. If you want to stay with Harry -- and from talking to you, that’s what I understood – you will have to keep it low-key. We will issue a denial. One that says you are just friends. And that’s all you are to the public. No holding hands where you can be seen, no kissing in public. He can’t accompany you to official events anymore. To the public eye, you are not living together anymore. You’re just friends.”

Louis swallowed thickly. “You mean I have to keep him a secret.”

For a moment, it was quiet in the room. Louis looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

“Look, Louis, if the circumstances were different, we’d probably handle this in another way,” Steven said. “But you don’t have any leverage to prove Harry as your legitimate soulmate.”

“I don’t,” Louis agreed. All he had were his feelings for Harry that proved he was Louis’ one and only love.

“So that’s what we’re gonna do,” Ben commented. “The story will die down soon enough. No one will care anymore and you just do your thing in private.”

“Fair enough,” Louis murmured, standing up.

He already knew there was no use in fighting it.

+++

Finally.

Harry sighed heavily when he closed the door behind himself. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, running a hand over his face.

His day had been hell. There had been parents who had wanted to see him, accusing him of being an immoral example for the kids. Barbara had blocked quite a few but there had been three who had managed to give him a piece of their mind.

The worst thing was, they weren’t actually wrong.

Dog made a quiet noise, rubbing her head against Harry’s leg. He crouched down to pick her up and caressed her behind the ears. Carrying her, he made his way into the kitchen, finding Louis cooking dinner.

“You’re late,” he commented with a glance over his shoulder.

Harry hummed, sitting down with Dog in his lap. “I actually stopped by at Lottie’s on my way home.”

Louis lifted his brow, simply throwing Harry a questioning look.

“Mallory needed help with some school things,” Harry explained, shrugging. “Lottie texted earlier if I could help.”

“I see.” Louis lifted a lid off a pot and stirred whatever was inside.

“So,” Harry said tentatively. Louis was only ever cooking if he wanted to make something up to Harry. “Why exactly are you cooking?”

“We gotta eat dinner, don’t we?”

“Usually, you’d order something or get some ready meal from Tesco’s,” Harry reminded him. “You’re actually cooking tonight.”

“Can’t I just cook for you?” Louis asked, his tone already a little tense.

This wasn’t going well, but Harry didn’t think he’d be able to take having anything between him and Louis right now. Whatever it was, Louis had to tell Harry. Gently setting Dog down, Harry got up from the chair and walked over to touch Louis’ back.

“You gotta tell me what’s wrong, Lou,” he said in a soft voice, hand soothingly running up and down Louis’ spine.

“Nothing’s up,” Louis insisted.

“Babe,” Harry sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t think you can fool me, do you?”

Louis put the lid back on the pot and slowly turned to Harry. “I don’t wanna have to tell you.”

Harry inhaled sharply, a sudden stab to his guts making him feel weak. “Did they fire you?”

“No,” Louis reassured him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “No. But they’ll carry out a plan for the press.”

“Which is?” Harry wanted to know, already assuming what Louis was going to tell him next. He rested his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“They don’t force me to leave you,” Louis started, avoiding looking at Harry directly. “But I’m not allowed to be seen with you anymore. Or talk about you. If anything, we can only be presented as friends.”

Harry could only stare for a moment. “You agreed to that?”

“It was either that or losing my job,” Louis pointed out.

“They’d have given you ten minutes to call me, I suppose.” Harry’s hand fell from Louis’ shoulder and he took a step back. “You can’t just decide something like that without me.”

“So you would’ve told me not to take that deal?” Louis raised a brow.

“There has to be another way,” Harry argued, shaking his head. “The solution can’t be to keep our relationship a secret.”

“It’s the only option they offered.” Louis turned around again, turning off the cooker. “Dinner’s ready. Could you please set the table?”

Harry stared at the back of Louis’ head, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “That’s it? You think you can just drop that bomb on me and then we’ll have dinner and everything’s just fine?”

“Nothing’s fine,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

“Then don’t act like it is,” Harry shot back, grabbing Louis’ arm and forcing him to face Harry. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m not gonna fight with you, Harry,” Louis warned him, staring him down.

Harry raised his brows, tilting his head. “We already are, Louis.”

“I’m not,” Louis insisted, stubbornly setting the table as though it was a day as every other.

Nothing about this day was as any other day, though. Harry had had the worst day at work since he had started at the nursery and Louis didn’t seem like he had lived through a normal day, either.

Why couldn’t he admit that they couldn’t save this? They had to deal with it sooner rather than later, or else all of this was going to destroy them.

“Stop it, Louis,” Harry said quietly. “This is serious. I don’t wanna do this.”

Louis stopped in his motions, his back to Harry. “Don’t wanna do what?”

“Being your dirty, little secret,” Harry replied, already hating the sound of it. No matter what it was they were facing, there had to be a way for them to stay together – not just in secret. There had to be a way to do this properly.

Louis turned. “The alternative option is to break up,” he murmured, and Harry almost didn’t pick it up.

They were quiet for a moment, the air tense and thick between them. Harry’s heart felt heavy in his chest from just the thought of breaking up with Louis.

“There has to be another one,” he argued.

Louis scuffed. “Go ahead. Present me another option. I’m all ears.”

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again after a second. There was nothing. He had no other option ready. That didn’t mean there wasn’t any, though.

“Thought so,” Louis commented, turning around again.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “And how do you picture our future, then? How are we gonna do this, if we can’t be public?”

“People will stop to care about it,” Louis simply said, laying the cutlery.

“The law won’t,” Harry argued. “We can’t live like that for the rest of our lives.”

“It won’t be forever.” Louis filled their plates with the stew he had made. “It’s only gonna be in the beginning.”

“Stop it, Louis,” Harry burst, taking the pot from Louis and putting it back onto the cooker. “Stop acting like this isn’t serious.”

“It fucking _is_ serious, Harry,” Louis shot back. “It’s my name being dragged through the mud in the press right now. I do know that it’s not nothing.”

“Well, my name is dragged alongside yours. And it’s not gonna change,” Harry reminded him. “Because you agreed today to not be seen with me in public. You bloody know the press will jump on it each time we slip.”

“Then we don’t,” Louis said, making an impatient gesture with his hands.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Outside these walls, we can’t be seen. How are we gonna tell Lory that we can’t take her to her footie training on Thursday anymore? That you will go alone with her from now on?”

Louis fell silent, abruptly clenching his jaw.

“I asked you to marry me, Louis,” Harry reminded him, and he couldn’t stop now, all of his doubts and fears spilling out of him. The bracelet weighed heavy on his wrist. “But that won’t ever happen. I’m not allowed to marry you. That’s bad enough as it is, but you just made it worse today. You decided to degrade me to your secret. I’m not even your boyfriend anymore.”

“That’s not---“

“You just don’t make a decision like that on your own,” Harry cut in, shaking his head. “This concerns me, too.”

“I didn’t have a choice, Harry,” Louis said quietly. “What was I supposed to do?”

Louis was a loud person. In a group of people, he was always heard, his voice louder than anyone else’s. He laughed loudly, he lived loudly and he loved loudly. When he was angry, though, he got very, very quiet. And his eyes turned grey.

“You were supposed to think of me, Louis,” Harry reminded him. “You’re supposed to think about us.”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Louis wanted to know.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, defeated. He glance at the table, the food and thought of everything it symbolised. “I really don’t know, Louis.”

He turned, not sparing Louis another glance.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked, following immediately.

“Bedroom,” Harry replied, shrugging off his coat. “I really need a moment alone.”

Louis stayed behind, Harry could feel that Louis wasn’t behind him anymore. “Fine. Maybe you’ll see reason afterwards.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Harry mumbled, closing the door.

He didn’t even make it to the bed, but instead just crouched down at the door. With a sigh, he buried his face in his hands and let go of a frustrated moan.

Why couldn’t Louis just see it the way he did? They were in this together, so it simply wasn’t fair to make a decision like that on his own. Louis knew that; deep down, Harry knew that Louis understood that as well. They had always been equal in their relationship.

Harry got it. He got why Louis had accepted the deal. He probably hadn’t had another choice, and it was his only option besides having to break up with Harry. He _got_ that. Yet, Harry didn’t get why Louis didn’t understand him.

Since when did he not understand Harry anymore? Since when did he not know Harry’s mind anymore?

He got up and moved to the bed, stripping out of his clothes. The clock only read eight, and Harry couldn’t remember the last time he went to bed this early. Today, though, he felt drained of all energy, tired and exhausted.

When he closed his eyes, he couldn’t find rest, though. The last time he had fought with Louis, it had been about something stupid – something so small and unimportant that Harry couldn’t even remember anymore. Maybe that time they fought about Louis forgetting once again to buy food for Dog and giving her milk instead.

They’d never had a serious fight like this. A fight about their relationship, in which Harry had questioned their feelings for each other. That had never been a topic. They had always known that there was no reason to question that.

There still wasn’t.

Whatever Louis had done, Harry knew he had only done it because he loved Harry.

An hour ticked away, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts that kept running through his head. He was still mad, but another part of him just wanted to end this and tell Louis that they’d be okay. Unfortunately, the feeling that everything wouldn’t be okay this time kept nagging at him.

The door opened slowly and Harry sat up, hope fluttering in his chest.

Louis only glanced at him, strutting into the room. He came to his side of the bed and pulled off his duvet.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I’ll stay on the sofa tonight,” Louis said, not looking at Harry. “Guess that’s better.”

Harry didn’t say anything, just watched him leave.

They had never slept separately before. Of course they had when Louis had been travelling for work, but whenever they’d been home, they had always shared a bed. Sometimes, Harry fell asleep on the sofa, but Louis either always woke him up or joined him. They had often enough woken up on the sofa, stiff and hurting from the weird angles they’d been sleeping in in each other’s arms.

Harry lay down again, staring at the ceiling. He heard the noise from the telly, muffled through the walls and imagined Louis on the sofa, curled up under his duvet, stubbornly staring at the screen to avoid thinking. Dog was probably curled up by his feet, sleeping soundly.

Biting his lip, Harry closed his eyes, willing down the urge to leave the room and find Louis. He wouldn’t give in like this. Louis was the one who had to apologise. Harry couldn’t give in just because he didn’t want to sleep alone.

Shifting closer to Louis’ side, he tried to keep his mind blank and find some sleep. His heart was aching and his fingers prickling with the need to reach out. He drummed them against the mattress, keeping them busy otherwise.

The noise faded and suddenly, everything was quiet. Harry listened into the silence, eyes wide and breath shallow. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the door. There was nothing, only silence.

For a while, he stayed like that, staring at the door, as if he could make Louis walk through it with only his willpower alone. The room was dark, but Harry could see every detail, could make out every line on the door.

It didn’t open.

Giving up, he sat up again and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. There was no use in this. He wouldn’t get any sleep before he hadn’t talked to Louis again. When had he ever found peace without Louis by his side? Harry couldn’t even remember how he had slept before he met Louis.

Quietly, he got up and contemplated putting something more on than just the shorts he was wearing. He decided it wasn’t worth the hassle and went straight for the door. Quietly, he pushed down the door handle and carefully opened the door to not make any noise.

He froze when he found Louis standing on the other side.

For a moment, they only stared at each other, Harry’s hand on the door handle and Louis awkwardly standing in the corridor, wearing his boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

“Lou,” Harry breathily said, all of his emotions put into that one word.

“I’m sorry,” Louis rushed out. “I’m an idiot. I should’ve called you. I should’ve told you properly. I’m just so—I’m so—“

Harry shook his head and hauled Louis in by his shirt and kissed him. Louis released a shaky breath, winding his arms around Harry and kissing him back. They stood like that for a while, only exchanging kisses and holding on to each other.

Harry drew back slightly, letting the kiss fade out to small pecks, affectionate nibbling.

“I shouldn’t have decided without you,” Louis admitted, leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

Harry nodded, but still pulled Louis closer. “You didn’t have a choice, I guess.”

“The worst thought is to be without you.” Louis’ eyelashes fluttered and he looked into Harry’s eyes, holding his gaze. “I’d do anything if it means I don’t have to lose you.”

“You can’t lose me,” Harry reassured him. “We’re in this together.”

Louis inhaled deeply, as if it was his first breath in an eternity. “We’ll get through this, yeah?”

Harry nodded, pecking Louis’ lips once more. “Get your duvet,” he said, gently pinching Louis’ bum. “This bed is way too big without you.”

He watched Louis turn around and hurry over to the living room. Letting go of his breath, Harry knew that that heavy feeling in his chest wouldn’t vanish so soon.

He just had to learn to live with it.

+++

“Can Uncle Harry read me a story?” Mallory asked, toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

“You’re supposed to properly brush your teeth, love,” Louis reminded her, leaning against the doorframe. “Your teeth won’t clean themselves.”

She rolled her eyes, but turned back to the sink and brushed her teeth with dedication. Lottie had cut her hair recently, so the golden curls were now barely reaching Mallory’s shoulders. She’d had a growth spurt, too. Sometimes, Louis missed the days she’d been a tiny baby in his arms, but he was also excited for every single day that was yet to come; for her to grow up into a beautiful girl. She was in reception already – it was only a blink of an eye until college.

When she was finished, she dashed past him and back to her room. Louis followed and found her climbing into bed, while Harry was still busy storing away her toys. Mallory had a book in one hand, waiting patiently for Harry to sit down on the edge of her bed.

Louis went over and kissed Mallory’s forehead, gently stroking a hand through her hair. “Good night, Lory.”

“Night, Uncle Louis,” she chirped, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll be waiting downstairs,” Louis said quietly, touching Harry’s shoulder.

Harry glanced at him, nodding briefly before starting to read where they had last left off on the story.

Downstairs, Louis went to the living room, finding Lottie, Kian and his mother watching something on the telly. Lottie was typing something on her phone and looked up when Louis came into the room.

“I just texted Liam,” she said, standing up. “They’ll be here in twenty.”

Louis nodded, burying his hands in his pockets. “Harry’s really not happy with this,” he mumbled, glancing at his mother.

“You don’t look like you are happy with this,” Kian pointed out.

He wasn’t. Neither of them was happy with the situation, but there was nothing they could do about it.

“It’s not your fault,” Lottie reminded him, reaching out to touch Louis’ arm. “And Harry knows it, too.”

Did he, though? Louis wasn’t so sure anymore. After their fight last week, they had tried to go back to normal, but nothing was normal anymore. They had to be careful not to be seen together, more than they had to before. After they had found out that they were not legally soulmates, Louis had felt lost and insecure about himself anytime he had left the flat. Coming home to Harry had always felt right, and he knew that it had been the same for Harry. They could’ve been themselves between their own four walls, with just each other around. Now, however, not even that felt right anymore. It felt like they were trapped, as though their own flat was a prison.

Louis had no idea how to get back to normal. He just wanted it to stop, wanted to erase the past and have everything with Harry again.

At the moment, they had nothing.

“She’s asleep,” Harry said from behind him.

Louis didn’t turn his head, didn’t shuffle closer and it always pierced his heart when Harry came into a room and didn’t go for him immediately. He didn’t reach out to touch Louis or stand just that tiny bit closer.

“Thanks.” Lottie’s hand fell from Louis’ arm and she turned to look at Kian. “We’re good to go.”

They all made their way to the door, and Louis watched Harry help Lottie into her coat before he put on his own. He buttoned it up and turned to Louis then, fumbling with the last one.

“Thanks for looking after Mal,” Lottie said and kissed Jay’s cheek before she went outside. Kian did the same and followed his wife.

Louis took pity on Harry and helped with the top button of his coat, patting it gently afterwards.

“See you in a bit,” Harry murmured.

Louis got to his toes and framed Harry’s face with his hands, gently kissing him. “See you in a bit.”

Harry left the house as well and Louis left it to his mother to close the door, already turning to go back to the living room.

“Louis,” Jay said softly when she came back as well, sitting down next to him. “It’s just a car ride.”

“It’s not just a car ride, Mum.” Louis shook his head. “It stands for everything we get taken away from us. Why can’t I just go to the pub with my boyfriend?”

“You’re going to the pub with him. Just not in the same car.” Jay gently stroked his hair. “It’s no big deal. You’d have needed two cars anyway with everyone tagging along.”

“That’s the problem,” Louis hissed, rubbing his face. “We can only go because it’s a group thing. I’m out with friends.”

“You love going out with friends.”

“I love going out with my fianceé and our friends,” Louis corrected. “But I’ll have to make it look like he’s just a friend, as well. Just in case.”

“It’ll simmer down, Louis,” Jay assured him. “You’ll soon be able to go back to normal, I promise.”

Louis shook his head, doubting that. Right now, everything seemed in vain. He wouldn’t ever get to go back to normal. This would always loom over them.

Jay pulled him into her arms. “Don’t give up on it. I know it’s hard for both of you, but if there is one thing I’m sure of, it’s that you love each other.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Louis swallowed thickly. “Mum, I kept thinking about how I could never leave him, and that I can’t stop loving him. What if he doesn’t feel the same?”

Jay was quiet for a moment. “Has he said anything like that? Did he do anything to make you think he’s not in love with you anymore?”

Louis inhaled shakily. “No. But, what if?”

“You worry too much,” Jay said, drawing back to look at his face. “It’s tough right now, I know it is. You have to stay strong, Louis. For Harry, too. You need each other now more than ever.”

“But...”

“Doubting is the first step to losing each other,” Jay told him, tone soft. “Don’t ever doubt him. He’s had plenty chances to walk away, and he didn’t, Louis. He’s here for you. He loves you.”

Louis felt a bit lighter, realising his mother was right. Harry probably wasn’t happy with the situation, but he hadn’t walked out on Louis. He was still there, was still holding on. Louis should’ve known that. He wasn’t happy, either, but the last consequence he’d take was to leave Harry because of it.

He had to trust Harry that he felt the same.

His phone rang and Louis jumped slightly, declining the call when he saw Liam’s number. “They’re here,” he said instead, looking at his mother again.

Jay smiled, getting up and following Louis to the front door. “Have fun, love. Enjoy the night out, okay?”

“Thanks, mum,” Louis mumbled, hugging her once more. “Love you.”

+++

The place was stuffed with people. Having been in the papers so often lately had quite a few people stare at Louis when he entered the pub with Liam and Zayn. He was just out with friends, though. Nothing worth reporting on. Anyone who still cared at this point would see Louis sitting with a group of friends around a table, having tea at the pub.

Liam and Zayn went ahead and Louis followed them. Harry was already squished between Niall and Lottie, holding a pint glass between his hands. He glanced up at Louis, eyes flicking over his face and body, as though he wasn’t sure where to look. Louis greeted everyone and slid onto the bench next to Liam, so he could sit across from Harry. Without drawing any attention to them, Louis hooked his foot around Harry’s under the table, gently rubbing his calf with the tip of his shoe. Harry glanced up from his glass, trapping Louis’ foot between his ankles and smiling gently.

They didn’t need words to say what they wanted to say. Louis just needed one look to convey what he wanted Harry to know.

_I love you. A lot_.

Harry’s dimples showed and he winked at Louis. _I love you, too. Very much a lot_.

Louis tore his eyes from him, looking up as Kian placed a pint in front of him. “Thanks, mate,” he said, taking a sip.

“So,” Barbara said, making sure she got everybody’s attention. “Have you all got plans for New Year’s Eve?”

“Not yet,” Lottie said, glancing at Kian. “It’s barely September.”

“Well, yeah,” Niall agreed. “We kinda had an idea.”

“We thought all of us could celebrate together,” Barbara suggested. “With all of our friends, you know?”

“Sure,” Louis agreed easily. “We can throw a party at our flat, right, Haz?”

Harry nodded. “It should be big enough.”

“We wouldn’t mind you guys coming to our flat,” Zayn threw in. “It’s a bit more central.”

“That’s what our idea is all about,” Niall said, beaming. “How about we don’t celebrate it in London at all?”

Louis frowned, seeing Lottie do the same.

“We thought about going to another country. We could rent a house. With eight people going, it won’t be as expensive.” Niall looked around the table.

“I’d love that,” Harry said first. “That’s a great idea.”

“I’d love it, too,” Kian agreed. “But I don’t think we can join.”

“Why not?” Liam asked.

“I wouldn’t want to be away from Mallory, to be honest.”

Louis could see Lottie falling in love with Kian once again. It was just so obvious, the way she looked at him.

“Who said you can’t bring her? It’ll be fun to have her around,” Niall said. “I don’t think any of us mind at all.”

“We can all watch her,” Louis pointed out. “She’s gonna be glued to Harry anyway, so I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“Okay, so that’s set?” Barbara asked, looking around. “I’ll start looking into places and houses this week. We need to book soon.”

Making plans, Louis thought, as everyone started to talk over each other, making suggestions. That was a good thing. They were making plans together, for a future together. He would get to kiss Harry at midnight, and they’d start the new year together.

Harry glanced at him, apparently noticing he was rather quiet. Louis nudged Harry’s foot, a grin tugging at his lips. Harry smiled at him, reaching out briefly to squeeze Louis’ hand.

“I’m opting for Spain,” Louis said, still looking at Harry. “Barcelona.”

“That could get expensive,” Barbara pointed out. “But I’ll add it to the list.”

“Italy,” Harry prompted, a glint in his eyes when he looked at Louis.

“How about Austria?” Liam suggested. “There’s actual snow.”

“Only if every room comes with a fireplace,” Zayn threw in.

The discussion went on and Louis leaned back, drinking his beer and listening to the discussion.

This was exactly how normal felt. With Harry’s feet looped around his own and their friends keeping them company, everyone joking lightly and no one acting warily around them.

Louis finally felt at ease again.

+++

“Where is Haz?” Louis asked, looking around.

Somehow, none of them had been up to call it a day and go home when the pub had closed. So all of them had gone to a nearby club. The music was loud, pounding through Louis’ body and the alcohol was cheap.

The good thing about it was that he was pleasantly buzzing, his head, light on his shoulders. He had emptied his glass of rum and coke and put it back on the counter at the bar where Liam and Zayn stood.

Liam was pretty drunk himself, while Zayn appeared to be sober, still the same bottle of beer in his left hand that Liam had bought him when they had first come in.

“Dunno, mate,” Liam said, shrugging. “Haven’t seen him in a bit.”

Louis frowned, looking around again.

“If I tell you, promise me not to freak out,” Zayn demanded, gripping Louis’ arm.

“What?” Louis furrowed his brows, staring at Zayn.

“Promise,” Zayn repeated, waiting for Louis to nod.

“What the fuck?” Louis asked and looked in the direction Zayn was pointing. “What the _fuck_?” he asked again, gasping.

There was Harry, in a corner, next to one of the huge boxes, leaning against the wall and talking to some random guy. He had his hands behind his back, hips angled forwards and that bloody lopsided grin on his lips. That was Harry in full flirting mode.

Louis made his way through the crowd without even noticing. He was next to Harry in a second, hand coming up to rest on the small of Harry’s back.

“Baby.” Louis raised his voice. “What the fuck is going on?”

Harry didn’t even spare the guy he was talking to another glance before he turned into Louis. Louis couldn’t do anything else but hold him, pull Harry into his arms and bury his hands in the soft locks at Harry’s nape. His hair had gotten so long, falling so beautifully over Harry’s shoulder. Louis loved how it curled at the tips, loved curling them around his fingers.

“Babe,” he said softer now. “What’s going on?”

Harry said something but Louis couldn’t understand a single word over the loud music. He drew back slightly to get a look at Harry’s face. Without another word, Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along. They got to the exit and the cold air outside hit Louis like a wall, making his skin break into goosebumps.

He still held Harry’s hand when he turned around, lifting it up to kiss the knuckles. “You just blatantly flirted with that guy, Haz.”

Harry looked up briefly, making a face.

“What’s got into you?” Louis demanded, shaking his head.  His mind was swimming in questions flooding his thoughts. “I mean, since when do you even look at other men? When I’m around, on top of it all? Have you done that before when you were out without me? Did you ever...?”

“I’m stupid, Lou,” Harry choked out, clutching to Louis’ hand. “I’m an idiot.”

Louis’ blood run cold, and he felt his fingers go numb. He wanted to blink, but even that seemed like it would break him, shatter him into million pieces.

Louis wanted to let go of Harry’s hand but he held on so tightly, fingers digging into Louis’ skin. Louis turned away, though, ran a hand through his hair and let go of a string of curses.

“You didn’t,” he repeated over and over. “Fuck, Haz, you didn’t.”

Harry looked up now, confusion in his eyes, his whole body trembling. “Did what?”

“Cheat on me,” Louis blurted out – because, what else was this about?

Harry’s eyes got round, his jaw dropping open. “When would I have done _that_?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shot back, shrugging his shoulders.

“I flirted with him to make you jealous,” Harry explained, still trembling.

Louis’ hand dropped and he blinked at Harry. “What?”

Harry looked down again, biting his lip. “I don’t know what’s got into me. With everything going on, I just—I’m so stupid.”

Louis stared at him for a moment, then he grasped what was going on. “You tested me,” he said quietly.

Harry glanced up, nodding briefly. “I’m—I shouldn’t have. I’m an idiot, and I’m sorry.”

Louis let go of his breath, trying to shake off the panic that had overcome him a few moments ago. “Why?” was all he asked.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, making himself smaller by hunching his shoulders. “I don’t know. It’s the alcohol, maybe. I just needed your attention.”

“And you didn’t think you’d get that by just coming to me?” Louis asked. Harry’s hand was ice-y in his, the skin almost turning blue beneath Louis’. He wanted to lift it to his lips and kiss it warmer, hold him closer.

Not until they’d got to the core of this, though.

“You can’t fuck with my mind like that, Harry,” Louis said, gently blowing over Harry’s knuckles anyway.

“I didn’t mean to,” Harry immediately protested. “I didn’t want to.”

“You always have my attention,” Louis reminded him. “You’re always my number one. I don’t know why you’d ever doubt that.”

“I don’t,” Harry insisted. He stepped closer and Louis let him when he locked their lips together. His own felt a little numb and Harry’s were way too cold to warm them up.

“This hasn’t changed, love,” Louis assured him, stroking Harry’s back. “I know it’s difficult. I know you’re scared. My love is the one thing you can be sure of, though. It hasn’t changed one bit.”

“I’m an idiot,” Harry said again, nuzzling his face against Louis’ neck.

“You are,” Louis agreed, laughing a little when Harry grunted his disapproval. “You’re an idiot for me, though, so I don’t mind.”

“I love you,” Harry mumbled.

“You almost scared me to death,” Louis admitted, closing his eyes. “I thought you were trying to tell me you cheated on me.”

Harry shook his head, drawing back. He leaned his forehead against Louis’, touching their lips together briefly. “Even just flirting with someone else felt wrong. How could I ever—“

“Don’t even say it,” Louis warned him, curling his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’d rather not imagine it.”

Harry deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Louis’ lips. Louis moaned quietly, tilting his head to change the angle, tongue dipping out to lick over Harry’s lips.

“No one else,” Harry murmured into the kiss. “Only you.”

Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s, smiling into it. Harry giggled, resting his hands on Louis’ hips. “It’s bloody freezing, babe.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, rubbing his thumbs over Louis’ sides.

“Should we go back in?” Louis asked, pecking Harry’s lips once more. “You haven’t danced with me yet.”

“You’ll let me grind on you?” Harry inquired, looking more than interested.

“That’ll warm both of us up, I guess,” Louis commented.

“And no one will have a doubt about who I belong to,” Harry added, voice low.

“Would you look at that,” Louis cooed, grinning at Harry. “All that, without acting like an idiot.”

Harry blushed, turning away quickly. Louis laughed and wound his arms around Harry’s middle, making it hard for him to walk. They waddled inside like that, and Louis squished his cheek against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry held on to his hand, and even when they were dancing, didn’t let go.

+++

“I can’t believe they decided against Barcelona,” Louis complained, pouting into his cup.

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket over both their laps. It was Sunday morning , and over the past two weeks, they had been in constant WhatsApp group conversations about the New Year’s holiday with their friends. Harry was just happy that it was finally over. Everything was decided, settled on and booked.

They had breakfast in bed today. The weekend was a lazy one, spent mostly between the sheets, as October had brought rain and grey clouds. Dog was curled up at their feet, purring loudly. Louis had signed his new contract this week, and starting January, he’d be on Radio One, hosting a show together with Nick Grimshaw. Harry had wanted to go out for dinner, but instead they had celebrated it last night with a home cooked meal and lazy sex.

After their night out two weeks ago, they had both woken up the next day with an anxious feeling. They had kissed on the street and had danced closely, which had ended up in them snogging on the dance floor. The expected backlash hadn’t come, though. Apparently, no one had recognised them.

Still, the fear of taking a wrong step was still too present to do anything reckless. They had been drunk that night, and Harry had been desperate to get Louis to himself. He had been stupid in more than one sense.

They were always safe under their covers.

“I think Austria is a great idea,” Harry repeated what he had said a million times now. “It’s winter. We should go somewhere snow-y and winter-y.”

“Do you skii?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

“I thought you could teach me.” Harry sipped his tea, snuggling closer into the sheets.

Louis reached out to trace the birds inked into the skin over Harry’s collarbones. “I’d like that.”

Harry pulled him in and they kissed languidly, and Harry let his free hands wander over Louis’ chest.

“Don’t spill that tea on me,” Louis mumbled, not breaking the kiss.

“I should,” Harry promised, leaning over Louis to put it next to Louis’ cup on the night stand. “But I’ll take mercy on you.”

Louis grinned into the kiss, hands patting Harry’s bum. “Too kind.”

Harry detached their lips and moved down, kissing beneath Louis’ ear.

“So,” Louis mused, pulling Harry on top of himself. “What are we gonna do today?”

“Stay in bed,” Harry said. He rested his chin on Louis’ chest, looking up at him. “Not much else we can do, is there?”

“I’m sorry,” Louis murmured softly, caressing Harry’s hair. “I wish we didn’t have to hide all the time.”

Harry averted his eyes. He wanted to reassure Louis that it was okay, but he couldn’t open his mouth. It wasn’t okay, and Harry hated every single bit of it.

“It’s raining,” he said instead, resting his cheek against Louis’ chest and closing his eyes. “It’s the perfect day to stay in bed anyway.”

Louis hummed, his fingertips caressing Harry’s back, drawing circles on his naked skin. Harry felt it luring him back into sleep, Louis’ heart beating steadily beneath his. He couldn’t match their breathing, which threw him off a little, but the relaxed feeling, the feeling of being held and taken care of was enough to have him doze off for a while.

He didn’t know how long he’d been under, but was startled awake by the door bell. Louis groaned and Harry rolled off him to get out of bed.

“I’ll get that,” Harry murmured, kissing Louis’ cheek. He briefly thought about the last time they’d been rung out of bed on a Sunday morning. His heart pounded in his chest, but then he remembered checking Twitter this morning, and there had been no news on them. He got the key out of the bowl that was placed on a table next to the door and opened with a smile.

It froze when he saw Luke.

“Hey,” Luke said quietly, looking sheepish.

Harry blinked, simply staring at him, his mind running a million miles the second, trying to come up with something to say.

“I know I shouldn’t come here,” Luke went on, shrugging his shoulders. “Would you—Can I come in?”

Harry’s feet moved on their own accord, stepping aside. Suddenly, he felt exposed, standing in front of Luke in only a pair of tight boxer briefs.

“I’m sorry for intruding like this,” Luke apologised, hands buried in the pockets of his denim jacket. He pointedly didn’t look at Harry. “Maybe you’d want to get dressed?”

“I—“ Harry swallowed thickly, taking a step back. He turned, not getting another word out and fled back to the bedroom.

Louis still lay in bed, completely unsuspicious, watching a video in his phone.

“Who is it?” he asked without looking up. “Niall just sent a video from last night. You know he had to go to the family thing with Barbara. They made—“

Harry made a strangled noise, and Louis looked up, immediately getting out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, voice alarmed and gripped Harry’s arm.

The contact made something in Harry break loose. He shuddered out a breath and shook his head, curling a hand into the fabric of Louis’ t-shirt. “Luke is here.”

“What?” Louis blinked. “Luke?”

“He just—“ Harry tried to inhale calmly. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Nothing,” Louis reassured him. “I’ll kick him right back out.”

Louis stomped out of the room and Harry hurried to put on a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms before he followed.

“—really don’t know what you want here,” he heard Louis say when he came back into the corridor.

“I’m not leaving before I have talked to Harry.” Luke crossed his arms.

Harry noticed that they were about the same height. Luke was probably even a little smaller than Louis.

“No one says we can’t talk,” Harry interfered.

“I do,” Louis pointed out.

“But it’s not your decision, Lou.” Harry had caught himself, feeling a lot calmer by now. It was probably good that Luke was here. They could finally get this out of the way. “It’s mine.”

“But, Haz,” Louis started.

Harry touched his hand briefly. “It’s mine,” he repeated.

Louis fell silent, looking slightly pissed off, but Harry ignored it for the moment.

“Would you like some tea, Luke?” he asked instead.

Luke shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“We should sit down,” Harry suggested, pointing to the living room. He went ahead, trusting that Luke and Louis would both follow. He sat down on the couch, leaving enough space for Louis to sit next to him. When Louis took the armchair next to Luke’s, Harry shot him a confused look.

Louis didn’t react.

“Say what you’ve gotta say and then leave,” Louis snarled, his body language offensive.

Luke glanced at him before looking back at Harry. “I just think that we shouldn’t try betray fate.”

Harry’s heart started to pound louder and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

“I think you’ve never seen me with a clear vision,” Luke went on, shrugging. “Ever since we met, you thought Louis was your soulmate. So you didn’t even spare me a thought. I get that. I do.” Luke rubbed his hands together, obviously being nervous. “But I’d like you to see me under different circumstances.”

“He’d have noticed if he’d feel attracted to you in any way,” Louis threw in.

“Lou,” Harry said quietly. He kept his eyes focused on Luke. “Yeah, I get what you mean.”

Louis tensed, Harry could feel it from a distance.

“Louis was right about legal action not cutting it,” Luke said then, and Harry tried to remember at which point Louis had brought that up. “He was right when he told me that I couldn’t make you mine by forcing you. You’ve got to want it yourself.”

“What?” Harry asked, frowning. He looked at Louis who had sat up in the arm chair, looking slightly panicked.

“I don’t wanna force you into anything, but I also don’t want to give up on my soulmate without a fight,” Luke went on. “I’m not gonna take any legal action, but I will stop avoiding you.”

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to make sense of everything. Avoiding him? They hadn’t met in months. Harry had thought that it was a sign, that it meant he wasn’t destined to be with Luke after all. “Avoid me?”

“I see you all the time,” Luke admitted, sighing with it. “All the fucking time, and it’s driving me crazy, because I keep thinking that you have to notice me first and that you need to want this to change. But how are you ever gonna notice me when I hide from you each time I see you?”

Harry could only stare at him, his mouth hanging open. “What?” he breathed, trying to make sense of it.

“I thought Louis was right, but he wasn’t. I can’t stay away and wait for you to realise what you want. How would you ever know without getting to know _me_?”

Harry started to piece it together, but he didn’t want it to be the truth. It couldn’t be the truth. He took a deep breath and looked at Louis. “You didn’t.”

Louis hunched under Harry’s gaze. “Haz. Let me explain.”

Luke looked between them curiously, confusion in his expression. “Honestly,” he said then. “I saw the articles, and what chances do you have? Realistically. I think it’s only fair you get to rethink your options, Harry.”

That hit a little too close. Harry’s heart sank, his doubts kicking back in. They’d been doing well these past weeks, but it didn’t change the fact that the situation overall was still a mess. Luke couldn’t just come in and rub it in their faces like that. He couldn’t just come in and break down all of Harry’s carefully built reasons to stay.

Fuck.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, and he knew he had lost this, had lost all control over the situation – if he ever even had any.

“You should go,” he croaked out, shaking his head. “Please just go.”

“But,“ Luke started.

“You heard him.” Louis got up from his armchair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “He wants you to go.”

Harry was a second away from screaming at Louis, but he swallowed it, trying to stay calm. He needed to be calm when confronting Louis.

“Thanks for dropping by, Luke,” he said instead. “And for being so honest with me.” He glanced at Louis. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“What?” Louis asked, right on Harry’s heels as he opened the door for Luke.

“Thanks,” Luke murmured. He glanced at Louis once more, then he turned without another word and left.

Harry closed the door quietly, not turning immediately.

“You’re not gonna meet him again,” Louis demanded from behind him. “He’s trying to separate us, Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he turned. “He’s not, Louis. You know that he’s not.”

“What do you think he tried to accomplish by coming here, then?” Louis threw his hands up, obviously furious.

“Being honest,” Harry replied. “Something you haven’t been, have you?”

Louis fell silent, clenching his jaw.

“Did you really talk to him behind my back and told him to stay away?” Harry asked, watching Louis’ face closely. He didn’t need to hear the answer, it was all there in Louis’ face.

“I was so angry, Haz,” Louis defended himself. “He threatened to take legal action to take you away from me.”

“You make it sound like I’m your possession,” Harry pointed out.

“I think we’ve established that I belong to you, and you belong to me.”

Harry ran a hand over his face. “That doesn’t mean you can treat me like I was your favourite toy another kid tries to steal from you.”

“It means that you’re my soulmate, Harry,” Louis reminded him. “And that I’m allowed to get a little bit possessive over someone trying to get you to leave me.”

“Am I?” Harry asked,and it hit him just as hard as it seemed to hit Louis. “Am I your soulmate?”

Silence stretched after he said it, gaping like an ugly black hole between them.

“Are you serious?” Louis asked then, voice barely a whisper.

Harry tried to make sense of it, tried to find something else to say. “Luke may be right, you know. How would I know he’s not my soulmate?”

“Because you love me,” Louis immediately said.

Harry nodded. “I do,” he agreed. “So much. But maybe I fooled myself into believing that?”

“Haz,” Louis said, sounding defeated.

“I guess I need a moment to myself,” Harry murmured. “I need to clear my head.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, only their breathing filling the room. “Yeah, okay,” he said then, storming past Harry. “Whatever you need.”

They were fighting again. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Louis opening the dresser. They’d been fighting so much these past few weeks. Little fights that always turned into something bigger, and always ended in them curling into each other, admitting they couldn’t be without each other.

But never in them talking about the actual problem behind it.

“Maybe you’ll be back to your senses by the time I’m back,” Louis said when he came out of the bedroom. He was dressed in jeans and a maroon jumper. It was one of Harry’s, which gave him away. “He’s brainwashing you, but go ahead. Believe what you want.”

Harry didn’t say a word when Louis went to the door and left the flat. He stood there for a long while, staring at the door.

Wondering who was really trying to brainwash him.

+++

Louis felt awful when he was coming home.

He’d been at his mum’s, freaking out just a little over what had happened with Luke. She had tried to talk some sense into him, had tried to calm him down, to make him see reason. What it had come to was that Louis needed to go home and see Harry. He had to apologise and tell Harry that he loved him, and that they’d get through this together.

He was ready to crawl at Harry’s feet.

The flat was quiet when he slipped inside. The only light was coming from the living room and Louis dropped his keys into the bowl, kicking off his shoes. When he reached the living room, he found Harry sitting on the sofa, brows furrowed, his fingers playing with his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was thinking or nervous.

“Babe,” Louis said quietly, but Harry didn’t look at him. He shuffled over, burying his hands in Harry’s hair and lifting his face to make him look at Louis. The expression on Harry’s face didn’t change.

Louis hesitated for a moment, then he leaned in and closed his lips over Harry’s. It was a gentle nip at first, then he moved his lips, kissing Harry in earnest, until their tongues met, slick noises filling the room. Louis crawled into Harry’s lap, not breaking the kiss, gently cradling Harry’s jaw with his hands.

“I love you,” Louis murmured into their kiss, Harry’s tongue running over his bottom lip.

“I love you, too,” Harry said back, closing his eyes.

Louis smiled, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. He had changed into one of his tight jeans and a sheer shirt, halfway unbuttoned to show off his chest. Louis glanced at the tattoo birds peeking out from underneath.

“That doesn’t solve this, though,” Harry suddenly added, voice so low it carried every single one of his emotions. Fear, a hint of anger, a lot of despair.

Louis’ heartbeat sped up and he gasped slightly, trying not to misinterpret Harry’s words again. “I know,” he admitted, playing with a curl, loosely spinning it around his finger. “I should have told you about my conversation with Luke. I shouldn’t have kept that from you.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Harry agreed.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s neck. “I’m sorry. It was stupid.”

“Hm,” Harry made, hands slowly running up and down Louis’ thighs. “It messed us up quite a bit.”

Louis looked up, frowning slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I don’t think we’ve been completely honest with each other over the past few months.” Harry’s hands stopped, resting lightly over Louis’ knees.

“We need to work on that,” Louis tried, suddenly afraid of the look in Harry’s eyes.

“Can we, though?” Harry wanted to know.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis breathed, bringing his hands up to frame Harry’s face. “What are you up to?”

Harry stared at him for a second, and Louis could see the fear in his eyes, could feel Harry’s pulse hammering. “You know what I’m up to, Louis.”

“No,” Louis protested, shaking his head. “No. No, no, no. Bloody hell. No.”

Harry watched him, his expression not changing a bit. “This can’t go on. We’re ruining each other.”

“We’re not.” Louis ran his thumbs over Harry’s cheeks, the skin beneath them cold.

“We are,” Harry insisted. “We’re lying, and we keep things from each other. I’m making you jealous intentionally. I’d never do that, Louis. This mess we’re in is driving me insane.”

Louis stared at him, not sure what he should answer, because Harry was right. Everything had changed ever since they had found out they weren’t legal soulmates. There was one argument that beat them all, though. One that had kept their heads above water until now.

“We love each other.”

“Sometimes that’s not enough, Louis.”

He couldn’t be serious. It had to be a joke. They had promised each other they’d get through this together. They were bloody _soulmates_. Harry could not break up with him.

“We’re constantly lying to each other, Lou,” Harry pointed out. “I lied about telling Barbara about us, you lied about Luke. I kept other things from you.”

Louis stared at him, wondering when it had come to this. “What?”

“I kept all my doubts from you, but I had them from the beginning. I was scared from the moment we found out,” he admitted. “I’m afraid to be without you, but I know that it’s better. For both of us.”

“How could being without you ever be good for me?” Louis inquired, shaking his head. “I love you, Harry. I can’t be without you.”

“You know I’m not doing this because I don’t love you anymore,” Harry mumbled, and for the first time, his expression changed. He averted his gaze, looking down.

“Then don’t do it,” Louis whispered.

“I’ve got a few things packed,” Harry just said. “I’ll stay with my Mum, so you can stay here. I’ll get the rest of my stuff sometime this week. Probably when you’re at work.”

“Harry, you—“

“No worries, I’ll still pay my part of the rent until we’ve sorted everything out,” Harry assured him and Louis was minutes away from strangling him.

“I don’t bloody care for the rent,” he burst out, making Harry look at him again. “I won’t let you go.”

“You can’t force me to stay.”

It hit Louis like a train, throwing him off. He stared at Harry, trying to find his words, but his mind was completely empty, except for one thing. Harry didn’t want to stay.

Why hadn’t Louis seen this coming? Had there been signs? He should have known, should have read the signs to know when it would come, and to know how to stop Harry.

“I think Luke may be right,” Harry went on, twisting Louis’ heart even more. “I probably have no idea what I want. I’ve been blinded by my feelings for you, and I’ll probably see clearer when you’re not around.”

“You don’t believe that, Harry,” Louis choked out, shaking his head. He wanted to fix this, wanted to change Harry’s mind. He just didn’t know how. Harry had already made up his mind, and there was no way to hold him.

“I do,” Harry objected. “I love you, and I don’t think there’s any use in denying that. But I can’t stay with you, Louis. I don’t think it’s the right thing to do. We keep fighting, but we never solve it.”

“We can solve it now. Tell me what you need me to do. I’ll do it,” Louis pleaded, and he knew he was pathetic; knew his begging was all in vain.

Harry leaned in, silencing Louis with a kiss – and it was unfair, so fucking unfair. Louis wanted to taste those lips for the rest of his life, never wanted to stop kissing Harry. He laid all of his feelings into that kiss, hands holding onto Harry as though he was holding on for dear life.

Maybe he was.

Harry pushed his hands beneath Louis’ thighs and before Louis could even figure out what he was up to, he stood up, carrying Louis out of the room.

“Please,” Louis breathed, lips attached to Harry’s neck.

Harry lowered him to the bed, crawling on top of Louis. With a sigh, their lips reconnected, and for a moment, Louis let himself be convinced that Harry was going to stay.

“Let me have you one last time,” Harry murmured, hands already beneath Louis’ jumper. “Just one more time.”

Louis shut his eyes, ignoring the way Harry’s words broke his heart again. There was no reason this had to be the last time, there was no need to give this up. Harry had made up his mind, though, and all Louis could do was giving him everything no one else could ever give. Remind him of everything they were to each other and with each other.

Harry shoved the jumper up, attacking Louis’ nipples. He sucked and bit down, making Louis squirm beneath him before he ran his tongue flat over the nub, pinching the other one. Louis bit his lip, letting Harry have his ways with him, just taking what he could get. His fingers were buried in Harry’s hair, slightly tugging. Each time, he tugged harder than he meant to, Harry hissed and rolled his hips down.

With one slick move, Harry brought his hand down, palming Louis’ cock through his trousers. He was more than stiff by now. Having Harry pay so much attention to his nipples had made him hard in a matter of minutes. It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t known this. Harry’s hand was sure and firm. He was certain of what he was doing, knowing all of Louis’ sensitive spots.

“Oh no,” Louis huffed out, pushing against Harry’s shoulder and rolling them over, so he was on top. “You’re not gonna fob me off with a cheap hand job.”

Harry didn’t smirk, didn’t laugh as he usually did. He stared up at Louis, breathless, almost panting already and Louis could imagine how straining it really was for him. He was trying so hard to stay in control.

Louis wouldn’t let him.

With just one more glance, Louis brought his hand to Harry’s hips, squeezing once before he popped the button and opened the zipper. He was grateful for almost two years of practice because Harry’s jeans were sinfully tight. He knew how to easily get them off, though.

“You won’t find anyone else like me. You know that, right?” Louis asked, voice low. His fingers curled around Harry’s cock, stroking him dry a few times before he collected the precome dribbling out his slit, using it to ease the strokes. “There’s no one who can make you feel the way I do.”

Harry whimpered, eyes shut tightly, arms thrown over his head, only still wearing the sheer, black shirt that was gaping open over his chest. How was Louis ever supposed to let him leave when he was looking like that?

Unable to look at him any longer, Louis leaned down, tracing his lips over Harry’s happy trail, only stopping when Harry’s cock hit his cheek, smearing precome over his skin. Louis licked his lips and glanced up once, waiting for Harry to look back. Then he lifted his chin and opened his mouth, taking Harry all the way down. He struggled a little to stay put as the head hit the back of his throat, Harry’s cock hot and pulsing and thick on his tongue. When Harry started to squirm again, Louis moved, bopping his head, licking and giving Harry just a hint of teeth.

“Lou,” Harry moaned, hand coming down to find some leverage, so Louis held up his hand and let Harry tangle their fingers together.

Louis could feel Harry’s cock pulsing in his mouth, could feel how Harry tensed all over. He immediately pulled off. Spit and precome covered his mouth and chin and Louis crawled back up, giving himself a few relieving tugs as he settled down next to Harry.

“Not gonna let you come like that,” he murmured, turning Harry’s head to make him look at Louis. Harry’s eyes immediately flickered to Louis’ lips, his mouth falling open. Louis smiled gently, leaning in until he was close enough for Harry to kiss him.

Harry lapped up every bit he could reach before kissing Louis in earnest. They sank into it, tangling their legs together and Louis started rutting at the same time Harry started grinding. They gasped into each other’s mouths, exchanging moans between kisses, while rubbing their cocks together like horny teenagers.

Louis unbuttoned Harry’s shirt, shoving it off his shoulders and attached his lips to the birds. They were his favourite of Harry’s tattoos. Harry touched the bird on Louis’ arm in return, knowing he’d got that one for Harry, as a symbol for their love being just as strong as it was free.

“Want you inside,” Louis demanded when Harry helped him out of his jumper, leaving both of them finally naked.

Harry’s eyes were glued to his chest and he reached out, closing his fingers around the key Louis wore on a necklace. Louis brushed his thumb over the delicate bracelet around Harry’s wrist, reminding him of what it meant.

Harry had asked Louis to marry him.

Harry’s eyes were unbearably sad when he pulled the necklace over Louis’ head and put it on the nightstand. There were no tears, no sobs, just Harry’s eyes fixed on his, an incredible sadness taking over Louis. He didn’t know how to take it other than to lean in and kiss Harry. He made it deep, tongue swiping gently into Harry’s mouth, distracting him from the pain.

“Turn around,” Harry instructed, pushing Louis’ chest. “Gonna open you up for me.”

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, knowing that Harry had decided this was all or nothing. And he was so, so glad they were going for all.

With another lingering kiss to Harry’s lips, Louis turned around, straddling Harry’s abdomen.

“Up,” Harry said, hands coming to rest on Louis’ hips. With one move, he slid them over Louis’ arse when he perched it up. Harry spread his cheeks, and Louis felt his breath, hot and moist, already driving him insane.

Without thinking, he curled his fingers around Harry’s cock again, pumping him back into full hardness. He ran his thumb over the slit, making Harry hiss before he dove in, lips closing around Louis’ rim. He was gentle at first, kitten licks and feather kisses. Louis lost his concentration, rolling his hips back, demanding more.

Harry flattened his tongue out against his hole, leaving him wet and clenching around nothing. Louis leaned down, trying to get Harry’s cock back into his mouth, but Harry made a disapproving noise and pulled his hips closer to his face, tongue finally slipping past Louis’ rim. Louis’ knees hurt and he saw his fingers leaving red marks where he was clutching to Harry’s thighs, so hard he was afraid he’d tear the skin open. Harry’s tongue was easily gliding into him, deeper with each motion.

Without a warning, he added a finger and Louis thought he was going to come at the spot, making a mess of himself and taking Harry with him. He managed to hold it back, though, managed to pull away and leave Harry’s mouth. Harry was panting when Louis turned around, lips red and swollen, glistening wet. Louis kissed him again, couldn’t get enough kisses. He tasted himself, and was sure that Harry could taste his own precome on Louis as well. He blindly fumbled in the drawer of the night stand, finding the lube buried under one of the many condom packages they hadn’t used in ages.

“On your back, baby,” Harry instructed, not breaking the kiss. They turned over, Harry half on top of Louis.

“Not gonna last,” Louis whimpered when Harry nudged a cold finger inside him. “God, Harry. It’s too much.”

“Shh.” Harry kissed his temple, brushing the hair from Louis’ face with his free hand. “You’re not open enough yet. Gonna ride me so good, yeah? Just a little more.”

Louis tried to inhale deeply when Harry added a second finger, stretching him open. “I’m gonna die,” Louis blurted out, forgetting all of his pride. “Haz, I’m gonna die if you ever do this to someone else.”

Harry was quiet, burying his face against Louis’ neck, building a steady rhythm with his fingers before he added a third.

Louis arched off the bed, body clenching around Harry’s fingers. “I’m ready. I swear, I can take it. Please, please...”

Harry withdrew his fingers, wiping them on Louis’ hip and kissing him once more before he lay down. Louis tried to catch his breath, feeling so, so open and so, so empty. He climbed on top of Harry, straddling his waist and sank down on Harry’s cock. With his eyes closed, he took Harry inside, centimetre for heavenly centimetre. Harry’s stomach muscles were tense, hard under Louis’ touch, his eyes sternly focused on Louis’ face when Louis opened his eyes. They stared at each other when Louis was fully seated, all of Harry’s cock inside him.

“No one else,” Louis chanted, slowly starting to move.

Harry bit his lip, lifting his hips off the mattress to meet Louis’ thrusts.

“You can’t, Harry,” Louis kept on babbling, no control over his brain-to-mouth filter. He shook his head, clenching around Harry, hearing Harry grunt in pleasure and pain at the same time. “I’m the only one to get you like this. You can’t ever have this with anyone else.”

Harry shook his head, gasping with each thrust, pulsing inside Louis. He was close, Louis knew he was. He brought his hand between them, tugging at his own cock to find relief.

“Only you,” Harry whispered, and Louis almost didn’t hear it, but it was there and it pushed him over the edge. He collapsed on top of Harry, spurting hot, white come over Harry’s chest, hitting his own chin when he sank down onto Harry.

Harry turned them over, hands under Louis’ knees and started to thrust in earnest, riding out his own orgasm. Louis could feel Harry’s orgasm as if it was his own, his cock pulsing inside Louis, Harry’s come filling him up.

They lay like that for a moment, sticky come between them, Harry’s come already leaking out of Louis, even though Harry hadn’t even pulled out yet. Louis closed his eyes and ran a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Please don’t leave,” Louis whispered.

Harry was quiet, then he moved, hissing when he pulled out, detaching himself from Louis. All the heat was gone in a moment, leaving Louis cold and naked on the messy sheets. Harry got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

Staring at the ceiling Louis tried to convince himself that it was a day like any other. They had sex, breathtaking, awesome sex, and now Harry would come back with a warm cloth and clean both of them before he’d crawl under the duvet and cuddle up to Louis.

He jumped slightly when something wet and warm ran up his leg. Looking down, Louis saw Harry actually cleaning him up, gently dabbing a wet towel between Louis’ legs.

He couldn’t take it, couldn’t let Harry take care of him if he wasn’t going to stay.

“Say you’ll stay,” he begged, still staring at the ceiling.

Harry kept his silence, finishing cleaning Louis up before he got off the bed again and started to get dressed.

“How can you do that to me?” Louis asked, turning around and watching him.

“It’s the right thing to do, Louis,” Harry said, voice almost broken. He buttoned his shirt, not looking at Louis.

Louis had known that the sex never meant that Harry was going to stay. He knew it had been a goodbye. Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from grasping at straws. “How is breaking my heart the right thing to do?”

“It’s breaking mine, too,” Harry clarified.

They were silent for a moment and Louis watched Harry button up his jeans. “Stay, Harry. We could just pretend that conversation never happened.”

Harry turned to him, looking at Louis directly now. “That’s the problem, Lou. We need to stop pretending all the time.”

Lying on their bed, still completely naked, Louis looked at him, the meaning of those words crashing his heart. Harry took the necklace with the key from the nightstand, and Louis didn’t say a word. Putting up a fight was in vain. Instead, he watched Harry curling his fingers around it, letting it disappear in his fist and giving Louis’ heart another push. His heart was already broken, but there were still pieces to crash into dust.

Without another word, Harry came closer and leaned in. Louis didn’t have a single bit of pride left, didn’t have it in him to reject the kiss, so he lifted his head off the mattress. If this was all he’d get, Louis was going to take it.

Whatever Harry had left of Louis’ heart was crashed and ruined for everyone else, when he forewent Louis’ lips to place a single, gentle kiss over his heart.

He got up and left the room, leaving Louis behind with his skin cold, his eyes empty and his heart broken.

When he heard the gentle click of the door being shut, Louis wasn’t sure his heart was beating at all.

\---

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Really, very sorry!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are :) There's angst and a lot of pining and some kind of revelation... :) 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone <3

 

“How are you feeling?” Anne asked, putting a cup of tea in front of Harry.

“Fine,” Harry replied, giving her a quick smile.

“How was work?” she went on.

“It was okay.” Harry shrugged. “Nothing unordinary.”

Anne hummed, crossing her legs. They watched the programme on TV for a while, both sipping their tea.

“Stop worrying all the time,” Harry mumbled. “I’m good.”

“I’m actually worried because you are,” Anne pointed out. “I expected you to be... I don’t know, Harry. A little more emotional.”

“I made a decision because I wasn’t happy. I’m better now.” Harry kept his focus on the telly. Jessica Fletcher was just about to solve the case.

It sounded robotic, even to his own ears. His mum seemed to buy it, though, which was the most important part. If he had breakdowns and moments where he was about to dial Louis’ number, where he was close to abandoning it all and running right back home to him – well, those moments would never be found out about.

It wasn’t like every single moment and every single thing reminded him of Louis. He hated Murder She Wrote, but always watched it with Harry anyway. And he’d like the jasmine tea, even though he claimed he didn’t like anything else than proper English tea. Harry knew that he’d like this one because it was just the right mix of bitterness and natural sweetness. He’d also cuddle up to Harry, because it was cold and rainy outside. They’d probably fall asleep on the sofa, waking up sometime late at night, and talking until they’d be tired again.

“Harry?”

He blinked, turning his head to his mother.

“Did you hear me?” she asked, frowning slightly.

“Sorry, I was solving the case with Jessica.” He smiled. “What is it?”

“Did you see Luke today?”

Harry averted his gaze, looking at the screen again. “No.”

Anne hummed again. “You should really go talk to him.”

“Not yet.” Harry shook his head. “It’s too soon. I can’t just, like, switch over to him.”

“I get that,” Anne said. “Get used to being yourself first. And then we’ll see about Luke.”

Harry nodded, taking the blanket and spreading it over his lap. If he closed his eyes, he could feel Louis slide up against him, dainty fingers resting over Harry’s stomach.

Lately, he avoided closing his eyes.

He wanted to crack. If he was completely honest with himself, he wanted to crack and tell his mum just how bad he felt, how much he missed Louis. He wanted to tell her that he woke up every morning, thinking he’d turn around, seeing Louis next to him, still sleeping. That he couldn’t sleep at night, and that he dreamed of Louis’ voice and laugh and touch.

He had made this decision, though, so he had no right to complain. They were all better off this way. It didn’t feel like that yet, but it would soon.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. Anne got up and left the living room, mumbling something about Gemma. Harry followed her, eager to finally hug his sister. He hadn’t seen her in the two days since he had broken up with Louis.

When Anne opened the door, Jay rushed in, holding a box over her head.

“The rain is horrible,” she exclaimed, shaking her whole body in a shudder.

“Jay,” Anne greeted her, sounding genuinely surprised.

Harry didn’t get a word out.

“Sorry for barging in like this,” Jay apologised, running a hand through her hair. She held out the box. “I was nearby anyway, and thought I’d drop this off. I had it in my car for weeks now.”

“Oh, I had already forgotten about it,” Anne assured her, taking the box. She threw a nervous glance at Harry.

Jay turned and spotted Harry, her face lightening up even more. “Harry, love, I didn’t see you.” She approached him with open arms. “I haven’t seen you for a week, have I? Is Louis here, too?”

She didn’t know. It was all Harry could think when she embraced him in a warm hug. She smelled of rain and washing powder and her trademark perfume. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, holding her in return.

When Jay pulled back, she frowned, glancing over Harry’s shoulder. “Did you two fight? You don’t look well, dear.”

“I’m,” Harry started. He didn’t know what to say.

Louis hadn’t told her. There was nothing he had ever kept from his mother, Harry knew that. Louis and Jay were so close, shared everything. They had that special mother-and-son-bond, and Louis could never keep a secret from her.

If he hadn’t told her... Harry couldn’t grasp a single thought. Worries were swarming through his head, making his heart ache even more and his body feel weak.

Louis hadn’t told Jay, and that only meant that Louis wasn’t coping well. Probably wasn’t coping at all.

Now, Jay seemed genuinely worried, too. She looked at Anne and back to Harry. “What’s wrong, Harry? What is going on?”

Harry tried to muster the courage and tell her. During the time had been with Louis, Harry had come to love all of his family. Jay was so dear to him, and he knew that whatever good connection had established between them would be gone, destroyed, in a second.

“We—“ Harry took a deep breath, deciding that he should be as honest as possible. “I broke up with him.”

Jay’s face fell.

Harry wished he had something to say to make it seem less painful than it was. He’d been looking for those reasons for days, though, and he was pretty sure that there were none. It simply was that painful.

“You can’t,” Jay choked out, shaking her head.

Harry looked to his mum. She had taken a few steps back, clutching the box in her hands and looking quite miserable herself. Harry was alone in this. He was the one who had to explain it to Jay. It was bloody unfair, but then again, Harry probably deserved every single bit of unfair.

“I had to, Jay,” he said quietly, trying to look into her eyes.

“But why? What reason would there ever gonna be to break up with him, Harry?” Jay shook her head, bringing a hand up to her face. “He loves you.”

“I love him, too,” Harry said immediately. He never wanted that to be a question. “You know I do.”

Jay stared at him for a moment. “Then, why? I thought you two wanted to—“

“We shouldn’t,” Harry interrupted her. “We’re acting against the law, Jay. We’re wrong.”

“Wrong,” Jay repeated. She glanced over to Anne and Harry couldn’t read the look they exchanged. Then she turned back to him. “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know,” Harry replied truthfully. “He stayed at the flat. I moved out.”

Jay looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, slowly shaking her head again. “How could you do that to him, Harry?” she asked, quietly.

Harry felt like crying, his throat going tight, burning hot with the tears building up. “We couldn’t go on like that, Jay. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“He would take everything for you, Harry,” Jay reminded him. “I hope you know that.”

With that she gave him a short hug; so short that Harry didn’t even get to hug her back. She was gone before he had even lifted his hands. Then she hugged Anne, and they exchanged a few quiet words.

Harry wanted to say something, wanted to say everything he had inside him to make Jay understand, to make her see his reasons. She was Louis’ mum, though. No matter what Harry had to say, she would never forgive him for hurting her son.

“He hasn’t told me,” Jay said then, glancing back at Harry when she opened the door. “I hope that doesn’t mean he did something stupid.”

Harry’s heartbeat faltered. Louis wouldn’t. He wasn’t the kind of guy to hurt himself over a heartbreak. A little voice in the back of his head whispered that this wasn’t just a heartbreak, that this was losing their whole world, for both of them.

What if Louis did hurt himself?

Harry had no way of finding out how he was.

“Jay,” Harry yelped, following her out the door, seeing her stopping before she could get into the car. “I’m so sorry.”

Jay smiled a sad smile, shrugging her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be telling _me_ that, Harry.”

With that, she got into the car and drove off.

When Harry came back inside, his mother still stood where she had before, giving him a sympathetic look.

“She’s his mum, after all,” Harry explained before she could even say a word. “I expected them to take his side. It’s only natural.”

Anne was quiet for another moment, then she asked, “Are there even sides to take in this one?”

Harry didn’t look at her, thinking over those words in his head. “I’m gonna get started on dinner,” he said instead, heading for the kitchen.

“Harry,” Anne sighed, following him. “It’s okay if this is all a bit too much for you. It’s okay if you are _not_ okay.”

Harry smiled at her, shaking his head. He just had to believe it himself, had to remind himself that he was doing the right thing. He was strong enough to take letting go of Louis, as well as losing all of Louis’ family in the process. He had known it would happen, had prepared for it.

“I _am_ okay,” he said, and it felt like a mantra.

+++

Louis only wanted to go home already.

He had only made it through half of his show, though, so he still had about two hours before he could crawl back into bed and pray for sleep to come and take him under.

“I take it we have a new song to present this sunny, chilly October afternoon, don’t we, Tommo?” Stan asked when the song ended.

Louis blinked once, focusing on the schedule in front of him. “We do, I guess.” He searched the paper for the information and froze when he read the title.

Stan shoot him a worried glance, but took over swiftly. “I quite like this band,” he said. “They’re really up and coming, as people call it.”

“They are,” Louis agreed. “Probably the next big thing.” He forced himself to press some keys on the computer in front of him. “It’s a young and fresh band called Alice Force.”

“You met them, haven’t you?” Stan took over again. It was their usual spiel when introducing a new band or song.

This one was just painful for Louis, though. He had met them. It had been his and Harry’s first date. They had been awkward, then. Awkward and insecure about everything, but they had been certain of one thing, too. Louis had known that Harry was his soulmate, and he had known that he’d wanted to do everything he could to impress Harry and to make him want to stay with Louis.

He remembered how they had stood, side by side, and Harry had sung along quietly, “the one who’s letting go of this hand is me. It’s me.”

Clenching his jaw, Louis hummed in response. “Bloody hipsters, I tell you. Had fancy drinks from somewhere overseas, last time I interviewed them. Some yellow, bottled stuff that looked like—you know, yellowish. You know what I mean.”

“I can imagine,” Stan replied. “If it helps them writing good music, though. I’m all for it.”

“The music’s not too shabby,” Louis agreed. “Let’s see what this new one sounds like, should we?”

“What’s it called, then?”

Louis glanced at the paper again, his throat feeling tight. “It’s called Sorrow. Exclusive, first play now. If you like it, it’ll be in stores in time for Christmas on December twelve.”

With that, he hit the right key and the song started playing.

“Lou, you should take a day off,” Stan said quietly as soon as their mics were off.

“Why should I?” Louis pretended to be busy going through the rest of the notes for today’s show.

“You’re not doing well,” Stan reminded him. “I can see that only just saying this band’s name is like a punch in the gut for you.”

“It’s just a band,” Louis argued.

“They were a thing for you.”

“They were,” Lous agreed, looking up now. “It’s okay, Stan. I’m not gonna say I’m good, but I won’t let it show on air.”

“Not yet,” Stan mumbled.

Louis ignored it and put his earphones back on. He heard the slow melody of the song, a gentle guitar and soft drums. The song was just about to end. Kyle, Louis thought, remembering the singer of the band, when he heard his voice.

“When I drift quietly, nostalgia rocks my heart,” he sang. Louis thought about Harry being all excited for the new album. They had talked about it only last week when they had announced it would be released in January. Louis had preordered it himself, along with two tickets for a concert in London on Harry’s birthday.

He’d have to refund those tickets. And give the album to someone else. The song came to an end, Kyle’s voice fading. For the last lines, Louis thought about the irony, thought about how bizarre it was that the song was perfectly fitting him right now.

_Stars for the Heavens, Flowers for the Earth_

_And for me, you were._

Louis’ heart ached with the sound of it, with the implication behind it.

He made it through the rest of the show, pretending and acting, trying not to think. Stan patted his arm gently when they had wrapped up, looking sympathetic.

“Go home.” He nudged Louis’ shoulder. “I’ll do the rest.”

Louis didn’t have it in him to argue. “Thanks, Stan.”

He went outside and hurried to the tube, just thinking about getting home. The tube was packed with afternoon commuters and Louis squished in between them, trying to blend in. It wasn’t like he was recognised more often than he had been before, but if people did recognise him, the reactions were never that friendly.

He got off at his stop and briefly thought about stopping by at Tesco’s. He wouldn’t eat anything, though. His mum had stopped by yesterday, and she had forced him to eat something. It had been the first time in days that he had eaten anything other than toast with jam or half-burnt eggs.

She had known. She hadn’t told him how she had found out, but Louis suspected that Liam and Niall had to know by now and it must have reached Lottie, too. It didn’t really matter how she knew, after all. Louis was just glad that he hadn’t been the one to break the news to her. He hadn’t known how to.

He unlocked the door and the first thing he noticed were Harry’s shoes. There was his key, too, lying right there on that little table by the door. Louis stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. His heart was grasping onto that sliver of hope that Harry was back for good, while his mind screamed to turn around and run.

On their own accord, though, Louis’ feet moved forwards and into the flat. He quietly closed the door and walked to the bedroom.

A suitcase lay on the bed, opened, while the sinking afternoon sun threw golden rays of light onto it. It caught in Harry’s hair, bringing out red and gold in the brown curls. He had his back turned towards the door, and apparently, he hadn’t noticed Louis coming back yet. His motions were quick and abrupt, as though he was in a hurry.

He probably was; had probably wanted to be gone before Louis was back from work.

Louis wished he could be angry, wished he could throw a fit and hate Harry, just hate him fiercely and with all his heart for breaking Louis. Instead, all he felt was sorrow and the desire in every bone, every cell, to reach out and touch Harry.

_And for me, you were._

Harry turned to throw another load of shirts into his suitcase. He missed because his eyes fell on Louis and he literally stumbled a few steps, his back bumping against the wardrobe.

“Louis,” he whispered, eyes big with surprise.

It was too much already. He was so beautiful, his eyes as green as ever, his lips full and pink. Louis had missed seeing them. All he wanted was look into those eyes again and touch those lips with his own.

Harry averted his gaze.

“You still think you’re doing the right thing?” Louis asked, keeping his eyes on Harry’s face.

Without a word, Harry bent down to pick up the shirts. He put them into the suitcase, carefully folding the one on top.

“Oh, so you stopped talking to me, too?” Louis asked. He wanted to snarl it, but unfortunately, he sounded hurt more than anything else.

Harry glanced at him, and nothing in his posture or expression revealed what he was feeling.

Louis frowned, watching him throw clothes into the suitcase for another minute. Harry acted as though Louis wasn’t even there. It pierced his heart more than it should. Harry had broken up with him, so he shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that Harry didn’t show any signs of happiness seeing Louis, didn’t shower him with affection and love. But his heart couldn’t take being in the same room as Harry and not being the centre of attention for Harry.

With a few long strides, Louis reached Harry, grabbing his arm to make him stop his motions and look at Louis. Harry just froze and Louis could see how his jaw clenched.

“You can’t just ignore me, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, but he didn’t make a move to try and pull his arm from Louis’ grip.

With a sigh, Louis let go, but he stayed as close as he was. “Are you trying to make me feel even worse?” he asked quietly. “Do you know I will suffer even more when you ignore me?”

For a moment, Harry closed his eyes, then he looked at Louis, his gaze still unreadable. “I’m not doing this to hurt you.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job of it without even intending to.” Louis laughed dryly, the sound scratchy in his throat.

“I just think it’s best if we—“ Harry paused, turning back to the wardrobe. “It’s best if we don’t have contact at all.”

“Why are you here, then?” Louis wanted to know. “You knew when I’d be back.”

“You’re back sooner than I expected,” was all Harry said.

“Harry—“

“I gotta go.” Harry turned and closed the suitcase, lifting it off the bed. “I’ve got all I need. Sorry for intruding.”

“It’s your flat, too,” Louis reminded him, and just the thought of Harry apologising for coming here was ridiculous.

“Not anymore.” Harry didn’t even look at him when he left the room.

“Fuck, Harry, stop it,” Louis pleaded. “You don’t actually mean that.”

Harry didn’t reply. Instead, he crouched down and picked up Dog to give her a good cuddle. Then he got into his shoes and Louis couldn’t believe that he was jealous of their cat because she got to be in Harry’s arms and received a gentle kiss on top of her furry head.

“Did you go to him?” Louis asked, couldn’t hold in the question. “Are you with him now?”

Harry stopped at the door, but he still didn’t turn. For a moment, Louis thought that Harry would actually leave him like that, would just walk out of Louis’ life again without even giving him the truth he deserved. If Harry was with Luke, Louis had a right to at least get to hear it from Harry himself.

“I didn’t leave you to be with him,” Harry reminded Louis. “I told you.”

“Then don’t leave at all,” Louis murmured, taking a step forward. Dog was standing behind Harry, looking curiously at Louis. She probably didn’t understand any more of this than Louis did. “What do I have to do to make you stay?”

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and Louis hoped for a short moment, for just the fraction of a second, that Harry would turn around and that they would be okay.

“I don’t think you can change the world, Lou,” Harry replied quietly, almost not audible.

He couldn’t. Louis’ heart sank, his breathing going shallow. How was he supposed to change the world for Harry?

Without another word, Harry left and Louis watched the door shutting, Dog coming over to rub her head against his shin. The flat smelled of Harry, a hint of his perfume, a bit of vanilla and something musky lingering. Next to the door was a framed picture of them Liam had taken this summer when they had gone to the beach together. Harry’s skin was crimson red from the sun but he beamed, arms thrown around Louis’ shoulders, his sun glasses holding back his hair. Louis had a hand tangled with Harry’s, his own sunglasses riding low on the bridge of his nose so that he could look into the camera over the frame.

They had been happy back then.

Louis kept standing there, staring at the picture, wondering what had happened to shatter their world like this. What had happened to make Harry walk out of it and leave Louis behind with only the pieces of what had once been perfect.

_And for me, you were._

+++

So maybe that had been too harsh.

Harry stared into his glass, bubbles crawling up to the surface, sparkling slightly. He was still trying to make sense of what he had said to Louis two weeks ago.  In that situation, though, Harry hadn’t known what to say. He had wanted to tell Louis that there was nothing he could do, and that he needed to stop blaming himself, that he just had to give up. But was Louis ever listening? Harry had known he had to say something to make Louis see the harsh reality, to make him realise that there was no way they could fix this. It had been the last time he had seen or heard from Louis, and even though it had been what Harry had asked for, he felt more lost with every day passing.

October had turned into November, bringing an endless string of rain and grey. Harry didn’t mind too much. It fit his mood. He tried his best at work and when he was around his family, keeping up a strong facade. He had made a decision, and he had to live with that, didn’t have a right to complain about missing Louis and feeling miserable without him to anyone else. Harry had chosen this, so he had to learn to deal with it.

Maybe this was another step in the direction of dealing with it better.

It wasn’t about Harry, and it wasn’t about Louis. It was this world, this system that needed to change in order for them to be together. But who could change the world? A single person certainly couldn’t, so what what choices did that even leave for him?

He looked up when a shadow fell over the tabletop, and saw Luke standing next to him, smiling brightly.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologised as he took off his beanie. His hair messily fell over his forehead. “I worked a bit overtime because El’s train was late.”

Harry thought of her. He hadn’t seen her in a long time, had avoided her since they had found out. He wondered if Louis had been seeing her behind Harry’s back.

He was seeing Luke behind Louis’ back, after all.

“No worries,” Harry said, leaning back. “How is she? I haven’t seen her and Max in a while.”

Luke pressed his lips together. “Well, considering...” he drifted off, shrugging. “But she’s good, yeah. I heard you guys are gonna spend New Year’s Eve together?”

Harry blinked. “Are we?”

“She told me the other day Niall invited her and Max along. You guys are gonna rent a house in Austria over New Year’s.” Luke tilted his head. “It seems you’ve planned it for a long time.”

He had completely forgotten about that. Harry thought about the long discussions and arguments with Niall and Barbara, Liam’s persistency about Austria and Louis complaining that he wanted to go somewhere warm.

Louis. He would be there, too.

“I mean,” Luke went on when Harry didn’t reply. “I’m throwing a party, too. You’re welcome to join in, if you’d like to.”

It twisted Harry’s heart even more. Because worse than the thought of possibly spending New Year’s Eve with Louis, was the thought of spending it without him.

He jumped slightly when Luke touched his hand, gently putting his palm on top of the back of Harry’s hand on the table.

“Just think about it, okay?” he said.

Harry looked up, searching Luke’s face, but all he found was genuine sympathy. And Harry should try, should try harder to make this work in some way. It was what he was supposed to do.

“Thanks,” he said honestly, smiling at Luke.

“Uncle Harry!”

He turned abruptly, looking at the entrance of of the pub. Lottie and Kian were barely through the door, but Mallory was already coming at him with stretched arms. Harry sat like frozen when she crashed into him, winding her arms around his middle and climbing onto his lap.

“Lory,” he said, blinking as he stared at the mess of curls that was now pressed against his chest.

“Who’s that?” Luke asked, clearly taken aback.

“Sorry,” Harry heard Lottie say, and if he didn’t see her standing right there next to their table, he wouldn’t have recognised it. Her tone was as cold as a December morning in Siberia. “Mallory, Harry doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Harry wanted to deny it, but then he saw Lottie’s eyes glued to his and Luke’s hands on the table, Luke’s still resting on top of Harry’s. With his cheeks burning red, Harry pulled his back.

“You’re always allowed to disturb,” he said instead, focusing on Mallory. “How is it going in reception?”

Mallory beamed. “Great! I sit next to Jessica and only Jacob is better in maths than me.”

Harry smiled, stroking her hair. “That’s great, love.”

“Maybe we should just go for lunch somewhere else,” Kian suggested to Lottie.

“I don’t want—“ Harry swallowed thickly, and couldn’t help but pull Mallory a little closer to his chest. He wasn’t ready to let her go again. He had missed her way too much. “If anyone’s leaving, it’s me.”

“Yeah, nothing new there,” Lottie commented, and Harry’s heart sank. She held her hand out for her daughter. “Come on, Mal, we’re gonna get a table.”

“Can’t we sit with Uncle Harry?” she asked, voice pleading. “I wanna sit with Uncle Harry.”

“She can stay,” Harry quickly offered. “I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Lottie said. “I really don’t want her around you anymore.”

“Charlotte,” Kian hissed.

Harry tried not to show how much it hurt. Lottie was right, completely right. She was Louis’ sister, and of course she hated Harry’s guts for breaking her brother’s heart. He had somehow hoped Lottie would be like Jay, wouldn’t agree with Harry’s choices but still let him know that he was dear to her.

Lottie was much more like Louis, though. If it was the other way around, if Kian had ever done anything like that to Lottie, Louis wouldn’t let him live a single peaceful day for the rest of his life.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Harry said, kissing Mallory’s forehead. “Your mum is right.”

Mallory pouted, shaking her head. “Don’t you like us anymore? Uncle Louis said you don’t love us anymore.”

Harry choked on thin air. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair of Louis to tell Mallory that, because there wasn’t a single bit of truth behind it. Louis should know that. But Harry had left him, and how else would Louis understand how Harry could have walked away from what they had if there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t love Louis anymore?

It was probably better that way.

“I still love you,” he said anyway. How could he ever tell Mallory that he didn’t love her? “Of course I do. But I guess—“ He glanced up at Lottie, trying to find the right words. “I’m afraid I’m not part of your family anymore, love.”

“Don’t you want to be our family anymore?” she asked, blinking up at him.

“I can’t anymore,” Harry explained, stroking her hair. “I’m not allowed to.”

“That’s enough,” Lottie said briskly, her voice shaky. “Don’t drag her any further into this, Harry. She’s already suffering enough.”

Harry cast his eyes down, nodding slowly. He didn’t hug Mallory back when she wound her arms around him. He was afraid he wouldn’t let go of he did. Kian lifted her off Harry’s lap and went ahead with her, to the other side of the room. Harry suddenly felt very cold.

“I don’t get you, Harry,” Lottie said quietly.

Harry glanced at Luke briefly who had watched the scene enfold with curious eyes. Then he turned to Lottie, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

“You’re okay, aren’t you?” she asked, shaking her head. “You could just walk away from him. From us. We made you family and you could just walk away. He’s suffering, Harry. How are you coping so well with it?”

If he could have, he’d have told her to stop. As it was, he knew he had to endure it. It was the only way to not break. If Louis found out about how much Harry regretted it, how much he wanted to change his mind and just turn back time to where they had been before Harry had decided to leave Louis, they be back to zero, back to where they had each other, but nothing else.

He had done the right thing, though. They didn’t have a future together, and Louis would see that, too.

“I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Harry said, biting his lip to keep himself from saying more.

Lottie huffed, but didn’t say anything else. Harry couldn’t even bring himself to look at her again, just closed his eyes when she walked off.

There was silence for a moment. Despite the clatter of cutlery and chatter of other guests around them, Harry had nothing but the white noise of silence in his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw Luke, still sitting across from him and looking taken aback.

“Um,” he started.

Oh God, this had really been the worst thing that could have happened to their lunch. Date. Harry reminded himself to call it a date. That was what they had going on here.

“I’m really sorry,” Harry said. “That was my—“ Sister-in-law. He had thought about Lottie as his sister-in-law for so long, but she never really was. She would never be that. “Louis’ sister.”

“I met her before,” Luke reminded him.

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Harry nodded jerkily, running a hand through his hair.

“Look, if you wanna go to another place, I’m sure—“

“No,” Harry cut in. If he left now, Lottie would know he wasn’t okay. And she would tell Louis. If he stayed and pretended he didn’t care, she would believe it. They needed to believe Harry was okay. Maybe then, Harry would start to believe it too. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“All right,” Luke agreed.

Pulling himself together, Harry tried to ignore the cold glances Lottie threw them, as well as the longing stares Mallory directed at Harry. He would just act like they weren’t around.

“So, what will you have?” he asked, trying to smile at Luke. “I’ll go and order.”

“Just a chicken panini and a coke,” Luke said, still seeming a bit insecure.

“All right.” Harry got up and walked over to the counter. He ordered their food and chatted to the bartender for a moment, making a show of laughing about something he said. If it had looked as strained as it felt, Lottie wouldn’t believe a single second of it. But maybe she wouldn’t notice. Maybe this was convincing enough.

He didn’t even glance over on his way back to his table.

Only when they left later, packed lunches in bags with them, did Harry dare looking at their backs. Kian held the door and touched Lottie’s elbow, guiding her outside. Mallory turned in front of the door, waving back at Harry.

He felt empty inside, completely hollow when he waved back, catching her sad look and meeting it with a rueful smile. The door fell shut and Harry let go of his breath.

He hadn’t touched much of his food.

“Why do you want them to think you don’t care?” Luke asked quietly.

Harry looked up at him, shrugging. “I wouldn’t be able to take them being nice. It’s easier if they just hate me.”

“It’s not easy on you, Harry,” Luke pointed out.

“But it’s easier for them.” Harry inhaled deeply, putting down his fork. “And better for the situation.”

Luke said like he wanted to say something else, but instead, he got up and took his jacket. “Maybe we should continue this another time,” he suggested.

“Luke,” Harry started, but he wasn’t sure what he even wanted to say.

“It’s okay,” Luke assured him, shaking his head. “Text me whenever, okay?”

Harry nodded, watching him leave. He buried his face in his hands and let go of his breath, closing his eyes. He wanted to go home. Not just to his mother’s, but _home_ . To where Louis was. He wanted to come into their flat and find Louis on the sofa, watching Top Gear and drinking tea. He wanted to crawl onto the sofa and curl up against Louis, let Louis pat his tummy and kiss his neck. He wanted _Louis_.

With a sigh, Harry leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

He was completely fucked.

+++

“Here, Louis, there’s more left,” Barbara insisted, holding a plate out for Louis.

“Thanks.” Louis took another slice of meat.

“You want some more potatoes, too?” Zayn asked, already lifting the bowl.

“I’m good,” Louis said, glancing around the table. “You guys don’t have to baby me.”

Liam touched his shoulder, gently leaving it there for a moment. “If you stopped being so gloomy all the time.”

“I’m not gloomy.” Louis cut his meat, keeping his gaze fixed on his plate.

“You are,” Niall pointed out. “And we get it, Lou. It’s not easy. No one expects you to get over it already, or something. That’s why we have to take care of you.”

Louis was quiet for a moment, thinking about Harry. He wondered what he was doing, where he was tonight while all of his friends had decided to invite Louis instead of him to a first seasonal dinner. There were only three weeks left until Christmas and Louis hadn’t heard from or seen Harry so long, he had lost count on it. Harry had asked for no contact, and Louis was just enduring it quietly, hoping it would get better somehow.

“What about Harry?” he asked, still not looking up. “Who is taking care of him, then?”

He didn’t need to see everyone exchange nervous glances – it was all there in the moment of silence.

“Well, Harry is actually...” Barbara drifted off and cleared her throat. “He’s not—I mean. There is no need to take care of him.”

Now Louis looked up, seeing all of them watching him with sympathetic expressions. He frowned, putting his fork down. “What do you mean?”

“He’s good, Louis,” Niall said, shrugging. “He’s not really suffering or something.”

Louis leaned back, feeling his heart sink to his stomach. “He’s already over it?”

When Liam touched his shoulder again, Louis threw a confused look around the table. No one really looked at him, but instead looked at each other, exchanging strange looks.

“He was over it from day one,” Liam finally said, squeezing Louis’ shoulder gently. “He was okay all the time.”

Louis blinked, trying to take that in. If Harry wasn’t suffering... Louis swallowed thickly, realising what that meant. Harry had never loved him at all. He had never loved Louis, had he? It was so easy for him to walk away, while Louis had given Harry all of his heart, and now that Harry was gone, he didn’t know what to do with himself. And Harry was just living his life, probably not even thinking about Louis anymore.

He looked to Barbara, searched her expression and was hit with the revelation that Liam told the truth. “He’s not—?”

Barbara shook her head. “He’s been fine.”

They had avoided talking about Harry for the past few months. In the beginning, there had been a lot of talk, but then, for Louis’ good, they had just dropped the topic and pretended Harry had never existed in Louis’ life. To find out that Harry had not suffered even once from their separation.

Maybe Harry had just been looking for an excuse to leave Louis all along.

A thought hit him and his stomach turned, giving Louis a nauseous feeling. “Is he with Luke?”

Niall sighed. “They’re meeting. He told Babs a few times that he’d meet Luke to get to know him better.”

“And Lottie saw them together,” Barbara added. “A few weeks ago.”

Louis got up abruptly, starting to pace the room. His heart was beating wildly, and he had a vile taste in his mouth. In his ears, he could hear the accelerated beating of his heart. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time, felt anxious and angry, scared and lost, all at once.

“Louis,” Zayn said calmly, approaching him.

“He fucking—“ Louis’ voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands. “He planned it. He must have planned it.”

No one said a word and Louis kept pacing, not looking at anyone of them. He couldn’t look at their sympathy for him. They had known all along – they had watched him making a fool of himself all this time.

“Here I am, suffering and missing him while he’s moved on the moment he bloody left our flat.”

“Louis,” Liam started, sounding reasonable without saying any other word.

“No,” Louis replied, pointing at him, although he didn’t even know what Liam had been about to say. Louis just didn’t want to hear any of it. “He made me a bloody laughing stock.”

“I don’t think he—“

“How could he?” Louis asked, cutting Zayn short, throwing his hands up. “I’m so fed up with feeling like this. I just want it to stop.”

Niall grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a firm hug. “You know what we’re gonna do now, Tommo?” he asked, framing Louis’ face with his hands so he had to look at Niall. “We’ll go out and get you pissed.”

And that sounded like the only right thing to do right now. He took the bottle of beer Liam shoved in his hand and put on his jacket and shoes when Barbara told him to. Zayn was on the phone calling a taxi and before Louis had even made sense of it, they arrived at a club they’ve been to several times before.

“Okay. Your drinks are on us tonight,” Liam announced. “We’ll take care of you, okay?”

Louis nodded, thinking that it was probably pathetic to say that after everything, he still just wanted one person to take care of him. No matter how much he had tried, he couldn’t hate Harry. Not even now.

“Thanks, mate,” he said and followed Liam inside.

Niall and Liam had a soft spot for this club. It was posh and there were some celebrities hanging out here, but no matter how full it was, Liam and Niall would always get in. They were two of the best-known solicitors in London, had worked with people from the entertainment industry and knew their way around the high society.

Louis did know his way, too, and wasn’t exactly unknown himself. Yet, he usually chose more common clubs to go to. He was barely being recognised anyway.

“Vodka Orange,” Liam ordered at the bar and Louis didn’t comment on it. He took the glass when it was placed in front of him and waited until Liam had paid before they toasted with a short nod. Louis gulped down half of it, sighing afterwards.

“Isn’t that my new, lovely partner?” someone asked and Louis turned with raised brows.

Nick Grimshaw was approaching them, holding out a hand for Liam. “Hi, I’m Nick.”

“Liam. It’s nice to meet you,” Liam replied, shaking his hand.

“Hi, big shot,” Nick said teasingly, hugging Louis briefly with one arm.

Louis hugged him back, careful with his drink, and snorted. “Good to see you. How are you, Nick?”

“Quite all right. I’m having a couple of busy days these last few weeks before the new year.” Nick shrugged. “Christmas stuff and, you know. The usual.”

“It’s quite busy for us, too. We’ve got so much stuff on right now.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Looking forward to a change of walls.”

“You’ll probably come to regret it,” Nick commented with a wink before he turned to Liam. “You’re not with your usual company, Louis. Do you guys work together?”

Louis winced at the comment, but did his best not to let anything on. “Liam’s a solicitor. Our friends are over there at the table, if you’d like to meet them?”

Nick glanced over to the table and then turned back to Liam. “Liam, as in Liam Payne? Because that over there is Niall Horan, right?”

Liam nodded, smiling kindly. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“You guys helped my friend Colette when she had to deal with one of those stupid rags dragging her name,” Nick told him, beaming. “You guys are bloody brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Liam said genuinely, looking pleased. “We’d like to think we’re worth our money.”

“You’re totally booked should I ever get in conflict with the law,” Nick pointed out.

They walked over to the table and Nick greeted everyone else. When he sat next to Louis, he looked a little confused, checking the faces again.

“Where’s my fair friend Harry?”

Louis inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the blow to his heart. “He’s—not here.”

“Well, obviously.” Nick laughed a little. “Is he at another party?”

“Maybe,” Louis said. He glanced at the others who were talking to each other, not minding him and Nick much. If he was going to work with Nick every day from January on, he could just as well tell him the truth. Most likely, Nick had already heard about it anyway.

“He’s not my soulmate,” Louis said – and didn’t that explain it all?

Nick blinked, sipping from his drink. “Well, I read about that.”

“I guess you don’t need to ask where he is, then?” Louis pointed out, not sure Nick would even hear him over the loud music.

“You know, that’s really stupid,” Nick commented. “You guys seemed like soulmates. Totally.”

Louis nodded stiffly, shrugging a little. “In front of the law we’re nothing, though.”

“It’s the most stupid thing on earth,” Nick said, shaking his head. “This system and its laws. I never got it. I don’t believe in soulmates, at all. I never acknowledged mine, you know.”

“What?” Louis blinked.

“I just think the system is shit,” Nick went on. “It’s trying to tell you who you have to love and when. So if you meet your soulmate at eighty, you’re never allowed to love someone for all of your life? You’re not allowed kids or marriage? That’s stupid.”

“It is,” Louis agreed.

“I think I was thirteen when I stopped believing in that system. And there’s a lot of us,” Nick added. “I’ve got a whole lot of friends who see it the same way. You love who you love, and who is the system to stop you?”

Louis stared at him for a moment, trying to process all of it. “Well, it did stop Harry.”

“He’s a fool,” Nick said, shaking his head. “He’ll never find anyone like you ever again.”

“I think he’s with his rightful soulmate now,” Louis mused, trying to keep the images off his mind.

“And I bet you he’s still just as miserable as you are.”

“He’s actually not,” Louis said with a humourless laugh. “He’s actually doing quite fine.”

Nick frowned at him, blinking slowly. “Is that what he told you?”

Louis tilted his head. “I don’t see him anymore.” He pointed at the other ones at the table. “But they do. And they say he’s fine.”

“The question is,” Nick asked, smiling a little, “do they know him the way you do?”

Looking at his hands, Louis was about to say yes, when he realised that no one had ever and would ever know Harry the way he did.

“I don’t think so,” he murmured.

Nick had heard it, apparently. “Then you should only judge his state once you’ve made sure of it yourself. He can act as strong as he wants around them. The real question is how he acts around you.”

“I can’t just go and see him,” Louis argued. “He said we shouldn’t have contact.”

Nick just smiled knowingly, then he lifted a hand for one of the waitresses floating around the seating area. “Love, can you bring another round for the table?” he asked, then he turned back to Louis. “Drink some more, big shot. You’ll figure it out, too.”

“Figure out what?” Louis wanted to know, frowning.

Nick patted his head, making Louis shove him playfully, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he involved Zayn in a conversation and Louis was left hanging, wondering about those words.

If only he had Harry to talk to.

+++

Harry woke up to his alarm ringing. It was still dark in the room, so he buried beneath the duvet, cuddling up to Louis. His body was warm and his skin soft. He smelled of sweat and soap and sleep. Harry buried his nose in his hair, inhaling all of it.

Mewling, Louis wound his arms around him, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck and mumbling something incoherent. He placed one hand on the small of Harry’s back, lightly scratching the skin there.

Harry chuckled, laying kisses along Louis’ jaw and slipping a hand beneath Louis’ boxer shorts, making him gasp slightly. Louis wiggled a little, getting a knee between Harry’s legs and running a hand up into Harry’s hair, dragging his mouth up.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes, saw the light and love in them, his lips so close he could feel Louis’ breath .

His mobile rang again, Harry’s eyes flew open with his hands grabbing empty sheets. He wasn’t in his and Louis’ bedroom and it wasn’t morning yet. And he was alone.

Groaning, he reached for his mobile, answering it while rubbing his eyes. “Hello?” he asked, voice still raspy.

“Haz,” Louis said.

Within a second, Harry was sitting in bed, eyes wide open, jaw slack.

“Sorry for calling so late,” Louis apologised quietly. “Or early. I don’t even know.”

Harry was quiet, closing his eyes and trying to keep his breathing steady. That was Louis’ voice, his gentle, raspy and sleepy voice, and it was like a soothing balm on Harry’s bruised soul.

“I just—“ Louis hiccuped, and Harry figured he was probably drunk. “I know I shouldn’t call.”

 _I missed your voice._ Harry bit his lip so he wouldn’t say it out loud.

“I just miss you, Harry,” Louis added, voice barely above a whisper. “And I think you have no idea how much I really do miss you.”

 _I do_ , Harry thought, running a hand through his hair. _I miss you, too._

“I’m thinking of you all the time.” Louis sighed sadly. “I keep thinking about you. Do you ever think about me, too?”

 _Every single moment._ “It’s not like I entirely forgot about you, Louis,” Harry said instead, and his voice sounded way too cold, way too unaffected. Even to himself.

“Didn’t you, though?” Louis inquired. “Didn’t you get over me the moment you left our flat?”

 _I couldn’t get over you if I tried, and I haven’t tried._ Harry swallowed thickly. “It’s not that simple.”

“Do you ever lay awake at night, Harry?” Louis raised his voice. “Because I do. And if I get to fall asleep, I dream of you. It’s bloody torture because I’ll always know how your skin feels and I’ll always know how you taste in the morning. I’ll always know how you look when you’re sleepy and what your eyes look like when you’re sad.”

Harry thought of the dream he had had just a few minutes ago. It hadn’t been the first time he had dreamt of waking up next to Louis, and it wouldn’t be the last time. He couldn’t forget one single thing about Louis, either.

“There’s this little birthmark on your left lid, and I don’t think anyone else ever noticed,” Louis went on, his words dragging out. “But I know what it feels like beneath my lips; I know it’s there. I can’t stop thinking about it, Harry.”

So that was why Louis had kissed his left lid so often. Harry had to physically hold himself back from replying. If he was to say anything now, he would break. He couldn’t break, though. He had to keep doing the right thing, no matter how hard this was. If he could just remain strong through this, Louis would probably be able to move on.

Even if Harry wasn’t ever going to move on, it would make things easier to endure.

“And even though I know you don’t love me anymore, and that you stopped thinking about me, I can’t stop it, Harry.” Louis mewled, as though he was in pain. Harry wondered if it was the same pain that pierced his heart. “I wish I could. I wish I could just stop thinking about it.”

He stopped and was quiet for a moment. Harry wasn’t sure if Louis expected a reply, but then he inhaled, clearly starting to speak again.

“That’s not true,” he said, his voice sounding as hollow as Harry’s insides felt. “I can tell myself to stop thinking about you. And I do. I think about everything else and pretend that I can be okay. It just always comes back, Harry.”

Harry closed his eyes, clenching his jaw.

“I can stop thinking about you, but my heart, Harry. But my heart gets no rest over you.”

With a shaky breath, Harry hung up. He curled up under his duvet, pressing his face into the pillow. His whole body ached with the desire of reaching out for Louis. He wanted to drop it all and just run and run and run, until he’d get home, back where he belonged, back in Louis’ arms.

But he didn’t. It wasn’t where he belonged, even if his mother’s house didn’t feel like home anymore and his bed felt too cold and his heart missed half his soul.

He fumbled with his phone and opened a video he had recorded months ago. It was blurry and only Mallory could be seen, but there was Louis’ voice, talking to Harry about the most random things.

It was the only thing these days that helped him go to sleep, but today, even that wasn’t enough. All Harry could think about was Louis’ broken voice, his pleading tone, his desperate words.

Harry didn’t sleep that night, and Louis didn’t call again.

+++

For Christmas, the temperatures had dropped to a low. Louis couldn’t remember if it had been this cold on his birthday ever before. He was at his mum’s, it was dark outside, the air smelling crisp and of snow. Maybe it would actually snow for Christmas this year.

“We could go out for at least a pint,” Kian suggested.

“It’s bloody cold outside,” Louis commented, snuggling against one of the cushions on the sofa. “I’ll just watch a movie and go to bed.”

“But it’s your birthday,” Lottie argued. “You should celebrate it in some way.”

Louis thought about how he had celebrated last year. Harry had gotten the tattoo for him, the two swallows on his collarbones. Louis could still remember what they had felt like beneath his fingertips then.

They had lost every meaning now.

“I got a great birthday dinner,” Louis pointed out, smiling at her. “That’s enough for me.”

“Well, you’ll get a big party with all your friends on New Year’s Eve, anyway,” Lottie said, sitting down next to him.

Louis turned to her, frowning. “I thought it was clear that I wouldn’t go. Because, you know...” He shrugged, hoping he didn’t have to actually say it.

“Oh, Harry isn’t going,” Lottie told him, looking worried. “He cancelled sometime last month already.”

Louis blinked at her, thinking about how Harry had hung up a few weeks ago when Louis had called him. He had been stupid to make the call in the first place, and he had been stupid to beg at someone’s feet who clearly didn’t want him.

“He did?” he asked, not sure how he felt about that. Just why was Harry so composed, thinking ahead about everything? It was as though he took every possible step to erase Louis from his life.

“Yeah, so you gotta take the room. Or else we have one unoccupied room we’ll have to pay, and that’d be shit,” Kian threw in, sitting down next to Lottie.

Mallory came into the room, already changed into her pyjamas and smelling of toothpaste.

“Can we watch Frozen, please?” she asked, climbing into Louis’ lap.

“It’s Uncle Louis’ birthday, love,” Lottie reminded her. “He gets to decide today.”

Whichever of his favourite films he would choose, they’d all remind him of Harry in one way or another. Louis kissed Mallory’s head and grabbed the remote for the DVD player.

“I feel like watching Frozen today.”

“Yay!!” Mallory cheered.

Louis smiled, starting the film and let Mallory shift around until she was comfortably snuggled up to him. She sang along to the songs, as always and Louis gave his best interpretation of Olaf’s song, making her squeal with laughter.

He was dancing with her, giving her a few good spins when his mother came into the room, a big bouquet of flowers in her hands. Louis turned to her, and Mallory stopped dancing.

“Those are pretty,” she pointed out. “Are they for Uncle Louis?”

Jay nodded. “Yes, they were just delivered for Mr Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis let go of Mallory’s hands and went over to take the bouquet. It was made of red roses, maybe a few dozen of them. His heart beat up in his throat, his fingers clammy.

There was only one person who would send him red roses.

“Is it from Uncle Harry?” Mallory asked, voicing Louis’ thoughts.

“There’s a card,” Jay said, pointing at a small white envelope tucked between two roses.

Louis reached out to take it, holding his breath. He opened it and took out the card.

_Meet me at the park. Come to Lewis and Harriet’s bench and bring the flowers. Love you .xx_

Louis stared at the card, his heart drumming in his ears, his fingers numb and cold. Mallory was tugging at his jumper and his mother was saying something, but Louis couldn’t hear her.

“It’s from Harry,” he said, looking up at her.

“What does it say?” Lottie wanted to know.

“He wants me to come to the park,” Louis answered. “The one around the corner of our flat.”

“What is he trying to do?” Jay wondered, frowning. “You haven’t seen him in months, have you?”

But they had talked. Louis had called him, and maybe there had been something that had changed Harry’s mind. Maybe Harry finally saw reason and was ready to admit that he had been wrong all along.

“You should go,” Lottie said, standing up.

Louis turned to her, glancing down at Mallory who was still looking up at him with curious eyes.

“As long as you’re here in the morning,” Kian added. “Maybe you could bring Harry.”

Louis’ heart fluttered with hope for the first time in forever. He lifted Mallory up on his arms and kissed her cheek. “Love, we’re watching Frozen again tomorrow, okay?”

“Is Uncle Harry coming back?” she asked without even reacting to what he had said.

Louis hoped so. God, how much did he hope so. “I hope so,” he replied truthfully. “I’m gonna go meet him now.”

Kian, Lottie and his mum followed him when he went to the front door to put on his shoes and coat. He took the bouquet from Jay and opened the door.

“Good Luck,” Jay said, kissing his cheek. “Get your boy back.”

Those words made him feel jittery. Louis’ fingers were itching with the desire to move. He couldn’t get there fast enough, couldn’t wait to see Harry and to maybe – just hopefully – get to hold him again.

He took the car, glancing at the roses again and again throughout his drive. When he arrived, he followed a path along a small river, passed a small, wooden bridge and then made it to the bench.

His heart sank a little when he noticed that Harry wasn’t there.

They hadn’t been here often before. On days off, or when the weather was nice in the summer, they had walked in the park, hand in hand, just strolling along. There were always people around, usually, walking their dogs, jogging or groups of teenagers hanging around.

Right now, it was silent, completely quiet. Not another soul around but Louis. There was a lamp post on the opposite site of the path, illuminating the bank a little. He ran a finger over the plate on the bench. It read _Lewis and Harriet, 1963-2007_. Louis wondered who those people had been, what they had done to get a bench dedicated to them. Maybe their love had been an example. He’d liked to think so.

Harry had found it utterly amusing that they had ended up sitting on a bench dedicated to two people with names so similar to theirs. So he had made it their bench, and whenever they had walked in the park, they had taken a moment to sit here together, watching other people or just talking quietly to each other.

They should’ve come more often.

Whatever it was Harry had thought of, he had deemed this a good place to meet Louis.

Looking around, Louis sat down, checking his watch. It was almost eleven. But still his birthday. Harry was going to meet him on his birthday; he wouldn’t miss it. With the flowers on his lap, Louis sat down on the bench and looked around again, his breath fogging in front of his face.

There was still an hour left of his birthday.

+++

“Should I put on Love Actually?” Gemma asked, putting down a tray with tea.

Harry looked up from his phone where he had typed out a message to Liam. He and Zayn were with Zayn’s family over Christmas. But yet, Liam didn’t forget to send Christmas wishes to probably all of his friends.

“I’d like that,” Harry said, curling up in his arm chair.

They just had had dinner together. Just the three of them. Matt had been over earlier, but had gone back home for dinner with his family, too. Gemma would go over there for lunch tomorrow. Having their families live so closely together was really convenient for Gemma and Matt.

Last year, he had been at Louis’ family for Louis’ birthday dinner. They had held a birthday party for Louis the night before with all of their friends, and afterwards, Harry had shown Louis the tattoo on his collarbones. The look on Louis’ face was etched into his memory, and the moment he had seen it was committed to Harry’s memory in every detail. He had looked so stunned, taken over by sheer affection for Harry.

He wished he could return to that moment.

These days, pretending had become so much harder on Harry. He found himself spacing out for minutes at a time, thinking about Louis. Whenever there was something that reminded him of Louis, he couldn’t help but start longing for him, his whole body aching with a desire, a painful desire to be close to Louis.

Louis had been right. It wasn’t a matter of the mind; it was a matter of the heart.

His phone was beeping in that moment, and Harry shook out of that thought. He opened the mtext and frowned at the unknown number.

 _Delivery confirmation_ , it read. _Dear Mr Styles, your order has been successfully delivered ._ He scanned the rest, frowning. What was that message about? It was clearly addressed to him, so he must have ordered at that shop. He checked the company’s name again and froze.

He had ordered flowers for Louis.

He had ordered them in February, right after his own birthday. Louis had been so sweet, had been so romantic about it, Harry had wanted to do something romantic, too. He had ordered four dozens of roses for Louis.

Louis would know. Of course Louis would know that it was just something Harry had forgotten about, and that he wouldn’t send him a love declaration and a bunch of roses. Not under these circumstances.

By now, Louis had probably thrown them out already.

Closing the message, Harry focused back on the screen, watching the film. He was drumming his fingers against the armrest of the chair he was curled up in. His mum sent him a strange look but didn’t say anything.

Surely Louis wouldn’t take it seriously.

What if he did, though? What if he thought Harry was trying to win him back with a grand romantic gesture? What if he didn’t figure that Harry had simply forgotten about a present he had organised ages ago. What if he had gone to the park and was sitting there right now, waiting for Harry to show up?

Harry bit his lip, looking at his mobile for the time. It was half past eleven, and it was cold out there, and there was no way Harry would ever, just for a second, let Louis wait for him in the cold and not show up.

He got up from the armchair, swallowing thickly.

“Harry?” Gemma asked, frowning. Anne watched him carefully.

“I’ve done something stupid,” Harry confessed, feeling his heart race in his chest.

It was quiet for a moment, then Anne said, “Yes. You did leave Louis.”

Harry blinked at her, having not expected a statement like that.

“It’s about time you cracked,” Gemma commented. She sighed, putting a hand on her chest. “God, I couldn’t watch it, Harry. You were trying so hard to convince yourself.”

“I’m—“ Harry shook his head. “What are you on about?”

“You acting as though everything was fine.” Anne stood up, approaching him. “You said you’d be better off without him, but look at you, love. You’re miserable. No matter how hard you try to make it look like you’re okay, I know you’re not.”

“I sent him flowers,” Harry said, not even trying to prove her wrong. Where was the point when every word she said was true? “I ordered them so long ago, I forgot. He’s just received a couple dozen roses.”

“Knowing Louis he will be here in a second,” Gemma commented.

Harry shook his head. “I had come up with a plan. There’s a card with the roses, asking him to meet me at a place.”

“So why are you still here?”

“I shouldn’t meet him,” Harry mumbled, rubbing his hands together nervously.

“You shouldn’t have left him,” Gemma corrected.

Harry looked to her, trying to find the right words. Where did that suddenly come from? Since when were they against his decision? “You said you’d support me, no matter what.”

“We do, Harry.” Anne touched his arm. “But how can we support a decision that makes you suffer so obviously?”

“I’ll get over it,” Harry argued. “I just need a bit of time.”

“What you need is Louis,” Gemma insisted.

“Go,” Anne said. “No matter what you’ve decided on, you should go and see him now. He’s waiting there for you, and it’s his birthday. No harm done in wishing him a happy birthday personally.”

Harry bit his lip, trying to make up his mind. If he went to see Louis now, everything could backfire badly on him.

“Harry, there is really just one thing that matters,” Anne said calmly, holding his gaze.

Tilting his head, Harry tried to figure out what she meant.

“You love him, don’t you?”

There was no question about that. He would never stop loving Louis, even if he was never allowed to be with him. “Of course.”

“Then don’t leave him waiting there.” Anne squeezed his arm. “No one asks you to change your mind about your decision. I get it. I get why you’re concerned. But don’t let him doubt your feelings. Don’t let him think you left because you don’t love him anymore.”

Louis already did. He already thought Harry didn’t love him anymore.

Turning on his heels, Harry dashed to the front door. He grabbed the car keys and was out the house without even bothering to put a jacket on.

When he started the car, only twenty minutes were left of the day. Louis probably wasn’t even still there. What reason did he have to even wait for Harry? He had none left; not since Harry had left him that night, with sweat drying on his spent body and his heart shattered into pieces.

He steered the car through the traffic, cursing at every red light. When he finally made it to the park, there were barely five minutes left. He ran along the path, frantically looking around for a sign that Louis was still around.

He stopped in front of the bench, the plate shimmering golden in the light of the lamp post. Soft snowflakes had started falling and covered the ground and the seat of the bench. And the roses.

There was a bouquet of roses, at least four dozen.

They lay abandoned, looking almost black in the darkness. The snow made them sparkle; golden, warm sprinkles on the soft, red petals.

Harry picked them up and started running again, running along the path to the other side of the park. When he reached the exit, he saw alone figure, dark coat and dishevelled hair, head lowered.

His heart started beating in his throat, his hands went numb and his lungs stung with the exertion of running the whole way. He clutched the roses in both hands, stopping just a few metres from the other person.

“Louis.”

He turned around, and his eyes were the first Harry saw. They were red rimmed and he looked tired, but they were just as blue as ever, even in the dark of the night. He looked surprised, then a string of emotions washed over his face, making it hard for Harry to single out only one. There was confusion, despair, anger and affection. Maybe hope.

“Harry,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Harry choked out. His breath was fogging in front of his face and he couldn’t quite get to normalise it enough to speak clearly. He wasn’t even sure what it was he was apologising for. Tonight? The last couple of months? Every decision he had made ever since they had found out about not being legal soulmates?

Louis just stood there, the sleeves of his coat too long, so only his fingertips were peeking out. He hadn’t buttoned it up, so Harry could see he was wearing a blue jumper. It was one of Harry’s. Gentle snow was falling around him, sticking to his hair and falling onto his shoulders.

“I forgot to cancel the order,” Harry said.

Louis averted his gaze. “I see.”

“But,” Harry added, desperate to get this right. “Happy birthday.”

In the distance, bells started ringing. A heavy and slow sound. Midnight.

“Thanks,” Louis murmured.

They stood there for a while, not saying any more and Harry inhaled, trying to find the right words.

“She had it built for him, you know.”

Louis looked up, frowning in confusion. “What?”

“Harriet,” Harry explained. “I researched it. She had that bench built after he died, because they used to come here.”

“Ah,” Louis simply replied, seeming not too interested in it.

“You know what, though? They came here at midnight on his birthday, every year,” Harry added. “It was a tradition, because they met at midnight on his birthday.”

Louis shuddered, and all Harry wanted to do was reach out and hold him.

“I wanted it to become our tradition, too,” Harry said. “It can’t be coincidence, can it? We met at midnight, too. That has to hold a meaning.” Or so he had thought.

“What does it matter now?” Louis wanted to know.

Everything. It would always matter.

“Lou...”

“You don’t get it, Harry,” Louis said, sounding so, so tired.  He shook his head and some of the snowflakes fell down. “None of it holds any meaning, because you took it away.”

Harry pressed his lips together, waiting for what Louis had to say.

“You left,” Louis went on. “You left, and you’re with him now, and how am I supposed to take it? How am I supposed to accept that you just forgot to cancel an order when my heart was already hoping for you to make this your apology?”

Harry averted his gaze, looking at his shoes. There was snow on the ground, gently melting into the sand.

“How does any of this have a meaning when it’s not you coming back to me?” Louis wanted to know.

Harry shook his head, and he tried, tried so hard to keep it in, but he couldn’t do it anymore. Not when Louis stood right there in front of him, looking soft and sad, and so, so tired of it all. He dropped the roses, and with two strides, he was in Louis’ space and pulled him in, burying his face against Louis’ neck.

Louis froze for a moment, but then he went pliant and brought his hands up to wind his arms around Harry.

Inhaling deeply, Harry closed his eyes. Louis’ skin was cold, so he pressed his lips against the pulse point under Louis’ ear, trying to warm it up. He smelled so much like home; of shampoo and soap and just so Louis, that Harry thought he’d never get to live again if he had to go without it. He would have to, though.

“You’re wrong,” he said, voice muffled against Louis’ skin. “I’m not okay. I’m far from okay. I think of you, Louis. You asked whether I lay awake at night. I lay awake every single night, Lou.” It all just bubbled out of him, every word and every thought he had kept in, were spilling out now. “I keep thinking about you, and I keep missing you. I wake up every morning and I think it’s you there next to me, but it’s not. And no matter how hard I try to meet Luke and get to know him, I wish it was you for at least a moment. Every time. I wish it was your name on that form, Lou, because my heart could never be anyone else’s.”

Louis shuddered again, but he held Harry, held him close to his chest.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t tell you this,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes. “I shouldn’t be telling you this at all. I thought it’d be easier if you thought I was okay. I should be okay, because I decided to go.”

“I’ve never asked you to go,” Louis said quietly.

“I had to,” Harry told him. “No matter how much I wish we could, we can’t stay together. There’s no future for what we have, Louis. I can’t live like that.”

Louis was quiet, burying his face against Harry’s shoulder.

“Let me just stay like this,” Harry asked. “If I can stay like this for a little while, I’ll be good to get through the next few weeks.”

Louis laughed wetly, shaking his head. “So this really isn’t you trying to win me back.”

“After everything,” Harry said, opening his eyes, “I don’t think I’d have a right to ever ask to have you back.”

Louis hummed, then he pulled back to look at Harry. “You don’t see it, babe,” he said and Harry melted in his hands when Louis called him that. He had missed that so much. “It’s not a question of rights, or rules or law. But you’ll get there,” Louis added, smiling gently. “And I’ll be waiting. I’ll be waiting for you to come around.”

Harry blinked, wondering what Louis was on about.

It had stopped snowing, but Louis’ lips were cold when he got to his toes and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I’m not giving up on us, Harry. Not as long as you love me, too.”

“Lou, you didn’t hear what—“

“I heard every word,” Louis said. He ran his hands down Harry’s arms and tangled their fingers together. It felt like coming home. “And I think I finally understand.”

Harry blinked, not sure if Louis really did.

“I love you, Harry,” Louis said quietly, looking very serious all of a sudden.

Harry wanted to say it back. Where was the sense in holding it back, when Louis knew that he did? When Harry had just spilled his guts to him?

“I love you, too,” Harry said, holding Louis’ gaze.

He wanted to kiss Louis, but didn’t dare take the first step. Maybe a kiss would make all of this spin out of control even further, anyway. Harry had no idea what had just happened, but he suddenly felt more anxious than before. Louis, on the other hand, seemed more relaxed and much more settled.

With one last squeeze of Harry’s hands, Louis let go. He rounded Harry and picked up the bouquet.

“Get home safely, Harry,” Louis said, walking to his car.

Harry didn’t say anything, just watched Louis get into the car and drive off. Louis’ touch still lingered on his fingers, and Harry could still phantom his scent, if he closed his eyes. The smooth skin beneath Louis’ ear, the soft fabric of his coat and the steady beating of his heart.

He would miss it even more, now that he had another taste of it.

Coming here had been a stupid idea.

And yet, it was the first time in months that Harry felt at least close to whole again.

\---

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend! An update with lots of pining, jealousy and some UST, as well as some revelations and quite some progress in them finally getting back together? It’s maybe not what a few of you expected (judging from the comments), but I hope you’ll like it just the same ;) <33

********"Hey, sleepy pea, wake up."

Louis blinked his eyes open, covering his mouth with one hand as he yawned. "What even _is_ a sleepy pea?" he asked.

"You!" Mallory replied. Her legs were dangling off the seat and she kept kicking against the seat in front of her in excitement. "We're almost there now."

"Are we?" Louis looked out of the window of the bus they were on. The flight had been short, but Mallory had been bored out of her mind, so Louis had kept her busy with games. He had fallen asleep the moment they had got on the bus at the airport.

Lottie turned around to them, smiling at Louis. "Look at all the snow!"

Louis looked out again and registered the white landscape. Everything was covered in snow. The mountains in the distance, the pavements, the roofs of the houses. His heart jumped at the sight. It was more than beautiful.

And probably more than cold. He was still not over the decision process. Barcelona would have been just as good. And warm.

He thought about Harry, and how he had kept trying to convince Louis that Austria had been a good decision. He had been awfully sweet about it, kissing every reason into Louis' skin and proving every point with an affectionate smile. In the end, Louis had stopped complaining, telling Barbara she'd better rent a place with a fireplace in every room, so he wouldn't get cold.

Harry had promised to make sure he'd stay warm.

Sighing, he followed Lottie and Kian out of the bus, holding Mallory's hand to make sure she'd stay close. Mallory was clutching her rabbit plush toy to her chest. Louis had given it to her on the day she'd been born, and when she'd been older she had creatively named it Rabby. After six years, it looked worn-out and shabby, but Mallory loved it with every fiber of her being.

"Are we there yet?" she asked when Kian and Louis got the their suitcases.

"Not yet, pea," Lottie said. "Liam will pick us up from here."

Louis looked around, taking in all the cute houses built out of wood and stone. They had pretty windows and artfully decorated doors. The street was clean, but just as empty. When the bus left, a car came around a corner and stopped at the bus stop, the only car Louis had seen since they had arrived at this place.

"Good to see you!" Liam announced as he got out of the car. Louis registered that he was on the wrong side, and that he wasn't envious of Liam driving here. "Did everything go well?"

Lottie hugged him. "Hi, Liam!" she said. "Thanks, we've had a good journey."

"Eleanor and Zayn are on kitchen duty today," Liam told them, heaving one of the suitcases into the trunk of the car. "We'll have dinner as soon as we get there."

Mallory hugged Liam's side. "Is it far?"

Liam patted her head, crouching down to hug her properly. "Not at all, love. Just about fifteen minutes. We have a super cool house with a pool in the basement. And there's a play room. Zayn's been on the Wii all morning."

"Can I play Wii with Zayn, too?" Mallory asked, turning to Kian.

"Sure," he said. "We're on holiday, and you can do all the things you're not allowed to do at home. Like playing Wii for hours."

"Probably not for hours," Lottie interfered.

They got into the car and Louis helped Mallory fasten her seatbelt.

"How was it at your family's?" Liam asked, glancing at Kian beside him.

“Nice,” Kian replied, starting to talk about his nephews.

Louis had gone to Kian’s family with them, so they had taken a flight a day later than the rest of the group. Niall, Barbara, Liam, Zayn, Eleanor and Max had arrived last night already. Since Kian’s family was from South England, they had decided to push their holiday back for one day to stay at theirs for two whole days.

Now they were just outside of Vienna, in a small village where Barbara had rented a house that lay rather lonely in the mountain region. There was a lift going up the mountain, though.

“That’s the house over there,” Liam exclaimed after a while, pointing ahead.

“It’s beautiful!” Lottie leaned forwards, a hand on Mallory’s shoulder and Louis followed her motion to get a better look.

It was a big house with a terrace on the first floor and a patio on the ground floor, with huge glass doors leading out. They were closed right now, but a warm light was coming from inside.

When the car stopped, Mallory almost climbed over Louis to get out. Louis held her around the waist and helped her, then left the car, too. The door was already open when they got to the entrance, and Max welcomed them with hugs.

“Where is our room?” Mallory asked, dragging Louis along. “Can I see it now?”

“This house is a palace!” Lottie pointed out, following Louis inside.

The entrance hall was huge, with a high ceiling and a wooden floor. There were pictures in artfully carved frames on the walls. The hall led into a huge dining and kitchen area with a table for at least ten people. On wall was a glass front, leading outside on a patio.

Eleanor and Zayn were in the kitchen area and it smelled nicely of herbs and spices. Something was simmering in the pots and the oven was lit, so Louis assumed there was something in there, too. They were greeted with hugs by everyone.

“Was the flight okay?” Niall asked, lifting Mallory onto his lap. “Or was it boring?”

“Boring,” she decided. “Can I play Wii? Will you go swimming with me, Niall?”

“How about a Wii Sports tournament after dinner?” Barbara suggested.

They looked good with a child, Louis decided when Barbara leaned down to kiss Mallory’s cheek. She giggled and nuzzled against Niall’s chest, beaming up at Barbara.

Those two would probably make great parents one day.

“Hey, Zayn, do you need another--”

Louis looked up, heart skipping a beat, and another one, his eyes landing on Harry when he came into the room. Everyone went silent, and for a moment, Louis thought he was dreaming. Harry’s hair was tied up in a bun and he wore dark jeans and a grey jumper, looking soft and snuggly. He stood frozen in the door frame to the kitchen area, staring at Louis.

“Louis,” Harry said, looking as though he had seen a ghost. He opened his mouth to say more, but before he could, Mallory had crossed the room, flinging herself at him.

“Uncle Harry!” she squealed, hugging him around the waist. “You came, too!”

Harry immediately crouched down to hug her back, letting her wind her arms around his neck. He mumbled something into her ear, glancing up at Louis again.

Louis didn’t react, just turned around to glare at his sister.

Lottie shrugged and gestured to her suitcase. “Harry, would you be so kind and help Kian get these to our room?”

Harry blinked at her, frowning slightly.

“Mal, Harry will show you to our room, yeah?” Lottie added, leaving Harry no choice.

“Is there a big bed?” Mallory asked, taking Harry’s hand.

Being dragged along by her, Harry passed Louis, glancing at him again. He took Lottie’s suitcase and followed Kian out of the room, glancing back from the stairs again and again.

Louis tore his gaze away and tilted his head, giving Lottie an expectant look. It was quite obvious that they had probably told Harry the same they had told Louis to make him come along.

“Don’t tell me you’re not glad he’s here,” Lottie only said.

“Well, I’m not glad I was being lied to,” Louis pointed out. He looked around the room. “By all of you.”

“You said you wouldn’t come if he was coming,” Niall pointed out.

Louis raised a brow. “You may have noticed that we’ve broken up.”

“And neither of you is happy with that,” Liam commented. “So why not use this holiday to sort things out?”

Louis ran a hand over his face, trying to make sense of it all. This wouldn’t make things easier at all.

“Lou,” Lottie said, touching his arm. “I don’t know what happened on your birthday, and no one asks you to tell. But Harry,” she sighed, and shrugged. “He’s not fine. He tried so hard to convince us. I met him, you know, a while ago.”

“With Luke,” Louis supplied, not looking at her. “The others told me, yeah.”

“I was so mad at him,” Lottie went on. “But when I saw him there, and when I saw how he held Mallory and how completely devastated he looked, I knew that he wasn’t okay. He’s not okay, Louis. He needs you.”

It hurt; every single word of it hurt. “I know that. I know he does.”

“Then sort this out!” Barbara demanded. “Make him stop acting so foolishly. He’s slowly breaking, and it’s been particularly bad these past days.”

“So you planned this to make me do what?” Louis asked calmly, not giving away any of his true feelings. It wouldn’t hurt to let them think he was pissed off. “To win him back?”

Eleanor stepped forward, touching Louis’ arm. “We know he was the one breaking up. And he should be the one trying to win _you_ back. But maybe it’s not what he actually wanted, Louis. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to approach you.”

“He broke my heart,” Louis simply said. As much as he appreciated their idea -- because it would give Louis an excuse to find out about Harry’s exact state, maybe even to get under his skin and make Harry realise a few thing about himself -- it hadn’t been fair to do it behind both Harry’s and Louis’ backs.

Niall was up in his space immediately, pulling Louis into a hug. “It seems like he may be pretty heart-broken himself.”

Louis waited a moment, sorting his thoughts and patting Niall’s back in reassurance that he was fine. “You guys told me just a few weeks ago that Harry was completely fine.”

“Well, he did a good job of convincing us,” Zayn threw in. “We should’ve looked closer.”

Louis nodded, looking at Barbara. “I assume you told him I cancelled to make him come along.”

“That, and that he’d get to see Mallory again,” Barbara confirmed.

“You’ve come up with a grand plan, haven’t you?” Louis asked, sighing. “I assume you’ve planned for us to stay in a room together, too.”

“There’s a fireplace, exactly like you wanted,” Eleanor pointed out.

“But we can swap,” Niall offered. “I can stay with you and Harry stays with Babs. That’s no problem.”

“Don’t bother,” Louis reassured him. “That sofa in the sitting area over there looks comfy enough.”

“Lou,” Lottie started, but Louis silenced her with one look.

“It’s not on me, Lotts. It’s on Harry,” he said, turning around and picking up his bag. “So, where’s that room, then?”

“I’ll show you,” Liam announced, walking ahead to the stairs.

“Uncle Louis! Mummy!” Mallory greeted them when they made it upstairs. “We’ve got a room with a telly! Rabby is already in my bed and Dad said I can sleep in yours tonight because it’s so big!”

Louis smiled, following her to the room. Kian was already unpacking, the suitcase lying on the king size bed. Mallory’s bag was on an extra bed. There was a plush carpet in the middle of the room, dark, wooden furniture and bright curtains and linen. The armchairs in front of the TV looked used but comfortable.

“That looks lovely,” Louis commented, letting Lottie enter the room.

“And Uncle Harry’s room is right there!” Mallory dragged Louis along to the next door.

“Mal, come help unpack your stuff!” Lottie yelled from the other room and within a second, Mallory was gone again, leaving Louis standing in the doorframe. Harry was inside, looking at him nervously.

Louis tried not to let it get to him and entered the room, putting his suitcase next to the bed that was equally as big as the one in Lottie and Kian’s room. Harry shuffled a few steps back, clutching his hands together on his back.

He needed reassurance. Louis knew that; knew it all too well. He could read Harry like an open book, and if he hadn’t stayed away from Harry for several months, he could have seen the signs so much sooner.

Louis thought of the last time they had met each other, barely three days ago. He had sworn to himself that he would give Harry space to come to his own conclusions. Yet, here they were, sharing a room. Sharing a bed.

“I can sleep on the sofa,” Harry said, as though he had read Louis’ thoughts. Maybe he had.

“If anyone’s taking the sofa, it’s me,” Louis corrected, taking off his jacket.

“Did they set us up?” Harry asked.

Since Lottie had sent him upstairs with Mallory, Harry had still not received any explanation for this. It wasn’t exactly fair to leave him hanging like that. Harry didn’t seem mad, though. Even though he looked mainly nervous, he also seemed kind of relieved. Louis knew the feeling too well. Having Harry around like this was already enough to settle down his inner tumult that hadn’t rested once for the past few months.

“They did,” Louis confirmed, trying to look at Harry properly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. If this makes you uncomfortable, I can surely get on a flight in the morning.”

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

It was awful, seeing Harry like that. He was drawn-back, almost as if he was scared. There was no way Louis could stop himself from comforting him. With a few steps, he approached Harry and reached out for his hand. It didn’t need more, just the touch of their hands.

“We can handle this,” Louis murmured.

Harry looked at him and released his breath, nodding quickly. “I want to.”

Louis smiled, squeezing Harry’s hand lightly.

“Uncle Louis, Uncle Harry!” Mallory came dashing into the room, going for Harry and grabbing him. “Zayn says dinner’s ready.”

Louis waited a moment, taking a deep breath when Harry followed Mallory out of the room.

If he wasn’t careful, everything could come crashing down on him during this holiday. There were chances, however, that their friends weren’t wrong and this could help them.

Whatever would happen, though, was all up to Harry.

+++

Dinner was quiet.

Harry focused on his food, trying to ignore the nervous looks the others gave him. Louis sat across from him, apparently the only person at the table not bothered. Besides Mallory. They were both talking, and Louis gave his undivided attention to her.

“The pasta is really good,” Harry commented when a longer pause ensued. He looked at Zayn. “Maybe you could give me the receipe?”

“Yeah, of course,” Zayn replied. “It’s really all about cooking the chicken with the herbs long enough.”

“Good thing Zayn knows what he’s doing,” Eleanor commented. “I’m not really useful around the kitchen.”

“Me neither,” Louis commented. “So I’m gonna need to share kitchen duty with someone who can cook, too.”

Harry opened his mouth, about to offer. He and Louis were a good team in the kitchen, actually. Louis was exaggerating when he said he wasn’t useful. His cooking was actually pretty good, and he knew a lot of things about food and how it was best prepared.

“We’ve already drawn the teams,” Max announced. “You’re making dinner with Barbara tomorrow.”

Louis hummed, looking at Barbara. “Guess I got lucky, then.”

“The luckiest,” Niall commented, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Barbara smiled, touching his thigh.

Watching them made Harry’s heart ache. They had everything he had wanted. They were the kind of soulmates Harry had always dreamed of, never getting tired of each other no matter how much time they spent together, affectionate and caring towards each other, understanding the other with just one look.

Harry had always wanted that for himself, too. He glanced at Louis again, thinking about the time he had been convinced they had it all. He thought about Luke, and about how despite trying to get to know him better, Harry still didn’t feel anything but platonic friendship for him.

Looking at Louis, though, made his heart beat out of control and his fingers itching to reach out and touch, his lips tingle with the desire to feel Louis’. It hadn’t stopped, no matter how hard Harry had tried, ever since he had met Louis a few days ago, everything had turned upside down, and the longing for him had become almost unbearable.

Harry had no idea how he was supposed to get through this holiday, having Louis so close but not being allowed to do anything about it.

Tuning back into the conversations going on around him, Harry found that he had blanked out for a while too long. Mallory had left her chair and was sitting on Liam’s lap, having him explain something to her. Zayn and Max were discussing something with Niall, while Barbara had already started clearing the table. Louis was engulfed in a conversation with Eleanor.

“You have?” Louis asked, beaming at her. “I’ve been there, too. It’s the best place.”

“I would go back any day,” Eleanor agreed. “The streets and restaurants when you get out of the tourists districts. Have you ever been to that little harbour south of the city?”

“It’s the most beautiful!” Louis put a hand over his heart. “I didn’t think any other tourist ever found their way there.”

“I have a friend living in the city, and she knows all the best places.” Eleanor touched Louis’ arm, looking very excited. “Next time I go, you can join me, if you want!”

“Seriously?” Louis looked delighted with that idea. “I’d love that.”

“How about a film?” Harry spoke up, surprised by himself. He hadn’t planned on saying anything, but the urge to end that conversation between Louis and Eleanor had expanded in his chest, forcing the words out.

“Good idea,” Max agreed. “I’ll make a fire in the sitting room.”

Harry got up from his chair to help Barbara with the plates. He rounded the table and stepped between Louis and Eleanor’s chairs, taking their empty plates. With a glance at Louis, Harry found him already watching him. He fled to the kitchen, letting go of a frustrated sigh when he put the plates in the sink.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Barbara asked when she came in.

“Obviously not,” Harry replied, not turning around. “I think I just had a pretty bad jealousy attack.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ve got any reasons to,” Barbara reassured him. “Of course they get along, but both of them love someone else.”

Harry turned, looking at her. “It’s just--” He shrugged, shaking his head. “I feel jealous but can’t do anything about it. ‘M not allowed to.”

“You’re the one who took the right away from yourself,” Barbara reminded him. “I’m pretty sure Louis doesn’t mind at all.”

Harry looked down, not commenting on it. Instead, he helped Barbara putting the plates in the dishwasher. They were almost done when Eleanor came in, bringing bowls and glasses. She put it all down in the sink and then touched Harry’s arm, waiting for him to look at her.

Without saying a word, she got to her toes and kissed his cheek, squeezing his arm.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

“Don’t be,” she said, smiling. “But do something about it.”

“There’s nothing I can do,” Harry protested, looking away. “He’s not my soulmate.”

Eleanor didn’t reply, just squeezed his arm again and then let go. Barbara didn’t say anything either, just kept cleaning up the kitchen.

When they got to the sitting room, everyone else was already gathered, sitting on the huge sofa. Louis was squished between Liam and Lottie, Mallory’s feet dangling over his lap. Barbara squeezed in between Zayn and Niall and Eleanor sat down on the floor, comfortably resting against Max’ legs. He touched her shoulder briefly while pressing something on the remote control.

Harry suddenly felt like he didn’t belong. If there was anyone he had ever belonged with in this circle of people, it was Louis. But he didn’t anymore, didn’t belong here at all. Barbara was his friend, but she belonged with Niall, and Liam and Zayn were friends of hers, as well as Eleanor and Max.

Harry didn’t fit in. He didn’t even know anymore why he was here in the first place.

“Harry,” Louis said, looking at him curiously.

“Maybe I’ll go to bed,” Harry choked out.

Louis frowned, getting up and approaching him. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I’m--” Harry shook his head, not sure how to explain how he felt. How was he supposed to tell Louis how he felt? Didn’t Louis know anyway? Didn’t they all know that Harry was completely miserable?

He wished he knew how to end it.

“Come here,” Louis said, taking his hand again. Harry wasn’t sure he could handle it. Louis had held his hand before, had curled his fingers around Harry’s and when he had let go, Harry had shattered all over again. He didn’t want Louis to ever let go again.

Louis gently led him over to the sofa and made Harry sit down where he had sat before. Liam slung an arm around him, squeezing him tight for a moment. Mallory crawled over Lottie and Kian to get in Harry’s lap, cuddling up to him.

“Okay?” Louis asked, still holding his hand.

Harry just nodded, feeling Lottie pat his knee gently. Louis smiled at him, and it wasn’t even all that awful when he let go of Harry’s hand. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed. Harry wanted to protest, but Lottie stopped him, shaking her head and squeezing his knee.

They watched Notting Hill, and Harry had seen that film so many times, he could already speak along. Mallory found it hilarious, especially his impersonations of Spikey. However, she fell asleep halfway through, head resting against Harry’s shoulder.

“We should get her into bed,” Lottie said quietly.

Harry nodded, glancing at Kian. “Should I, or…?”

“I’ll go up with you,” Lottie suggested and stood up from the sofa. She kicked Louis lightly who had stretched out on the floor, a cushion under his chin. He grabbed her ankle in return, almost making her stumble.

Harry followed her upstairs, Mallory still sleeping in his arms. He gently put her down on the big bed and helped Lottie undressing her from her jeans and jumper.

“I couldn’t really tell her not to,” Harry said when Lottie pulled the duvet over Mallory. “When she climbed in my lap,” he added, since Lottie looked confused about it.

Lottie caressed her daughter’s cheek, gently brushing her hair with her fingers. She didn’t reply, though.

“I know you told me you don’t want her around me,” Harry went on. “If you want me to, I’ll--”

“Harry,” Lottie said, silencing him with one glance. “I guess I have to apologise to you.”

Harry blinked, not sure he had heard right.

“I was pretty mean to you that day,” Lottie acknowledged. “You gotta understand that all I saw was Louis suffering from your breakup and I blamed you.”

“I _am_ to blame for it,” Harry admitted, feeling his heart weigh heavy in his chest.

“It was your decision,” Lottie agreed. “But you didn’t make that decision light-heartedly. You suffer, too. That day, with Luke, you looked miserable.”

Harry looked down at his feet, shrugging. “I still think that it’s the best for us. What chances do we have?”

Lottie sighed, nodding slowly. “I get you, Harry. I do.” She stepped forwards, throwing her arms around him. “Just know that I want you around Mal all the time, and I’m sorry for saying I wouldn’t. She loves you and I know you love her, too.”

Harry hugged her back, closing his eyes. “Of course I do.”

“I love you a lot, too, you know,” Lottie mumbled, holding him close. “No matter what, to me, you’ll always be my brother-in-law.”

Harry swallowed thickly, pulling her even closer.

“And even more than that, Louis loves you, Harry,” she went on, slowly rocking them. “He’d do anything for you.”

“I fucked up, Lotts,” Harry whispered. “I completely fucked it up.”

“He’ll take you back,” Lottie insisted. She drew back a little to look at Harry. “He’d take you back any second.”

Harry thought of the night in the park, thought about Louis’ words. He was waiting for Harry, was always going to wait. Harry still wondered how exactly Louis had meant it, because Harry wouldn’t break the law. Even if he did get weak and ran back to Louis, what would it change?

Nothing. The circumstances were still the same, and they would still end up hurting each other. At the end of the day, they’d never be able to have it all. No marriage, no kids, no responsibility for each other.

“I love him, too,” Harry said, looking into Lottie’s eyes, so she would know it was true. “And I want to be with him every single day of my life. But that won’t work.”

Lottie nodded, pressing her lips together. “Depends what you want in life,” she said, but shrugged it off a moment later. “In any case, I hope you’ll cheer up soon.”

Harry tried a smile. “It’d be easier if I didn’t have to see him all the time.”

“Maybe it’d be easier if you just talked.”

“There’s not much more to say,” Harry pointed out, shrugging. “We can’t be together.”

Lottie smiled, resting one hand against Harry’s cheek. “You’ll see, there’s so much more to say.”

Harry wondered what she and Louis had figured that he couldn’t see. Whatever it was, they should just tell him -- he wanted the same peace of mind.

“Come on,” Lottie said, pulling him along and out of the room. “I bet the film is almost over.”

“Hey,” Harry said, holding her back and waiting for her to turn around to him. “Thanks, Lottie.”

She smiled, hooking her arm under his. “That’s what family is for, Harry.”

“I’m--”

“You are,” she insisted when they walked down the stairs. “To me, you are family.”

Harry kissed her temple, not quite ready to return the statement.

When they went back into the sitting area, Liam was asleep, head resting in Zayn’s lap. Barbara and Niall were whispering to each other while Max and Eleanor were the only ones still watching the film. Kian and Louis weren’t in the room.

They watched the last few minutes, then tidied up a bit. Kian and Louis came out of the kitchen area when everyone else went to their rooms.

“What did you do?” Lottie asked, eyeing Kian suspiciously.

“Ate the leftovers of dinner,” Kian replied, grinning at Louis.

They disappeared into their room, bickering with each other, leaving Harry and Louis alone in the corridor. In silence, they went into their own room, and Louis kept quiet, unpacking a t-shirt.

Harry wanted to point out that he should put his clothes into the closet, but he didn’t really have a right to anymore. Those were the things couples did, and they weren't a couple anymore. Instead, Harry got his toothbrush and left the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, Louis immediately left and Harry started a fire in the fireplace, knowing that Louis would love falling asleep like that. He’d like it even more if they’d cuddle up to each other, whispering in the dim light, leading to warm kisses and feather touches.

Harry buried his face in his hands, trying to push the image of Louis beneath him, arching into Harry’s touch, soft, quiet moans falling from his lips.

He looked up when Louis came back into the room, quietly closing the door. For a moment, Louis stayed at the door, looking at the fire. He seemed to brace himself, then he got over to the bed and stripped out of his clothes.

Harry turned away, pretending to be busy folding his own clothes.

“Can I switch off the light?” Louis asked.

Harry turned, seeing Louis get into bed on the left side, the side he had always slept in their bed as well. Nodding, he approached the bed, too, lifting the duvet. “Yeah.”

The room turned dark, leaving only the dim light of the fire. Harry lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to ban all the images of how Louis’ skin would look in that light, of how it would reflect in his eyes.

Neither of them moved. They lay next to each other, enough space between them to fit in the entire world. It was how far away Harry felt from Louis. And yet, he was way too close. So close that Harry only had to reach out to touch him, only an arm length away to pull him in and align their bodies. Harry had to use all of his self-restraint to keep his hands to himself.

Louis took a shaky breath, then he sat up and got out of bed. Harry sat up, too, watching him collect his duvet.

“What are you doing?”

“Guess I’m sleeping on the sofa, after all,” Louis replied, not looking at Harry.

He turned, stumbling over the duvet, but catching himself quickly. Harry bit his lip, watching him leave the room. The door fell shut, and Harry felt oddly reminded of the times when they’d been fighting. It had never taken a long time for one of them to cave and crawl back to the other, because at the end of the day, they slept better in each other’s arms.

Harry looked at the door, sighing. What did it matter? As long as Louis was in the same house as him, Harry wouldn’t find sleep anyway.

He got up and quietly left the room, tiptoeing down the stairs to the sitting area. Louis lay on the sofa, very obviously not asleep. He turned his head when Harry came in, stopping in the doorframe.

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled ruefully, sitting up. “It’s not your fault, Haz.”

Harry’s heartbeat picked up speed at the nickname. It rolled off Louis’ tongue so easily. “It is. I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Louis shook his head, patting the cushion next to him. Harry swallowed his nervousness and sat down, leaving some space between them. For a moment, they sat like that, not saying a word, then Louis turned to him, waiting for Harry to look at him, too.

“I promised myself I’d leave you space,” he explained. “And I want to. But it’s just so hard not to reach out when you’re right there next to me.”

“It’s too hard for me to even be in the same house as you and not reach out,” Harry clarified. “And, you can, you know.”

Louis smiled, shaking his head. “That wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“I’m not talking about sex, Lou,” Harry said, seeing Louis’ eyes go a little wider. “Although it’d be a lie if I said I don’t want you.”

“Oh God,” Louis mumbled, running a hand over his face. “You shouldn’t say that when you’re with someone else, Harry.”

For a moment, Harry couldn’t follow, then he frowned, closing his fingers around Louis’ wrists and pulling his hands from his face. “I’m not with someone else.”

“The others told me,” Louis insisted. “That you meet with Luke. Which-- he’s your soulmate, so I get it.”

“I met him, yes,” Harry confirmed, keeping his hold on Louis’ hands. “But only to get to know him. We’re not, like, dating or together. Lou.” He waited another heartbeat for Louis to look at him properly. “No.”

“It’s the worst,” Louis admitted, still staring into Harry’s eyes. “The image of you-- being with him.”

“I’m not,” Harry assured him. “I haven’t.”

Louis nodded, looking down at their hands. “It doesn’t change much, though.”

“It doesn’t,” Harry agreed.

They sat in silence for a moment, Louis’ hands in Harry’s, the only sounds filling the room coming from the slowly dying fire, the ashes crumbling away slowly.

“But maybe,” Harry started, running his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand, his heart beating up in his throat, “we could pretend for tonight that it’s all right?”

Louis didn’t reply for a heartbeat. "And do what?” he asked then, his voice shaky.

Harry looked up at him. “I told you,” he said, fingers sliding in between Louis'. “I'm not talking about sex. I just don't think I can sleep, knowing you're here and not next to me.”

Louis bit his lip. “You sure about that?”

“It's just for tonight,” Harry promised, knowing already that it wouldn't be easier the next night.

Louis nodded, gathering up his duvet. “Just for tonight,” he agreed.

Harry followed him upstairs and watched Louis climb back into bed. With a lump in his throat, he lay down, too, turning his face to Louis.

Louis shifted closer, reaching a hand up to touch Harry's hair. "Turn around,” he whispered.

Harry looked at his face up close once more, tried to catalogue every little detail. The bow of Louis’ lips, the lighter ends of his lashes, the few freckles covering his nose.

When he turned around, Louis wound his arm around Harry from behind, pulling him closer to his chest. Harry sighed, putting his hand over Louis' on his sternum.

Louis breathed against his neck, slow and steady, and without another thought, Harry drifted into sleep.  

+++

Louis woke up from a strange noise. He blinked his eyes open, finding nothing but brown curls in his vision. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in Harry’s scent and tried to process everything else.

They hadn’t changed positions since they had fallen asleep. Louis was still curled around Harry’s back, his arms wound around Harry’s middle. One of Harry’s hands rested over Louis’, and his chest heaved rhythmically with the deep breaths he took. Their legs were tangled and Louis could feel Harry’s bum press against his groin.

For a moment, he didn’t move, didn’t even dare breathing. Harry’s breathing had changed, too. He was awake, Louis could tell from that alone.

The fire had gone out overnight, and outside the door, Louis could hear Mallory talk. He wondered what time it was, but from the light falling through the windows he knew that it wasn’t that early anymore. Everyone else was probably up already, and it wouldn’t take long for Mallory to come in here to wake them.

Harry turned slowly. He had probably noticed that Louis was awake, too. His hair was dishevelled, loose curls falling over his forehead, and his eyes looked a little glassy from being not fully awake yet.

He blinked sleepily when he rested his head on the pillow, his face close to Louis’. They looked at each other for a while, and Louis took in every line, every blink and every breath Harry took. Then Harry shuffled closer to nuzzle his face against Louis’ neck, nose brushing Louis’ jaw. Louis hesitated a moment before he put his hand over Harry’s hip, finding the skin covered  by his boxershorts. For a while, they lay like that, but Louis felt Harry’s heart hammering, his pulse going in rapid rhythm against Louis’ chest.

Harry’s tongue darted out, slowly licking up Louis’ neck before he gently nibbled the skin. Louis closed his eyes, releasing a shuddering breath. All of this felt too familiar. Waking up next to Harry, looking into his eyes first thing in the morning, cuddling beneath the duvet. Getting marked up by Harry.

Louis gasped when he realised Harry was sucking a bruise into his skin. He had to stop him, had to tell Harry that they couldn’t do this. Instead, his body betrayed him and he moaned quietly, arching off the mattress.

Harry ran one hand from Louis’ chest down to his hip, gently squeezing before he slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Louis’ shorts. He shoved one leg between Louis’, lying half on top of him now, lips still attached to Louis’ neck. Their hips didn’t align, but Louis could feel Harry’s erection against his thigh, so he shifted slightly, giving Harry some more space. Harry sighed deeply and started grinding, slow and in circles, his cock filling up noticeably.

“Harry,” Louis breathed out, guiding Harry’s hips with one hand. He frowned, trying to remember why he put his hand there in the first place.

Harry lifted his head, his lips smacking when they left Louis’ neck, probably leaving a deep purple lovebite in their wake. He looked at Louis with hooded eyes and open lips – as if he was going in any moment to devour Louis completely.

“Haz,” Louis murmured, as if it would make any difference. He licked his lips, bringing a hand up to Harry’s shoulder.

Harry followed the movements of Louis’ tongue, whining quietly and rutting his hips harder. When he leaned in for a kiss, Louis pressed his hand against Harry’s shoulder.

“Wait,” he said, heart stuttering the same way Harry’s hips did. “Stop.”

Harry froze, eyes immediately searching Louis’.

“Stop,” Louis repeated calmly.

Harry drew back immediately, bringing some space between them.

“We can’t do this, Harry,” Louis reasoned, falling to his back and staring at the ceiling.

Harry dropped down next to him, breathing heavily. “I’m not with Luke.”

“I know,” Louis said, trying to will down his own erection. “And you said this wasn’t about sex.”

“I also said I always want you,” Harry commented, sounding sheepishly.

Louis turned his head, looking at Harry. “I want you, too,” he replied, just to make sure Harry didn’t think that was the reason. “But I want everything, Haz.”

Harry averted his gaze.

“I don’t just want to have sex with you and feel like we’re sneaking around.” Louis ran a hand through his hair. “I want it to mean something when I sleep with you.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, then he rolled onto his side, looking at Louis. “I don’t want to sleep with you because I want to have sex, Lou,” he explained. “I want to be with you.”

It almost broke Louis’ heart all over again. He knew that Harry didn’t mean it the way Louis wanted him to mean it. He lay here, right next to Louis, his breath caressing Louis’ shoulder and his body so close Louis could feel the heat.

And yet, he was still as far away as he had been before they had come here.

“Haz,” Louis said, turning to him, too. He reached out to touch Harry’s cheek. “You’re really not making it easy for me.”

“I’m gonna want to sleep next to you tonight, too,” Harry blurted out. “And the night after that, and after that.”

Louis smiled. “When did I ever say no to you?”

Harry bit his lip, watching Louis with curious eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Lou,” he said, as if Louis held all the answers.

Maybe he did, but he also knew that Harry had to find them himself for them to mean something, and for them to make a difference. “You’ll figure it out, babe,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead.

Harry sighed, obviously frustrated, and Louis found himself weak again, so he brought his hand between them. With one motion he slipped his hand into Harry’s boxer shorts and curled his hand around his cock that was still hard. Harry gasped, his eyes going glassy.

The door swung open in that moment and Mallory jumped onto the bed. “Good morning!”

Harry mewled and trapped Louis’ hand where it was when he rolled over and buried his face in Louis’ neck. His cheeks were burning hot. Louis wound his free arm around him to give him some cover and looked over Harry’s hair at Mallory.

“Good morning, Lory,” he said calmly, trying to not let her catch on.

“Everyone’s up already,” Mallory declared, bouncing on her knees. “You gotta get up, too! We wanna go skiing after breakfast.”

“We were just about to get up,” Louis replied.

“Is Uncle Harry still sleeping?” Mallory asked, frowning.

“He just woke up. Give him a moment, will you?” Louis gently soothed Harry’s back.

“Mummy says he’ll go to the beginner’s course with me.” Mallory bounced off the bed, running back to the door. “Get up!! We wanna go!”

With that she was out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Louis waited a moment, then he drew back, removing his hand from Harry’s cock.

“You go to the bathroom first,” Louis said, patting Harry’s shoulder.

There was an actual pout on Harry’s lips, but he didn’t complain. He rolled out of bed and left the room without a word. Louis watched him leave, then he climbed out of bed, too, heaving a sigh. He knew exactly what Harry would do in the shower, and he knew just as well that Harry would think of him.

The thought tainted his cheeks red, and he thought of how it had felt to have Harry in his arms again, to have his hands wander over Louis’ body. Telling him to stop had been the hardest thing to do, but Louis knew that he couldn’t give in now. Not like this.

He pulled on some clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone else was already there, sitting around the table. They all got quiet when Louis came in.

“So,” Niall said, leaning in close, pointing at Louis’ neck. “You used the night well, didn’t you?”

Louis frowned at him, covering the spot beneath his jaw with one hand. “What is that about?”

Lottie shrugged, grinning like a cat. “According to our little spy, you were cuddling this morning.”

“A cuddle doesn’t magically solve all our problems,” Louis pointed out.

“But was it just a cuddle, or was it an after-sex cuddle?” Barbara wanted to know.

Louis snorted. “It wasn’t even a cuddle.”

“So what--?” Eleanor started, but swallowed the words when Harry came into the room.

His hair was wet, curling over his temples and still dripping. His shoulders looked tense and he had a little frown etched between his brows. Louis was glad he sat on the other end of table, or else he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from reaching out.

“Good morning,” Harry greeted them, sounding as strained as he looked.

Which could only mean that he hadn’t wanked in the shower. Louis bit his lip, trying not to think about Harry’s state.

They picked up their conversations, and Louis talked to Zayn about his school time, letting him know that he would have appreciated a teacher like Zayn. Eleanor told an anecdote from her school time, making everyone laugh.

It seemed easy, but yet, Louis didn’t even have to look at Harry to know that he was just pretending.

“We wanna go to the club tonight,” Liam announced. “There’s one not too far from here, and we wanna check if it’s an option for New Year’s Eve.”

“Aren’t we staying here?” Max asked.

“Just in case some of us feel like going out,” Zayn clarified. “Who wants to come?”

“Not a question,” Niall immediately said. “Babs and I are game.”

“I know I won’t want to go out after a day on the slope,” Eleanor reasoned. “So I’ll stay here.”

“Me, too,” Lottie agreed. “And someone has to look after Mal anyway.”

“What about you?” Liam asked, looking at Harry.

“Um..” Harry shrugged, looking up from his plate. He glanced at Louis briefly. “I could look after Lory.”

“You’re looking after her all day, remember,” Kian reminded him. “Since you’re the only one who takes the beginner’s course as well.”

“I’m in,” Louis announced. “Can’t sit here every night, can we?”

“Great.” Zayn held up his hand for Louis to high-five him.

“I’ll come too,” Harry interrupted, suddenly. “If El and Lottie stay here anyways, I can go too.”

“Good,” Liam said with a smile in Harry’s direction. “So, that’s settled.”

Harry looked at Louis again, just a short glance, then he nodded.

+++

“Just one more time!” Mallory demanded, holding out the pen.

Harry rolled his eyes, but still bowed his head so she could draw dots on his face. She laughed in delight, giggling when she moved the pen over Harry’s cheeks.

“What’s going on here?” Lottie asked when she came into the room.

“Mum!” Mallory got up and hugged Lottie, already telling her all about her day. “Uncle Harry fell four times and I didn’t fall even one time. And Logan said I was the prettiest girl he’s ever teached!”

“Taught,” Lottie corrected. “So you had fun?”

“It was a lot of fun! Uncle Harry and I have to go back tomorrow and the day after that,” Mallory told her and counted it on her fingers. “But on New Year’s we don’t have to take lessons anymore.”

“That’s great.” Lottie send her off to the kitchen where Kian was and turned to Harry. “Did everything go well?”

Harry nodded. “She’s a natural, apparently.”

“And she behaved?”

“Always.” Harry smiled. “I decided to take her back here, though, instead of finding you guys.”

“I bet she was tired, wasn’t she?” Lottie asked.

Harry nodded. “She hasn’t slept, though.”

Lottie raised her brows with a bemused smile. “What happened to your face, then?”

Harry touched his nose. “She got freckles from the sun, and wanted me to have some, too.”

“You can’t always let her have her way, Harry,” Lottie reminded him. “She’s taking advantage of you.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry told her, grinning. “That’s what she’s got an uncle for.”

He froze upon that statement, and found Lottie giving him a warm smile. He had completely forgotten about it throughout the day. Everything had felt like before. Mallory had clung to him, and he had taken care of him like he had before he and Louis had broken up.

Until just a second ago, everything had felt so normal.

Lottie simply winked at him and went upstairs.

In the kitchen, Harry found Louis and Barbara already preparing dinner. Mallory was sitting on the counter, whisking something in a bowl.

“Do you need any help?” he asked, looking at the potatoes next to Mallory.

“Nope,” Barbara said, ushering him out again. “You’re not supposed to help. You’re on duty tomorrow.”

Over his shoulder, Harry glanced at Louis, but he was not looking at Harry at all. Without a fight, Harry left the kitchen again and went into the sitting room.

Niall and Zayn were lounging on the sofa, both looking exhausted.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted him, shifting to make some space. “How was your day?”

Harry sat down between them, stretching out his legs. “Fun.”

“What happened to your face?” Niall asked, obviously bemused.

“I’ve got freckles now, obviously,” Harry replied, pulling a grimace. “How about you guys? How was the skiing?”

“Liam is a snail on skis,” Niall commented.

“Liam can ski down with me then,” Harry suggested.

“Good idea,” Zayn agreed, closing his eyes. “Then I won’t have to stick with him anymore.”

“I’ve heard that, you know,” Liam commented when he came into the room. He lay down on top of Zayn, resting his cheek against Zayn’s chest. “How about we all nap before dinner?”

“Excellent idea,” Niall said, taking a cushion and shoving it beneath his head.

Harry leaned back, enjoying the silence. He felt comfortable with these people, even though he hadn’t known them for that long. Over the past two years, Niall, Liam and Zayn had become close friends for him. There weren’t a lot of people he could just lounge on a sofa with, that he felt comfortable enough with to fall asleep next to them.

Niall was already out like a light, Harry could tell, but Zayn and Liam started whispering to each other. Harry kept his eyes closed, but couldn’t help eavesdropping.

“Maybe we should stay in tonight,” Zayn suggested.

Liam giggled. “It was your idea, babe.”

“I didn’t know I’d be that tired.”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Liam promised.

Zayn hummed. “You make everything worth my while.”

“Have I told you today that I love you?”

“When I stayed with you despite everyone else going at a much better tempo, yes.” The smirk was evident in Zayn’s voice.

Liam huffed. “No one asked you to.”

“Can’t leave you alone, can I?” Zayn asked. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to steal you away from me.”

“As if I’d ever decide to leave you,” Liam commented.

They both fell silent and Harry heard the wet sound of kissing, just briefly, just a smack of lips.

Harry didn’t move, just stayed where he was and thought about those words, thought about what Liam and Zayn shared. Even though they were in the same position as Harry and Louis, they apparently managed the situation without any problems. They always seemed so settled and comfortable in their relationship, even if it wasn’t everything they wanted.

Harry opened his eyes and saw them both still awake, looking at each other. Zayn was carding his fingers through Liam’s hair and they were still whispering little things into each other’s skin.

“How do you do it?” Harry asked without thinking.

Both Liam and Zayn startled, looking at him.

“What?” Liam asked.

“How do you make it work?” Harry rephrased, looking at them curiously.

Zayn smiled slightly, resting his head on the cushion again. “What’s so unordinary about us?”

“You know what I mean,” Harry insisted, but he already knew Liam and Zayn would make him spell it out. “You’re not legal soulmates.”

“Doesn’t change that I love Zayn,” Liam commented, sitting up.

“But how are you so sure?” Harry frowned. “You’ve not met your soulmate, have you?”

Liam shook his head. “No the one on the papers. For me, though, I’ve met my soulmate.”

“And you?” Harry asked, looking at Zayn. “What about your legal soulmate?”

“We’re friends,” Zayn explained. “Neither of us has any romantic feelings, though. I can’t even imagine a kiss.”

Liam put his hand over Zayn’s thigh.

“Aren’t you ever scared?” Harry murmured.

“Of course we are,” Liam admitted, shrugging and tilting his head. “There’s a lot of risks to what we’re doing. But,” he added, looking at Zayn again, “it’s worth it. I don’t know how I’d be supposed to live without Zayn.”

“You lot make me sick,” Niall commented, yawning when he sat up. “Who’s supposed to sleep when you keep gushing to each other like that without a pause?”

Zayn snorted, waving a hand in front of his face. “You and Babs are the worst, so you have no right to complain.”

Niall grinned. “I guess.”

As if on cue, Barbara walked in, sitting down next to Niall. “Babe, I’m gonna stay here tonight.”

Niall blinked, turning to her. “You were so excited about it earlier.”

“We decided to have a bit of a girls night,” she explained, shrugging. “El and Lottie stay here because of Mallory, and I’m not really keen on going out with only you guys.”

“Are we not good enough for you?” Liam joked.

Barbara winked at him. “Merely. Anyway,” she said then, getting up and taking Niall’s hand. “Dinner’s ready.”

“I’m starving,” Zayn commented, following them out.

Liam nudged Harry’s shoulder with his when they got up too. “Hey,” he said quietly. “What’s going on with you and Louis?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t even know myself.”

“Are you back together or not?” Liam wanted to know.

“How could we?” Harry sighed, stopping in front of the kitchen. “We may be safe here, but as soon as we get back, we can’t be seen together again.”

“We could do something about that, you know,” Liam suggested. “With your case, I think we could—“

“We’re different from you and Zayn,” Harry interrupted. “And now that Louis will start a show with Nick Grimshaw, he will be even more interesting to the public. It’d ruin his career.”

“Have you ever asked him about it?” Liam touched Harry’s arm, smiling softly.

Harry shook his head. “He shouldn’t have to choose between me and his career.”

“Maybe he doesn’t have to,” Liam suggested.

Max came out of the kitchen, pointing at them. “There you are! Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“Sorry,” Liam said, following him inside.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to sort his thoughts. Lately, sorting his thoughts had become a difficult task. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore, or what to think – and least of all what to do.

+++

With a glass in his hand and the music drumming loud in his veins, Louis stood at the bar, watching Zayn and Liam dance. Niall and Kian had somehow disappeared and Max stood next to him, sipping from his beer.

“You want another one?” Max asked, pointing at Louis’ glass.

Louis nodded, handing Max his empty glass. He scanned the crowd, trying to spot Harry, but couldn’t find him. He was probably off with Niall and Kian, wherever they were. Turning around to the bar, Louis waited for their drinks to be put in front of them, then glanced at Max’s profile.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis inquired after a moment.

Max raised his brows, turning to Louis to face him. “Is it about El?”

Louis nodded.

“If you’ve changed your mind, I’m not giving her up easily!” Max teased, winking at Louis.

Laughing, Louis sipped from his drink. “Nah, she’s lovely, but just not the right one for me.”

Max glanced down at his shoes, shrugging. “She is for me.”

“I know,” Louis said, wondering why he had picked this moment to have a conversation like this. The music was way too loud and they had both a bit to drink already. Maybe it was the best moment to do this, though. “Is it a bother for you that I’m around now?”

Max shook his head immediately. “No, not at all. I’m actually relieved you two get along.”

Louis blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Max confirmed, looking at Louis. “I think it’s important to her, you know? She once told me that she’s afraid her soulmate was going to hate her, and that even if she couldn’t fall in love with them, she wanted to at least be friends.”

“There is something about her,” Louis mused. “I feel easy around her, you know? Even when we talked for the first time, I felt that we just got along immediately.”

Max nodded. “She told me the same. And I’m glad it’s like that. If you don’t mind me being completely honest...”

Louis waved his hand. “Go ahead.”

“It’s partly because I know having you in reach is gonna be an advantage.” Max shrugged, taking a swig from his beer. “I’m entitled to exactly nothing when it comes to Eleanor. Her family is cross with us because they don’t support her decision to be with me and refuse her legal soulmate.”

Louis swallowed thickly. He couldn’t even imagine what it was like to have your own family turn on you.

“And should there ever be an issue, you know, like—“ Max took a deep breath. “If she should ever have an accident or anything like that, you’re entitled to exactly everything. In her personal data, you are listed now as her next of kin.”

“I haven’t thought about that,” Louis mused. “You wouldn’t get any information on her condition, would you?”

Max shook his head. “Nothing. In a case like that, you would help me, wouldn’t you? Because her family definitely won’t.”

Louis put a hand on Max arm, nodding firmly. “Of course I would. I wish there was a way, though, to make you officially appear in her personal data.”

Max opened his mouth and then froze, fishing his mobile phone out of his pocket. “That’s her,” he said with a smile. “Probably drunk off her mind already. She gets sentimental when she’s drunk.”

Louis laughed. “Take it.”

Max excused himself and made his way through the crowd to the exit. Louis took the beer and put it next to his glass to make sure no one else would take it. One of the stools was unoccupied so he moved along the counter and sat down, looking over the crowd again.

Liam was standing on the opposite wall, talking to Kian and Zayn, Niall and Harry were dancing. None of them were actually talented, but they seemed to have fun. Harry was laughing at something Niall said before he leaned in and said something to Zayn that made both of them burst into giggles.

Seeing Harry laugh was good. He was so reserved and insecure around Louis that it was hard to even recognise him anymore sometimes. This, however, was the Harry he loved. Laughing brightly, dancing without a care, and drawing everyone’s attention to him. He was beautiful like this.

“Hi,” someone said, taking the stool next to Louis. “Bist du allein hier?”

He turned and saw a guy, tall and handsome, blond hair and dark eyes, a well-built body in a simple t-shirt and jeans, and a kind smile.

“Sorry,” Louis said, giving an apologetic smile. “I don’t speak German.”

“Oh.” The guy tilted his head. “I speak English, though. How about that?”

“Much better,” Louis admitted.

“So I guess you’re here for a New Year’s trip?” the guy asked.

“Caught me,” Louis confirmed, raising his hands shortly in a defensive gesture. “You have much more snow than we English lot ever get.”

The man laughed. “We have enough of it for all of Europe.” He held out his hand. “I’m Christian.”

“I’m Louis.” He took Christian’s hand, shaking it briefly.

“Where abouts in England do you come from, then?”

“I’m from the north,” Louis replied vaguely.

“A true Stark,” Christian promptly joked.

Louis snorted. “Are you a Lannister, then?”

“Depends. If you get to be Jon Snow, I can’t really win this, can I?” Christian wanted to know.

“I like Arya best,” Louis clarified. “You can be Jon Snow. I feel like you can handle the snow much better than I can.”

Christian laughed again, a kind and infectious laugh. “I wanted to buy you a drink, but it seems you’ve got two already.”

“Only this one’s mine,” Louis said, touching his glass. “The beer is my friend’s.”

“Your friend’s?” Christian asked, as if he wanted to make sure he hadn’t heard wrong.

“I’m here with friends, yes.” Louis pointed at the dancefloor without looking. “They’re all dancing over there.”

“Oh, so it’s some kind of lads trip?”

Louis shook his head. “Nah. Mostly couples.”

“And you are...?” Christian asked, raising a brow.

Louis smiled again. “Taken, I’m afraid.”

“Oh well.” Christian sighed. “Should’ve known. Your soulmate?”

For a moment, Louis hesitated, then he thought about the morning and how Harry had looked so defeated, telling Louis that he didn’t know what to do. “Yes,” he said then.

“I’ve got another six years to wait,” Christian complained, “and I feel like every fit boy on this planet I meet has already found his soulmate.”

Louis patted his knee. “Thanks for the compliment. And I’m sure there’s plenty fit boys who would be happy to hook up with you.”

Christian said something, but Louis couldn’t hear him over the loud noise of the music, so he leaned in closer, leaving his hand on Christian’s knee.

“Can you repeat that?” he asked, frowning slightly.

Before Christian could even say a word, though, something cold spilled over Louis’ back and made him jump off the stool with a squeak. Turning, he spotted Harry, two glasses in his hands, both almost empty. His jeans were wet, too, and he looked a little shocked.

“Oops?” he said, biting his lip.

“Nice try,” Christian commented. “But this one’s already taken.”

Harry frowned at him before he looked at Louis. Just from that look on his face Louis knew that Harry had understood Christian’s comment in the completely wrong way. He put the glasses on the counter and reached out to wind his arms around Louis, pulling him close.

“Don’t go with him, Lou.”

Louis sighed, hugging Harry back and swaying him gently. “Haz—“

“No, I mean it.” Harry pulled back slightly to look at Louis’ face. He looked desperate, the look in his eyes pleading. “I know I don’t have a right to ask that from you. I broke up with you, and I know I broke your heart, but please. Please don’t make me watch you leave with another guy.”

Louis pressed his lips together and turned slowly, giving Christian an apologetic smile. “Excuse me,” he said politely and then took Harry’s hand, steering for the exit.

It was cold outside, the air crisp and biting, but dry. The snow crackled beneath their feat and Louis immediately started to shiver, his wet back feeling ice-cold.

“Look, Harry,” he started, but didn’t get far when Harry cut him short again.

“I couldn’t take it, Louis,” Harry choked out, lips trembling. “I saw him checking you out even before he came over to talk to you. He wanted you, I could see it in his eyes. And I can’t blame him, because he definitely chose the fittest guy in the club, but—“ He shook his head. “You’re not mine anymore, I know that. I don’t even have a right to be jealous. But, please, Lou, don’t make me go back to our room all by myself, wondering what he’s doing to you, imagining him touching you. I don’t think—I couldn’t take it, Lou.”

Louis stared at Harry’s face, seeing the indecision, the fear and despair clear in every feature. He hadn’t lied this morning. It seemed like Harry really had no idea what to do; he was completely torn by his own feelings and beliefs.

Louis sighed and stepped forward to touch Harry’s cheek. It was cold, and Louis’ hand didn’t do any job of warming him up.

“Baby,” he said gently, waiting for Harry to look at him. “You don’t get it, do you?”

Harry shook his head.

“I’m all yours. No matter what.” Louis smiled when Harry’s mouth fell open. “I told you I’d be waiting. There is no one else for me but you, Harry. I know that, I accepted that. If I can’t have you, I don’t want anyone else. And I’m patient enough to wait for you to figure it out, too. I’m waiting, Harry.”

Harry blinked, shaking his head. “But—“

“No buts and maybes, Harry,” Louis protested. “I’ve settled down. And I’ve settled for you.”

Staring at him, Harry didn’t move, didn’t even tremble anymore.

“And I told him, you know,” Louis added, to make sure Harry got the full picture. “I told him that I was flattered, but came here with my boy. And then you showed up to show your affection in the best way you can.”

Harry managed to blush even in the terrible cold, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “I promise I didn’t plan to. Someone—“

“It doesn’t matter, babe,” Louis reassured him. “You just didn’t have a single reason to worry.”

“I’ve missed that,” Harry only said, eyes fixed on Louis’ mouth.

Louis tilted his head. “What?”

“You calling me baby, or babe,” Harry clarified, blinking slowly. “It does this thing to my heart. It feels like finally finding a place I’ve been searching for.”

Like he was lost, Louis thought, running his thumb over Harry’s cheek, and now he finally found the right path. Maybe Harry was closer than Louis had thought.

Harry lowered his head, but didn’t close the gap. Louis knew that he wouldn’t, that he was waiting for Louis to take that step. But his mouth had fallen open in the way it always did shortly before Louis closed his lips over Harry’s. Louis knew those signs. He knew exactly when Harry wanted to be kissed.

Drawing back his hand from Harry’s cheek, Louis ran it down Harry’s arm, gently rubbing the cold skin. “We should go back inside. You’re cold.”

“I—“

“Here you are!” Liam’s voice startled them, and Louis saw him coming out the club, hand holding Zayn’s. “We’ve been looking for you guys.”

“I called a taxi,” Niall announced, following behind Liam and Zayn, Kian and Max next to him. “Time to get home, don’t you think?”

“Aren’t you cold without your jacket?” Max asked, handing them over.

Louis took his and put it on, shivering. “Thanks.”

“What have you been doing out here, anyway?” Kian asked. “And why are your trousers soaked, Harry?”

Harry shrugged on his coat, not looking at them. “I spilled a drink.”

“Typically Harry,” Niall commented, laughing.

The taxi pulled up in front of them and Kian and Niall got in first. Louis noticed Harry crowding his back, staying close, a hand on Louis’ waist. He didn’t comment on it, but didn’t move away, either. In the car, he sat down across from Niall, and Harry climbed onto the seat next to Louis.

Liam threw Louis a strange look when the car started and Harry sat much closer than necessary, a hand resting over Louis’ thigh. Louis ignored it, looking out of the window instead. The ride was short, but when they arrived, Harry had managed to sit close enough to rest his head against Louis’ shoulder and doze off.

Louis waited for the others to leave the car, then he gently shook Harry awake and ushered him out, too.

“Hungry!” Zayn announced once they were in the house, immediately going for the kitchen. Kian and Max followed. Since he wasn’t hungry at all, Louis went to the sitting room with Liam, Niall and Harry.

Niall fell onto the sofa immediately and stretched out, sighing. “I’m knackered.”

Harry took off his coat and sat down in one of the arm chairs, curling up like a big kid. Liam took the other armchair, stretching his legs and switching on the telly. Louis stayed at the door, leaning against the doorframe.

“Who’s making breakfast later?” Liam asked.

“Max and Lottie,” Louis replied, looking at his watch. It was almost four in the morning. “We can sleep in.”

“I have no idea what we’re gonna do for dinner,” Liam mused. “Did you think of something, Harry?”

Harry didn’t reply, already asleep again.

“Are you and Harry in charge of dinner?” Niall asked.

“Yes, and I hope Harry has an idea,” Liam replied. He sat up a little, looking over at Harry. “Is he asleep?”

Louis nodded, crossing the room and sitting down on the armrest of Harry’s chair. It only needed one touch of his hair for Harry to shift and nuzzle against Louis’ side.

“What’s going on with you guys?” Liam asked, frowning at them.

“I don’t know,” Louis replied truthfully.

“Seriously, Louis,” Niall piped up. “What did you do?”

“Suddenly, you’re all calm and good and Harry’s crumbling like a cake in the sun,” Liam added. “You haven’t seen each other in months, but yet you’ve got a massive lovebite on your neck. What happened?”

“I just figured that it’s not the way I thought it was,” Louis said, caressing Harry’s hair. “Look at him. He turns to me in his sleep, always reaching out. When a guy approached me in the the club, he couldn’t even watch it. He is jealous. I was wrong when I thought he didn’t love me.”

Liam and Niall were quietly watching them, probably trying to make sense of it.

“But, he broke your heart,” Liam pointed out.

“He did,” Louis agreed, nodding. He turned his face to them. “What I didn’t know then, didn’t realise then, was that he broke his own just the same.”

Niall frowned. “He didn’t seem like that at all, until recently.”

Shaking his head, Louis rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Nick made me realise it, actually. When we were out. He said that no one knows Harry the way I do. And it’s true. I know him, and if I hadn’t stayed away, I would’ve realised it much sooner. He didn’t break up with me to be with Luke, or because he didn’t love me anymore. He broke up with me because he can’t accept himself like that.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asked, looking intrigued now.

“I’ve accepted it,” Louis explained, shrugging. “Because I never had high expectations in finding my soulmate anyway. I always expected something to go wrong. So now that it did, I didn’t find it so hard to accept that I fell in love with someone I’m not supposed to love. You know that feeling, don’t you?” he asked Liam. “You know the whole world will tell you it’s wrong, but you just see it so clearly when he’s with you. He’s the only one you could ever love, no matter what the system’s laid out for you.”

Liam’s expression got gentle, and he nodded. “I know how it feels, yeah.”

“It’s different for Harry,” Louis continued. “He’s expected everything to go according to plan. He dreamed of meeting his soulmate, falling in love with them, marrying them and having it all. He never expected anything to be different for him. He expected to fit the norm. And then he met me.” Louis gave a helpless shrug, watching Harry. “I know he loves me. I can see it, and it’s so clear. But for him it’s harder to accept he loves someone he’s not supposed to love.”

Niall nodded, watching Harry with concern in his eyes.

“He wants to fit,” Louis murmured, fingers gently playing with the tips of Harry’s curls. “He wants to fit in the system, and he’s not ready yet to accept that he doesn’t.”

“So you’re waiting for him,” Liam noticed, resting his forearms on his knees. “You support him in his coming to terms with himself.”

Louis nodded. “He needs me more than he’d ever admit. He needs the reassurance that he’s accepted and loved anyways. I’m sure his family will support him either way, but he seems to have doubts.”

“We would never let him down,” Niall said immediately. “We’d support you in every way we can, right, Liam?”

Liam nodded. “And we have quite a few ways, actually. It’s a bit late now to discuss this, but your case is special, Louis. We could make it a proper case, you know.”

“It’s all up to Harry. I’m not gonna do anything he doesn’t want, but,” he added before Liam could say something. “Let him know. Tell him that you would support him. I’m sure it would mean a lot.”

“It goes without saying,” Liam pointed out.

“But we’ll make sure he gets it, too,” Niall reassured Louis.

“We’re going to bed,” Kian announced, coming into the room. “Good night, guys.”

“We’re going, too.” Liam said, standing up and following Zayn. “Sleep well.”

“Do you need any help with Harry?” Niall asked when he stood up too.

“No, it’s fine,” Louis refused, wishing Niall a good night, too.

When he was alone with Harry, Louis gently shook his shoulder, waiting for Harry to open his eyes. “Hey, babe. Come on,” he whispered. “We gotta go to bed.”

“Gonna sleep next to me?” Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Louis took his hand to help him up from the armchair. “I think we established it yesterday that I don’t have much of a choice, didn’t we?”

“Only if you want to,” Harry said, a little late as they were already climbing the stairs.

Louis held the door for him, letting Harry go in first. One of the girls had made a fire in their fireplace, and it was still going. Louis added another piece of wood to keep it alive.

“Of course I want to,” he said then, turning back to Harry.

Harry had already taken off his shirt, fumbling with the button of his jeans. “Want what?” he asked, still in that sleepy, hazy state.

“I sleep better next to you,” Louis clarified, stripping, too. He pushed back the duvet and let Harry climb in first before he joined him.

Harry immediately turned to him, pressing against Louis’ side. “Hey, Lou?”

“Hm?” Louis hummed, fingertips running up and down Harry’s back.

“I know you don’t wanna kiss me,” Harry murmured into his skin, the words as soft as his lips.

“Haz—“ Louis started, ready to explain himself, but Harry interrupted him.

“But can I be your New Year’s kiss?”

Louis felt Harry’s heart pound steadily against his chest, a little too fast, but perfectly picking up the rhythm of Louis’.

“Yes, of course,” Louis whispered.

Harry sighed in relief and it echoed in Louis, his lips pressing against Harry’s temple and shaping a single word into his skin.

“Always.”

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. It's finally looking up for them. Can you tell the Happy End™ at the horizon?? What do you mean there's drama coming at you? 
> 
> ;) <3


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if you think you're prepared, you're not. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. I appreciate it a lot <33

 

Harry woke up in an empty bed. He blinked his eyes open, knowing he was alone before he even saw it. If Louis were next to him, he’d hold Harry. 

Yawning, he sat up and listened for any noise coming from outside the room, but he couldn’t hear anything. A look at his mobile phone revealed that it was almost noon. With heavy limbs, Harry got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get an Aspirin. he hadn’t been drinking too much last night, but he still felt slightly hungover. 

When he went downstairs, he found Max in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea. 

“Morning,” he chirped, gesturing to the teapot at the table. “Help yourself.” 

Harry filled a cup, sitting down next to him. “Where is everyone else?” 

“In the pool,” Max told him. “I don’t have enough energy for that. I’m telling you, I’m getting old. Last night was too long.” 

Harry laughed. “Same. I had to take an Aspirin.” 

“Didn’t drink that much, did you?” 

“I’ve had more,” Harry confirmed, shaking his head. “Guess we’re really getting old.” 

“I think I’ll head back to bed for a while,” Max contemplated. “We don’t have much planned for today, anyway. Tomorrow is the big day, that’s a good enough excuse to spend all of today in bed.” 

“I’ll join the pool crowd, if that’s still going on.” Harry emptied his cup before he put it in the sink. “But spending a lazy day doesn’t sound too shabby.” 

Max winked at him and left the kitchen, his feet bare. Harry watched him go back to his and Eleanor’s room and then went upstairs to put on his swimming shorts. Louis had chosen them on their trip to the sea after the Leeds Festival. They were yellow and shorter than necessary. Since Louis had liked Harry so much in them, though, Harry had ended up buying them. Or maybe Louis had, Harry couldn’t remember. 

When he entered the basement, he heard music and loud voices. Louis had Mallory on his shoulders and Kian had Lottie on his. Niall was attacking Louis and Liam was just emerging from the water, laughing loudly. Barbara was behind Kian, apparently going to grab Lottie any second. Eleanor and Zayn lay on stretchers, watching the chaos enfold. 

“Got you!” Barbara yelled, dragging Lottie down and both of them submerged. They came back up, coughing and laughing at the same time. 

Mallory cheered on Louis’ shoulders, hands in the air. Harry couldn’t help the grin on his face when Niall and Liam attacked Louis at the same time, throwing Mallory off his shoulders and into the water. She screamed, but it was one of the screams children released in absolute excitement. Harry had heard it a million times. 

“Harry!” Niall yelled when he spotted him. “Don’t stand there! Come on in!” 

Harry put his towel down on one of the pool loungers and made a short run towards the pool, plunging in bum first. When he emerged, he saw Niall laughing hysterically and Mallory coming towards him. She wound her arms around his neck, kicking her feet. Harry pulled her closer, her skin warm against his in the cool water. 

“I beat Mummy!” she exclaimed, eyes shining. “She fell off Papa’s shoulders before I fell off Uncle Louis’.” 

“And does Mummy want revenge?” Harry asked, sorting out her fringe that stuck to her forehead. 

“I’m on a team with Papa now,” Mallory explained. “And Mummy is on a team with Liam. And Niall with Uncle Louis.” 

Harry looked around the pool, grinning at Barbara. “Looks like we end up in a team, doesn’t it?” 

Barbara swam over to him, patting his shoulder. “You better win this with me. Niall’s not gonna let me live this down if he beats me at this.” 

“You’ve got the best partner,” Harry promised. 

He helped Barbara get onto his shoulders, holding her thighs as he turned to stand in a circle with the others. His eyes caught Louis’ and the smirk he received felt so familiar that Harry couldn’t help smirking back. 

He wasn’t gonna lose this. 

Ducking underwater, Harry let Barbara adjust on his shoulders and when he came up again, the fight was already starting. Mallory was reaching out for Louis and Liam was so close to Harry, that they almost bumped noses. Barbara and Lottie were shoving each other, so Harry held on to Barbara’s thighs to keep her firm on his shoulders. Niall was laughing hysterically. 

Lottie fell first and while Barbara cheered, Harry spotted Louis lifting Mallory off of Kian’s shoulders. She squealed in delight and Louis dropped into the water together with her. 

“Winners!” Barbara declared, and Harry ducked down again so she could get off his shoulders. “Harry and I are the winners!” 

“Kian, we’ve gotta beat them,” Niall plotted, swimming over to Kian. 

Barbara was already climbing onto Lottie’s shoulders. “Challenge accepted,” she declared with mirth in her eyes. 

“Come on up, pea,” Liam said, lifting Mallory onto his shoulders. “Gotta show them what a real fighter is.” 

Harry looked around, finding Louis already looking back. He knew he was blushing, even though he tried not to. 

“Uncle Louis, quick!” Mallory demanded. “You’re in a team with Uncle Harry.” 

And weren’t they? Harry turned his head, blinking at Mallory. Hadn’t they always been a team? The best team? 

“Uncle Harry!” Mallory sounded impatient now. “Come on!” 

“Watch your tone, Mal,” Lottie warned her. 

Harry glanced at Louis again, then he bent down to let Louis climb onto his shoulders. His hands were warm, fingers firm on Harry’s skin. For a moment, Harry hesitated, then he moved his hands up to touch Louis’ thighs. 

“Ready?” Kian asked. “Go!” 

They all went for Niall, attacking him from each side. He screamed murder, but didn’t stand a chance when he and Kian both bent to the force and submerged. Liam held on to Mallory tightly, which made it impossible to get her out of his grip. She tugged on Louis’ arm, enough to make him lose his balance. 

Harry moved his hands up, steadying Louis and helping him to stay put. In return, Louis shoved his feet behind Harry’s back, his calves under Harry’s armpits. Like that, they attacked Barbara and with a bit of help from Niall, who tugged at her swimsuit from behind, they managed to get her to go down. 

“Just the little one left,” Louis announced. “Easy one.” 

“Are you talking about yourself?” Liam asked, smirking. 

“Oh, shut it, Liam,” Louis growled. “Haz and I are gonna win this one.” 

Harry’s heartbeat skipped, his fingers gently squeezing Louis’ thigh. In return, Louis ran a hand through Harry’s wet hair, fingers getting tangled in the mess. 

“You have no chance,” Mallory warned them. “Liam is the strongest.” 

“Stronger than Uncle Harry?” Louis inquired. “I don’t think so.” 

“I’m not gonna let go,” Harry interrupted. “No matter what.” 

Mallory attacked Louis with a shout, hands reaching out. Louis pushed back, his legs pressing close into Harry’s chest. Liam laughed, his fingers closing almost all the way around Mallory’s little thighs. Harry could feel the muscles in Louis’ thighs work beneath his palms. 

Louis took a hit from Mallory, almost falling over, but Harry pulled him back. Enough so, so Louis could use the moment and drag Mallory off of Liam. She dropped into the water with a yell and Liam gasped in surprise. 

Louis cheered, leaning forwards to dishevel Harry’s hair and press a firm kiss on his head. Mallory reached them and tickled Harry, making him finally let go of Louis. He chuckled, trying to get a hold of Mallory’s quick, little fingers. Louis slid down from Harry’s shoulders, but stayed pressed to his back, his chest warm against Harry’s cool skin. 

Mallory got distracted by Kian, leaving their side, so Harry turned to Louis, looking at the gentle smile on his lips. 

“So you won’t let go, yeah?” Louis asked quietly. 

“I couldn’t if I tried,” Harry murmured back. 

Someone turned the music louder, and Liam sang along to the Justin Bieber song playing. Niall joined, imitating the guitar. Louis’ smile grew even more affectionate and he lifted his arms to drape them lazily around Harry’s neck. He didn’t say anything, just played with the tips of Harry’s hair. 

“So what are you gonna do?” Louis asked, searching Harry’s eyes with his. 

“Hold on,” Harry replied immediately. “I’ll always hold on.” 

He was shaken out of the moment when the music changed, tearing his gaze from Louis’ to spot Lottie. She winked at him, a grin plastered on her face. Harry grinned, too, biting his bottom lip when he looked at Louis again. 

Neither of them said a word, but Harry remembered every single second of when they had first danced to the song. It just needed a glance, one look, to know that Louis remembered, too. 

_ One glance and the avalanche drops _ , Harry thought, all of his feelings for Louis running warm and swirling through his veins. It would only ever need Harry just a single glance at Louis to know that each and every one of those feelings was love. 

“Let’s go get breakfast!” someone yelled. 

Harry blinked, as if he was coming awake and looked around, only to find he and Louis were the only ones left in the pool. Louis let go, taking a step back. On instinct, Harry reached out his hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“Uncle Harry, can you do my hair?” Mallory asked from the edge of the pool. “Mummy said if you braid mine, she braids yours and then we’ll have pretty curls tonight.” 

“Sure,” Harry agreed. “I’d love that.” 

“Okay, out of the pool with you,” Niall announced, lifting Mallory up to give her a piggyback ride. “Max made breakfast.”

They left the pool, Harry close behind Louis. When they went upstairs, Harry kept his hand in Louis’. 

+++

“Should we add some more cream?” Liam asked, stirring the minced meat.

Harry took a spoon to try the sauce, nodding. “A dash, yes.”

Liam followed Harry’s instruction, pouring in some more cream. He was humming along to a song on the radio and Harry found himself humming, too, after a while.

“What are we gonna do tomorrow?” Harry mused. “When the girls go for their spa trip?”

Liam shrugged. “We could go into town and then pick them up?”

“I thought of a Fifa tournament,” Zayn suggested, coming in. He went for Liam to kiss his cheek.

Harry turned and saw Louis following Zayn inside the kitchen.

“We need to be well-rested for the big party,” Louis agreed. “So it’d be best to spend a lazy day.”

“Is Mallory staying here or going with the girls?” Liam wanted to know.

“She’s gonna go with them,” Louis replied, approaching Harry to take a peek into the pot. “Chili con carne?”

Harry nodded, moving to the side so Louis could take a better look. He held out his spoon for Louis. He jumped slightly when Louis closed the gap between them, a hand coming to rest on Harry’s lower back. It only took a second for Harry to melt into the touch, though.

Harry had done another beginner’s course with Mallory today. But for all the time, he and Louis had actually seen each other, Louis had been oddly accommodating of Harry. He was reaching out, always coming closer than he still had yesterday. There was small touches, those they had used to share when they had still been together, just brief reassurances that they always noticed each other.

Feeling those again was nice.

Grinning, Louis took the spoon from Harry and tried the Chili. “Hm, good,” he judged. “The red pepper comes through nicely.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, putting the lid back onto the pot. “It’ll need to cook for a little longer.”

“We’re gonna go set the table,” Zayn offered.

“Perfect.” Liam turned his head to press a brief kiss against Zayn’s lips before he went back to filling another pot with rice.

Zayn and Louis left the room, leaving Liam and Harry in comfortable silence once again.

“So,” Liam said then, not looking up from where he was cutting a few more red peppers. “Are you and Louis back together?”

Harry froze, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. “No?”

“Well, then consider this me trying to help you,” Liam stated, putting the knife down and turning to Harry. “If you’re not back together, you should probably watch how you act around each other.”

“We’re just...” Harry shrugged, unsure how to explain himself.

“Still in love?” Liam provided. “That’s quite obvious, yes.”

Harry bit his lip, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’ve never not been in love with him.”

Liam smiled gently, tilting his head. “I know, Harry. And, sorry for asking, but. Why?”

“Why what?” Harry wanted to know, blinking.

“If you love him, why did you decide to give up on him?”

Swallowing thickly, Harry averted his gaze from Liam’s face. “We can’t be like you and Zayn, Liam.”

Liam hummed. “You can’t. And you can’t be like Eleanor and Max, or any other couple that lives against the system. You actually have a chance, Harry. Did you ever realise that?”

Harry frowned, looking back at Liam. “We have less chances than you guys have.”

“Not at all,” Liam argued. “Harry, you guys have a solid case. Your dates were one day apart, and you met at midnight.”

“They said that didn’t matter.”

“But it does,” Liam protested, taking a step closer to Harry. “And you keep seeing Louis’ celebrity status as a disadvantage.”

“It is. We can’t fly under the radar like you guys do,” Harry pointed out. He had no idea where Liam was going with this.

Shaking his head, Liam took one of Harry’s hands between his. “Harry, Niall and I can make a case. Considering all the circumstances, you two could very well be soulmates. Eleanor would even testify in your favour. And if we went public with the story...”

“Making it public?” Harry repeated, gaping at Liam.

“You’d totally gain ground with the public interest in your story. People would emphasise, Harry. It’s the perfect scandal, making you and Louis look like the victims. The tragic love story.”

“It’s not a tragic story, Liam,” Harry pointed out. “It’s my bloody reality.”

“Yes, and we could use that very well in court.”

“In court?” Harry pulled back, running a hand through his hair. “You wanna take it to court?”

“Well, if we want you and Louis to be the first couple to ever get a legal change of the soulmate assignment, we’d have to go to court, yeah.” Liam shrugged, looking as though he was making complete sense.

He didn’t make sense at all. “No one could ever get the assignment legally changed.”

“Because no one had such good grounds to build a case on as you two have.” Liam tapped a finger against Harry’s chest. “You could make history.”

Harry could simply just stare at him.

“And,” Liam added, shrugging with a sheepish smile, “you’d open a door for people like us.”

That was... actually making sense. Harry’s heart dropped, and he released a shaky breath. If it really did work the way Liam described it, they’d get everything they ever wanted. He’d get to have Louis, and they’d be legally acknowledged as soulmates, allowed to marry and adopt children. Allowed to be the family they always wanted to be.

“What if it doesn’t?” Harry murmured, looking Liam in the eye. “What if it doesn’t work?”

Liam sighed, shrugging one shoulder. “I don’t know, Harry. We’ll never know unless you fight for it, will we?”

Harry opened his mouth, but he had no idea what he wanted to say. His mind was blank, his heart heavy and his blood entirely too hot. He shivered, pressing his lips together.

“Just say the word, Harry, and Niall and I will do everything we can,” Liam promised. “We’d be with you two every step of the way.”

In lieu of an answer, Harry stepped forwards and pulled Liam into a hug. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to make a decision like that on the spot, but he knew that Liam’s support meant more than any doubt Harry could ever have.

“Hey,” Eleanor said from the door, frowning slightly. “Everyone’s at the table already. Are you guys ready?”

Liam patted Harry’s back when he drew back. “You could help us bring everything in.”

Eleanor didn’t have to be told twice. She took the bread and two bowls with sour cream. “Hurry up, we’re starving.”

In the dining room, everyone was seated already, loud chatter filling the room. While Lottie filled everyone’s plates, Harry sat down across from Louis, giving him a long, curious look. He wondered if Liam had talked to Louis, too, whether Louis knew of those possibilities. Would he take the risk?

When Louis’ foot bumped against his, Harry trapped it between his own. Louis grinned at him as he added sour cream to his Chili. He winked and then got distracted by Mallory who grabbed his hand, inhaling sharply and complaining that the food was too hot. Louis laughed, eyes crinkling, and the sound was so familiar and infectious. 

Harry wondered what reasons he had not to fight.

+++

It’s been snowing all day.

Louis looked outside the window, watching the snow fall down from a grey sky onto the white mountains. It had been constantly snowing all day. All of the girls had left the house after breakfast to go to a spa in town. The rest of them had stayed, playing games on the X Box.

Unfortunately, Louis was complete shit at the car racing game they were playing right now. Harry did surprisingly well, tongue tucked into the corner of his mouth and brows furrowed in concentration. Niall wasn’t too bad, either, and in a team, those two were unbeatable.

He looked over, watching Harry and Max fight for the title. They both had made the best times in the previous races, so they were up against each other now. Harry looked determined to win.

He hadn’t slept well last night.

Whatever it had been, something had kept Harry awake. Louis had woken up several times, always because Harry was restless next to him, hands wandering aimlessly over Louis’ skin. As though he had tried to find a spot to hold on but nothing had felt right. Louis hadn’t said a word, had just turned to him, letting Harry nuzzle into Louis’ arms.

He wished he had an idea what was going on in Harry’s mind. Right now, Louis couldn’t tell.

“It’s almost four,” Niall pointed out. “We should go get into town if we wanna pick up the girls.”

Harry threw his hands up at that moment, yelling. “I won!”

Max pulled a face, but sighed then, extending his hand to Harry. “I guess you did.”

“I’m the best,” Harry exclaimed, standing up from the floor and pulling Max with him. He threw some ridiculous dance moves that made everyone else laugh.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change,” Zayn announced, hip checking Harry.

“Leave in thirty?” Liam asked, looking around.

Louis nodded. “Sounds good.”

They left the room, chatting and laughing, leaving Louis and Harry alone in the big play room.

Harry flopped down on the sofa, stretching out his long limbs. “I’m tired,” he murmured with his eyes closed.

Louis leaned against the window sill, crossing his arms. “Well, you didn’t sleep much, did you?”

Harry rolled his head to the side so he could look at Louis. “I had a lot on my mind.”

“And?” Louis wanted to know. “Did you come to a conclusion?”

Harry looked at the ceiling. “I was wondering,” he said then, blinking slowly. “What will happen when we get back home?”

Louis waited for more, but that was all Harry said. Carefully, he replied, “What do you want to happen?”

“I wanna be with you,” Harry said, sounding firm. “I don’t wanna go back to how it was before.”

Louis’ heart began beating louder, faster. “And do you think you’re ready to take that step?”

Harry bit his lip. “I’m not sure,” he admitted, turning his head again, his eyes immediately landing on Louis’. “I want to, Lou.”

“But?” Louis asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Harry held out his hand, reaching for Louis. Without hesitance, Louis went over to the sofa, letting Harry pull him in. Smoothly, he slid onto Harry’s chest, legs sliding between Harry’s. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, letting Harry’s arms wind around him.

“What if it all goes wrong?” Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper.

The games and laughter from a few minutes ago, now seemed miles away. Louis spread his fingers over Harry’s chest, feeling his heart beat steadily but rapid beneath his palm.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “Depends on what you want to do in the first place.”

“Fight,” Harry said immediately. “But I’m afraid I could be too weak.”

Louis hummed. He knew that feeling. “I think,” he said slowly, turning the words over in his head. “I think I’m stronger when I’m with you.”

Harry kissed his forehead, lips lingering for a while. “Do you think we could be enough?”

“Yeah,” Louis murmured, nodding his head. “I think we could be enough.”

Harry fell quiet upon that, his heartbeat slowing down again. His hands stopped caressing Louis’ back, resting on his waist instead. His breathing evened out and Louis smiled to himself, listening to Harry falling asleep.

He didn’t know for how long they stayed like that, but when Niall came in later, Harry didn’t startle awake.

“Here you are,” Niall said, frowning. “What are you doing?”

“Harry fell asleep,” Louis pointed out, keeping his voice low.

“We wanna leave,” Niall whispered. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”

Louis contemplated it for a second. “You guys go without us,” he decided. “Harry didn’t sleep much last night. He can use the nap.”

“You’re staying, too?” Niall asked.

“Wouldn’t want him to wake up all by himself, finding he’s been left behind.” Louis gently patted Harry’s chest.

Rolling his eyes, Niall went back to the door. “You two are hopeless. When will you sort your shit out and get back together?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just quietly closed the door behind himself. Louis smiled, nuzzling his face closer to Harry’s neck. The curls tickled his cheeks, Harry’s breath fanning over his temple. He hadn’t felt this peaceful and safe in a long time, so Louis closed his eyes.

He woke again when Harry’s mobile started ringing, vibrating in his pocket. Harry stirred beneath him, hands falling from Louis’ back. He squirmed to pull out his mobile and his voice was raspy when he answered it.

“’Lo?”

Louis decided to leave his eyes closed, nosing Harry’s neck.

“What?” Harry sounded concerned. “That’s impossible.”

Frowning, Louis blinked up at Harry’s face.

Suddenly, Harry sat up, pulling Louis along. “A snow storm?”

Louis raised his brows, immediately turning to look at the window. It was true. There was a storm outside, the snow so thick, all he could see was a white wall.

“No, don’t do anything dangerous,” Harry said into the telephone. “We’re good here.”

Louis waited until Harry had hung up. “What’s going on?”

“That was Zayn,” Harry explained. “They’re stuck in town because of a snow storm.”

They stood up from the sofa, making their way to the window. There wasn’t much to see, only grey and thick snow swirling around in front of the glass. Louis couldn’t even make out the trees behind the house. 

“They won’t make it back for tonight?” Louis asked.

“No,” Harry confirmed. “There’s no bus still going, and it’s too dangerous to take the car.”

“Did they find somewhere to go?”

“The spa is part of a hotel, so they went to the restaurant and are gonna stay there for the time being. There are quite a few tourists stranded there.” Harry shrugged, turning away from the window. “They can stay there until it clears up.”

“Hopefully soon,” Louis mumbled. 

“Looks like we’ve got a blackout, too,” Harry commented from the door.

Louis sighed, getting out his mobile to check the time. It was barely five. “I’ll make fires in a few rooms to keep the house warm.”

“I’ll check what we can have for dinner,” Harry said, leaving the room.

Staying behind, Louis tied up the room first, piling up games next to the huge TV. He put away the X Box and took the empty plates and glasses to the kitchen.

“Found something?” he asked when he saw Harry inspecting the fridge.

“I’m coming up with ideas,” Harry mused, not turning around.

Louis left the dirty dishes in the sink and went to the living room. He made a fire, waiting until it burned, then he went upstairs to make a fire in his and Harry’s room, Kian and Lottie’s and Niall and Barbara’s. Back downstairs, he made fires in the other two couple’s rooms as well, leaving the doors open, so the heat could sweep through the house.

In Liam and Zayn’s room, he saw Liam’s laptop on the table, attached to the charger. It was probably charged full, which should be enough to last them a film. Louis tucked it beneath his arm and left the room to look for Harry.

“Liam’s charged his laptop, so we could watch a film, if you’d like?” he asked upon entering the kitchen. 

Harry nodded, arranging bread and dips on a plate. “It’s nothing fancy, but it should do.” 

They sat down on the sofa in the living room and Harry balanced the plate on his knees. Louis turned on the laptop, starting one of the Marvel films Liam had saved on there. He decided for Thor because he knew that Harry liked that one best. 

“This is not how I imagined New Year’s Eve to go,” Harry commented when the film started and Louis took a piece of bread. 

“I’m glad I didn’t go with the others,” Louis said, not looking at Harry. “I’d hate to be there, knowing you’re here all by yourself.”

For a moment, Harry was quiet. Then he leaned in and kissed Louis’ cheek, lingering for a few seconds. “I’m happy I get to spend it with you, despite of it all.”

Louis rested his hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing gently. He had promised to kiss Harry at midnight and he planned to keep that promise. He saw that Harry hadn’t forgotten about it either, when Louis turned his head to look at him. Harry blinked slowly, eyes darting to Louis’ lips. 

Louis let his hand slide higher, fingers caressing the seam of Harry's jeans. With a slight gasp, Harry leaned closer, his eyelids drooping and lips falling open. They stayed like that, faces close, breath held, and the air between them thick with tension.

With a harsh jolt, Louis pulled back, withdrawing his hand from Harry's thigh, his palm tingling with the heat.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, shifting to bring some more space between them.

Louis glanced at him, took in the blush on Harry's cheeks, the glassy eyes and tension in his shoulders. Without another thought, he pulled Harry back in, unable to take seeing him like that.

"Just one," Louis murmured, pressing his lips beneath Harry's jaw. "Just this one."

Harry sighed in agreement, heavily leaning against Louis. "One is okay."

Closing his eyes, Louis let himself taste. He darted out his tongue, licking beneath Harry's ear, his hands gingerly pulling back Harry's hair. He closed his lips over the spot, sucking gently.

Harry groaned quietly and let his head fall back, fingers digging into Louis' shoulders. "Lou."

Louis used his teeth, nibbling the mark. He held Harry's waist, helping him climb over Louis' lap. With his knees resting beside Louis' hips, Harry towered above him, lips parted and eyes fixated on Louis' face.

"One," Louis repeated as he brought up his hands, running them carefully beneath Harry's jumper.

Harry nodded, as if he understood that all Louis needed was one touch, letting his fingertips remember what Harry's skin felt like. Just for a single, short moment. He shivered when Louis brushed his thumb over Harry's hip bone.

"Just one time," Louis asked when Harry cupped his jaw, fingers sliding gently into Louis' hair.

"One time what?" Harry asked back.

"This," Louis murmured when he slid up his hand, fingers brushing over Harry's nipple. Harry moaned, both in surprise and pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip. Louis repeated the move, rolling his fingertip over the sensitive skin.

Harry's head fell forward and he let his hands slide down Louis' chest, before he rested them on Louis' abdomen. "One time?"

Louis had no idea what Harry was about to do, but he nodded all the same.

With one slick motion, Harry pulled up Louis' jumper and over Louis' head. He didn't even hesitate a second before he attached his lips to Louis' collarbones, making Louis squirm with the sensation. Louis arched off the sofa, hands sliding back beneath Harry's jumper to pull him down. Harry panted, lips wandering further, leaving a hot and wet trail behind. Louis couldn't think, couldn't do anything but react, the only way his body knew to react to Harry.

"Okay," Louis breathed, trying to think straight when Harry grinded his hips, his groin not yet sliding just so against Louis'. "One time."

Harry stopped, pulling back, searching Louis' face. He looked absolutely stunning, with lust-filled eyes and swollen lips, a blush high on his cheeks.

"Just wanna touch the birds," Louis whispered, tucking some hair behind Harry's ear. "One time."

Harry sat back and pulled his jumper over his head, dropping it carelessly to the floor. He kept his eyes on Louis, hands still at his sides. Louis reached up one hand, fingers brushing over the tattoo, and closing his eyes. He had missed it; more than he had known. The smooth skin and rough lines, easing so seamlessly to Harry's collar bones.

"One kiss?" Louis asked.

Harry didn't even reply. He just pulled Louis closer and let him close his lips over the left bird. Louis' breath shuddered against Harry's skin and he closed his eyes, tilted and head and started to work his mouth over the delicately drawn wings. Harry kept his hand in the nape of Louis' neck, nails scratching up and down, while small noises of pleasure dropped from his mouth.

In the background, music and voices from the film were playing, and as if Harry had read Louis' mind, he reached behind himself and shut the laptop. The noises died down after a moment, and all they were left with was the crackling of the fire and the wet sound of Louis' lips sucking marks into Harry's skin.

"One time," Louis murmured again when he pulled back, trying to convince himself that he only needed one more touch and he'd finally be satisfied.

Harry nodded, licking his lips.

Dreadfully slowly, Louis ran his fingertips down from Harry's tattoo to his stomach. He brushed his thumb over the happy trail before he opened Harry's jeans. Harry kept watching him, no sign of resistance in his cloudy eyes.

Louis rested one hand on the small of Harry's back, pulling him closer, while the other slid into the front of Harry's jeans, palming him through the thin material of his briefs. He was already thick, half-hard and twitching at Louis' touch. Louis bit his lip, watching Harry's eyes flutter closed and his hips rolling in rhythm with Louis' palm.

"Just one more," Louis promised, knowing that by now he was only trying to convince himself that he could still stop. His head was clouded, completely clouded with the desire to touch Harry and take him over the edge.

"One more," Harry agreed, voice breathy.

It was as though a spark of the fire had sprung on them, setting them on fire. A lose firefly that was about to burn everything down. Louis could feel the heat inside his own chest, on Harry's skin, in the air of the room.

Louis flipped them over, pushing Harry onto the sofa and sliding on top of him. He let go of Harry's cock to push down his jeans and underwear in one go. Harry lay completely still, just waiting for what Louis was about to do and completely pliant to whatever he'd get.

With one last glance at Harry's face, Louis crouched down and kissed the tip of Harry's cock. He wasn't fully hard, but he tasted salty and slightly bitter and twitched again under Louis' attention.

One, Louis remembered, just one, before he curled his fingers around the base of Harry's cock and slid his lips over the head. Harry mewled, hands in search for leverage, so Louis held out one hand for Harry to lace their fingers.

Louis sucked Harry into full hardness, tongue lapping up the precome and sliding against the throbbing vein at the underside. Harry squirmed beneath him, unable to stay still, hips bucking up every now and then.

With a slurping sound, Louis pulled his mouth off Harry's cock to look at him. "One time?"

Harry stared at him with glassy eyes, a hand buried in his hair, flushed down to his chest. "One."

Louis didn't even know what he was asking for. One more touch? One more taste of Harry's cock? One orgasm? He glanced at Harry again and decided for the latter.

He took Harry down again, lips sliding over his cock, taking him deep. Harry arched off the sofa and his fingers were gripping Louis' so hard, Louis wasn't sure there was even still blood circulating in them. He pulled away a little, spending attention to the head, teasing Harry's balls until more precome drippled out.

"One, Lou," Harry repeated, panting, hips rolling. "Just one. Please, I--"

Louis stopped the teasing, taking him all the way down again. The tip of Harry's cock hit the back of his throat and Louis felt tears prickling in his eyes. He closed them and swallowed around Harry, humming in encouragement when Harry moaned, hand gripping Louis' hair. His own jeans grew painfully tight, his cock reacting to every motion and every noise Harry made.

It was all the warning Louis received. Harry's cock throbbed, pulsing in Louis' mouth before he spilled down Louis' throat. Louis pulled back enough to swallow, letting Harry ride out his orgasm with little groans.

He sucked Harry clean afterwards, licking until Harry hissed and collapsed back onto the sofa, trying to catch his breath. Louis let his cock slide out of his mouth and crawled up, directing his attention back to the birds.

Harry's hands slid back into Louis' hair, scraping his scalp gently and his voice was raspy when he said, "You too." He rolled them over and rested his hand over Louis' groin. Louis reacted immediately, arching into the touch. "One time."

Defeated, Louis melted into Harry, let him take off Louis' jeans and pull down his boxershorts. He felt like he was breathing properly for the first time in hours when Harry touched his cock, long, familiar fingers curling around him. Harry's tongue licked up Louis' neck, staying beneath Louis' ear for a while, sucking where he knew Louis was especially sensitive.

Louis lifted his hips, pushing into Harry' touch. He needed more, didn't get enough friction. Harry pulled back enough to look at Louis' face, and he could see the sparks dance in the green of Harry's eyes, like fireflies caged in a glass.

Harry broke their eye contact and shifted down, kissing Louis' stomach, nibbling on Louis' hip, all the while stroking Louis' cock lazily. He sucked another mark into Louis' skin, thumb brushing some precome down Louis' length, easing the glide of his palm.

Embarrassingly enough, it only needed one single touch of Harry's lips, one wet lick against the head of Louis' cock, and he came, spilling over Harry's hand. The heat ran through him, pulsing in his stomach, throbbing in his veins.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry was looming above him, licking his fingers clean. Louis watched him with heavy lids, trying to catch his breath. Harry dropped back down, sighing and nuzzling against Louis. His skin glimmered golden in the light of the fire, the thin sheen of sweat reflecting the warm flames. Louis ran his hand up and down Harry's back, touching each knob of his spine.

Harry was breathing evenly, fingers lightly dancing over Louis' skin. Louis knew he should pull away, and that they should go upstairs. Yet, the room was so warm, he felt sated and comfortable, and Harry was heavy on top of him. He was the perfect weight to just cover Louis like a blanket, without crushing him.

He should've just kissed Harry.

All of this had only happened because he had thought kissing would be a mistake. Instead, it had led to them losing all control, pretending once again. Just one, only one time, one. Every single one thing had led to the next, and Louis had done everything but kiss Harry.

With one hand, he touched Harry's face, brushing a few loose strands from his face. "Hey," he said quietly, waiting for Harry to open his eyes.

Harry did, and there were still fireflies dancing in them, waiting to be let loose. "Hm?"

"Happy New Year, baby," Louis murmured.

"It's still a few hours," Harry protested, laughing.

Louis smiled back at him, cupping Harry's jaw. "It feels like it, though."

Harry's laughter died and he inhaled sharply, scooting closer to Louis, a curiosity in his eyes that begged to not be wrong about this. Louis held his gaze, fingers brushing through Harry's hair repeatedly. He felt loose and relaxed, craving only one thing in this world.

With a shuddering breath, Louis closed the gap and pressed his lips gently to Harry's. It was just a nip at first, a gentle pressure, but turned into more immediately. Harry whined, hands getting frantic, rushing over Louis' body to find a spot to hold on to, his heart beating wildly against Louis’.

Louis closed his eyes and caught Harry's hands, slowly and gently intertwining their fingers. Harry sighed, calming down. He stilled, going lax against Louis' chest and opened his mouth for his tongue to meet Louis'.

Inhaling through his nose, Louis pulled back slightly, their lips parting with a smack. Harry chased him, and Louis gave in, sinking into another kiss. When he pulled back again, Harry was more sated, his eyes barely open and his lips a dark shade of pink. Louis lifted their entwined fingers, kissing them.

"Happy New Year," Harry murmured, watching Louis with tired eyes.

Louis glanced up at him before he nuzzled in, burying his face against Harry's neck. Harry let go of one of Louis' hands to pull him in, his skin smooth and warm.

Just for another moment, Louis thought and closed his eyes. He'd just let this go on for a few more minutes, then he'd be able to pull himself away from Harry.

While still contemplating how exactly he was supposed to do that, he fell asleep, completely surrounded by Harry; in every sense possible.

+++

"Good morning, you two sleepy p--" Niall abruptly stopped his sentence, hissing a flustered, "Turn around, Mal!"

Louis blinked his eyes open, trying to focus. He noticed that he wasn't covered by the duvet. Harry lay half on top of him, legs tangled with Louis' and head resting on Louis' chest. They were both still naked.

"What's going on, Niall?" Mallory asked and it was what pushed Louis into full awakeness.

"Fuck," he mumbled, fumbling for the duvet. With a few difficulties, he pulled it over himself and Harry. With a sigh, Harry nuzzled closer, still not awake.

"Well, we thought you'd wait with breakfast for us," Niall commented as he let Mallory turn around again. "And look what you're waiting with instead."

"Wake up, wake up!" Mallory demanded, climbing the bed.

Harry came awake with a gasp, fingers digging into Louis' side in reflex. "What?"

"Uncle Harry," Mallory said, sounding like a strict teacher. "You gotta make me pancakes."

Harry blinked, looking confused. "Since when are you here?" he wanted to know, looking from Mallory to Niall.

"Just came back home?" Niall grinned. "Why? Would we have disturbed you guys had we come back earlier?"

Harry blushed, glancing at Louis, before he shook his head. "No, of course not. I mean we're--" He pulled the duvet closer to his chest. "Is the snow storm over?"

"Yup, all clear outside." Niall went to the window and pointed at the view. "We could spend the night at the hotel. Had a funny party, didn't we, Mal?"

Mallory nodded, then her face lit up. "Happy New Year, Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry!" she threw her arms around Louis first.

Louis pulled her close, rocking her gently. "Happy New Year, pea. Did you stay up until midnight?"

"Of course!" she said before moving on to Harry to hug him, too. "I even got a glass of sparkling wine, too."

While Harry hugged her and wished her a Happy New Year, Louis looked to Niall, receiving a wink. She most likely got some children's sparkling wine, tasting of bubble gum and with not a drop of alcohol in it.

"Can you make pancakes?" Mallory repeated, giving Harry her best puppy look.

"Of course," Harry agreed. "We'll have a huge pancake breakfast."

Mallory squealed, hopping off the bed and running back downstairs to announce Harry was going to make pancakes for everyone.

Niall followed her, taking his time and turning again at the door. "I'd wish you guys a Happy New Year, but," he added and shrugged with a smirk, "I feel like you two already got everything you wanted for the new year."

Louis felt himself blush, flipping Niall off. When he looked at Harry, Louis found him already watching Louis, the tips of his ears gone red. His skin was flushed and there were several marks littering his neck. The brown curls were dishevelled and he looked loose.

Louis couldn't even remember how they had made it upstairs. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, Harry in his arms, warming him. At some point, Harry must had carried him upstairs. Louis tried imagining it, but that only made his blood run hot again.

"Lou," Harry started quietly, but Louis couldn't take it. "Are you--"

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Louis cut into his words. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute."

He didn't look at Harry when he fled the room; knew that he wouldn't be able to stand the confused and sad look on his face.

What had he thought, sleeping with Harry? Louis had promised himself that he wouldn't, that he'd leave Harry space to come to terms with himself. He had promised himself that he was only going to touch Harry once things between them were settled and clear.

Nothing was clear; nothing had changed. They were still the same mess they had been before they had come here. And despite them figuring that they couldn't be without each other, they hadn't even talked about what would happen after this. Louis had no idea how they were supposed to handle it when they'd get back home.

He was sure Harry hadn't figured it, either.

After his shower, Louis went downstairs where Harry was still busy making pancakes. He wished everyone else a happy new year, hugging everyone before staying on the sofa with Lottie, letting her cuddle up to him.

"Are you and Harry good?" she asked, looking at his face.

Louis shrugged, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "I don't think we could go back to how it was before. But I have no idea how to change the situation. Nothing's changed about the circumstances at home."

Lottie hummed. "Something's gotta give, Lou."

"I know," Louis replied. "It's still up to him, though."

"And did he say anything about that?"

Louis grunted, still feeling sleepy. He thought of what had happened on this very sofa the night before and felt awful for sitting here with his sister now. No one of the others could every find out about that. "He made a few vague comments, but I don't think much has changed. He's still afraid."

"You're afraid, too, aren't you?" Lottie asked, patting Louis' tummy.

"Of course I am," Louis agreed. "But I also know it's worth it."

"I'm sure he knows that too," she assured him.

Louis hummed. "He does. I'm just waiting for him to realise it himself."

Lottie sat up, looking at Louis' face. "You're the best person I know," she said, touching his face.

Louis lowered his gaze, shaking his head slightly.

"You are, Lou," she insisted, tipping his face up again. "And Harry knows it, too."

"Lotts," Louis started, feeling his cheeks go hot beneath her gaze.

"He does," Lottie repeated firmly. "He knows that you're not giving up on him. You're there for him, Louis, without pushing him. You're handling this so well."

Taking a deep breath, Louis was about to tell her that she was wrong, that he had pushed Harry last night, had clouded Harry's judgement by sleeping with him. How was Harry supposed to make a level-headed decision when Louis distracted him with sex? That hadn't been fair at all.

Before he could say anything, though, Eleanor came into the room. "Breakfast's ready," she announced. "Mallory was too impatient to wait for you guys, so she's already started."

Lottie clicked her tongue, climbing off the sofa. "When will that little brat learn manners?" she mumbled, leaving the room.

Louis stayed behind for a moment, rethinking Lottie's words. He was trying, really trying to be what Harry needed right now. And Harry didn't need to respond to Louis' needs. He needed to figure out his own and come to terms with that before he had to deal with Louis claiming Harry all for himself.

Sighing, he got up, making his way to the kitchen. Kian stopped him before he could go in, though.

"Can I ask you a favour, Louis?" He had his hands in his pockets, looking a little sheepish.

"Sure," Louis answered. "Always."

"The hotel we stayed at tonight has a star restaurant," Kian started, "and Lottie seemed like she wanted to go. So I booked a table. You know, she deserves something good, and I wanna do something for her?"

Louis smiled. "You need someone to watch Lory."

"If you wouldn't mind," Kian asked. "It'll only be for a few hours."

"No problem, Kian," Louis assured him. "Of course I'll watch her."

"Thanks, mate," Kian said, leading the way to the table. "I owe you."

"Not at all," Louis mumbled, sitting down next to Max.

Barbara handed him the plate with pancakes and Louis shovelled a few onto his own. When he looked up, he found Harry already watching him with a little frown etched between his brows.

Louis averted his gaze, pretending to listen to whatever Niall was saying.

+++

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered to himself, reaching the top of the beginner's slope. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun, although he was wearing sunglasses. He was in his full skiing gear, actually, but not really in the mood for skiing.

Louis was a bloody idiot. He had ignored Harry all day, and then he had just gone out without saying a word. Only when Harry had noticed that he wasn't hanging around the house at all, Niall had told him that Louis had taken Mallory for a bit of skiing practice.

He was avoiding Harry.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Harry turned to check the other direction and spotted Louis and Mallory just coming up the slope. Mallory was going slow and Louis was beside her, adjusting to her tempo.

He had said they could be enough, Harry remembered, a bitter taste in his mouth. Louis had told him they could be enough, and then he had slept with Harry, and he had kissed Harry, and then-- Harry sighed, waiting for them to reach him. Then, Louis had acted all ashamed of it. As if it had been a mistake, when it had been everything to Harry.

He wouldn't let get Louis away with that.

"Uncle Harry!" Mallory squealed when she spotted him. "Hello! Hii!"

Harry smiled at her, crouching down as much as he could on skis. "Hi. Are you practising?"

She nodded. "I can show you what I've learned."

"I'd love to see, yes." Harry stood up again, watching her take off.

Louis stopped next to him, watching her, too. "What are you doing here?"

"You could have asked me to come along, you know," Harry pointed out. "Instead of sneaking out."

"Kian asked me to watch her," Louis simply said. "I wasn't sneaking out."

Harry turned to him. "Since when are you leaving without telling me first?"

"I don't know, Harry," Louis replied, voice low. "Maybe since you broke up with me?"

That hit. And hurt. Harry clenched his jaw, crossing his arms. "I thought things had changed since we came here," he said quietly.

Louis sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Fuck. I can't do this. It's why I sneaked out in the first place."

"Didn't last night mean anything to you?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

Mallory came back, tugging at Harry's hand. "Did you see that, Uncle Harry?" she yelped in excitement.

Harry tore his eyes from Louis, smiling at Mallory. "That was great, pea."

"I can do more," she announced, eyes beaming with joy. "You wanna see?"

"Of course," Harry said, feeling bad for how he wasn't interested at all right now. He'd make it up to her later.

Mallory dashed off again, and Harry turned back to Louis, waiting for his answer. Louis glanced at him, closing his eyes for a moment, as though he was in pain.

"The nights before that meant more to me, Haz," he said.

Harry blinked his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"I promised myself to give you space, and I couldn't. I can't say no to you, and I can't resist you. Never," Louis explained. "But it meant more to me when you were sleeping next to me, or when you got jealous at that guy."

Harry's heart beat wildly. He saw a family come up the slope behind Louis, the man bending down to check his son's skis, the mother adjusting his helmet. He focused back on Louis, taking a deep breath.

"That's what shows me you love me, Harry," Louis went on. "It's more than just sex."

"Just sex?" Harry repeated. "That wasn't just sex."

Louis shook his head. "It was something we shouldn't have done, as long as we're not clear about where exactly we stand."

"Uncle Harry, watch this!" Mallory yelled and Harry quickly glanced at her, saw her going down the slope again.

"I'm not fifteen, Lou," Harry reminded him. "I don't reduce what we have to sex. I want you," he admitted. "I want you all the time, because I can't resist you either. Wanting sex with you is just one of the ways I want to be with you. I want to be with you in every single way I can, Lou."

"Haz--"

"It's because I love you," Harry blurted out.

His words were cut off by a scream. Every thought was lost when he recognised Mallory's voice, and saw her steering off the slope. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, apparently unable to gain control and break.

Before Harry realised it, Louis was gone, already going after her, and Harry was moving, too. He kept his eyes trained on her, his gaze shortly flickering to the trees she was headed towards to. Harry's heart was beating high in his throat, his knees going all wobbly. He couldn't afford being weak right now, though.

He let go of a relieved breath when Louis caught up to Mallory and managed to grab her arm. That threw both of them off balance and Harry couldn't follow the movements, couldn't see what exactly happened, but they were tumbling, flipping over and next, crashed against a tree, Louis' back first.

Harry let go of a choked off noise, breaking and taking off his skis in a rush, stumbling over to them. "Lou! Lou!" he yelled, crouching down next to them. "Lory!"

Louis didn't reply, but Mallory sat up and started to cry. She screamed and cried, both at the same time and Harry panicked, his whole body frozen. He stared at her, checking for any obvious injuries, but couldn't see any.

Then, his instincts kicked in and he reached out, touching her face. "Lory," he said, trying to sound calm. "Pea, look at me. Mallory."

She just kept crying, stammering incoherent words. Harry let his hands slide over her body, trying to find where she was hurt. His eyes kept flickering to Louis who still hadn't moved. Panic crawled up his chest, but he focused on Mallory.

"Lory, you need to tell me where it hurts," he told her. "Tell me where you're hurting."

When she didn't react, Harry dared reaching out for Louis. He lay still, as though he was sleeping, eyes closed and Harry moved his head slightly. He pulled his hand back as if he had burned himself when he saw the blood on the side of Louis' face.

"Bewegen Sie ihn nicht!" someone yelled and Harry turned, looking at the man rushing to him. Harry recognised him as the father of the family that had come up the slope a few minutes ago. He crouched down next to Harry. "Ich bin Arzt. Was genau ist passiert?"

Harry blinked at him, trying to find his voice. Mallory was still crying and Louis was unconscious and bleeding.

"Sind Sie verletzt?" asked the man, reaching for Mallory first.

"I'm--" Harry swallowed thickly. "I don't understand."

"Oh, you're English," the man replied, nodding while checking Mallory’s eyes. "Okay. I'm a doctor. I already called an ambulance. You need to tell me what happened."

Harry took a shaky breath. A doctor, thank God. "She lost control, somehow, I--" Harry swallowed again, shaking his head. "I didn't see exactly."

"Don't worry," the man said, focusing on Louis. "Can you try to calm her down?"

"Lory," Harry tried again, tearing his eyes away from Louis. "Love, come on." He threw every caution overboard and pulled her against his chest, rocking her gently. "Shh, baby. Calm down."

She was yelping for air, but her cries significantly ebbed down. Harry kept rocking her, watching the man run his hands over Louis' body. The ambulance arrived and Harry turned his head, watching a man and a woman jog towards them.

"Männlich, Engländer, circa Mitte zwanzig. Bewusstlos, eine Platzwunde am Kopf," the man said to them. "Und ich vermute, der Arm ist gebrochen, möglicherweise eine ausgerenkte Schulter. Gehirnerschütterung, vermutlich."

Harry didn't understand a word, just kept rocking Mallory, her hands now clutching his arms. The man turned back to him as he got up, the other two people lifting Louis onto a stretcher.

"You see the woman over there?" he asked, pointing behind Harry. Harry turned and saw her standing close, holding her son's hand. He wasn't much older than Mallory. "That's my wife. She'll take you to the hospital. I'd advise you to get the girl checked."

Harry nodded frantically. "What about--"

"I'll go with your friend," the man said and then added in German, to his wife, "Elli, bring den jungen Mann und das Mädchen ins Krankenhaus, ja?"

With that he turned and hopped into the emergency car and they took off.

Harry's heart sank and he felt the panic crawl back up his chest. What if Louis didn't make it? What if he never woke up again? Harry didn't even know what exactly happened to him, what kind of injuries he had. He couldn't remove the image of the blood on Louis' face from his mind.

"Uncle Harry," Mallory hiccuped, sniffling. Her cheeks were red with tears, her eyes swollen and her lips trembling.

"It's okay," Harry calmed her, stroking her hair. "I've got you."

She sniffled again, nuzzling against him.  "Where did they take Uncle Louis? Why did they take him away?"

"Are you hurt, baby?" Harry asked instead of answering her questions. He couldn't. "You gotta tell me where it hurts."

Mallory shook her head, closing her eyes. "I was scared."

"Me, too," Harry admitted, thinking of Louis, everything replying in his head over and over again. He was still scared.

"Excuse me," the woman said, touching Harry's shoulder. "We should go. Your daughter needs to see a doctor."

Daughter, Harry thought. He didn't correct her, just nodded and got up. He carried Mallory, too afraid to let her go. They went down the slope, and in Harry's head, it took forever. What if Louis was -- what if it was too late when Harry would finally make it to the hospital?

His throat was tight, his knees still wobbly and Mallory was heavy in his arms, way too heavy. He pressed her closer to his chest, refused to put her in the backseat of the car when they reached it. The woman helped her own son in the car and Harry knew he was impolite, but he couldn't even think at the moment.

"It's not far," the woman promised.

"Thank you," Harry remembered to say. He looked at her when they got on the road. "Really, thank you so much. I have no idea what I had done if it weren't for you and your husband."

She smiled at him, eyes only leaving the road for a second. "You were lucky we were there. Your friend was lucky."

Harry swallowed thickly, and Mallory started to shake again. He rubbed her arm, kissing her head. She leaned further into him, sniffling again.

"There it is," the woman said, pointing ahead.

Harry saw the building come into sight. As soon as the car stopped, the woman turned around and said something to the boy who nodded, face completely blank. Then she got out and Harry left the car, too, still carrying Mallory.

"I'll help you," the woman said, approaching a counter once they were inside. "Mein Mann, Dr. Richard, muss gerade einen Patienten eingeliefert haben. Skiunfall. Das Mädchen war darin verwickelt und muss untersucht werden. Äußerlich scheint sie in Ordnung." Harry stayed behind her, watching the man behind the counter type something into his computer. The woman turned again. "I need her name, and yours."

"Her name is Mallory Egan," he said hastily. "She's six. The man who was admitted is Louis Tomlinson, twenty-six. His blood type is O."

The woman smiled, touching Harry's arm. "He had his ID on him. They've got all information  they need."

"I--" Harry stuttered, nodding his head. If Louis had his ID on him, then they really had all information they needed to provide the best possible care for him.

"Your name?" the man behind the counter asked now. "Do you have an ID on you?"

Harry blinked, not sure what they needed his ID for, but got his wallet out of one of his pockets, putting it on the counter to fumble out his ID without putting Mallory down. "I'm Harry Styles," he said while handing it over.

The man looked from Harry's ID to the computer screen and back. "Hmm-hm," he hummed. "Do you know the girl's parents?"

Harry nodded. "Kian and Charlotte Egan. We're here on holiday."

"Okay," the man simply said, handing back Harry's ID. "Please sit down for a moment."

Harry turned, looking at the waiting area. It was rather empty, only two other people sitting there.

"I have to take home my son," the woman who brought him to the hospital said. Harry hadn't even asked her name. "Sorry I couldn't do more for you."

Harry shook his head. "You helped a lot. Thank you so much."

"Good luck," she simply said, pointing at Mallory. "I hope she'll be all right."

"Thank you," Harry said again.

She left and Harry kept pacing around, rocking Mallory gently. She was breathing evenly, probably beyond exhausted. He kept watching the doors to the emergency room, waiting for them to swing open and Louis to emerge, complaining about the doctor's cold hands.

When the door did open, only a nurse appeared. She went straight for them and Harry stopped pacing.

"Mallory Egan?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, adjusting Mallory on his hip.

"We'll take her for a chek-up," the nurse said, holding out her hands.

Harry frowned. "I'll go with her."

"Sorry, sir, you can't."

"What do you mean, I can't?" Harry pulled Mallory closer, shaking his head.

"You're not allowed inside," the nurse explained.

"But she's scared," Harry argued. "She needs me. I can't leave her alone."

"I'll stay with her," the nurse said, smiling kindly. "She won't be left alone."

Harry bit his bottom lip, unsure what to do. Mallory needed that check-up; she could be seriously injured, and by arguing with the nurse about this, Harry was prolonging that check-up. He knelt down, setting Mallory onto her own feet.

"Pea," he said gently, holding her hands. "You gotta go with that nurse. They need to make sure you really didn't hurt yourself."

"Can't you come with me?" Mallory asked, looking scared.

"I'm not allowed," Harry replied. "But I'll be right here, and I'll take you home afterwards, okay? It won't be long."

Mallory shook her head. "I wanna stay with you."

Harry looked up at the nurse, trying to make her see that it'd be better for him to accompany Mallory, but she didn't seem to understand. She bent down to look at Mallory, smiling again.

"You don't have to be afraid, Mallory," she assured her.

Mallory looked at Harry again, still appearing uncertain about it.

"I'll be waiting here," Harry promised. "It's okay."

Reluctantly, she nodded and let the nurse take her hand and lead her to the green doors. Once Mallory had disappeared behind them, Harry sank down and sat on the floor, face between his knees. He tried to catch his breath, tried to breathe at all.

He felt like all energy was drained from his body. Up until now, the fact that Mallory had needed him had kept him going. He had simply functioned, but now that he didn't need to function anymore, he felt all but drained.

Louis. In his head, the only image that kept coming back was of Louis lying on the ground, completely still, and pale. Blood covering his face.

Harry swallowed thickly again, past the lump in his throat. He had to keep going, had to keep functioning. He couldn't just sit here and wait around. Lottie was his first thought while he was pulling out his phone. He had to tell Lottie and Kian, so they could come down here. He called her mobile phone and tapped his foot against the floor nervously, pinching his bottom lip between thumb and forefinger. It went straight to voicemail.

Harry cursed quietly and hung up, calling Kian. There, too, he was directed to voicemail. He tried both again, not sure what he was supposed to do. They needed to know. But maybe it'd be better if Harry had actual information to provide once he'd get them on the phone.

Harry shivered, forcing himself to get up from the floor. He approached the counter again, waiting for the young man to notice him. When he finally looked up, he tilted his head and blinked at Harry.

"Can I help?" he asked, his English heavily accentuated.

"I--" Harry nodded, clearing his throat. "Louis Tomlinson. Can I see him?"

"Mr Tomlinson is in surgery," the man said, shaking his head.

"What?" Harry felt all blood drain from his head. "He's-- what? What does he have? What's his condition?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't tell you." The man shrugged.

"You could find out, can't you?" Harry asked.

"What I mean," he replied, obviously looking for words, "is that you're not allowed to know."

"Not allowed?" Harry repeated.

"You're neither related nor are you next of kin," the man explained. "I'm neither allowed to give you any information on Mr Tomlinson's condition, nor are you allowed to see him."

For a moment, Harry stared at him, completely unmoving. "You don't--" He shook his head, feeling desperation build up in his chest. "He's my soulmate. You gotta let me see him."

The man frowned, clicking a few things on his computer again. "No, sorry. You're not listed as Mr Tomlinson's soulmate."

"I know I'm not," Harry agreed. "That's a mistake, though. They made a mistake."

The man smiled slightly. "There's no mistake in the system."

Harry clenched his jaw, leaning against the counter. "You gotta tell me if he's okay, at least. What prohibits you from that?"

"I'm sorry," the man simply said, turning away.

Harry groaned, slamming his fist against the counter. At that moment, the nurse came back out of the swinging doors, approaching another patient.

"Sorry," Harry said, rushing over to her. "Excuse me?"

She looked at him, giving him another kind smile. Harry was close to strangling her for it.

"How is Mallory? Did you finish the check-up?" he asked.

"She is good," the nurse said, nodding. "We're now waiting for her parents to pick her up. They're being informed."

Harry blinked. Informed? How were they going to inform Lottie and Kian? "I'm gonna take her home," he said, picturing scenarios of Lottie opening the door to a foreign police officer, telling her that her brother and daughter got injured in an accident. His stomach turned. "I've already called her parents."

"We can't let her leave with you." The nurse shook her head slightly. "She's a child. Only her parents or a relative are allowed to pick her up."

"But I brought her here," Harry argued. "You saw that she's familiar with me."

The nurse shrugged. "I'm sorry, but we're not allowed. You gotta understand--"

"I understand, yes," Harry interrupted her, and he really did understand. The child's safety needed to be priority and he wasn't related to her. To the hospital's staff, he could be anyone pretending to know Mallory. But, still. "Let me at least see her. Wait with her in there."

"I'm sorry," the nurse simply repeated. She turned to the next patient, guiding the man through the green swinging doors again. When the doors opened, he could hear Mallory cry, making a fuss.

Harry groaned, running his hands through his hair. He tried calling Lottie again, but she still didn't pick up. He kept ringing her, hoping for her to finally pick up. When she still didn't pick up after what felt like the millionth time, Harry called Liam.

"Harry?" he replied after the third ring.

"Thank God, Liam," Harry breathed, sinking down onto a chair.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, sounding alarmed.

"I'm at the hospital," Harry rushed out, his voice shaky. "Louis and Lory had an accident, Liam, and I can't reach Lottie. She doesn't pick up, and Kian doesn't either, and I'm going crazy. They don't tell me a thing, and Lory is crying and I'm not allowed to see her and Louis-- he--" Harry choked, gasping for air. His lungs felt stuffed.

"Harry, calm down," Liam ordered him, sounding collected. "We're on our way."

Harry shook his head, remembering that Liam couldn't see it, so he added, "We're not related, Liam. They don't tell me anything."

"Sit tight," Liam simply said before he hung up.

Harry dropped his phone and put his head between his knees again, trying to breathe. He was shaking all over, his heart beating up in his throat. He hadn't ever been this scared in his entire life. Not once had he felt this helpless, this powerless.

There was only a door separating him from Louis, and yet, he felt like there were worlds to cross. He just needed to know that Louis was okay, that he wasn't seriously injured, that he wasn't going to die.

Harry closed his eyes, his breath catching in his lungs again.

He jumped when someone touched his back, looking up to find Barbara sitting next to him. Everyone else had come, too, looking worried and out of breath. Niall dropped onto Harry's other side, pulling him into a tight hug.

"They won't let me see either of them," Harry breathed. "I don't know what's going on."

"It's okay, Harry," Liam assured him, taking Harry's hand. "El is here."

Harry blinked up at them, seeing Eleanor hover behind Liam, looking nervous. He didn't catch up on what she had to do with anything for a moment, but then realised it.

She was Louis' legal soulmate.

Something inside Harry dropped and shattered and the pieces cut into his organs, made his blood run cold. Harry stared at her, his breathing evening out, his fear washed away by something much stronger.

Harry couldn't grasp it, but it was worse than the fear.

Before he could say anything, Eleanor was already at the counter, talking to the man who had rejected every of Harry's pleads earlier. He was now giving every single detail, every bit of information about Louis' condition to Eleanor without batting an eye.

When she came back, she looked relieved. It was the first time that Harry dared hope.

"He's not woken up yet, but he's okay," she told them. "He's got a concussion and a laceration on his head. His arm is broken. That's why he was in surgery."

Everyone sighed a relieved breath. Harry still felt a knot in his chest, though, a lump he couldn’t swallow. 

"I'm not allowed to see Mallory, either," she added, shrugging. "I'm not directly related."

Harry buried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"How did it happen anyway?" Max asked.

Harry told them everything, without going into detail what he had Louis had fought about. He tried to keep his voice steady, but he failed miserably when he got to the part where he had reached Mallory and Louis.

Niall patted Harry's knee. "He's okay now, Harry."

"He's in a hospital," Harry reminded him.

"Ms Calder?" the man behind the counter asked and all of them turned to him. "Mr Tomlinson is now out of surgery."

Eleanor nodded, turning to Harry. She looked torn, fidgeting with the hem of her jumper. Harry noticed everyone else was looking at him, too.

"What?" he asked, not catching on.

"Should I go see him?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh," Harry breathed, realising that she was the only one allowed in Louis' room. He wouldn't get to sit beside Louis' bed and hold his hand. He wouldn't be there when Louis woke up. All he could do was sit out here and wait.  

"If you don't want me to," Eleanor added, "I won't go."

"He shouldn't be alone," Harry said, not meeting her eye. Barbara took his hand, gently stroking his arm. "I don't want him to be alone in there."

Eleanor nodded, stepping closer to hug Harry. "I'll let him know you're here."

"What does it matter?" Harry mumbled, but hugged her back.

"Harry," Liam started, but then his mobile rang and he picked up, rushing out, "Lottie, finally."

Harry watched him explain the situation, and he had no idea how Liam could be so level-headed about it. He didn't seem thrown off or flustered. Worried, sure, but still completely in control and collected.

"They're on their way over," Liam explained once he had hung up.

Eleanor was already gone and Harry sat down again, running his hands over his face. He was still wearing his full ski gear, but he had taken off his helmet at some point. Harry couldn't remember when or where. He remembered he had left his and Mallory's skis where the accident had happened, and maybe the paramedics had left Louis’, too.

"Hey," Niall mumbled, rubbing Harry's knee. "Did they check you, at all?"

Harry blinked at him. "Why would they?" he asked. "I wasn't injured."

"You seem like maybe you're in shock," Niall pointed out.

"I'm--" Harry frowned, realising that his pulse hadn't slowed down for a second since the accident. He didn't think it was due to a shock, though. "I'm just upset," he replied, shaking his head. "Worried."

Niall didn't look convinced, but he nodded. He left his hand on Harry's knee.

"Where is she?" Harry heard Lottie's voice then, coming closer. "Is she okay?"

Harry was on his feet in a split of a second, watching her and Kian approach in a run. Lottie looked pale, her cheeks already stained red by tears. Kian was clutching her hand, his lip bitten red and the look in his eyes scared.

Barbara stopped them, pulling Lottie in for a brief hug. "She's good. Apparently, Louis took most of it, making sure she didn't get hurt."

A sob escaped Lottie's throat. "Is it bad? Is he--?"

Barbara shook her head. "A broken arm and a light concussion." She led them to the counter. "Eleanor is with him now."

Lottie and Kian had to show their IDs, then they were led through the green, swinging doors. They came back only moments later, and Kian was carrying Mallory. Harry watched everyone hurry over to them, hugging Mallory and assuring her that everything was okay now.

He stayed glued to his spot, unable to move closer. Lottie seemed to notice, looking over to him. She tilted her head, gesturing for Harry to join them, but Harry could only shake his head.

"What's wrong?" Lottie asked when she came up to him.

The lump in his throat hadn't disappeared and Harry felt like it was choking him up. "It's my fault," he whispered, not meeting Lottie's eye. "It's all my fault."

Lottie touched his arm. "Harry..."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, shaking his head. "I didn't watch her properly. I was supposed to watch her, and I didn't. It's my fault she even got in danger in the first place."

"You can't watch her every single second, Harry," Lottie reassured him. "And even the most harmless situation can turn dangerous within a second. What happened wasn't predictable."

"I'm sorry," Harry only repeated. What she said sounded reasonable, but he knew she was only saying those things to make him feel better. It wasn't the truth.

"Remember when she fell down the stairs?" Lottie asked. "And I was right behind her?"

Harry nodded, remembering the loud noise and him and Louis rushing out of the living room to the stairs, only to find Mallory at the bottom, crying in pain.

"Did you think I was a bad mum for not catching her in time? Or did you think it happened because I didn't watch her properly?" Lottie wanted to know.

"That was different," Harry argued.

Lottie shook her head. "I was right behind her."

Harry swallowed again, the knot in his chest feeling a little more loose now. "They didn't let me stay with her," he said then. "I promised her and she cried so much, and I could only stand here, and do nothing."

"Oh, love," Lottie sighed and hugged him, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Harry leaned into her, closing his eyes for a moment. "I wasn't allowed," he choked out.

Lottie mumbled reassuring words into his hair, gently stroking his back. It felt familiar and warm, and Harry realised that she had been right. She was his family now. Her embrace and reassurance felt just the same as his sister's did.

"Uncle Harry," he heard Mallory say and let go of Lottie to turn to her. "Have you been to a doctor, too?"

Harry crouched down to look at her, shaking his head. "I've been waiting for you."

"That's nice," she commented, completely oblivious to the situation. "Papa said, Uncle Louis has to stay for a little longer."

"He does," Harry agreed, nodding.

Mallory stretched out her arms and Harry picked her up without hesitation. He pressed her close, inhaling her scent.

"You guys take her home," Lottie suggested, giving Mallory another kiss on the cheek. "I'll send El out to you."

"I'm gonna stay, too," Harry protested. "He-- I gotta stay with Louis."

"You're not allowed in," Niall commented. "And you're of no use for him out here."

Harry bit his lip, looking at Liam. "I really won't be allowed, even if Lottie tells them to?"

He shook his head with a helpless shrug. "Not as long as he's not in a regular room."

"You go home," Lottie said, touching Harry's arm. "Mal is tired, and you must be exhausted. You look it. Get some sleep, Harry."

"How am I supposed to sleep?" Harry inquired. "I need to make sure Louis's okay."

"I'll make sure," Lottie promised him."I'll stay until he wakes up."

Harry knew there was no use in arguing. He wouldn't be allowed in Louis' room, and he was probably of more use at home, where he could take care of Mallory.

"Come on," Zayn said, touching Harry's arm. "We'll get you and Mal to the house and you get some proper rest."

Kian kissed Lottie's forehead, hugging her gently. "Call me when you want me to come pick you up, okay?"

Lottie nodded. "Will do. Take care of Mal, yeah?"

"If Harry lets me," Kian teased.

Harry blushed. "I--"

"Just joking," Kian said, nudging Harry's shoulder. "Come on, we'll get her into the car."

By the time they left the hospital, Mallory was almost asleep in Harry's arms, her weight heavy on his hips. He put her in the children's seat and then climbed in next to her instead of taking the passenger seat.

He threw another glance back, mind still occupied with Louis, when they drove off.

+++

It was a strange dream.

Louis frowned, looking at Harry who was yelling his name, over and over again. He was too far away for Louis to reach out and calm him down. Mallory was with Harry, crying loudly, and there were strangers, all talking over each other. Louis wanted to take Harry's hand, but when he reached out, his arm didn't move.

"Louis," Lottie said gently, and he felt her hand holding his, squeezing encouragingly.

He opened his eyes and stared at a white ceiling, trying to figure out where he was. Lottie's face came in sight first, and he squeezed her hand back, wondering why she looked so scared.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Louis frowned again and turned his head, wondering why Lottie was in their bedroom. But when he faced the other side, Harry wasn't next to him. Instead, there was something next to him that looked like a computer, beeping.

"Hospital," he realised, turning back to Lottie.

She nodded, brushing her fingers gently over his temple. "Do you remember anything?"

Louis blinked, and then his dream made sense, and it all came back rushing in. He and Harry had fought, and then Mallory had lost control on her skis. He remembered going after her, and that he had managed to catch up to her, but everything else was black.

"Is Mallory okay?" he asked, realising that if he was in a hospital, Mallory most likely was, too.

Lottie nodded. "She's good. Not a scratch." She pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead, lingering for a moment. "Thanks for saving her."

"I'm glad she wasn't hurt," Louis deflected her words, sighing. His head hurt a little, but otherwise, he felt okay.

"You risked your life, Lou," Lottie argued.

"As if." Louis snorted, but it sounded more like a weak huff in his own ears. "It wasn't that bad."

"Bad enough to break your arm," Lottie pointed out.

Louis looked down at himself, finding his left arm in a cast. "Shit," he mumbled, touching it with his free hand. "How did that happen?"

"Apparently, you tumbled right against a tree," Lottie said.

"Oh," Louis said, closing his eyes again and resting his head on the pillow. "Better me than Lory, though."

"Louis--"

"It's my fault she steered off-slope anyway," he said, looking at his sister again. "I was supposed to watch her. Instead, I let her run straight into danger."

Lottie rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut it. You sound like Harry."

"Harry?" Louis repeated, and his heart leapt in his chest. "Is he hurt?"

"Well," Lottie murmured, shrugging. "He wasn't injured."

Louis tried to sit up, but it wasn't that easy with one arm in a cast. "What does that mean? Lotts, is he--?"

"What do you think, Lou?" Lottie asked, pressing him back down to lie on his back. "You were unconscious and brought to hospital, Mal was crying like mad, and he wasn't allowed any information about your condition or hers."

For a moment, Louis couldn't say a word. Knowing Harry, that had probably been his personal hell. He took a shaky breath. "Is he here?"

Lottie shook her head. "He isn't allowed in here. He's got no rights when it comes to you. You know that."

"I hate it," Louis mumbled under his breath. Harry had no rights when it came to Louis, and Louis had no rights when it came to Harry. In front of the law, they'd always get shut out of each other's lives when it came to the important parts.

"He does, too," Lottie replied, taking Louis' hand again. "Now," she added, kissing his forehead again before standing up, "I'll go and look for a nurse to let them know you've woken up. We gotta know if you'll be able to take your flight tomorrow."

"You don't have to hang around here, Lotts," Louis reminded her.

"I totally do," she protested and left the room.

Louis sighed, looking at the ceiling again. He thought of Mallory, glad that she didn't get hurt. He wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if she had been injured. Mallory was always gonna have priority and Louis would take a broken arm for her anytime.

When his thoughts drifted to Harry, he closed his eyes again, feeling incredibly exhausted. They shouldn't have fought. He hadn't wanted to fight with Harry. But Harry's words had made him hope.

"Hello there, Mr Tomlinson," a nurse said, coming into the room, cutting his thoughts short. "How are we feeling?"

+++

Harry was woken by a gentle touch on his arm.

When they had arrived home, he had helped Kian to get Mallory to take a nap. She had been exhausted enough to lie down without a single fight. When Harry had retreated to his and Louis' room afterwards, it had taken about ten minutes before she had shown up, asking to sleep in his bed.

That was why he had Mallory resting on his chest now, her breath evening out against his neck, legs resting between his own. He blinked his eyes open and saw Barbara smile at him.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Dinner's almost ready."

Harry nodded, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Thanks."

"And," she added, holding out a single envelope, white and unstained. "I wanted to give it to you this morning, but forgot about it."

"What's that?" Harry asked, taking it. It read his own name, addressed to the flat he and Louis had shared. It was Harry's own hand writing. "Oh."

"First of January," Barabara explained. "I brought Mal's, too."

"Thank you," Harry said, sitting up carefully. He remembered the day they had written letters to themselves in July. It had been for the kids that were leaving the nursery group, going to reception, and was meant for them to write down their expectations for that change.

Harry had written one to himself, as well.

"Hey, Mal," Barbara said, touching Mallory's face. "You want some dinner?"

Mallory yawned and sat up, blinking sleepily. "Do we have chips?"

Barbara nodded. "And pizza."

"Pizza," Mallory cheered and followed Barbara out of the room.

Harry stayed back, looking at the letter in his hands. He mostly remembered what he had written, but he still felt a curiosity in his fingertips to open the letter and read it. He took a deep breath and carefully tore it open, enfolding the paper.

_ Hiiii me, _

_ It's kinda funny, talking to myself. I want to take this opportunity, though, because today is a very special day. It's an ending, actually, because from tomorrow on, my life will change drastically. Tomorrow, I'll register my wedding. _

_ What is it like, being married? How far along into the adoption process are you? I hope it goes smoothly, because you and Louis will be the best parents. Louis loves big families, and really, he's made for it, isn't he? _

_ I still can't believe there was a day where I didn't believe he was my soulmate, where I had doubts. It feels like now, I can see it all so clearly. It only needs a single look at him to know that he's the right one. I bet it never stops to tingle in your chest when he smiles at you, does it? I can't imagine it ever stops. _

_ We're really lucky, you know? For finding him. He knows you like no one else, and I feel like there's something new to learn about him every day and yet, I know every single detail already. I'm so happy I got to find him, and that we've worked it out. _

_ I used to think a day made such a difference, but it's not a day. It's minutes, seconds, and those make all the difference, don’t they? It only needed a second, one look to find him. That second changed everything, and it happened at just the right moment. _

_ This is just a little reminder, just in case you forget about it sometimes (which I don't really think, because you're most likely Harry Tomlinson (who were we kidding, of course he'd get his way) by now, and Louis probably reminds you every day in one way or another). _

_ If you're reading this before I get home, Lou, you better do something romantic now! I bet it's been a while since you last made chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella. Don't forget the mash! _

_ Harry .xx _

Staring at the text, Harry took a shaky breath, lowering it to his lap. He read it again, slightly laughed at the last line, because Louis totally would have opened it if he had gotten the chance.

He dropped the paper and dashed out of bed, only one thought on his mind. He almost flew down the stairs and rushed past Max who blinked at him in confusion.

He stopped in front of the door to Liam and Zayn's room and knocked. Liam opened, opening his mouth to say something.

"I need your help," Harry said before Liam could get even a single word out.

"What?" Liam asked, frowning.

"You said there was a way to get me acknowledged as Louis' legal soulmate," Harry added. "You said you and Niall could build a case."

Liam nodded, a soft smile on his face.

"I need you to do that."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took you long enough, Harry!! ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <333


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! I know I promised it'd be the last chapter. But I decided they'd need a bit more fluff before we end the story. So, for starters, 10k of fluff before the final chapter comes wit at least another 10k of fluff! 
> 
> Have fun <3

Louis stood up from his bed when he heard the knock on the door. He had been waiting already, impatiently kicking his feet against the bed frame, staring at the door. Now, finally, it opened and Liam and Niall came in.

“Louis!” Niall greeted him, pulling Louis into a tight hug. It hurt a bit, his shoulder still a little sore, but Louis didn’t say anything. “It’s good to see you, mate. We were worried sick.”

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, patting Niall’s back with his free hand.

“Let me hug him, too,” Liam complained, shoving Niall off. He enveloped Louis in his arms, squeezing much more gently than Niall had. “How are you feeling?”

Louis hugged him back, sighing. “Not all that bad, actually.”

“You gave all of us a bit of a shock, you know?” Liam patted his shoulder.

“It’s nothing serious, though,” Louis assured them. He looked at the bag in Niall’s hand. “Please tell me it’s clothes in there.”

“Can’t let you go on a flight to London in a hospital gown, can we?” Niall commented, handing the bag over.

Louis pulled out the clothes and started with the jeans, pouting a little when he didn’t get far. “That’s incredibly hard to do with just one hand.”

“That’s why we’re here,” Liam pointed out, reaching out to drag the denim over Louis’ thighs.

Louis blushed. “Does Zayn know about this?”

Liam laughed, buttoning up Louis’ jeans. “Why? Is there anything you’re not telling me?”

“Don’t go all lawyer on me,” Louis teased him.

“Now comes the difficult part,” Niall announced, holding out a jumper.

Louis frowned at the fabric. “That’s not mine. That’s... Harry’s,” he realised.

“Oh.” Niall shrugged. “Well, Harry packed your stuff.”

Louis looked at him. “What?”

“Harry took care of packing up your stuff,” Liam explained. “Since, you know, we gotta catch a flight in three hours.”

So Harry had packed Louis’ clothes, but he hadn’t deemed in necessary to come to the hospital, too. Fine, Louis had told Lottie yesterday that she should tell the others that it wasn’t necessary to come see him. He had only been at the hospital for this one night, after all. Yet, he had somehow hoped that Harry would show up.

“So we better get on with it,” Niall added, tugging a sleeve over Louis’ good arm.

They struggled a bit to get the jumper on, but eventually and with both Liam and Niall’s help, Louis was ready to leave. He followed them out of the room, already worrying about how he was supposed to get out of his clothes tonight. He would probably have to stay at his mother’s for a while.

Before leaving the hospital, Louis had to sign a few papers, probably signing away a small fortune. He could only imagine what it would cost him to pay for the surgery and the stay in a foreign hospital. He hoped his insurances would cover at least part of it.

“That’s all,” Niall said, looking over the papers Louis had signed. “We can leave.”

“Can’t wait to get home,” Louis mumbled, stepping out of the hospital.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Harry. He stood by the car Liam had rented, face pale and arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes looked tired, dark circles beneath, and he shuffled his feet nervously.

“He didn’t wanna go inside,” Liam mumbled, nudging Louis to move forward. “You didn’t think he’d go without you, did you?”

Louis didn’t know what he had expected. He had hoped for Harry to show up, but now that he was here, Louis didn’t even know what he had thought would happen. The last time they had talked, they’d been fighting. And then Harry had probably been through hell and back because of Louis.

Liam and Niall seemed to get it, suddenly being very busy with the luggage in the hood of the car.

“Hi,” Harry said quietly, pulling Louis’ attention away from them. He had his hands in his pockets now.

“Hey,” Louis replied, only glancing at Harry’s face briefly.

“I—“ Harry shook his head, opening the passenger door of the car. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Louis didn’t move.

Harry’s eyes roamed over his body, always glancing back up at Louis’ head.

“It was just a laceration,” Louis pointed out. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

For a moment, Harry just stared, intensely stared, and Louis wondered if he’d lunge onto him any second now, but then Harry turned away, his expression painfully stricken. “We should get going, guys,” he said to Niall and Liam. “Gotta catch a flight.”

“All right,” Liam said, getting behind the wheel.

“Do you need help?” Harry asked stiffly, holding the door for Louis.

“I can sit down myself,” Louis mumbled. He sat down in the passenger seat and fumbled with the seat belt for a second before he figured how to fasten it with only one hand.

Harry got in behind Louis, and Niall sat next to him in the backseat. When Liam started the car, they were all quiet, music from the radio filling the silence. Louis looked out of the window, watching the white landscape literally fly by.

“Should’ve gone to Barcelona,” he commented, glancing at Liam.

Liam laughed, taking a left turn. “You’d have found a way to get yourself hurt in Barcelona, too.”

“Clearly not,” Louis argued, taking the teasing as a distraction from having to think about Harry all the time. “There’s no snow.”

“There are other dangers,” Niall commented. “Gaudi was run over by a tram.”

“But I’m not a loony artist,” Louis pointed out.

“He wasn’t loony,” Harry said from behind him, sounding cautious. “He was brilliant.”

“Have you seen the house he lived in?” Louis asked, raising his brows. “Definitely quirky.”

“Actually, I haven’t,” Harry replied. “Only pictures of it.”

Louis gasped, turning around – or at least trying to. His cast didn’t let him turn as far as he wanted. “You never told me you haven’t been to Barcelona before.”

Harry was quiet for a moment. “It never came up.”

“That’s a crime,” Louis mumbled. “I’m gonna—“ he stopped himself, falling silent.  _ Take you _ , he thought, swallowing the words. He would love to take Harry and show him the city, because there was not a single doubt in his mind that Harry would love it. “Anyway,” he said instead. “I wouldn’t have a broken arm if we had decided to go to Barcelona instead.”

“Maybe not a broken arm,” Niall chirped up, “but a broken leg.”

“Maybe you’d have ended up with a broken something,” Louis sneered, sticking out his tongue at Niall.

Niall laughed like a maniac, as if the idea was actually funny to him. They kept up the easy banter throughout the car ride, and Louis noticed that Harry was silent again, didn’t participate in it at all. Liam was throwing him worried glances every now and then.

They reached the airport and while Harry and Niall went to find the others, Louis went with Liam to return the car keys. He watched Liam sign a few papers and hand over the keys, waiting until he turned back to Louis, ready to go.

“Hey, Liam,” he said, falling into step with him.

Liam smiled at him, hands in the pockets of his coat. “Are you worried about Harry?”

Louis pursed his lips, nodding. “He can’t even look at me.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Liam said, shrugging gently. “I’m not sure how I’d react if it was Zayn.”

“You two are different,” Louis pointed out. “You’re together.”

Liam snorted. “That doesn’t change how you feel about him, though, does it?”

Louis shook his head. “No.”

“And it doesn’t change how Harry feels about you,” Liam clarified. “I’m sure he just doesn’t know how to approach you after—well, that.”

“He can see I’m fine, right?” Louis asked. “It’s just a broken arm. I’m not gonna die. I told him I’m fine.”

“Doesn’t mean he is,” Liam argued.

Louis spotted the group, waiting for them at the baggage drop-off. “What do you mean?”

“It’s not my place to tell you, but to say the least,” Liam added, looking at Louis again, “he was a mess last night. He thinks it’s his fault.”

“It’s mine, if anyone’s,” Louis mumbled.

“It’s no one’s,” Liam corrected. “But that doesn’t matter. Just trust him to come around.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Louis said, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been trusting him to come around for the past few weeks. I can extend that trust to this matter, too.”

Liam laughed gently, nudging Louis’ shoulder with his. “Don’t grow impatient now.”

Louis didn’t get to reply, because Mallory spotted him and was off in a sprint towards him. “Uncle Louis!”

He crouched down to catch her, pulling a face when she crashed into him, against his cast. His free arm wound around her waist, pulling her close. “Hi, pea,” he mumbled, stroking her back. “Are you good?”

She nodded, pulling back enough to look at him. “I slept in your bed tonight,” she told him, taking his hand as he stood up again. “Uncle Harry said you wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Louis confirmed, smiling. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Mallory shook her head. “I didn’t want Uncle Harry to be alone.” She lowered her voice. “He was very sad because he had to go to bed alone.”

That pierced Louis’ heart, making it weigh heavy in his chest. He glanced up at Harry, finding him watching them with a gentle smile. When their eyes met, Harry’s smile froze and he quickly turned away, talking to Barbara.

“Hey,” Zayn greeted him, hugging Louis carefully. “Good to see you.”

Louis hugged everyone, confirming that he was good over and over again. They dropped off their baggage and went through security, getting to the gate shortly before it opened. All the while, Harry kept a distance between them, standing with Eleanor through security and sitting next to Kian at the gate.

In the plane, Louis waited until Harry had taken a window seat before he sat down next to him, leaving Harry no chance to escape him. The panicked look on Harry’s face unsettled him, and he was about to reach out for Harry’s hand to calm him when someone touched his shoulder.

“I wanna sit with you and Uncle Harry,” Mallory said, pouting.

“Sure, pea,” Louis allowed. “Sit down.”

“Nooo,” she demanded. “I wanna sit between you.”

“Of course,” Harry allowed immediately. “No problem.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but got up to scoot over to the isle seat, letting Mallory sit between them. She fastened her seat belt and leaned over Harry to look out of the window. He placed his hand on her back and they whispered to each other, while Harry pointed at a few things outside.

The flight took about two hours and Mallory spent most of it doodling on Louis’ cast. She drew birds and stick figures on skateboards, tea cups, paper planes and then played a game of tic tac toe with Harry, which Harry won. Briefly, Louis thought about getting all of that tattooed, but dismissed the idea again. He couldn’t possibly get his niece’s doodling tattooed on his whole arm.

In London, Zayn helped Louis to put his jacket back on while they were waiting for their luggage. The left side was just loosely hanging from his shoulder, covering the cast. Harry got his suitcase from the belt, and then waited for everyone else to collect theirs as well. Louis’ was the last to appear and Harry picked it up, too.

“We’re gonna take the tube,” Max said, pointing in the direction of the tube station.

“We’ll come with you.” Zayn adjusted his duffel back over his shoulder.

“Give me a call, yeah?” Liam mumbled, as he hugged Harry and before turning to Louis. “Get well, mate. I’ll see you.”

“See you,” Louis agreed, wondering why Liam wanted Harry to call him. 

He said goodbye to everyone else as well, telling Lottie not to worry when she wouldn’t let go. Only when everyone was gone, did he notice that Harry was missing. With a heavy feeling in his limbs, he turned around; only to find Harry already holding a taxi door for him.

“I thought you had just left,” Louis mumbled.

The taxi driver took care of their suitcases and Harry stepped back to give Louis enough space to get into the taxi. “I’d rather make sure you get home in one piece.”

“It’s not like I’m out to kill myself, Harry,” Louis reminded him.

Harry smiled slightly as he got in next to Louis. He gave the driver the address of the flat before he turned to Louis. “Just let me take you home, won’t you?”

Louis looked out the window when the taxi driver pulled out of his lot. “I wasn’t complaining.” 

They were quiet for the rest of the of the ride and whenever Louis glanced at Harry, he was staring out the window, pinching his bottom lip between thumb and forefinger. It was one of Harry’s nervous habits.

Harry paid the driver when they reached the flat, and then took both their suitcases when the taxi took off again.

“I can take my suitcase,” Louis protested, following Harry to the door.

“How do you plan to carry it up the stairs?” Harry asked and promptly dropped both suitcases as he was in the door.

Louis laughed, couldn’t help himself. “Come on, I’ll take one.”

“No,” Harry denied him, pointing up the stairs, his cheeks flushed red. “You can go unlock the door. I’ll be up in a minute.”

Sighing, Louis considered fighting him. It wasn’t anything they should be fighting over, though. If Harry was so determined to carry Louis’ bloody suitcase for him, Louis would let him. He went upstairs and opened the door, inhaling deeply when he went inside.

He had just managed to peel himself out of his jacket when Harry came inside, putting both suitcases down. Looking undecided, he stood in the corridor, the door behind him still open.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Louis said, hanging his jacket up on the coat rack.

Harry nodded briefly, glancing up at Louis. “Do you want me to leave?”

He had sent the taxi away, Louis thought, but not saying it out loud. Yet, apparently, Harry had planned to stay, or else he would have let the taxi driver wait. “Depends,” Louis mused, shrugging. “Are you planning on coming back at all?”

He only realised how heavily loaded that question was once it was out. He hadn’t meant it like that, not even remotely, but his bitter tone had made it come out the exact opposite of how he had meant it. Harry stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. With a sharp intake of breath, Louis stepped forward, reaching out, but Harry took a step back, arms pressed to his sides.

“I think,” Harry said, not looking at Louis as he fumbled for the door handle, “you could need some help with unpacking and. You know.”

Louis stayed quiet, trying to figure out what to do or say. Harry had been withdrawn all day, but with that comment, Louis had pushed him even further away. He watched Harry close the door and take off his shoes, all the while not even looking at Louis once. Instead, he went into the flat without saying another word, carrying the suitcase into the bedroom. Louis followed him, staying in the doorframe and watching Harry unpack Louis’ clothes.

It was strange, seeing Harry right there after all this time. This flat hadn’t been a home for Louis in such a long time, hadn’t felt warm and filled for months. Right now, however, Harry’s presence made it feel so familiar and just right.

“Should I order food?” Louis asked tentatively. “I don’t feel like running down to Tesco’s and cooking.”

Harry didn’t turn to him, just nodded his head while he sorted through the suitcase.

Louis glanced at Harry’s suitcase still standing in the corridor as he went to the kitchen. He tried not to think about its metaphorical meaning that Harry was in the bedroom right now, but his suitcase still stood at the door.

He ordered from an Indian restaurant and then fiddled with the heaters, making sure they were switched on in all rooms. For the time being, he left Harry alone in the bedroom, deciding to give him some space. Instead, he switched on the telly and sat down on the sofa, trying to distract himself from thinking about Harry.

He was here. He had decided to stay, and that had to mean something.

“Everything’s unpacked,” Harry said from the door after a while, and Louis looked up at him. “That’s taken care of.”

Louis nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

There was no tone in Harry’s voice. It was as though he was completely emotionless. Louis took a moment, then he gestured at the space next to him on the sofa. “Why don’t you sit down?”

Harry looked undecided about it, and was saved from having to reply when the doorbell rang. He turned to get the door, and returned with a bag a few minutes later.

“I took ten quid from your wallet,” he said while unpacking the food. “I didn’t have enough on me.”

“You didn’t have to pay for it at all, Harry,” Louis pointed out. “You’re here to help me, after all.”

Harry shook his head, sitting in the armchair next to the sofa. “How do you plan on dressing alone, or cooking?”

“Well, I thought I’d just stay with my mum for a while,” Louis commented, shrugging. 

Harry glanced up at him, looking insecure again. “Ah, yes, sure. That makes sense.”

Feeling himself growing more and more frustrated with the situation, Louis focused back on the TV screen. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t quite know how to. Harry seemed like he wanted to stay, like he wanted to be the one taking care of him, and Louis was not averse to that. Not a single bit. Yet, he needed Harry to voice it, to not be a coward about it and pretend he was okay with Louis staying at his mother’s instead.

Harry put his plate on the table after a while, his food almost untouched. It was dark outside, and Louis reckoned there wasn’t any use in keeping Harry any longer from leaving.

“I think I’ll take a shower and then head over to mum’s,” Louis said, standing up.

Harry did, too, rubbing his palms over his thighs. “I can—do you need help?”

“No, it’s fine,” Louis dismissed it, walking to the bathroom. He didn’t wait to see what Harry decided to do – whether he stayed or took his stuff and left. Instead, Louis struggled to get the jumper off, pulling the sleeve off the arm in the cast first. It wasn’t an easy task and he felt his face go red in concentration and effort, but when he finally had it off, he sighed in relief.

A sharp intake of breath made him turn. Harry stood in front of the door, hands in his pockets, and his eyes trained on Louis’ chest. He looked as though he was in actual pain, and Louis realised that he must have seen the bruises on Louis’ back.

“Lou,” he breathed, coming into the bathroom.

“It’s just a few bruises,” Louis assured him, shrugging. “Nothing bad.”

“They look bad,” Harry protested. He reached out a hand, but pulled it back before his fingers touched Louis’ skin.

Suspended in time, Louis waited, waited for what Harry was about to do. Harry’s gaze flickered up to Louis’ face, an odd look in his eyes.

“I’m not gonna break, you know,” Louis pointed out, stepping closer. “If you touch me.”

Harry inhaled quietly, shaking his head. “That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

Louis held his gaze. “What is it, then? Why are you not touching me?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to let go again,” Harry murmured, not looking away for the first time that day. “And I’m not sure you’d want me to.” 

For a moment, Louis couldn’t reply, couldn’t say a word. He wasn’t sure how to make Harry finally understand that he was right there, that he was waiting and that Harry never had to be afraid around him. He could be weak, he could completely lose himself and still not know where he wanted to go. With Louis, he wouldn’t have to be scared of that. Louis was going to be by his side.

Instead of telling him, instead of saying those things out loud, Louis took Harry’s hand into his own. It was like a dam was broken, Harry’s body jolting forwards. He sank against Louis’, his fingers intertwining with Louis’, and his face buried against Louis’ neck. 

“I hate this,” Harry murmured, breath ghosting over Louis’ neck. “I hate not knowing how to act around you.” 

“This is just fine,” Louis replied, nuzzling his cheek against Harry’s hair. “When you don’t act like we’re strangers.” 

Harry laughed drily. “I didn’t act like we’re strangers.” 

“You barely looked at me all day.” 

“I couldn’t,” Harry protested, lifting his head to look at Louis. “I thought if I looked at you for too long, I’d have to touch you, too. To make sure you’re really okay.” He gingerly brushed his fingertips over Louis’ shoulder. Louis felt it tingle on his skin. He closed his eyes when Harry gently pressed his lips against the plaster on Louis’ temple. “I was so scared.” 

“It isn’t that bad,” Louis assured him. 

“But,” Harry started, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t know that, Lou. They didn’t tell me anything.” 

Louis opened his eyes again, finding Harry’s gaze. “I know. Lottie told me.” 

“And I keep thinking,” Harry continued, not blinking once, “what if it had only been the two of us? I couldn’t do anything, I had to wait for--” He stopped, clenching his jaw. “I only thought of Lottie, but Liam brought Eleanor.” 

“I know, love,” Louis murmured. “In my personal data, she’s listed as my soulmate, after all.”

Harry’s face literally crumpled, and he pulled Louis in again, nuzzling his face against Louis’ shoulder. “I hated every second of it.” 

Louis felt Harry’s heart pound unsteadily, fast and loud. He caressed Harry’s back, soothing him with gentle fingers. “Baby…” 

“I spent the night with Liam and Niall,” Harry abruptly said, drawing back enough to look at Louis. 

Louis smiled, couldn’t hold it back. “Not sure that’s what I expected you to do.” 

Harry blushed, choking on a laugh. “Not like that.” 

Louis brushed his hand through Harry’s hair. The yellow light of the bathroom lamp made his skin glow artificially, and dipped his hair into gold. His eyes looked tired. Louis’ heart leapt in his chest, because he knew they were finally at the end of the road. 

“What was it like, then?” he asked, keeping a serious expression. 

“They’re gonna represent me in court,” Harry said, his tone heavy with anxiety. 

For a moment, Louis didn’t reply, just kept carding his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry watched him in anticipation, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Time felt completely still, and Louis shut out everything from his perception that wasn’t Harry. The green of his eyes, sprinkled with amber, the softness of his hair, his warm skin. Every detail of the moment got carved into his memory. 

“Us,” he said then, looking into Harry’s eyes again. “They’ll represent  _ us _ .” 

Harry’s posture loosened and he sank forwards, murmuring “Lou” before he closed his lips over Louis’. Louis closed his eyes and slung his arm around Harry’s neck, opening his mouth for him. Harry sighed into the kiss and let his tongue slide past Louis’ lips. Louis’ met him halfway and they kissed for what felt like an eternity. And yet, it ended too soon. 

Louis pressed his lips together, tasting Harry on them. “You sure about it?” he asked when Harry’s eyes fluttered open. 

Nodding, Harry ran his thumbs over Louis’ jaw. “Even if you didn’t want this anymore, I’d fight for it. I don’t ever want to sit in a hospital waiting room again, being told I don’t have any rights to see you.” 

“I’m not gonna be in a hospital that soon again,” Louis pointed out, smiling slightly. 

“You shouldn’t have been there in the first place,” Harry murmured. “But that’s not the point right now. I want everything, Louis. I wanna be with you, and I want to be able to marry you and adopt children with you. And if we have the slightest chance to get that, I want to take it.”

“What about Luke?” Louis asked tentatively. 

Harry broke their eye contact, looking at Louis’ chest. “You know I didn’t--” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Louis reassured him, kissing Harry’s temple. It was hard to say it, but Louis knew he had to. Harry had to know that Louis wouldn’t ever hold it against him. “Even if you had been with him in that way. It doesn’t matter anymore. We weren’t together then, so you had every right to be with him.” 

“I wasn’t,” Harry protested, looking at Louis again. “I met him, yes. But I never kissed him, or even held his hand. I didn’t sleep with him, Lou. I couldn’t -- not when I couldn’t get over you.” 

Louis stomach flipped a little when Harry put those images in his head. He took a deep breath and nodded. “So you’re okay with doing this, even though it’ll likely hurt him?” 

Harry swallowed thickly, but nodded. “I’ll try to make him understand. He’ll have to understand.” 

“Okay,” Louis agreed, resting his cheek against Harry’s shoulder. “We can do that.” 

Harry kissed his hair and Louis closed his eyes for a moment. “I love you.” 

Smiling, Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s skin, humming in agreement. “Love you, too, baby.” 

“And I,” Harry added, waiting for Louis to look at him again. “I’m sorry for being such an idiot.” 

Louis frowned and straightened, shaking his head. “None of that, Haz. You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“I hurt you,” Harry reminded him. “I destroyed what we had. I don’t deserve to have you back.” 

“Shut it,” Louis warned him. He took a step back, letting go of Harry. “You suffered just as much. Maybe even more.” 

“I never should have made you suffer in the first place, though.” 

“It’s all right, Harry,” Louis assured him. “You’re not an idiot.” 

“I am. It’s my fault that--” 

“No,” Louis cut him short again. “You were scared of something you’ve been taught to be afraid of for all your life. That doesn’t make you an idiot. It makes you human.” 

Harry blinked at him, wringing his hands nervously. 

“You hear me, babe?” Louis asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a nod. “And I promise I’m not scared anymore.” 

Louis smiled, tilting his head. “You can be. As long as you let me be there for you this time.” 

“I will,” Harry promised. “If I get scared again, I won’t run away again.” 

“Good,” Louis agreed. “I won’t make you doubt me again.” 

“You didn’t--” 

“I’ve made mistakes, too, Harry,” Louis reminded him. “It’ll only work if we both work on it.” 

Harry nodded, looking a bit torn. His eyes roamed over Louis’ body and back to his face. 

“What is it?” Louis asked, raising his brows. 

“Can I touch you again?” Harry’s voice was just barely above a whisper, the words rasped out. 

Louis stepped forwards, gesturing for Harry to come closer. He took Harry’s hand and pressed it against his chest. “You’re always allowed to touch me.” 

“I just--” Harry wound his other arm around Louis. “I’m not ready yet to let you go again. I’ve just wanted to hold you since I saw you this morning.” 

“Well, no one’s stopped you,” Louis commented. “But you can hold me now. And later. I’d appreciate it, though, if you helped me out of these jeans so I can shower.” 

“I’ll help you with that shower, too,” Harry offered, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans. 

“I’d appreciate that, too.” Louis kissed his neck, his free hand sliding under Harry’s shirt. “With the cast, though, I don’t think we can have sex in there.” 

Harry shook his head, crouching down to shove the jeans down Louis’ legs. “We don’t have to have sex. I know you didn’t want to the other day, so--” 

“We both know that I wanted to,” Louis interrupted him, stepping out of the jeans. “I just didn’t like the circumstances surrounding it.  _ I _ was the one to initiate it, though, Harry.” 

“I just don’t want to upset you again,” Harry pointed out. 

“You’d upset me if you didn’t want sex with me,” Louis corrected him. “And I want sex with you now, especially now, after we’ve sorted this out.” 

Harry stood up again, sliding Louis’ boxer shorts over his hips. His eyes were practically glued to Louis’ lips. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Louis laughed, stemming his hand against Harry’s chest. “You gotta help me with that shower first.” 

“I can do that,” Harry said, eyes flickering up to Louis’. 

“Let’s get it on, then.” Louis turned and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and waited for Harry to join him, carefully keeping his cast from the hot spray. 

Harry rubbed soap into Louis’ skin and washed his hair. He followed the foam with his lips and his fingertips caressed every single inch of Louis’ body. They kissed again and again, tasting of shampoo, bitter and sweet at the same time. 

In the end, Harry managed to convince Louis shower sex was a great idea, despite the cast. And although Louis’ shoulder hurt worse afterwards, he didn’t regret it a bit. 

+++

Harry yawned when he took the lift to the studios. He had spent all morning moving his things back into the flat, as well as shopping groceries to restock the fridge and cupboards. At half past five, he had got up with Louis to have breakfast together. Louis had been oddly quiet, so Harry had made him eggs on toast, baked beans, bacon and mushrooms -- Louis’ favourite kind of fried breakfast. 

With a kiss for good luck, Harry had sent him off to his new job on morning radio. He had listened all morning, had smiled to himself when Louis and Nick had joked on-air. Nick had teased Louis about his broken arm a lot, commenting on how Louis was too clumsy and his injury was was ill fate for their show. 

They were going for lunch. Nick had suggested it, so Louis had texted Harry to tag along. Harry didn’t know anyone apart from Louis and Nick, but he figured that getting to know Louis’ new colleagues wasn’t too bad. They had all sounded nice on the radio, at least. 

“Ah, isn’t that my lovely Harry?” he heard Nick say and turned. 

Nick approached him with a bright smile, a bottle of water in one of his hands. “Hi,” Harry greeted him, smiling back. 

“Hello, hello,” Nick chirped, throwing an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Here to pick up your flame, young Harold?” 

“Well, he said I should accompany you guys to lunch,” Harry replied, winding his arm around Nick’s waist in a friendly gesture. “Congrats on the first show. It was brilliant.” 

“It was proper fun,” Nick agreed, leading Harry along the corridor. “Louis is a great addition to the team.” 

“I’m glad you’re saying that,” Harry admitted. 

“Just don’t don’t tell him I did,” Nick warned him. “Wouldn’t want him to get too full of himself.” 

“Lost cause,” Harry commented and they both laughed. 

“Anything else I should know?” Harry heard Louis’ voice, then. He turned around and saw Louis behind them, one brow raised and his good hand buried in the pockets of his jeans. 

Harry grinned and let go of Nick to get his hands on Louis. His fingers were literally itching with the urge to touch him. Louis came easily, leaning into Harry’s side when Harry rested a hand on Louis’ hip and kissed his temple. 

“You were great,” Harry greeted him, murmuring the words against Louis’ skin. 

“Don’t praise me too much,” Louis pointed out, sounding a little snappish. “Wouldn’t want me to get too full of myself, would you?” 

“As I said,” Harry repeated, “it’s a lost cause. You already  _ are  _ too full of yourself.” 

Louis pinched his waist in response and Harry squeaked. 

“Aren’t you sickenly sweet?” Nick asked, seeming not too bothered. “Get your stuff, hotshot, so we can leave.” 

“Nicky’s been hungry since we’ve started the show,” Louis commented. 

“Since I got up this morning,” Nick corrected, gesturing for Louis to move. “So get going.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and rose to his toes to peck Harry’s lips before he let go and disappeared into one of the rooms. Harry stared after him for a moment before he turned back around to Nick. 

“Glad you could work it out,” Nick commented. “He told me what you’re about to do.” 

Harry pressed his lips together, shrugging lightly. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Nick offered. “I’ve got some experience, with all this, you know -- fighting the system. You’ve got me on your side.” 

“Thanks,” Harry said quietly, releasing a breath. “I guess we’ll need people on our side.” 

Nick nodded. “But from what I’ve heard talking to Louis, you’ve got an actual chance to win this. I really hope you do. It’ll change the lives of so many people.” 

That sounded like a lot of responsibility and Harry wasn’t sure he was able to take that on. He couldn’t even imagine that anything he was doing could have an influence on anyone else’s life, let alone make a difference in this world. Then again, with Louis by his side, he felt like changing the world could be possible after all. 

They were joined by three other people, two men and a woman. Harry recognised their voices from the show. 

“Where’s Louis?” the woman asked, looking around. “And who do we got here?”

“That’s Harry,” Nick introduced him. “Louis’ boyfriend. Harry, this is Ian, that’s Fiona, and Matt.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Harry greeted them, shaking hands with each of them. 

“Oh, I didn’t know Louis had a boyfriend,” Ian said, tilting his head. “Nice to meet you.” 

“It was all over the press,” Fiona told him. “Because they’re not legal soulmates, isn’t it?” She turned to Harry. 

“Um--” Harry looked around for Louis, not sure he was supposed to talk about it to them. He and Louis hadn’t yet talked about how open they wanted to be about the case. “I mean, yeah. It was in the press.” 

“Rubbish,” Fiona commented. “They should just leave you guys alone.” 

“I mean, it is odd,” Matt said. “For someone to live with someone other than their rightful soulmate.” 

“Who says that the one on the papers is the rightful one, though?” Harry immediately asked. 

“Well, it usually is,” Matt pointed out. “For most people.” 

“I think mistakes can be made every day in life,” Harry said, not sure he was going too far. These were Louis’ new work colleagues and Harry didn’t want to ruin their work relationship with this. Yet, he couldn’t leave it be. “And mistakes can be made in sorting soulmates, too.” 

Matt just shrugged, apparently not eager to discuss it further. Nick stood next to him and winked at Harry when their eyes met. 

“There you are, hotshot,” Nick said, looking past Harry before he turned to the lift. “Let’s go.” 

Louis stepped up next to Harry, his hand immediately gripping Harry’s to tangle their fingers. Harry opened his fists, realising only then that he had curled up his fingers. Glancing at Louis, he saw that he had put on his coat, only his good arm was in the sleeve, though. The other half of the coat was hanging loosely over Louis’ shoulder. Harry wanted to give him a scarf or take the time to close the coat for Louis, because like that, he didn’t look protected against the cold at all. 

When they left the building, Louis slowed down a little, letting the other four go ahead. He lifted Harry’s hand and kissed the knuckles. 

“You heard what I said there, didn’t you?” Harry asked, glancing at Louis. 

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed, tucking their entwined hands in the pocket of his coat. “And I’m glad I did.” 

Harry fully turned to him now, blinking. “Did you have doubts?” 

“Not exactly doubts,” Louis admitted, shrugging. “I was just a little scared, I think. But you’re holding your own quite well.” 

“Piss off,” Harry muttered, hip-checking Louis. 

Louis laughed gently and squeezed his hand. “Careful, my bones still hurt.” 

Harry stopped, giving Louis a concerned once-over. “Did you take the painkillers this morning? I should’ve checked.” 

Louis lifted their hands again, pressing another warm kiss to Harry’s knuckles. “I did. But my head still hurts, to be honest.” 

“We can skip lunch so you can go home and lie down?” Harry suggested. Now that he got a closer and longer look at Louis, he noticed that he was indeed rather pale. 

Louis shook his head. “No, I promised we’d go for a celebratory lunch. I’ll take another painkiller as soon as we’ve eaten.” 

“If it gets worse, you gotta tell me, okay?” 

“Are you guys coming?” Nick yelled from where they had stopped and were waiting now. 

Louis started moving again and Harry followed. “Hey, Lou.” 

“I’m gonna tell you if it gets worse, yes,” Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

“No,” Harry deflected, but thought better of that. “I mean, yes. Please do that. But what I’ve wanted to say,” he added, falling into step with Louis, “is that you don’t have to be scared. I’m not gonna run away from it again.” 

Louis looked at him as they caught up with the rest of the group. “I know,” he said, pulling Harry closer by his hand. 

Harry still felt like his words just weren’t enough. Even if Louis held his hand and assured him that he believed Harry, he felt that he had to somehow prove himself. Harry wanted a chance to prove Louis that he would keep his word. 

For now, he just held on to Louis’ hand and didn’t let go.  

+++

“Nothing about the lunch yet,” Liam said as they sat down in the office. “There are only articles speculating about your injury so far.”

Harry had never been here before. He had known that Liam and Niall were partners at a firm in central London, but Harry had never imagined it like this. The building was huge and the offices were posh. He wasn’t even sure he was able to effort paying a law firm like this one. 

“Apart from the ones about the show, of course,” Niall added, taking a seat in the armchair next to the sofa. 

Liam nodded, smiling at Louis. “Which are all praising, by the way.” 

Harry took Louis’ hand, tangling their fingers. Louis glanced at him briefly, squeezing Harry’s hand before thanking Liam. 

“Can I just say I’m really glad you guys sorted this out?” Niall threw in, smiling at them fondly. “It’s been such a misery to watch you guys over the past few months.” 

“Well, mostly just Louis,” Liam corrected and gave Harry an apologetic smile. 

Harry felt himself blush and lowered his head, not able to properly look at them. “I’m sorry for causing everyone so much trouble.” 

“Hush,” Louis immediately said, turning to Harry. “We talked about that, didn’t we?” 

Harry nodded and looked up at Louis. “I know, and I get it. I’m still feeling sorry, though.” 

“And you’re absolutely sure about this?” Liam asked. 

“He didn’t leave a single doubt when he came to us after the accident, did he?” Niall winked at Harry, crossing his legs. “I’d say this man is as sure as one can be.” 

“I am,” Harry confirmed. 

Liam smiled at them, his eyes crinkling a little. “Okay. So let’s get down to this.” 

“We contacted your publicist,” Niall explained. “He’s gonna be Harry’s publicist too now, by extension.” 

Harry frowned. “I don’t need a publicist. I’m not a--” 

“That’s what we need to know from you guys,” Liam interrupted him. “What kind of role do you want Harry to take in this?” 

Louis tilted his head. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, as soon as it gets out you two are still together, there will be more public interest in Harry,” Niall said. “They’ll try to get interviews with you, they will dig up all of your dirty secrets, and find people who have anything to say about you.” 

Harry’s heart skipped a beat upon that idea. He swallowed and looked at Louis again, trying to figure out what he was thinking. Louis looked just as worried. “I don’t want that.” 

“It’ll happen whether you want it or not.” Liam shrugged. “The question is in which way you wanna play this.” 

“Play?” Louis repeated. He looked sceptical.

Liam nodded and leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his knees. “Either Harry uses it to built some kind of career from it, to make a name for himself. Or he stays silent, doesn’t take any offers, and doesn’t answer any questions.”

“The second,” Harry replied immediately. 

Louis squeezed his hand again. “Hiding him is not really want we’ve been up for, though.” 

“No, of course not,” Niall agreed. “We’re not talking about hiding it. We actually want you to flaunt it. The way you do it is important, though.” 

“Harry could make a name for himself, and if you wanted it,” Liam added, turning to Harry, “we would support you. But, in our books it’d be much better to present you to the public in a different way.” 

“As my accessory?” Louis asked, sounding displeased.

“As your partner,” Liam corrected. “We think it’s important to present you together at any given time. We could let him show up with you to events and in private, and then have him give interviews or focus on building a public profile for him. I just don’t think that’d help our case.” 

“I agree,” Harry said. He turned to Louis. “I don’t want any more public attention than necessary.” 

Louis sighed. “I just don’t want anyone to think you’re just an accessory.” 

Smiling, Harry lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to their entwined fingers. “Let them think what they want.” 

The smile on Louis’ face was so warm and fond that Harry’s chest ached with the affection he felt. Louis nodded, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s. 

“The public will perceive Harry as loyal, caring and genuine,” Niall added, voice quiet, as if not to disturb them. “That shouldn’t be difficult to pull off for him.” 

“No, it shouldn’t be,” Louis agreed. 

A knock on the door tore Harry’s attention from Louis. He watched a young woman coming in, a few papers in her hand. 

“Excuse me, Mr Horan,” she said, glancing at Harry and Louis. “There’s some first movement on social media, and you asked me to report back immediately.” 

“Great,” Niall said, holding out a hand for the papers. “Thanks, Becky.” 

She nodded and left the room again. 

“Okay, so someone posted pictures of you from yesterday.” Niall looked through the papers, nodding his head. “Fan sightings and speculation. Mostly centered around Louis and Nick, actually.” 

“But they did notice me sitting right there next to Louis?” Harry asked. He tried to suppress the pout forming on his lips. Louis nudged his shoulder gently with his own.

Liam laughed, taking a few of the papers from Niall. “Jealous, Haz?” 

“Ah, here,” Niall piped up again. “Someone recognised you. But the word didn’t spread far. We gotta arrange a pap for an outing sometime soon.” 

“Best before someone takes it to the press and interferes with the story we want to get out there,” Liam agrees. 

Harry shook his head. “No one I know would ever go to the press and sell anything about me.” 

Niall and Liam put down the papers and were suddenly quiet. They exchanged some strange looks and then Harry noticed that they exchanged the same ones with Louis, too. 

“What’s going on?” Harry wanted to know, looking between the three of them. 

“Well, it has happened before,” Louis pointed out. 

Harry needed a moment to catch up, but then blinked at Louis. He had never even thought about that. “You don’t think anyone who knows us sold us out to the press, do you?” 

Louis bit his lip, his expression torn. “Haz…” 

“Harry, think about it for a moment,” Niall said. “Who knew about you two not being legal soulmates at that point?” 

“Well, Louis and I agreed on not telling anyone,” Harry replied. “But I told Babs, and she told you. But neither of you two would tell anyone.” 

Niall nodded. “And who else knew?” 

Harry thought about it, pursing his lips. “Technically, the ladies at the registration office?” 

“They’d not have gone to the press,” Liam commented. “They’d have gone to the police if they’d had the expression you two would stay together nonetheless when you left their office. But they didn’t, so they must have thought the issue was solved by telling you off.” 

“Then there’s no one else,” Harry said, looking at Louis again. He turned his face, looking at their hands instead. Harry frowned. 

“Harry,” Niall repeated in the same gentle tone as before. “There were two more people who knew.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, when it struck him. His heart skipped a beat again and his fingers went numb and cold; he could feel it. Louis’ skin suddenly felt hot against his own, their palms sticking together with clammy sweat. 

“Luke,” Harry choked out. “You think it was Luke?” 

“We’re pretty sure it was him,” Liam confirmed. “He was the only one who benefitted from it.” 

Harry swallowed thickly, trying to process the information. He looked at Louis again and found him already looking back, worry boldly written all over his face. “You knew?” 

“I suspected,” Louis admitted. 

Not commenting on it further, Harry looked back to Liam and Niall. “You think he’s gonna do something like that again?” 

Niall shrugged. “Maybe. He’s probably gonna go for the legal action this time around.” 

Harry felt his blood run even colder. “He’d have grounds.” 

Louis’ freed his hand to rub Harry’s thigh. 

“Of course he does,” Liam agreed. “But you have grounds, too. And you’ve got Eleanor on your side, which is a huge plus.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Harry,” Niall assured him. “You’ve got us on your side. He can’t do anything like that to you guys again.” 

Harry nodded, but his pulse didn’t calm down and the heavy feeling in his chest wouldn’t disappear. He tried to ignore it for the rest of their stay, tried to concentrate on what Liam and Niall told them, on the plans they had laid out for the upcoming months. 

He tried. 

+++

“You should’ve told me,” Harry said once they were on the road, on their way home. 

He was driving, having banned Louis from it this morning. Louis had argued that he was totally fine driving a car, that he didn’t need his left arm for it, but Harry had insisted that it was too dangerous.

At the end of the day, it didn’t really matter who drove the car, though, so Louis had given in. Right now he wished he were the one behind the wheel, though. Harry wasn’t focused on the traffic. 

“Would you have listened?” Louis asked in return. 

Harry was quiet, his lips forming a thin line. 

“If I had told you that he was the one selling us out to the press, you would have thought I’m only trying to make him look bad.” Louis shrugged. “I mean, I considered it, but I thought it’d look petty.” 

“I would have thought that. Maybe,” Harry agreed after a moment. “But I also would have considered the idea. I feel stupid for not realising it sooner.” 

Louis reached out his right hand to put it over Harry’s thigh. “It’s probably better you didn’t know. This way you can always say you gave him a genuine chance.” 

“He tricked me,” Harry replied, and there was a bitterness in his voice Louis had never heard before. “He tricked me into believing and trusting him.” 

“Not everything he said and did was a lie, Haz.” Louis had no idea why he was even defending Luke. Everything he had wished for the past months was coming true right now. Harry was finally seeing through Luke. 

“But based on a lie,” Harry argued.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Louis tried to calm him down. 

Harry didn’t reply and Louis knew that it wasn’t solved like this. The frown on Harry’s face, the clench of his jaw told him that Harry was far from over it. He decided to leave Harry a bit space and time, not talking about it anymore. Instead, he fell quiet too, getting out his mobile to text Stan. He had promised to keep him up to date. 

When Stan sent back a picture of himself dressed in briefs and slippers, Louis had to giggle. He looked up to show the picture to Harry, but noticed that they weren’t on the route back to their flat anymore. 

“Um, Haz,” he started, but held his words when Harry stopped and parked the car. 

“You can wait here if you want,” Harry said and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Tell Stan I said hello.” 

Louis blinked, watching Harry get out of the car. Until he had processed what exactly was going on, Harry was gone. Louis struggled to follow him, but eventually made it out of the car before Harry had reached the door of the building. 

“Babe, wait.” Louis caught up and grabbed Harry’s arm. “You shouldn’t confront him now.” 

“You should probably stay in the car,” Harry replied, opening the door. 

“Listen,” Louis said, holding Harry back. “You’ll say things you’re going to regret later.” 

Harry finally met his gaze, and one look was enough for Louis to know that he couldn’t stop him. “I’m gonna go up there now, Lou. You can either stay in the car or come with me. If you come with me, you better not say a word, though.” 

Louis sighed, nodding. Then he lowered his hand from Harry’s wrist to his hand. “Do you want me there?” 

Harry seemed calmer for a moment. “Of course.” He entwined their fingers and leaned in to peck Louis’ lips reassuringly. When he pulled back, he looked stern. “But don’t you dare interfere.” 

“Not planning to,” Louis mumbled and followed Harry. 

They stopped in front of a door and Harry knocked, the determined expression back on his face. For a moment, Louis prayed that the door wouldn’t open, that Luke wasn’t home and they could just turn around and go home. 

The door opened and revealed Luke, dressed in jeans and a blue jumper, hair wet. “Harry,” he said with delight in his voice. Then he spotted Louis, a frown etching between his brows. “Louis.” 

“We need to talk,” Harry said, storming into the flat. Louis let go of his hand, following but staying back enough to let Harry fight this out by himself. 

“Okay.” Luke sounded weary as he closed the door. “I suppose it’s about Louis.”

“It’s about me,” Harry corrected, crossing his arms. “And you.” 

Louis noticed that Harry had not referred to them as “us”. He stored that away in his mind for later. Right now, he remained quiet, watching Luke closely. 

“I suppose you don’t want any tea?” Luke asked stiffly, looking from Harry to Louis. His eyes stayed on Louis’ arm for a moment. “What happened to your arm?” 

“A little accident,” Louis explained. 

“Did you tell the press about me and Louis not being legal soulmates?” Harry cut them short, getting straight to the point. 

All it took was one glance. Luke was still turned to Louis and the guilt flashing over his features said it all. Louis bit his lip. He had promised Harry not to interfere. 

Luke turned back to Harry. “Is that how he got you back? By making you believe that?” 

Harry’s expression turned dark and he took a step closer to Luke. “I asked a simple question. Yes or no?” 

“What does it change?” Luke asked, shrugging. 

“You were lying,” Harry hissed. “And I trusted you.” 

“Trusted me how?” Luke threw his hands up. “You couldn’t even look at me properly. Your thoughts were with him every bloody second we were together.” 

For a moment it stung. Luke made it sound as though their relationship had been a lot more intimate than Harry had described it. He had to trust Harry, though; had to believe that Harry had told him the truth. 

“Yes, because every single second I’d have rather been with him than you,” Harry shot back. It was what Louis had meant when he had said Harry would come to regret this. He would. “And I should have known it then. I should have known it from the second you came to our home to make me doubt myself.” 

Luke laughed drily. “I didn’t make you doubt yourself. You already had doubts.” 

“And you used them.” Harry took a deep breath. “And you took the decision from me of making this public. You forced us to make it public when it should have been our decision to make when and how that should happen.” 

“You’d be stupid to want to go public. You’re illegal,” Luke reminded him. “You’ll end up in court.”

“In that case you better find a good lawyer,” Harry suggested, raising his chin a little, “because court is exactly where we’re going. And I’ll fight this system to get Louis acknowledged as my legal soulmate. And to get your name removed from all my legal data.” 

Luke didn’t reply for a moment. His voice sounded thin when he finally did. “That won’t work.” 

“It will,” Harry corrected him, dashing past him. “And even if it won’t, I’d rather take any punishment than spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Louis pulled a face, knowing that Harry had just gone too far. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Harry approached him and took his hand. 

“That’s all I got to say,” Harry said, opening the door. “We’re leaving.” 

Louis followed him quietly, holding onto Harry’s hand because it was the only way right now to give him comfort. He knew that if he said anything right now, Harry would most likely snap at him. Deep down he already knew that he had just made a mistake, and that he would hate himself for it. The last thing Louis wanted was to say something wrong so Harry would have to regret taking it out on Louis, too. 

While Louis got into the car calmly, Harry almost threw himself into the driver’s seat and slammed the door shut. Louis bit his lip, refraining from commenting on it. Instead, he kept his eyes on the road and let Harry calm down a bit. 

When they reached their flat, Louis went ahead, opening the door and waiting for Harry to follow inside. It only needed one look at Harry’s face to know that he was close to a breakdown. He went inside and took off his shoes, then he stood in the corridor, looking completely lost. 

Louis took off his shoes, too and and approached him carefully. “Baby,” he said gently and touched Harry’s arm. 

Harry sank against him, resting his forehead on Louis’ good shoulder. “I’m such an idiot.” 

Louis sighed and wound his arm around Harry’s middle. “You are.” 

“I was so pissed,” Harry explained. “I just wanted him to know that he could never do that to me again.” 

“Well, you certainly let him know,” Louis commented and kissed Harry’s temple. “Bit impulsive, aren’t you?” 

“You should already know I am.” 

Louis giggled. “Yeah, I noticed that before.”

“You think he’s gonna do anything stupid, too?” Harry asked, sounding scared. 

“I think he’s too baffled to do anything yet,” Louis replied, trying to calm Harry. “And before he’s figured out what to do and how to do it, we’ll have done that dinner that will end up on the front page of the Sun.” 

Harry nodded. “I guess I gotta give Niall or Liam a call and let them know about it, right?” 

“I can do that for you,” Louis offered and drew back a little. “First, you gotta help me out of my coat, though.” 

Harry smiled and raised his hands to frame Louis’ face. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Louis replied, meeting Harry halfway for a kiss. He hummed in appreciation when Harry deepened it. 

“Thanks for letting me do this, even though it was stupid,” Harry said when he pulled away. 

“It’s okay.” Louis moved his arm. “Get me out of this coat now.” 

“I really appreciate that you’re not saying ‘I told you so’ or anything like that,” Harry went on, ignoring Louis’ plead. He watched Louis’ face, smiling gently. 

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t want to yell those words at him for months now,” Louis confessed. He lived for the way Harry smiled at him. “Now help me out of this bloody coat.” 

Harry just kept smiling, eyes roaming over Louis’ face. 

“Help,” Louis tried again, raising his voice in a mock-dramatic act. “I’m stuck in this coat. Someone save me!” 

Harry laughed, poking Louis’ cheek. “I’m trying to thank you here!” 

“And I’m trying to get rid of this coat.” Louis moved his arm again. “Which I can’t do by myself. Unfortunately.” 

“Whatever would you do without me?” Harry sighed, starting to pull on the sleeve. 

“Let my mum take care of me,” Louis said. 

Harry shook his head, but helped Louis take off his coat. “You’re an idiot.” 

“We’ve just established that you’re one, too,” Louis pointed out and pulled Harry close again once he was freed from the heavy piece of clothing. “That should make us a great couple.” 

Harry wound his arms around Louis’ neck, his fingers playing with the tips of Louis’ hair. “Or a stupid one.”

“The greatest,” Louis corrected. 

Harry smiled and stole another kiss, which Louis gave away easily. His voice was quiet, but his tone so, so sincere when he spoke, his eyes still closed. “Thanks for being mine, Lou. I would’ve been off so much worse if I’d never met you.” 

And Louis realised it then, realised what this was all about. They weren’t meant to be, and at the same time they were meant for no one else. Fate hadn’t destined them for each other; the system hadn’t assigned them to each other. They weren’t destined for anyone; were assigned to no one. 

They had chosen each other. 

Louis nodded, and with one look into Harry’s eyes he knew that Harry understood it, too. 

“Thanks for choosing me.” 

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) <333


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeereeee we are! :) It's the final chapter. I didn't find a britpick who could help me with the British law system. I decided that the society they live in in this fic is different from ours anyway, so I just went with how I imagined the law system to work in that universe. I hope it reads at least a little realistic. 
> 
> Anyway, a big big biiiig thank you to my love Tina who stayed with me throughout the whole year I've worked on this fic. You are the best, thank you so so so much for staying <33
> 
> M, you gave me the plot bunny and I love you for letting me write this! I hope it turned out at least any way close to how you imagined it when you came up with the idea so much time ago <33 
> 
> Finally, P, thanks for listening to me ranting about this and helping me figuring out the plot. I promise there'll be some Nabara just for you in the epilogue <333 
> 
> If you read along, thank you for your patience and for sticking around. We've finally made it! If you start reading it now, I hope you'll enjoy it <3 
> 
> Have fun :)

Harry slowly came awake to the sound of Louis quietly snoring. He smiled to himself before he even opened his eyes, nuzzling closer into Louis’ hold. Since he had to wear the cast, Louis could only sleep on his back, every other position being way too uncomfortable to rest properly. They had taken to Harry sleeping with his head bedded on Louis’ chest, Louis’ free arm loosely wound around his waist. 

Sleeping on his back made Louis snore, though; a cute, little sound that made Harry giggle every time he heard it. He did so now, running his finger up and down Louis’ stomach. Louis squirmed beneath his touch, turning into Harry. 

With a smile, Harry sat up and kissed along Louis’ sternum, reaching his neck and jaw. Louis sighed, his chest rising with it. Unable to resist, Harry sealed his lips with a kiss, slowly kissing Louis awake. 

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, his hand coming up to caress Harry’s back. “Good morning.” 

“Morning, Sleepy Beauty.” Harry pecked his lips once more, sliding a leg between Louis’. They were both naked which was incredibly convenient. Harry could feel Louis’ cock was already thickening up. 

“Sleep _ ing _ Beauty,” Louis corrected him. He blinked his eyes open, radiant blue drawing Harry in. 

Harry rolled his eyes and attached his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking hard enough to make Louis’ cock twitch against his thigh.  “Forgive my ignorance.” 

“Any questions about Disney princesses? I’m your man.” Louis chuckled and tilted his head to give Harry better access. 

“You’re my man, yeah,” Harry agreed. He let his mouth wander back to Louis’ and kissed him, opening up Louis’ lips with patience. He tasted stale and bitter, and Harry suspected that he tasted the same, but it didn’t matter. The only thing of importance was that he got to wake Louis with slow kisses on a Saturday morning. Having Louis like this was his privilege alone. 

“Haz,” Louis breathed, his hips rolling against Harry’s. 

Harry grinned against Louis’ lips, bringing a hand down to Louis’ waist. He met his thrusts, easily falling into rhythm. Louis tilted his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Harry had been half-hard upon waking up, but the sight filled his cock to full hardness. 

“Babe,” he murmured, slowly rolling his hips, Louis’ cock rubbing wet precome over his stomach. “Want me to suck you off?” 

Louis brought his hand up to bury it in Harry’s curls. He shook his head, holding Harry’s gaze. “Wanna see you. Watch you.” 

Harry nodded and kept moving. He grabbed Louis’ thighs and lifted them off the mattress, aligning their crotches. Louis licked his lips, moaning loudly when their cocks rubbed together, sending shivers through both their bodies. Harry kept crashing into him, using his position to press Louis into the mattress with every thrust of his hips. 

When the heat pooled in his stomach, tingling low in his back, Harry shuddered out a breath, closing his eyes. He lowered his head to bury his face in Louis’ neck, but Louis’ stopped him. He kept his hand in Harry’s hair, pulling gently to keep Harry’s head up. He stared into Harry’s eyes, slowly shaking his head. 

With no other choice, Harry kept going, eyes steady on Louis’ face, letting him watch Harry fall apart above him. He let go of one of Louis’ thighs and brought a hand between them, curling it around both their cocks. Louis bit his lip, swallowing a groan. 

“Don’t,” Harry said, shaking his head. 

Louis released his bottom lip and let go of another groan when Harry rubbed his thumb over the slick head of his cock. Their movements were lazy, slow and intense, leaving every nerve in Harry’s body raw. 

He wanted more, and at the same time, this was more than he was able to take. He wanted to stretch Louis open and bury himself deep inside, ride Louis to complete exhaustion. Yet, he felt that just one more breathy moan from Louis would be enough to push him over the edge. 

“Baby,” Louis sighed, eyes hooded and his gaze unfocused. “Let me…” 

Harry nodded, twisting his wrist just right and a moment later, Louis’ mouth fell open and he arched off the mattress, into Harry’s touch. Hot come spilled over Harry’s fingers, easing his glide and it only took a few seconds before he was coming, too. Louis kept Harry’s head up by pulling his hair, watching him with dazed eyes and bitten lips. 

Afterwards, Harry dropped onto Louis, making him hiss in pain. Louis’ casted arm was trapped beneath Harry’s weight. He quickly rolled off, panting and fussing at the same time. 

“Fuck, Lou, sorry.” Harry sat up, immediately checking the cast. 

“You better be,” Louis said, running his free hand through his dishevelled hair. “Your pretty face will be the death of me.” 

“Is your arm okay?” Harry asked, ignoring the comment. 

“Mhm.” Louis stretched, sighing happily. “It’s been two weeks, Haz. You know by now that I’m not in pain.” 

“You shouldn’t be wearing this thing in the first place.” 

Louis opened his eyes, a pout on his lips. “You know what I shouldn’t be? Lying here and having to beg for you to cuddle me.” 

Harry couldn’t help the smile. He scooted closer and nuzzled against Louis. “We should shower.” 

“In a minute,” Louis said and inhaled deeply, apparently much more satisfied. “We’ve got a big day ahead, and I just want to enjoy this for a moment longer.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry nodded, drawing circles on Louis’ stomach and spreading the mess over his skin. Louis didn’t seem to mind. 

“Hey, Lou.”

Louis hummed, squeezing Harry’s waist gently. 

“I’ve never properly said sorry,” Harry murmured. 

“Haz, we did this the day we came back from Austria,” Louis reminded him. 

“No, I mean.” Harry inhaled deeply, opening his eyes. He stopped his hand, resting it against Louis’ still heated skin. “It’s my fault what happened there with Lory.” 

“As far as I know Kian asked  _ me _ to watch her,” Louis said, patting Harry’s hip. 

“That’s not the point,” Harry argued. “I shouldn’t have come there and distracted you. Or ignored her the way I did. All of it wouldn’t have happened if it hadn’t been for me.” 

“Babe.” Louis shifted until he lay on his side, facing Harry. “It was an accident. And no one’s fault.” 

Harry reached out to touch Louis’ shoulder. The bruises on there had faded by now, almost not visible anymore. He hadn’t been able to talk about it before, had never brought up the courage to tell Louis, but right now, beneath the covers of their bed, with Louis holding him closely, Harry felt that he finally found the words to let Louis know what was still bothering him. 

“I didn’t do anything, Lou.” 

Louis frowned, his fingers sprawling over the back of Harry’s back and his face so close, Harry could feel his breath. “What didn’t you do?” 

“When it happened,” Harry clarified. “It went so fast. And when I reached you, it was already over and Mallory was crying and you didn’t move. You didn’t move.” 

“It’s okay, love,” Louis reassured him, kissing his cheek gently. “You know it wasn’t anything serious.” 

“But I didn’t know then.” Harry shook his head, drawing back enough to look at Louis’ face again. “And I just sat there, unable to even move. I saw the blood on your face and I didn’t do anything. If those people hadn’t been there, I--” 

“They were there, Harry.” Louis pulled him closer again, keeping up the eye contact. “They were there.” 

“What if they hadn’t?” Harry released a shaky breath. “I’d have done nothing to save you.” 

“Hush,” Louis murmured, sealing Harry’s lips with his in a desperate kiss. Harry sank into it, hands coming up to grip Louis’ shoulders. Louis soothed his nerves with it, drawing it out, as if he could kiss away every single worry in Harry’s system. When he drew back, he waited for Harry to open his eyes. “You would have, baby.” 

Harry licked his lips, replaying the situation in his head. 

“You would have,” Louis repeated. “In a situation like that, you just function. And as far as Lottie told me, you did.” 

“Only with Lory,” Harry pointed out. “But with you ...” 

Louis smirked. “Well, I take it then that you love me more than you love her.” 

Despite the humour in Louis’ voice, Harry couldn’t take it as a joke. He brought a hand up to Louis’ face. “I love you more than anyone, Louis.” 

The amusement vanished from Louis’ eyes and he inhaled deeply. “I guess you do.” 

“I do,” Harry insisted. He kissed Louis again, just briefly. “And it’ll nag me for the rest of my life that I was so slow that day.” 

“You know that it doesn’t matter, right?” Louis asked. “I’d trust you with my life. More than anyone.” 

“That’s probably not a wise choice.” Harry smiled slightly, moving his fingers up into Louis’ hair. “I’ve not proven to be very useful in a situation like that.” 

“You probably just need a bit more practice,” Louis joked. 

Harry shook his head, pinching Louis behind his ear. “Don’t say stuff like that.” 

“Ow.” Louis pulled a face. “Are you looking for an excuse to be rough with me?” 

“I’m not gonna be rough with you as long as you’re wearing a cast,” Harry reminded him. 

“Shame,” Louis mumbled. He leaned in and kissed Harry again. 

“Should I make breakfast?” Harry asked. 

“I need a shower first.” Louis looked down on himself. “You spread your spunk all over my stomach.” 

Harry grinned, shrugging one shoulder. “I need to compensate for not being able to be rough with you.” 

Laughing, Louis rolled on top of him to get another kiss. Harry met his lips with a satisfied hum, winding his arms around Louis’ neck. For a while, they stayed like that, trading slow and lazy kisses, then Louis sat up with a sigh. 

“This stupid thing is always in the way.” He pointed at the cast. 

“It’ll be off in two weeks.” 

Louis climbed out of bed. “Can’t wait.” 

Harry followed him into the bathroom and with a plastic bag and one of Harry’s hair ties they wrapped the cast so Louis could take a shower. Harry held a cloth beneath running water and used it to rub it over his skin. He’d take care of breakfast first and shower later. 

Back in the bedroom, he put on a pair of boxer shorts. He inspected their fridge first when he got into the kitchen, making a mental note to go grocery shopping before their dinner tonight. He got out eggs and bacon, closing the fridge again. 

While preparing scrambled eggs, he went through the plan for today again. Liam and Louis’ agent had set up an outing for tonight that would make it on the front page of several major news outlets. They had built up to this over the past two weeks, having Louis and Harry be seen together constantly. Fans of Louis’ or the Breakfast Show had reported on it on social media and had shared a few shots of them, too. 

Today, a hired paparazzo was going to wait at the restaurant, photographing them going in, as well as inside -- because they’d conveniently sit near a window -- and when they were going to leave again. It would mark the start to their fight. Next step was making it public that they were going to court. 

They’d officially fight the system -- and they were going to be the first ones to ever do it in history. 

He didn’t get another chance to get nervous about that when a loud scream made him almost drop the bowl with eggs. Clutching a hand to his chest, Harry turned to look to the kitchen door, but instead of Louis appearing, he just heard him scream again. 

His heart beat high in his throat, images of Louis falling in the shower, breaking his other arm, or his cast cracking, or him hitting his head again -- all of that flooded his mind in the five seconds it took him to get to the bathroom. 

“Help!” Louis was bent over their bathtub, holding his head beneath the shower spray. “Help! I’m drowning!” 

Harry stopped in the door frame, crossing his arms and raising a brow. 

“Someone help me,” Louis continued his act, flailing his arm theatrically. 

Sighing, Harry took mercy and approached him, turning the water off and lifting Louis off the edge of the tub. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Thank God.” Louis wound his good arm around Harry’s neck, getting him all wet. “You saved me. I could’ve died there.” 

“Sure you could have,” Harry commented drily, holding in a laugh. “Good thing I came by.” 

“How on earth can I ever thank you properly?” Louis asked, but his smirk showed that he had a clear idea already. 

“You’re so ridiculous.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh now, grabbing a towel to dry Louis’ hair. 

“Excuse you, I almost died.” Louis gasped in mock-offence. 

Harry draped the towel around Louis’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “I would never let that happen.” 

“Told you,” Louis said, tapping Harry’s chest with a finger. “I can trust you with my life.” 

Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ forehead. “You can.” 

+++

“Are you ready?” Liam asked, watching Louis pull on his jeans. 

Louis met his gaze in the mirror, nodding firmly. “Yeah. We talked it through earlier today.” 

“Okay.” Liam stood up from the bed and stepped up behind Louis. “Because your life will change drastically from today on.”

“Hopefully for the better.” Louis thought about that, turning to Liam. “You know what, it’s actually quite good right now.” 

Liam laughed. “It’ll be better. It’ll be legal.” 

Louis nodded, and then built up the courage to talk to Liam before he and Harry would leave for their big night. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” Liam allowed. 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I get it if you can’t tell me, but I---” 

“Just get to it,” Liam ushered him on. 

“Max is Zayn’s legal soulmate, isn’t he?” Louis blurted out. 

Liam blinked at him, obviously not having expected that question. 

“I mean,” Louis went on, shrugging, “he told us that he met his legal soulmate at uni. It’s where he met Max, too. And you guys seem to be really good friends, and since he’s in the same position with Eleanor, it just makes a lot of sense that he and Zayn are soulmates.” 

“Well…” Liam shrugged, rubbing his neck. “We don’t really talk about it, but yes. He’s Zayn’s soulmate.” 

“Well, it makes sense to stick around, I guess.”

Liam nodded, looking at Louis. “After what happened there with you, we realised how much sense it really makes.” 

“We’re lucky because our families support us,” Louis pointed out. “They’d never keep anything from Harry or me. If anything happened to Harry, Anne and Gemma would always let me in on it. It’s not the same for Max and Zayn, right?”

“My family is cool with it.” Liam sat down on the bed again. “But Zayn’s isn’t. As far as I know, Eleanor’s isn’t supporting her, either.” 

Louis hummed. “Max told me. They’re against them.” 

“It does have benefits we stayed in contact, but, you know.” Liam shrugged, obviously looking for words. “We’re genuinely friends. Max is one of Zayn’s best friends.” 

“Did you ever get jealous?” Louis wanted to know. He tried imagining Harry being as close with Luke, but the thought made him taste bale in the back of his throat. 

“In the beginning, yeah,” Liam admitted. “They’re legal soulmates, after all.” 

“But not anymore?” 

Liam shook his head. “It’s just a piece of paper, Louis. I know that’s a bit hypocritical of me when I’m fighting to get a piece of paper to acknowledge our relationship as legal. But that’s something I have chosen, a paper I have chosen to sign. Not a paper someone filled in before I was even born, assigning me to someone else.” 

Louis nodded. “I know what you mean. I wanna sign my own paper, too, and make Harry mine -- be his -- in front of the law.” 

“We’re close to that, Louis,” Liam promised. 

“We’ll do our best to win this.” Louis reached out to hug Liam. 

“You don’t have to.” Liam patted his back. “Just be who you are, the rest will work out itself.” 

“Let’s be real,” Louis whispered, drawing back enough to look at Liam. “They’ll fall for Harry, all of them.” 

Liam laughed. “Most likely. You chose someone loveable. That makes it a lot easier.” 

“Louis, you should get going!” Niall said as he peeked into the room. “Harry’s already waiting at the door.” 

“Coming.” Louis got up and grabbed a jacket, draping it over his shoulders and giving Liam a thumbs up. “See you when we get home.”

Liam held up his thumb, too. “And, Louis?” 

“Yes?” 

“They’ll love you just as much, you know?” Liam tagged on, smiling fondly. “You two are just very adorable together.” 

Louis snorted, flipping Liam off before he left the room. He knew that Liam would get it. 

“Lou, we’ll be late,” Harry said once he spotted him. He looked like a vision, his long hair loosely curling over his shoulders. The shirt he wore was unbuttoned to his navel, showing off the beautiful birds on his collar bones. He had tucked it into his skinny jeans and wore a black leather jacket above it. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “We’ve still got plenty time.” He put on his shoes and let Harry help him with the laces. He’d got used to it by now, and Harry was used to tying people’s shoes from his job, anyway. Yet, he was looking forward to when that’d be finally over. 

“Okay,” Niall said, heaving a sigh and clutching his chest. “Off you go.” 

He kissed both their cheeks and Harry engulfed him in a hug, then they took off. As always, Harry insisted on driving, and when they reached the restaurant, he parked the car and told Louis to stay where he was. Frowning, Louis waited. 

When Harry rounded the car and opened the door for him, he rolled his eyes. “Are you serious?” 

“Just being a gentleman,” Harry corrected, taking Louis’s hand to help him out of the car. 

“You just hope they got it on camera, too.” Louis nudged his side, but laced their fingers at the same time. 

“Don’t you have the perfect boyfriend?” Harry asked, leading Louis to the entrance. 

Flashing lights hit them, and Louis tried to act as casual as possible. He opened the door and let Harry go ahead. Inside, they both breathed out in relief, sharing a small smile. They were led to their table and Louis glanced at the paparazzo positioned outside the window. 

“That’s definitely nothing I’d need on a daily basis,” Harry commented as he sat down. 

“We’ll get that quite often for a while now, though.” Louis took the menu from the waiter. 

“And it’ll be worth it.” Harry smiled at him over his menu. 

They ordered wine and water, and Louis let Harry do the tasting of the wine. The waiter left the bottle on their table and disappeared as quietly as he had appeared. 

“Fancy restaurant,” Harry noted.

“Liam chose it.” Louis shrugged. “Apparently it’s high-profile. All the celebrities come here.” 

He noticed another flashlight, but kept his eyes on Harry. Their only task was to keep it natural, to not act out anything, and Louis didn’t think that they should have any problems in fulfilling that task. 

When their food arrived, they ate in comfortable silence for a moment. Harry complimented the taste and Louis smiled, nodding in agreement. 

“Reminds me,” Harry said, raising his fork so Louis could see the single pea he had stabbed. “Why are you guys calling Lory pea all the time?” 

Louis laughed. “That’s quite simple, actually.” He took his napkin to wipe his mouth, swallowing his food and taking a sip from his water. “My mom called all of us poppet when we were kids. Each of us. So, naturally, she calls Lory poppet, too, sometimes.” 

“What’s poppet got to do with peas?” Harry asked. 

“Not much,” Louis admitted. “It was just strange for me to hear her call her that when that nickname had somehow been reserved for her own kids? So I started abbreviating it to a single P.” 

“Which is pronounced the same as pea,” Harry realised, laughing. 

“I guess we’ll have to stop that at some point. We can’t still call her pea when she’s, like, twelve.” Louis cut another piece of his meet. “But while she’s still so small, pea just fits her perfectly.” 

When they finished their meal, the waiter came to clear the table, asking them about dessert. 

“We’ll share the tiramisu,” Harry said and thanked him. As the waiter was gone, he reached out his hand, his palm facing up. 

Louis didn’t hesitate to put his hand in Harry’s. 

“So, I’ve got something for you.” Harry fumbled in the pocket of his jacket. He pulled something out and opened his other hand, revealing it to Louis. 

He recognised his necklace with the key. Without a single word, his eyes searched Harry’s. The memory of Harry taking it off Louis’ neck with so much regret in his eyes, the way he had wordlessly let it disappear in his fist tore into Louis’ chest.  

“You should have it back,” Harry explained, putting it on the table. “I’m sorry I took it with me.” 

Louis shook his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “You know what it is I really want to know, right?” 

Harry smiled, squeezing Louis’ hand. “You still hold the key to my heart, Lou,” he clarified. “But just giving you back that key doesn’t revive an engagement.” 

With a jolt, Louis’ heart leapt in his chest. 

“I’d rather go through all of this knowing that at the end, we’ll get married,” Harry said, his cheeks turning red. “I don’t wanna ask you when it’s all over. I’m asking you now, because I know I’ll marry you, no matter the outcome.” 

“Haz,” Louis started, at a loss for words. 

“And this time, I’m doing it properly.” Harry let go of Louis’ hand and pulled out something from his other pocket. An actual black velvet box. “I’m not gonna give you something that the world won’t recognise as what it really is. You can keep the key and I’d love for you to still wear it. But this,” he added and opened the box, revealing two small silver bands, “this is gonna leave no doubt to anyone that you’re engaged.” 

“You actually thought this through, didn’t you?” Louis asked, trying to get some air in his lungs. 

“I promise I won’t run away again. This time you’ll get to wear it for the rest of your life.” Harry took out the smaller ring, holding out his other hand for Louis’. “So what do you say? Will you marry me?” 

Louis laid his hand in Harry’s, feeling a smile spread over his face. “Is that a rhetorical question?” 

Harry beamed, sliding the ring over Louis’ finger. His hands were actually sweaty, so Louis leaned across the table to give him a reassuring kiss. Then he took the second ring and put it on Harry’s ring finger, smiling against his lips when Harry exhaled in relief. 

“You didn’t really think I’d say no, did you?” Louis asked, holding Harry’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the cool metal. “Again.”

“Well, I did break off our engagement,” Harry pointed out, looking down. 

Louis squeezed his hand. “You weren’t ready, babe. But you’re now.” 

“I promise I am,” Harry said, tracing his finger over Louis’ ring. 

“Hey, look at me,” Louis said, waiting for Harry to raise his head. “We’re both ready now, okay?” 

“I’m a little scared,” Harry admitted. “And as stupid as it sounds, I feel better knowing you wear that ring.” 

Louis smiled, shaking his head. “I’m scared, too. There’s no guarantee, is there?” 

Harry pinched his bottom lip between thumb and forefinger. 

“No matter what, Harry, I’m not gonna take this ring off.” Louis raised their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed them. “I feel a lot stronger wearing it.” 

Harry let go of a wet chuckle. “You’ve only been wearing it for two minutes.” 

“Just imagine how strong I’ll feel in five.” Louis grinned when Harry burst out laughing. 

The waiter came with the dessert and Louis couldn’t stop himself from following the cliché. He took the spoon and fed Harry the first bite. They shared a smile, and Harry hooked his foot around Louis’ ankle. 

“Hey, Lou,” Harry said then, holding out a spoonful for Louis. “I thought that if we don’t wear the bracelet and key anymore, we could still, you know-- wear them.” 

Louis tilted his head. “What do you mean?” 

“When I asked you back then, I told you you’re my anchor, and you said I’m your rope, holding you together,” Harry reminded him. 

“I remember,” Louis said, smiling upon the memory of Harry’s proposal in the rain. 

Harry ran his fingers over Louis’ wrist. “They’d make a nice set of tattoos, don’t you think?” 

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis breathed, unable to even concentrate on eating. “They’d be beautiful.” 

Harry grinned, apparently very pleased with Louis’ reaction. “Good, because I already made an appointment for us.” 

They finished their dessert, making plans. Louis almost forgot about the setup until they left later. He didn’t bother too much, though. It didn’t make what they had any less real. 

+++

“I got you!” Finn yelled when he reached Harry, directly crashing into him. 

Harry laughed and caught him, spinning the young boy around once. Finn yelped happily and the delight on his face made up for the rain outside. Since the weather was so bad, they had to stay inside with the children, and that always proved to be a chore. He’d only have a few more minutes before going home, though, and after a whole day spent inside with ten very active kids, Harry was more than grateful to have time for a nap today. 

“Me, too,” Lauren demanded, stretching her arms out for Harry. He picked her up, but before he could spin her around, Barbara approached them. 

“Harry, I’ll take over here,” she said and reached out to take Lauren. “Mark’s mum is at the door. She’d like to talk to you.” 

Harry frowned, but he didn’t have a doubt what this was about. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Barbara gave him a worried look, but didn’t comment on it. 

“Ms Hook,” he greeted Mark’s mother, smiling at her and extending his hand. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“I’m not sure I can return that sentiment, Mr Styles,” she replied, not taking his hand. Mark stood next to her, looking a little scared. “I have to say I’m a little worried seeing the latest press about you.” 

Harry nodded stiffly, crossing his arms. “Well,” he said slowly. “It depends on what you’ve read about me.” 

“I think we all get to read the same about you.” She put a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “You’re illegally living with that Radio One DJ, although he’s not your rightful soulmate.” 

“He is,” Harry corrected her. “He’s my rightful soulmate. It’s a glitch in the system.” 

“Oh yes, I saw you took it to court.” She snorted. “As if the system made mistakes.” 

“We’re not the first people to deny their legal soulmate,” Harry said. “There are millions out there who don’t love their legal soulmates and decide to live apart.” 

“That’s different,” she argued, shaking her head. “Those people don’t live against the law with someone who isn’t their soulmate. It’s just wrong.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to disagree with you, Ms Hook.” Harry straightened, looking her directly in the eye. “There is nothing wrong with me nor my fianceé. And we’re gonna get that acknowledged in front of the law.” 

She inhaled sharply. “I think you know what consequences I’ll have to draw from this?” 

Harry glanced down on Mark. “He’s got his friends here, Ms Hook.” 

“That, and someone who is a terribly bad influence for my son.” She shook her head in disdain. “I don’t want him being brainwashed into believing someone like you were good people. You are not, Mr Styles.” 

That hit. Harry had to dig his nails into the flesh of his arm to keep himself from breaking under the pressure. “I’m very sorry you think so, Ms Hook. And even more sorry if you decide to remove Mark from our nursery.” 

“Well, I’m afraid the headmistress will not remove you, so the steps to protect Mark will have to be taken from me.” She drew her son a little closer. “Until we have found a new nursery, I don’t want you to talk to him. I’ve already talked to Ms Palvin, she will focus on Mark, and he knows to turn to her instead of you from now on.” 

Harry nodded, looking at Mark. “If that’s how you want the situation handled.” 

“It is.” She turned without another word, leading Mark outside the building. 

Harry gazed after them for a moment, trying to hold in his anger. He’d have to turn around in a minute and pretend that everything was okay. When he felt a hand on his arm, he tilted his head to see Barbara next to him. 

“Was she very harsh?” 

Harry only nodded. 

“I’m sorry, Haz,” she said and rubbed her thumb over his shoulder. “Nothing of what she said is true. Don’t let it get to you.” 

“It’s hard to ignore,” Harry murmured. “She’s not the first, and not the last to react like that.” He shrugged, glancing at the door again. “We’ll face a lot reactions like that.” 

“But you’re ready for it.” Barbara reassured him with a heartfelt squeeze. Harry leaned her temple against her’s, closing his eyes for a moment. “You’re both strong enough to take that on.” 

Nodding, Harry turned around. He gave Barbara a smile. “We’ve got a good team behind us:” 

“You do,” she agreed. “And, hey, think about the good things coming. You’ll go to the Brits with Louis tonight.” 

“I should actually get going, right?” Harry glanced at his watch. “It’s already past four.” 

“Your shift’s been over for three minutes.” Barbara winked. “Have fun. And send me a selfie with Adele, will you?” 

Harry snorted. “As if she’d talk to me. Maybe I’ll send you one with Greg James.” 

“Booooring,” Barbara commented, sticking out her tongue at him. She rose to her toes to kiss his cheek. “Get going, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow.” Harry went to the staff room to get his coat and put on his shoes. He checked his mobile, seeing he had about twenty messages to reply to on the tube. Reading through them, he left the nursery, putting his mobile away when he got outside. 

It was still raining cats and dogs. Looking up to the sky, Harry sighed, not feeling particularly eager to run to the station. 

“Hey! Pretty boy!” 

He turned, looking for where that had come from, the voice sounding awfully familiar. Then, he spotted Louis in one of the cars parked in front of the building, the window of the passenger’s seat rolled down. 

“Need a ride?” Louis asked. 

Harry hurried over and quickly got into the car. “What are you doing here?” 

Louis leaned in for a quick kiss. “Picking you up.” Then he pointed to the backseat. He’d been rid of his cast for two days and moved his arm a little awkwardly. “I was on the road anyway.” 

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Mallory already grinning from ear to ear. “Lory!” 

She started to laugh, pointing at Harry. “You didn’t see me, Uncle Harry!” 

“You were quiet like a little mouse,” Harry said, pointing back at her. “I really didn’t see you.”

“Uncle Louis picked me up from school.” She kicked her feet against Harry’s seat. “And now we’re going to Granny’s.” 

Louis stopped at a red light. “I’ve got our suits. Mum made lunch, so I thought we could stay there until we have to leave.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry nodded. “Are we meeting Nick before, or do we just meet up there?” 

“We’ll meet him there. He’s got to bring Pig to a friend’s.”

“Are you going out tonight?” Mallory asked. 

“We’ll go to an awards show tonight,” Harry explained. “Because Uncle Louis works on the radio, he goes to shows where musicians get awards for their music.” 

“Cooool.” Mallory’s eyes widened. “Is Little Mix there, too?” 

Louis nodded. “They’ll even sing one of their songs.” 

A gasp left her mouth. “And you and Uncle Harry are going to meet them?” 

“Maybe.” Louis shrugged. 

“Can I meet them, too?” Mallory sounded hopeful. 

“Not tonight, pea,” Harry said, giving her an apologetic look. 

“They’re so cool.” Mallory sighed, clutching her shirt. 

Harry threw a glance at  Louis, and with a sigh, he connected his mobile to the radio and turned on Little Mix’s latest album. Even though he rolled his eyes when Mallory and Harry started to sing along, he couldn’t hide the fondness in his expression from Harry. It always took him a moment, but in the end, he joined in. 

When they arrived at Jay’s, Mallory ran inside and Harry waited a moment, holding Louis back. 

“What’s up?” Louis asked, taking their suits out of the car. 

“Just wanted to say thanks,” Harry said and closed the door for Louis. He crowded Louis against the car. “For picking me up. And for cheering me up.” 

Louis tilted his head, raising a brow. “Did you need cheering up?” 

“I’ll tell you later.” Harry leaned in to kiss Louis, smiling against his lips. “But first, I want some lunch and maybe a nap.” 

“I’m in for that nap. Nick and I decided go to one of the aftershow parties tonight, and straight to the studio from there in the morning.” Louis pecked Harry’s lips once more. “Can I count on you having mercy with me tomorrow afternoon?” 

Harry laughed. “I have a late shift at the nursery, so I won’t be home before five. Maybe I’ll even make you dinner.” 

“You’re the best spouse.” Louis went ahead to the house, kicking his shoes off at the entrance. 

Harry followed him, closing the door behind them. Mallory came from the living room, carrying one of her dolls. 

“Uncle Louis, Granny made pasta!” She beamed at him and Louis picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. 

“There you are,” Jay greeted them. She went for Louis first and kissed his cheek. “Lunch’s almost ready.” 

“Smells great,” Louis said and sat Mallory down at the table. Her doll got her own chair as well.

“Harry, love.” Jay held out her arms and Harry stepped into her embrace, kissing her cheek and cuddling in close. “How are you?”

“Tired,” Harry answered, drawing back enough to look at her. “It’s good to see you.” 

Jay tilted her head, looking worried. She really was like a mother to him. “Do you need me to hug you for a little longer?” 

“I’d never say no to a hug from you.” Harry let her pull him in again, closing his eyes when Jay patted his head. 

“Okay, okay.” She kissed and caressed his cheek again. “You two set the table. I’ll take care of the pasta.” 

Harry opened a cupboard and took out four plates. When he closed it again, Louis appeared next to him, a hand coming to rest on Harry’s back. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m okay now, yeah,” Harry told him, nodding his head. “Let’s sit down, and I’ll tell you what it’s about.” 

“All right.” Louis still looked at him with worry in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he took the plates from Harry and brought them to the table where Mallory was playing with her doll. 

“Harry, I’ve got cheese in the fridge,” Jay said, putting a large bowl on the table. 

On the fridge, she had pinned pictures of her family, postcards and drawings. Harry was just about to open it, when he recognised the article from a gossip magazine. He and Louis were on the accompanying photo, showing Louis leaning across the table to kiss Harry. The headline read  _ Did We Just Witness An Engagement? Louis Tomlinson proposes to illegal boyfriend Harry Styles, just days before their court hearing. _

Touching his ring, Harry’s eyes were drawn back to the photo, the blissed-out smile on his face and Louis’ hand firmly in his. They looked happy. 

“Harry?” Jay asked. 

Blinking, Harry shook out of his thoughts and opened the fridge to get the cheese. He took out some juice for Mallory, as well and then sat down next to Louis. His plate was already filled. Mallory was eating hastily, making noises of pleasure. Harry watched her for a moment, making sure that she was too distracted to play pretend feeding her doll to listen to them. 

“I had a talk with a mother of one of the kids today,” he said then, looking at Louis. 

“What kind of talk?” Louis asked. 

“You can imagine.” Harry shrugged, twirling some of the pasta on his spoon. “She wasn’t pleased with her kid being taught by someone who-- someone like me.” 

“What an ignorant person.” Jay shook her head. 

“She’s wrong, Haz,” Louis told him, resting his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“Of course she is.” Harry sighed and looked at his plate. “She said some awful things, though. And she will take her son out of our group.”

Louis squeezed his thigh and Jay sighed. 

“I wish he wouldn’t have to be torn away from his friends, just because of me.” 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Louis murmured. 

“She said we’re not good people.” Harry looked back at Louis, shrugging lightly, helplessly. “And that I’m not allowed to talk to Mark until he’s leaving.” 

“Oh dear,” Jay gasped, putting her fork down. “How could she say that?” 

“She won’t be the last,” Harry said. “There are plenty people out there who think the same.” 

“And they are wrong,” Louis insisted. 

Harry smiled at him, resting his hand over Louis’. “They are. It’s what I told her.” 

“I bet she wasn’t pleased to hear that, was she?” Louis tilted his head. 

“Not a bit.” 

“Okay, you two. Eat up now, before it get’s cold,” Jay reminded them, gesturing at their plates. “Don’t let that awful woman get to your heads. She’s a terrible, sad person.” 

She was right about that, Harry thought as he finished his meal. Those people had no idea; they didn’t know what their love was like and what it had taken to even get this far. They had no clue what it meant to fight for a love. 

He wouldn’t give up. 

+++

Louis glanced over to Harry to make sure he wasn’t sitting alone. A few minutes ago, Louis had left their table to greet a few friends and colleagues, as well as well-known faces from the industry. Harry had preferred to stay at their table and chat with Nick. They were joined by James Bay now who was most likely exchanging fashion advice with Harry. 

There was no doubt in Louis’ head that Harry would leave a permanent impression tonight. He wore a dark red suit with a black floral pattern and had his hair tied back in a necktail. Everybody had turned their heads to look at him and on the red carpet earlier, the photographers and paparazzi had yelled his name. 

Louis had felt oddly proud; even more so when Harry had shown nothing but confidence. He was an absolute vision. 

“Louis,” someone said and Louis turned around to find James Corden approach him with open arms. 

“James!” He sank into James’ arms, clapping his back. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You gotta introduce me to that boy of yours. I keep reading about him.” He gave Louis a stern look. “And yet, he never asked me for your hand.” 

Louis laughed, leading James to their table. “You’ll love him.” 

“He’s got great taste. That much I can tell,” James said with a smirk. “And not only in men.”

“Hey, Haz.” Louis tapped on Harry’s shoulder, waiting for him to turn around. “I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

“Hi, Harry.” James took his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Louis’ old friend, James.” 

“I know who you are,” Harry replied, obviously a little starstruck. “I mean-- I’m a big fan. Louis never mentioned you’re friends.” 

James gaped, staring at Louis mock-appalled. “You never talk about me?” 

“He just never listens to me,” Louis defended himself, shaking his head. “I talk about nobody else.” 

“James, my love!” Nick wound his arms around James from behind. 

James patted his hands. “Grimmy, can you believe young Louis here never speaks of me?” 

“He speaks about you all the time,” Nick said. He grinned at Louis. “Badly, but he speaks of you.” 

“Oh, so that’s what it’s like.” James pointed at Louis. “You just watch me doing the same to you.” 

“What bad could you possibly say about me?” Louis snorted, crossing his arms. 

“Harry, love, did you know Louis here used to put his bogeys in---” 

“Oh, shut up!” Louis put a hand over James’ mouth. “I was eleven!” 

Nick and Harry laughed hysterically. 

James removed Louis’ hand. “Okay, I gotta go. I have an award show to present.” 

“Do it properly.” Nick let go of him and stepped back. 

James hugged Louis again before he did the same with Harry. “See you guys later. And it was nice to meet you, Harry. Come by for dinner sometime, okay?” 

Harry still looked a little baffled when James moved through the crowds to the stage. He was about to sit down, so Louis took his hand, keeping him from it. 

“James kinda interrupted me. I’ve got a little something for you.” 

Harry tilted his head. “You’ve got something for me? Didn’t you think that taking me to the most important award show in the British music industry is a little something enough?” 

Louis smiled, tangling their fingers. “Come on.” 

“Don’t take too long,” Nick warned them. “The show’s starting in about ten minutes.” 

Louis winked at him, then he pulled Harry along, closer to the stage where the artists’ tables were placed. 

“Lou, what is this--” Harry stopped when they came closer to Alice Force’s table. His hand was stiff in Louis’. Much softer, he repeated, “Lou.” 

“Don’t tell me you were not hoping to meet them here.” Louis squeezed his hand. “And I have to make it up to you that I sold the tickets for their concert on your birthday.”

Harry shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. I know why you sold them when you did. We’ll see them another time.”

“Maybe backstage.” Louis winked, tugging Harry’s hand to make him move along. “Because they’ll invite us.” 

“Hey!” Kyle greeted them as soon as he spotted them. “Louis! It’s been a while.” 

Louis took his hand and was immediately drawn into a hug. “Hi guys! It’s good to see you again. First time at the Brits, isn’t it?” 

Kyle nodded, extending his hand to Harry. Louis smirked to himself when Harry took Kyle’s hand between both of his own. “We’re quite excited.” 

“I’m looking forward to see you perform Sorrow,” Harry said. “It’s such a great song.” 

“Thanks.” Kyle smiled easily, watching Harry for a moment longer than necessary before he turned his attention back to Louis. “You two have been in the press a lot recently. I just wanna let you know that we fully support your case.” 

Louis’ heart still made a little flip whenever someone said that. “Thanks. It means a lot.” 

“I remember when you brought Harry around to that very first interview.” Kyle winked at Harry. “I’d have never doubted you were not soulmates.” 

“It was our first date, actually.” Harry’s tone was fond. “We held hands for the first time to one of your songs.” 

“You hear that, lads?” Kyle asked his band members. The others looked over at them, acknowledging Harry and Louis with little nods and waves of their hands. Kyle rolled his eyes. “Anyway. When you’ll win this thing, we’re gonna come play at your victory party.” 

Louis laughed. “We haven’t even thought about what we’ll do, if we win the case.”

“When,” Harry corrected him quietly. 

Kyle pointed at Louis accusingly. “You hear him.  _ When _ . And consider us booked.” 

“I’ll have to now, because Harry won’t ever let me live it down if I don’t make that happen now.” Louis glanced at Harry who gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Okay, we should somehow put that on record.” Keith fumbled out his mobile phone. He held it up for a selfie and Harry stepped behind Louis, flashing a peace sign. Louis pulled a face as he always did and Keith giggled before he snapped a photo. “I’ll caption it, deal’s made. Can’t wait for these guys to win.” 

“Thanks, mate,” Louis said, genuinely meaning it. “Even if you don’t end up playing at our party. The support means a lot.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Kyle hugged both of them again. 

Harry held Kyle’s hand for a second longer when they parted. “But, please, do end up playing at our party.” 

Laughing, Kyle hugged Harry another time. “Does anyone ever say no to you?” 

“Certainly not me,” Louis joked, resting his hand on the small of Harry’s back. 

Harry was about to say something, and from the smirk around his lips, Louis knew it was going to be something cheeky, but a subtle noise could be heard and the lights were dimmed. They said goodbye to Kyle once more and then hurried back to their table. 

“We’re really lucky.” Harry mumbled the words as they sat down. “There are so many supportive people.” 

“Let’s hope it counts in the trial.” Loosening his tie a little bit, Louis watched the spotlights roam the stage. “If we don’t win this, none of that matters.” 

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis’ cheek briefly, his hand coming to rest on Louis’ thigh. “We  _ will _ win.” 

Louis nodded, trying to ignore Nick rolling his eyes at them displaying their affection once again. He had nothing to be afraid of; Liam and Niall had this and were going to win the case for them. He squeezed Harry’s hand and nodded again, firmer this time. 

Holding Harry’s hand always made him feel stronger. 

+++

Louis groaned when the doorbell rang and buried his face in Harry’s hair, his nose rubbing against Harry’s neck. Forcing an eye open, Harry glanced at the clock beside their bed, finding it was barely seven in the morning. 

“Who’s doing that on my day off to me?” Louis complained gravely. 

“I hope it’s important.” Harry sighed and entangled himself from Louis. He stumbled to the front door and found Liam on the other side. 

“You need to get up and dress,” he said without a word of greeting.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “What’s wrong?”

“They changed your hearing from this afternoon to this morning. It starts in an hour.” Liam dashed to the bedroom. “Louis, get up.” 

Harry followed him, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “What? They can’t do that, can they?” 

“If you don’t show up and didn’t hand in a proper reason for your absence, they’ll dismiss the case,” Liam explained. “Someone’s trying to manipulate it.” 

Louis threw Harry a pair of clean underwear. “Who would do that?” 

“There are enough people working on your case who would love to see you lose.” Liam turned around when both Harry and Louis pulled off their boxershorts to get changed. “Many of them have enough influence to get the time of the hearing changed.” 

“But they need to inform us, don’t they?” Harry pulled on a shirt, buttoning it up to his neck. 

Liam nodded, burying his hands in his pockets. “They probably sent an email, that’s how Niall and I have been informed.” 

“And how the hell did you see it this early in the morning?” Louis hurried to the bathroom, raising his voice a little so he could keep up the conversation. “I mean, why were you even up?”

“I wasn’t,” Liam said. “But Niall was in the office. He worked on your case all night. Going through all possibilities that could throw us back in the hearing today. He’s worked out strategies for every possible scenario.” 

“So if he hadn’t, no one of us had seen the notification in time,” Harry concluded, pulling his hair together in a neat tail. He tied it at the back of his neck, fixing a loose curl behind his ear. “I’m gonna get him a lifelong valid gift card for Nando’s.” 

Liam laughed and turned back around when Louis came into the bedroom. “He’s at court already, preparing for the hearing. And finding out who’s behind this.” 

Harry and Louis finished getting ready in less than ten minutes, then Liam led them to his car. Neither of them took the passenger seat, but instead, they both sat down in the backseat. Music was playing from the radio while Liam drove. 

“The good thing is,” Liam said after a while, “that the media presence will be much less now. I don’t think that they’ll have got the memo.” 

“Maybe that’s a bad thing, though.” Harry glanced at Louis when he hummed in agreement. 

“We’ll see how it goes.” Liam took a left turn, changing gears. “If the judge approves your claim today, that’ll be a huge step towards winning the case.” 

Harry’s stomach flipped upon the thought. “What if they don’t?” 

“It won’t mean it’s over,” Liam assured him. “We’ll find a way to object the decision.” 

They fell silent upon that and Harry took another deep breath to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes because he felt a little nauseous. On the radio, the song ended, and he heard Nick talk over the ending. 

“Ah, Lil’ Louie loves that song, doesn’t he?” Nick said, laughing a little. He had taken to call Louis that name, claiming it was his Bad Gangsta Rapper name. Harry had no idea how he came up with those things. 

“He does,” Fiona agreed.

“He’s got a big day today, in case you were wondering.” Nick cleared his throat a little. “In case you wondered why he’s not here this morning. He needs his beauty sleep.” 

Fiona giggled. “He’ll pay you back in spades for that comment.” 

“He’ll better,” Nick answered, a fond tone to his voice. “Anyway, we haven’t talked about Big Weekend yet. If you wanna win tickets, you only have listen to me rambling on for another forty minutes. And maybe one or two tracks in between.” 

Harry smiled, opening his eyes. When he looked at Louis, he saw him being lost in thoughts, not even paying attention to what Nick had said on the radio. Instead, he was playing with the ring around his ring finger, moving it up and down over his skin. 

Harry reached out to touch his hand, waiting for Louis to look at him. When he did, his eyes cleared after only a moment, the lines on his forehead disappearing. Louis turned his palm up, so Harry could slide his fingers between Louis’. 

When they reached the court building, Harry kept an eye on Louis, following Louis inside. He put a hand on Louis’ shoulder in front of the courtroom, holding him back. Liam turned around in the open door, tilting his head. 

“Can you give us two minutes, Liam?” Harry asked. 

Liam smiled, nodding softly. “I’m afraid you don’t have more time than that. We’ll be inside.” 

Harry waited until he was gone, then he waited for Louis to turn to him. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course,” Louis replied, but his smile seemed forced. 

“Baby.” Harry lowered his voice, keeping the conversation between only them. “Talk to me. We promised to be honest, and you’re not right now.” 

Louis sighed, pulling a face as if he was in pain. “No, I’m not.” He started shaking. “I’m scared shitless.” 

Taking Louis’ hands into his own, Harry stepped even closer, leaving almost no space between them. “I get it. But it’ll be fine, Lou.” 

“How can you know that?” Louis asked, and even his voice was shaking. “What if we lose this?” 

“We won’t. I’m certain we won’t.” Harry lifted their hands, bumping them against his chest. “Remember when we were snowed in?” 

Louis nodded, watching Harry with curious eyes. 

“I asked you if we could be enough. We are, Louis. We’re enough. No matter what they’ll decide in there, I’m not gonna leave you again.” Harry held Louis’ gaze. “I promise.” 

“Where’s the boy who was too scared to do this?” Louis asked with a weak smile. “How did he just disappear?” 

“He stayed in Austria.” Harry grinned, pressing a kiss to their entwined fingers. “You’ve got the upgraded version now.” 

Louis laughed, leaning in to kiss Harry briefly. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You’re the only one saying that.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, nodding to the door. “Should we go in?” 

“Let’s get it over with.” Louis opened the door, leaving his other hand in Harry’s. All eyes turned to them, people in the stands started to murmur, and Louis shifted closer to Harry on instinct. 

There had been no one from the press waiting outside, but here, Harry could see a few familiar faces. That meant that photographers and TV reporters were going to wait outside once this was over. Aside from the journalists, there were a few other familiar faces. Max and Eleanor sat in the second to last row, smiling reassuringly as Harry spotted them. Harry knew that Barbara had to work because he had taken the day off, but Zayn was there, sitting next to Max. 

Since Louis had told him that Zayn and Max were legal soulmate, Harry understood that every decision that was made in this courtroom was of extreme importance for those two, as well. Those four, he corrected in his mind, looking to Niall and Liam. Liam was fighting this for them, but he was also fighting for himself. If they won this case, he and Zayn had a good chance at becoming legal, too, as well as Eleanor and Max. 

It really was an enormous responsibility he and Louis took upon themselves with this case. Harry swallowed thickly, shutting down every feeling of doubt or fear. He had promised Louis that everything would turn out well, and it would. They had a solid base for this case; the judge just had to approve after testing every bit of admissible evidence. 

“We’ll start in a minute,” Niall said, greeting them with hugs. “I’m glad you made it in time.” 

“Thanks for making sure we did.” Louis hugged him for a little longer. “It’d be really shit to lose the case just because we missed a hearing.” 

They sat down when the judge came into the room, taking her seat. She greeted them and opened the hearing. Harry could hear the noise of pens scribbling on paper behind him. Louis’ leg was jiggling with nervousness, so Harry rested a hand on his knee. It didn’t stop completely, but it got less. 

He knew this was going to be over quickly. Liam and Niall had prepared them that for this hearing, she would simply state every piece of evidence that they had handed in for their claim and announce whether it was enough to make a case or not. If she was going to reject their claim, Harry had no idea how they were ever going to become each other’s legal soulmates, but Niall had assured them that there were other ways. 

“... factoring in Mr Connolly’s statement, it is identical with Ms Calder’s statement.” 

Harry’s heart dropped at the mention of Luke’s name, and Louis’ leg instantly froze. 

“Objection,” Liam immediately said, standing up. “We were not informed about Mr Connolly making any kind of statement for this case.” 

“I was not informed about it, either, Mr Payne.” The judge gestured for him to sit down. “I received it on short notice last night, shortly before the date for this hearing was changed on request by the prosecutor.” 

Harry glanced at the man at the other side of the room who was watching them with open disgust on his face. They should have guessed it was him who had tried to manipulate the case by changing the time of the hearing on such short notice. He had been against them from the first minute, making it clear that he didn’t approve of their claim. 

“And, Mr Payne, you would want to rethink that objection,” the judge went on, “as that statement Mr Connolly made is actually in favour of your claim.” 

Liam quietly nodded and she went on laying out all evidence and its relevance to the claim. Harry’s heart still beat as though he had run a thousand miles, his mind racing with the words the judge had just said. Luke had made a statement in their favour. 

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Louis when she finally asked them to stand up. Louis immediately grabbed Harry’s hand, his palm sweaty and his finger’s cold. Harry guessed his hands were in the same state. They’d been numb for the past five minutes. 

“Based on the evidence presented, the claim is approved.” 

Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach, and then, suddenly, it was beating high up in his throat. Louis’ grip on his hand had been firm, but now he was literally clutching Harry’s. He saw Niall draw Louis in for a hug before Liam crashed into his side and held him close. Harry exhaled and hugged him back with his free arm, his other hand not letting go of Louis’. 

When he turned around again, Louis was just turning to him, too. His cheeks were flushed and his tie and shirt were messed up. Harry pulled him in, answering the face-splitting grin on Louis’ face with a kiss. Louis sank against him, jumping up and down while kissing Harry, accidently biting him. He giggled, soothing it with a light peck. 

“We’re gonna win this,” he whispered, so only Harry could hear. “We’re gonna win this time.” 

Harry nodded, his heartbeat calming down. He felt light, all of a sudden. “Looks like we’ve changed our luck.” 

When Louis smiled at him, a brilliant smile that made his eyes crinkle and shine brightly, Harry knew that they couldn’t be stopped now. They were not just going to win, they were going to change the world. 

And there was not a single bit of fear left in him. 

+++

Louis looked around the room, sipping from his drink. On the small stage, Alice Force were playing and most of the people in the room were gathered in front, dancing and singing along. Kian had Mallory on his shoulders so she could see. Liam was next to them, holding Zayn’s hand and talking to Max who had just brought them drinks. Lottie, Eleanor and Niall were at the bar, laughing at something while Jay and Anne shared a table, sitting close and probably making plans for the wedding. 

His heart leapt in his chest at that thought. It had been almost half a year, but this week, their case had finally been closed. And they had won. After every single detail had been examined and moments of complete despair when it hadn’t looked like they could win the case. Liam and Niall had always found a way, though. In the end, it had been enough to get their claim through and get their official data changed. 

It was still being processed, but by next week, all of Louis and Harry’s personal data would have been changed to list each other as legal soulmates. Louis would be Harry’s next of kin, and Harry Louis’. And they were going to be allowed to get married. 

Louis touched the ring on his finger, his eyes roaming the room to find Harry. His gaze landed on him when Harry was just throwing his head back, laughing at something Nick was saying. Barbara sat next to him, sipping champagne and smiling fondly when Harry clapped a hand repeatedly on his thigh in laughter. Louis found himself smiling, too, the sight of Harry making his heart beat a little faster, his blood feel a little warmer. 

He sat down his empty glass and made his way over to where Harry, Nick and Barbara were sitting. Harry noticed him before Louis reached them and his eyes lit up. He shifted to make some space between himself and Barbara, but Louis ignored it and sat down on Harry’s lap instead. 

Harry’s arms came around his waist immediately, and he rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder. “Hi.” 

Louis wound an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Are you enjoying the band?”

“Kyle promised me a drink after the show.” Harry grinned and looked at Nick. “When Nick’s taking over again.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t invite me as your friend, but as your DJ.” Nick clutched his chest. “I feel like you don’t appreciate me at all.” 

Louis chuckled. “Know your place.” 

Nick rolled his eyes, kicking out his foot against Louis’ shin. “I hate you.” 

“I hate you, too.” When Nick winked at him, Louis winked back, smirking. 

“Are you shamelessly flirting while literally sitting in my lap?” Harry asked, pinching Louis’ hip. 

Barbara sipped her champagne again, shifting closer to Harry. “You can always elope with me, love.” 

Harry snorted. “As if you’d ever leave Niall.” 

“We can take him with us,” Barbara said.

“That actually sounds pretty good.” Harry hummed as if he was contemplating the offer. 

“Oh, shut it.” Louis rested his hand on Harry’s chest, right where his shirt was gaping open, revealing the swallows beneath his collarbones and above the tip of the butterfly on his stomach. Or moth. They hadn’t specified it, because sometimes things couldn’t be classified or identified. Sometimes, they were just what they were. That’s why Louis had got a matching “It Is What It Is” tattooed on his collarbones. It represented them. They weren’t soulmates, but they were. They were probably not meant for each other, but Louis knew he wasn’t meant for anyone else in this world. They just were what they were: lovers, who had chosen each other above anyone and anything else. ”You’re already wearing my ring.” 

“Technically,” Harry corrected him, “you’re wearing mine.” 

Louis smiled, drumming his fingers against Harry’s chest. “I am.” 

“I’m gonna go back up on that stage now before I’ll have to watch you get it seriously on right here.” Nick stood up, ruffling Louis’ hair. “Maybe I’ll play some Love Is In The Air for you.” 

“Don’t expect me to dance.” Louis pulled a face. 

“If Harry wants to dance, you’ll end up doing it anyways,” Barbara pointed out. She stood up, too, and straightened out her skirt. “I’ll go find Lottie.” 

She followed Nick through the crowd, and Louis turned his face back to Harry, smiling when he found Harry already looking back. “Hi, soulmate.” 

Harry’s breath hitched a little, his heartbeat picking up speed under Louis’ fingers. “We’ve made it.” 

“I guess you’ve said that at least a thousand times since Thursday.” Louis let his hand slide up to Harry’s jaw. “But you can say it as often as you want.” 

“I’ll say it a thousand times more.” Harry tilted his head into Louis’ touch. “I love you.” 

“That, you’ve repeated quite a few times, too.” Louis leaned in, sealing Harry’s lips with his own. He sighed into it, and Harry smiled, his fingers slipping beneath Louis’ t-shirt, brushing over the side of Louis’ tummy. “Would anyone notice if we disappeared for a moment?” 

Harry chuckled, playfully biting Louis’ bottom lip. “I’m afraid they would.” 

“So there’s no way I could convince you to--” 

“They do look a little busy right now,” Kyle’s voice came through the speakers, cutting Louis short, “but maybe the glorious couple could give us a moment?” 

Harry held Louis’ gaze for a moment longer. “See?” he asked. “They’d totally notice.” 

Louis tore his eyes away, looking to the stage. Everyone had turned to them. He hadn’t even noticed when the music had stopped -- but then again, he got easily distracted when he had Harry’s full attention. Peeling himself away from Harry, he stood up and straightened out his t-shirt. He waited for Harry and took his hand, before they went to the stage together. 

When they reached it, Kyle hugged both of them and then addressed the audience again. “I have the pleasure of introducing these two as official, legal soulmates for the first time.” Everyone in the room clapped and Louis could hear a few people yelling and whistling. “We all know you had a rough time, but we’re here today to celebrate that none of it was in vain. You two are inspirational and I’m sure what you’ve achieved this week is helping a lot of people to come to terms with themselves and maybe fight the set rules of the system. You showed everyone that it is, indeed, possible.” 

Harry leaned closer into him, so Louis squeezed his hand, glancing at him briefly. He reached out for the microphone, smiling at Kyle. “Thank you,” Louis said first, directing it at Kyle and then at the audience. “Thanks so much for all the support you’ve given. We couldn’t have done this without anyone of you. Especially our families and close friends. Liam and Niall, you did everything, really. Without you, even thinking of fighting the system would have been impossible.” He searched the crowd for them and found both already grinning back at him. “We’ve said it a million times and there may be no way to ever make it up to you. Thank you.” 

“We’re here to celebrate tonight,” Harry said then, and Louis heard that he was close to tears. “So I don’t wanna see anyone crying. We’re so happy for everything we could do.” He looked at Louis, smiling fondly. “For everything we got. Let’s celebrate that.” 

Lottie came up on stage with Mallory in tow. She handed both of them a glass of champagne and kissed Louis’ cheeks while Harry lifted Mallory up. Louis held the microphone up for her to say something and excitedly she leaned forwards, exchanging a look with Lottie as if she was waiting for her cue. Lottie softly nodded. 

“Congratulations Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis,” Mallory said into the microphone in her most excited tone. Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the congratulations. Mallory hugged Harry and Louis threw his arms around Lottie, swaying her gently. They raised their glasses with everyone else and drank to whatever the future had in store for them. Louis felt like whatever it was, he would love every single second of it. 

Alice Force performed another song after they left the stage and Louis had to take a double take when his gaze fell to the door. He touched Harry’s arm, drawing his attention away from Mallory. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, still crouched down to Mallory’s level. 

“Look who’s here.” Louis pointed to the door. 

Harry got up and followed Louis’ pointing, a gasp leaving his mouth. “Do you think---?” 

“No.” Louis reassuringly patted his arm. “I’m sure he’s just followed the invitation, Haz.”

“Guess we gotta find out.” Harry turned back to Lottie and Mallory. “Excuse us for a moment, yeah?” 

Louis let Harry go ahead, following him to the other side of the room. “Luke,” Harry said calmly when they reached the door. 

“Hi,” Luke replied, looking from Harry to Louis. “Thanks for the invitation.” 

“We’re glad you decided to come.” Louis cleared his throat. They hadn’t seen each other since Harry had confronted Luke about selling them out to the papers. Niall and Liam had advised them not to, even after Luke had made a statement in their favour that had helped getting their claim approved in the first place. 

Louis had known that it had never been his place to contact Luke, anyway. That had always been on Harry; his decision to make. 

“I’ve wanted to apologise.” Harry’s voice was rather small against the loud music, but when Louis saw his face, his expression said it all. He didn’t even need the words. 

“I guess I have a lot to apologise for myself,” Luke admitted, shrugging lightly. “You had every right to be angry.” 

“I understand why you did it, though,” Harry rubbed his hands together. “And we’re very grateful for the statement you’ve made. It did help a lot.” 

“I’m glad I could be of help.” Luke smiled, looking at Louis, too. “I figured it was the least I could do. There was no use for me in you losing the case.” 

Harry wouldn’t have stayed with him. It was the one thing Louis was sure of. He had no idea what would’ve happened if they had lost the case, but Harry certainly wouldn’t have gone back to Luke. 

“Here you are!” 

Louis turned, seeing Kyle approach them. 

“You promised me a drink, Harry,” he said, throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulders. “I haven’t forgotten.” 

“Nor have I,” Harry replied. He looked back to Luke, gesturing to him. “Kyle, this is Luke. He’s-- a friend.” 

Louis smiled at Harry when he looked at him for a approval. “Why don’t we all have a drink together?” 

When Louis went ahead to the bar, he heard Luke say to Harry, “Is that Kyle? From Alice Force?” He grinned to himself, deciding that he liked this outcome. 

Considering everything that had happened up until this very moment, he approved of this outcome quite a lot. 

+++

“Hey, Lou.” Harry gently shook Louis awake, tapping his arm. 

Louis sighed, shaking his head. 

“You can’t sleep in the car. Come on, get up.” 

Giggling, Harry watched Louis fumble for the door handle. The party had lasted until the early morning, and it was already getting light outside. They had finally made it home after seeing every single guest off. Louis had been close to passing out for the past two hours, but Harry felt oddly awake. 

Louis stumbled out of the taxi, yawning and stretching while Harry paid the driver. He was rubbing his eyes adorably when Harry turned to him and the car drove off. 

“Do you have another minute?” Harry asked, holding out his hand. 

“There’s a big comfy bed up there yelling my name,” Louis pointed out, but took Harry’s hand nonetheless. 

“It won’t take long, I promise.” 

Louis followed him wordlessly, letting Harry take the lead. Neither of them talked as the birds started chirping, and the sun slowly rose above the horizon. Harry kept his eyes on the path through the park until he reached the bench. He let Louis sit down first and remained standing himself. 

Louis stretched out his feet and buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans jacket. “We haven’t been here since…” 

Harry nodded. “I’ve wanted to come here with you another night at midnight.” 

“Well, it’s almost five in the morning.” Louis grinned briefly, crossing his feet at the ankles. 

Harry watched him for a moment; the tired eyes, the dishevelled hair and slightly opened lips, a smile playing around them. The morning light caught in his lashes and warm on the skin of his cheeks, giving them a rosy blush.  The key on the necklace rested over his chest, reflecting the light. 

“I think it’s time we’ve changed the pattern.” He sat down next to Louis, stretching his legs out, too. “And I’m fed up with midnight, to be honest. It’s so vague.” 

Louis hummed, nodding his head. “It’s one of those moments that blurs the lines.” 

They’d had enough of that. Of vague midnight moments where nothing had been clear. All those nights that didn’t have a name and that neither of them had been able to grasp. They were finally able to leave those behind and Harry wasn’t eager to hold on to any of them. He wouldn’t forget them, but he did feel at ease to finally close that chapter. 

“I decided to come here at dawn,” Harry said, looking at the sun rising higher. “Dawn is always a new beginning, too.” 

Louis nodded, shifting closer to Harry. He rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry wound an arm around Louis’. “Now we’re getting poetical.” Louis snorted quietly, and Harry didn’t have to look at him to know he had closed his eyes. 

He pinched Louis’ cheek before tilting his head so he could kiss Louis’ temple. “You just laugh. But you know I’m right.” 

For a moment, they sat in silence, nothing but the warm morning sun waking the birds, and soft noises of the city reaching them every now and then. Harry’s skin felt warm and he could feel Louis’ heart beat steadily against his side, matching his own. 

“You are.” Louis suddenly said. He didn’t move, just nuzzled a little closer. Although he sounded tired, his tone carried pure happiness. “Of course you are. I’m glad we finally get to watch the sunrise together.” 

“Me, too.” Harry inhaled, smiling to himself as he thought of everything they had ahead of them from now on; of all the new beginning they were going to share. “Me, too.” 

\--- END ---  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Come say Hello on [Tumblr](http://sadamenoito.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
